My Life Would Suck Without You
by deathbybunny
Summary: Fate has finally achieved the success she always wanted, however, her band mates know she is anything but happy. In an effort to help her, they return home so that she may face the demons of her past in order to have a future. AU. Eventually NanoFate. Cover by amipiai
1. Chapter 1 Back to Where It All Began

**AN:** So this is my first fanfic…and yuri no less! So here we go. This is definitely AU so I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or any song lyrics used in this story. I repeat. I own nothing.

My Life Would Suck Without You

_**I don't remember the moment I tried to forget**_

_**I lost myself, is it better not said**_

_**I'm closer to the edge**_

_Closer to the edge-30 Seconds to Mars_

Ch 1 Back to Where It All Began

_When did it all start?_

Fate Testarossa or just Fate, she had dropped her last name the moment she got the chance, watched the city lights glimmer below her. She pondered her previous question over and over in her head. It would inevitably lead to her next question.

_When did I become this?_

She closed her eyes and dreamt of the past. Of a certain person who had so irrevocably captured her heart and at the same time, broken it without ever knowing. Half-lidded burgundy eyes continued to look out the window of the plane she and her band were traveling in.

"_We are now approaching Uminari International Airport. Please fasten your seat belts and remain seated."_ Said a voice over the intercom.

"How does it feel to be back home?"

Fate turned to the owner of the voice. The pink haired guitarist, Signum Yagami, sat beside her while she worked on something on her laptop.

"I don't know yet."

Signum nodded in understanding before closing the computer.

"How about you?"

Signum's lip twitched slightly upward before it disappeared. It may have only been there for a second but Fate knew better. The guitarist was happy maybe even ecstatic to be back.

A moment of silence passed between them. Each filled with thoughts about returning to their hometown.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Signum was a bit confused for the sudden apology.

"For…you know. Taking you away from here. From her."

"She doesn't blame you, you know."

"Yeah but…"

"No, buts. We've had this conversation before."

Fate sighed in defeat and left it at that. Signum was not going to allow her to continue apologizing for her past actions. She wished she would. Apologizing seemed to be the only thing she had to ease her guilt. Not that it helped all that much. It was always there, waiting to spring up at the most unwanted moments.

"I for one can't wait to get back to Uminari!" An exuberant voice called out from the other side of the private jet. Fate couldn't help but roll her eyes at their overly excited drummer.

Vice Granscenic idly twirled his drumstick in one hand as he grinned at the two girls.

"I can't wait to rub in our success in all the haters faces." His grin then disappeared into a more subdued smile. "They'll have to take back everything they said about us."

"I don't think it'll be that easy."

They all turned to the last passenger of the jet. Teana Lanster removed the headphones she was wearing.

"There's a reason some of those people never liked us. I doubt they'll be happy we've succeeded."

"Geez, do you have to be such a killjoy Tea?"

The girl sighed.

"Sorry. I'm just being realistic." Teana turned away from them again and began checking her phone.

Vice grinned evilly at the orange haired bassist. He wasn't about to let his good mood be ruined by something as silly as reality. He never understood what was so great about being realistic anyway. If he had then he might not have joined Fate in this crazy venture to conquer the world with their music.

"You excited to see your girlfriend?"

The reaction was instantaneous. Teana turned around so fast they swore she gave herself whiplash.

"She is not my girlfriend!"

Her flushed cheeks were not helping her case. Vice laughed loudly at her reaction. Fate was doing her best to hide her laughter by turning back to the window while Signum merely smirked in her seat.

With a huff Tea turned away from them and went back to tinkering with her phone. They all guessed she must be emailing her not girlfriend. Vice continued to pick on Teana while Signum settle down for another quick nap before they landed. In a matter of minutes, they would be back home.

It was nerve wrecking to say the least. At least for Fate it was. After all, she had practically run away from home.

_Who am I kidding? I did run away._

"Hey Fate?" Vice spoke up.

"Mmm?"

"Does your mom know you're coming back?"

An awkward silence filled the cabin. Fate's family had always been a touchy subject since they all knew the circumstances which lead to them leaving for America. Fate hadn't spoken to her mother, Precia Testarossa-Harlaown, since she left the country. Then again, Precia never made an effort to get in touch with her either.

Still, she knew Vice meant well. His worry for her was understandable. After all, he had been there for her when everything went to hell. The fact he and the rest of her band mates stuck around through all the crazy shit she put them through made them more her family than the Testarossa-Harlaown clan, especially considering she hadn't even met the Harlaown's. The only reason she knew her mother had gotten re-married was because Hayate had gone to the ceremony and told Signum about it.

A dull pain crept into her chest when she had heard that. Her family had moved on. She once told Signum that her mother and sister would be better off without her. She had been right. Grim satisfaction had filled her and she drank away her pain that night.

"No. I…I don't want her to know."

Vice nodded in understanding. "Well, if you need a place to crash my home is always an option."

"You're welcome to stay with me." Signum spoke up.

Her nap was going to have to wait. Fate's dilemma was more important at the moment.

"I'm sure Genya-san wouldn't mind if you spent the night with us." Teana offered as well.

Fate shook her head. She really didn't want to cause more trouble for them. Teana was going to return to the Nakajima's house. They had graciously taken her in after her brother died and raised her like she was one of their own. Signum was going back to the Yagami home where her girlfriend was awaiting her return along with the rest of the Yagami family. Even Vice was going back to someone. His sister was eagerly awaiting the return of the only family she had left.

She was thankful for their offers but she couldn't accept them. The guilt she felt for inadvertently taking them away from their loving families never went away. She was afraid to face them. She didn't want them to confirm how selfish she was for running away from her own family and dragging her band mates with her.

"Thanks but I think I'll just get a hotel for the time being. I'll get my own place somewhere eventually."

They all frowned at her answer but decided not to push her. They came back home for a reason. It had been difficult to convince her but Fate needed to heal and the only way she was going to do that was to confront her past. To face her demons head on and overcome them. If she didn't, they were afraid she was going to end up dead. None of them wanted that to happen.

No more was said as the plane began to descend from the air. Dawn was approaching as the planes tires made contact with the asphalt. It was Sunday morning when the members of Riot Force 6 touched down in Uminari City. They had gone through great lengths to keep this all secret. Not only did they want to surprise their families (Fate was not included in this), but they also didn't want a mob of fans to ruin their reunions.

The members of Riot Force 6 grabbed their carry-on luggage and made their way out of the plane. Signum, Teana and Vice all piled their stuff into the same cab. They gave one last attempt to convince Fate to go with them, but the blonde wouldn't budge. She waved them off as she got her own cab. Before she knew it, she was speeding away from the airport and towards the still sleeping city.

_I'm… home._

* * *

><p>An annoying and unoriginal melody blasted loudly from a cell phone. A hand burst out from its warm and comfortable cocoon of blankets in order to silence the annoying alarm. The hand immediately went back into the warmth of the blankets.<p>

"Nanoha! Wake up already!"

A groan answered the voice. Footsteps followed after Nanoha failed to voice a proper response. Her door was flung open as Miyuki, Nanoha's older sister, walked in and preceded to wake up her little sister.

"Come on now sis, it's time to get up."

"Mou, just five more minutes…"

"Your alarm has been going off in intervals for the last half hour."

"Nyahaha. I guess I better get up."

Miyuki smiled as her sister threw off her covers and stretched before getting her day started. She'd be going over to Hayate's today with her best friend Alicia. Their cosplaying friend had somehow roped them into helping her with her latest designs. Then again, she did kind of owe her for helping her with finals. College life wasn't a walk in the park for her. She really envied how easily Hayate and Alicia were able to grasp difficult subjects. At least they both were more than willing to help her out.

After a quick breakfast with her family, she hurriedly made her way to the Testarossa-Harlaown home. She slowed down as she started to come closer. Memories flooded her brain whether she wanted them to or not. Memories of a certain blonde burgundy eyed girl caused a sudden pain in her chest.

She quickly shook away the thoughts and hurried to the house. She rang the doorbell and waited. A blonde opened the door. This wasn't the same blonde that haunted her subconscious. They looked incredibly similar but they were definitely different. This one was Alicia.

"Ah, Nanoha! Right on time. Are you ready?"

"I don't think I can ever really prepare myself for one of Hayate's cosplay sessions."

Alicia laughed. "That's true. I'm still slightly traumatized from last week's event."

They both shuddered as they recalled the trauma of crazy fan boys and girls clamoring to get pictures of them by any means necessary. They swore it would be the last time they'd ever help out at an event like that. They were going to be sticking strictly to modeling. Sadly Hayate had not given up on getting them to help again.

The two girls arrived at the Yagami home to an excited Hayate. Then again, anything involving costumes made the short brunette girl giddy with excitement.

"You came!"

"You make it sound like we weren't going to show." Alicia giggled at her longtime friend.

"Haha, well after what happened last week, I was afraid I scared you off for good."

"It'll take more than that to scare us off from you Hayate." Nanoha answered. "But that did effectively scare us off from events like that."

"Aww, I'm telling you it's only because you're noobies. You get used to it."

"I don't think I want to get use to something like that." Alicia retaliated.

"I got time to convince you. Well come on in guys."

The three girls went in and greeted the other residents of the house. Shamal Yuzuki was busy getting the living room set up for their modeling show along with Vita. Laguna Granscenic, who was staying with the Yagami's, was also doing her best to help them out. Shamal hadn't intended for the younger girl to be corrupted by them, but Laguna had shown an incredible gift with her sewing abilities that Hayate decided couldn't go to waste. Reinforce Kobayashi was in the kitchen preparing some tea for everyone and their dog, Zafira, watched lazily from his bed in the corner of the room. He was use to all the commotion his mistress would cause.

"Alright! So are we ready?"

They nodded. Hayate began looking at all the costumes laid out before her. She was in the process of picking out which outfits for Alicia and Nanoha to wear when the doorbell rang. Everyone looked confused at the sudden intrusion.

"I wonder who that could be." Shamal said with a frown.

To her knowledge, they weren't expecting anyone else today.

"I'll go see who it is."

Hayate nodded and went back to trying to figure out where to begin.

"Hey, long time no see!"

Everyone stopped. Hayate recognized that loud boisterous voice. She ran towards the front door, startling everyone else in the process. Reinforce, Vita, Laguna, Alicia, and Nanoha wasted no time in following her. They froze when they saw who was standing in the doorway to the Yagami home. No one moved.

"BROTHER!" Laguna broke the silence as she leaped into the waiting arms of Vice.

The girl clung desperately to him like he would disappear at any moment.

"It's okay Laguna. Come on now. Don't cry." He whispered. His voice cracked for a moment.

Shamal took a tentative step towards the pink haired woman standing before her.

"A-Are you real?"

Instead of answering, Signum pulled Shamal into a tender embrace. The blonde woman sobbed quietly into Signum's shoulder.

"I'm home." She whispered into her ear.

Shamal's response was muffled but Signum knew what she'd said.

"_Welcome home."_

The pink haired woman suddenly found herself tackled to the ground by Hayate, Reinforce and Vita. Zafira joined them shortly after deciding to investigate all the sudden activity. Alicia and Nanoha still had not moved from their spot. Their minds were working in overdrive.

If Signum and Vice were here, then that meant one thing: Fate was back.

"I-Is Fate here too?" Alicia asked the two members of her sister's band.

Signum was able to sit from her spot on the ground. She had completely missed the two other girls. Her attention had been completely focused on Shamal. Vice looked back at her with the same slightly startled expression. It had not been their intention for anyone from Fate's family to know so soon about her return. Then again, they couldn't have predicted that Nanoha and Alicia would be at the Yagami's. There was no sense in hiding the fact now.

"Yes."

"W-Where?"

Alicia was barely holding back her tears. She was really back!

Vice shook his head. Alicia felt her happiness be snatched away in one quick motion.

"We don't know. We went our separate ways after we landed."

"All we know was that she was going to a hotel." Signum added.

"She didn't want to come home?"

Alicia felt her tears begin to stream down her face. After all this time, Fate was finally back and she wasn't even going home.

"W-Why? D-Does she hate us that much?"

This was getting bad fast. Signum and Vice were completely unprepared for dealing with Alicia. They had hoped to give Fate more time before the blonde even thought about talking with her family again.

"Alicia, she'll come to you. She just needs…time." Vice said uncertainly.

Alicia went from sad to angry in the blink of an eye.

"So three years away still wasn't enough time for her? Isn't she satisfied with everything she's caused!" she spat.

Signum stood up and narrowed her eyes at her.

"And you wonder why she left in the first place."

"Signum!" Shamal tried to scold the pink haired woman.

Alicia snapped.

"Don't talk like you know what happened!"

"I do know what happened! I was there! We were there to pick up the pieces!" She said as she gestured towards Vice. "What about you!?"

Alicia felt the rage steadily building within her. She was about to say something else when Nanoha stood in front of her.

"Stop it! Please just stop!"

"N-Nanoha…"

The rage within Alicia subsided, replaced by a numb feeling in her chest.

"F-Fate-chan is finally back Alicia. Can't you just be happy with that?"

Alicia opened her mouth to say something but nothing came. Instead, she bowed her head and quickly walked past Vice and Signum.

"Alicia! Wait!" Nanoha tried to go after her but Hayate grabbed her arm before she could take off.

"Nanoha…it's probably best to leave her for now." Hayate then turned to Signum. "And you shouldn't have said that."

Signum crossed her arms over her chest and scowled.

"I'm not going to let her bad mouth Testarossa when she's not even here to defend herself."

"That doesn't make it right to bait her like that." Shamal said frowning at her now as well.

Signum knew she wasn't going to win against the trademark Yagami frown. She'd tried before and failed miserably. Today was no exception.

"Fine. I'm sorry, but Alicia needs to get off her high horse and take responsibility for what she helped cause."

Silence followed her statement. All the whirlwind of emotions left them rather drained already.

"So…does emotional instability run in the Testarossa genes?"

Vice said it in an attempt to lighten the mood, but the slap he got to the back of the head let him know it was probably not the right thing to say.

* * *

><p>Fate sighed as she lay on the bed in her room. She found a nice hotel to call home for the time being. She stared at the ceiling for a bit before getting up and looking out at the scenery. It was about noon and her stomach had made it known not to long ago that it needed sustenance. So, with a nod, she fished out a dark jacket lined with fur from one of her suitcases. It had actually been kind of chilly outside and the windbreaker she had on before did little to warm her. She should have known better. It was December after all.<p>

Her hair was tucked beneath the jacket as she pulled the hood over her head. She grabbed a pair of aviator glasses as well. It probably was not the best disguise known to man but it would do its job. As long as people didn't get a look at her eyes, she would be just your average blonde walking around town.

_Okay, time to find a place to eat._

* * *

><p>"What! You got to be kidding me." Teana screamed into her phone.<p>

In the background, the Nakajima's were busy cleaning up from the lunch they had. The girls were as rowdy as she remembered which she wasn't a bad thing. It made Tea feel more at home knowing some things would never change. Once the door had been opened, she found herself at the bottom of a Nakajima dog pile. Subaru, Nove, Wendi and surprisingly Cinque had tackled the unsuspecting girl. Luckily for her Ginga and Dieci got the rest of their sister off of her before she was suffocated.

It had been such a good feeling to see all the girls again, especially Subaru. Not that she would admit that out loud. Genya and Quint Nakajima had adopted all the girls through the years. Since they had been unable to have children of their own, they went kind of crazy and adopted as many as they could. Teana admired them for being able to raise not only their own six kids, but her as well. They were beyond generous in her eyes.

"Shit. Fate doesn't know yet does she?"

"_Not yet. Signum is giving her a call now to let her know the situation."_

"Damn it. So much for taking it slow. Is Nanoha still with you guys?"

"_No, she left a bit ago. Said something about going to eat with her family but I could tell she was lying. She's probably out looking for Fate. Alicia is probably doing the same."_

"That's not good. I can't see anything good coming of this. We need to find Fate before they do. She's not ready to meet them yet."

"_I know…"_

"What are we going to do?"

"_Ah, hold on. Signum's done talking to Fate."_

By this point, Subaru had been over hearing the conversation and was trying to get Teana's attention.

"What's up?"

"Everything alright?"

Teana sighed. "No, Alicia knows Fate's back and she's out looking for her…so is Nanoha."

Subaru perked up at hearing the brunette's name. Teana rolled her eyes. The blunette looked up to Nanoha, but she also knew that their meeting could only end in disaster. Subaru had been around when things started to take a turn for the worst in Fate and Nanoha's friendship. She'd also been the one to point out to everyone that Alicia wasn't as innocent as she appeared to be. She was always blunt in her words and wasn't afraid to speak the truth, especially when Alicia had caused the break down between Nanoha and Fate.

As a result, Alicia had a certain dislike for the blunette. Not that she cared. She didn't like Alicia too much either.

It made her wonder how Nanoha and Hayate were still able to be around her even though they knew she was to blame for everything. Well, at the very least Hayate was aware. It was a mystery how Nanoha still remained oblivious.

_I guess she's tried to make up for it._ She thought idly. Still, in her mind, Alicia would need to do A LOT more.

"Ah, Vice, I'm going to put you on speaker. Subaru wants in on the situation."

A click of a few buttons and suddenly a voice rang out.

"_Well helloooo. Long time no speak."_

"Still the same old Vice we love and hate?" Subaru asked playfully.

"_Tch, still got a mouth on you I see."_

"Wouldn't be Subaru if she didn't." Ginga suddenly appeared by Subaru's side.

'_Subaru! Ginga! Hiiiii!' _another voice joined the conversation.

Subaru's eyes lit up. "Hayate-chan! It's been awhile!"

"_As much as I'd like to continue this reunion, I better let you know what Fate said.'_" Signum cut in.

"Signum!"

"I promise we'll all get together later okay?" Teana quickly said before any more time was taken on greeting each other.

Subaru and Ginga nodded and let Signum fill them in on her conversation with Fate.

'_Fate said one thing to me…'_

"Which was?"

"_She was heading to __**that**__ place. Then she hung up on me."_

"What does that mean?" Teana frowned. Did she have to be so vague at a time like this?

"_Fate's always gone to one place when she feels like she can't handle the things going on around her."_ Hayate answered.

"_The bridge."_ Vice continued. _"She goes there when she needs to escape. That place holds a lot of memories for her. A lot of things happened there…"_

Silence.

They knew about that place too well. Teana sighed. Things could never be easy when Fate was involved.

"What should we do?"

"_Don't worry." _Signum spoke. _"Vice and I are going to get her. She didn't say it out right, but she wants us to go find her."_

Teana smiled slightly. "Yeah, she isn't very good at telling us what she really wants."

"_We'll call you once we got her."_

"Alright, keep me updated Signum."

The line went dead and the girls let out a sigh. Not even a day back and a storm was already brewing. Or was it more like a hurricane?

* * *

><p>A frown adorned Fate's face. She had been in such a good mood too. After she'd eaten at a little sandwich shop, she'd started walking around the city. Her curiosity needed to be sated. Just how much had the city changed since she left? She was almost eager to find out.<p>

Then her phone rang.

She cursed whatever God did this to her. She couldn't be happy for five seconds before something sent her mood back into a pit of sadness or in this case, a pit of anger.

_I should've stayed at the hotel._

Two of the people on her 'I hope to not see' list were looking for her.

Alicia.

Thinking about her twin sister caused her hands to clench into fists. She was at the top of the list.

The love she'd once held for her sister felt like a lifetime ago. She still held a little bit of affection for her. It was very little, but how could she not? They were sisters, twins, and each other's best friends before everything. Sometimes she wished she could just fully hate her twin but she couldn't and she hated it.

Hated it because she didn't understand why.

She sighed as her train of thought shifted to the next person on her list.

Nanoha Takamachi.

She could feel her heart beat just a little quicker than before.

_Traitorous thing._

Why was Nanoha on this list?

This one was just as complicated.

The simple answer was because she loved her. She still did and figured she always would. Therein laid the problem Fate would always love Nanoha but she'd never be hers. Not while she dated that idiot she called a boyfriend. So what was the worst part of all this? Alicia was the one who pushed her to be with him. All the while knowing that Fate had fallen hard for the brunette.

Alicia made sure Fate regretted ever falling in love.

"Tch." She pulled out cigarettes from her jacket and lit up a smoke.

She needed to calm her nerves. She'd been on edge ever since they landed but had done her best to hide it. She didn't want them worrying about her. They'd done enough of that when she landed herself in the hospital.

"I need to stop causing them so much trouble."

There were so many things she needed to do. The most important one was definitely quit her destructive life style. Which meant she should probably stop smoking, drinking and partying every chance she got.

_This is going to be a very long recovery process._

She had no idea what she'd do without her cancer sticks or whiskey. It sounded like a fate worse than death. No pun intended. She finally took notice of her surrounding and realized she'd made it to her destination.

The bridge.

It didn't have a name. It was just a little bridge that hung over the mouth of a canal. It was a great place to watch the sunset or just a quiet place to think. Plus, it was just a nice place to be after a hard day.

After taking one last puff of her cigarette, she turned her thoughts to the situation at hand. There was no way her band mates would allow her to be on her own now. Not with Alicia looking for her. By now, she figured her mother must have heard about her return. It was difficult for her to think about what she'd do with the information. Precia had never made an attempt to contact her before. Why now? Yeah she was closer but so what? Even with the distance, she had become closer to her band mates families and vice versa.

_It doesn't matter._

With a sigh, she placed her forearms on the railing and leaned closer to look at her reflection in the water. She lit up another cigarette. Her mind began to wander again. She'd almost died here once. Back then, she'd had all the intention to end all her pain and suffering. It'd seemed like a good idea at the time.

_Still doesn't sound like a bad deal._

She quickly shook her head of that thought.

_Come on Fate. Snap out of it. If you died, you'd end up breaking Vice, Teana and Signum's hearts._

She wasn't about to do that to them again.

_The second time was a complete accident._

Not that she excused herself from doing such a thoughtless thing. Even if she hadn't meant for it to happen, it still killed her to think she caused them all so much pain again. With a sigh, she flicked the bud of her cigarette into the water below.

_Geez, what's taking Signum so long? She should be here by now._

"Fate-chan?"

Every muscle in Fate's body froze.

_It can't be…_

Fate gritted her teeth as she willed he body to turn towards the owner of the voice. She knew who it was. How could she ever forget the sweet melody of **her** voice? Her eyes were wide as saucers from behind sunglasses.

Before her stood the most breathe taking sight she'd seen in years. Cobalt blue eyes pierced her soul just as it always had in the past. So paralyzed was she from her gaze that she almost failed to notice Nanoha taking tentative steps towards her.

"FATE!"

A different voice yelled out. This one she recognized as well.

_Alicia!_

Her mind screamed. The blonde girl drew closer to her sister with each passing moment. Fate was broken out of her trance. Her body went into fight or flight mode. In this case it chose the latter. She didn't really care how or where she escaped. All that mattered was that she did. Now.

So she took the only route open. She jumped on the railing and into the ocean.

**AN**: There you go. Hope you enjoyed. And yes, Shamal and Reinforce are not Yagami's. There is a reason for this. Everything will come together as the story goes on. You'll just have to wait and find out. R&R. No flames please. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2 Running

**AN**: Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. It's midnight here right now and I need to post this so I can sleep. I can't be falling asleep while babysitting tomorrow now can I? I hope you enjoy and again, I thank you all for reviewing. It makes me very happy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or any of the song lyrics used.

_**I don't feel the way I've ever felt.**_

_**I know.**_

_**I'm gonna smile and not get worried.**_

_**I try but it shows.**_

_**Anyone can make what I have built.**_

_**And better now**_

_**Anyone can find the same white pills.**_

_**It takes my pain away.**_

_**It's a lie. A kiss with open eyes**_

_**And she's not breathing back.**_

_**Anything but bother me.**_

_**(It takes my pain away)**_

_**Never mind these are hurried times.**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**I can't let it bother me.**_

_Pain- Jimmy Eat World_

Ch 2 Running

The once clear sky had become covered in grey clouds. Perhaps it would snow? A white Christmas surely seemed nice. She may even be able to build a snowman. Something she had not done since her childhood. These are probably things Fate would not have been pondering had she been successful in launching herself into the ocean.

Instead she lay on hard concrete staring at the sky as she replayed the events that lead to her position.

_Flashback_

_She grabbed onto the railing and launched her self towards the ocean and away from Nanoha and Alicia. Sadly, her less than well thought out plan, was foiled._

"_TESSTAROSSA!"_

_Fate easily recognized Signum's voice. Two hands grip the back of her jacket while another grabbed the back of her pants. She felt herself violently jerked from her mid air jump and flung backwards. A grunt left her lips when she hit the sidewalk. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked at the grey sky._

_End flashback_

Vice suddenly blocked her view of the clouds.

"You gonna lay there all day?"

"I suppose I shouldn't."

Fate sat up as slowly as possible. She knew Nanoha and Alicia were probably still waiting for her to come to. She was less than pleased to see she was right. They were standing almost in front of her. Signum and Vice were the only obstacle between them. The pink haired guitarist turned slightly to look at her.

"You okay?"

"I'll live." Fate reached into her jacket and pulled out a flask. Both Signum and Vice gave her disappointed looks. At least she thought they were. It was hard to tell with the baseball caps and sunglasses they wore. They all really needed to work on having better disguises for when they went out. She ignored their looks and took as swig before standing.

She frowned when she saw Nanoha and Alicia seemed to be giving her similar looks.

_They aren't allowed to do that._

They all stood in silence looking at Fate. Signum had expected Fate would bolt at any moment with how tense she looked. She wished the blonde singer would use _other_ means to ease her stress.

Fate took another gulp before tucking the flask safely into her jacket. With the way Signum had been glaring holes at her, she was afraid she'd take it and chuck it into the ocean. Then she'd really jump in after it, which would be a bad idea. She didn't need to give them another reason to believe she was an alcoholic.

"We should get going." Vice broke the silence. He couldn't stand being there another moment. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Before we do, I should probably say hi to our two…._friends._" She emphasized 'friends' with as much venom as possible. She lit up a cigarette before walking past her two band mates.

Vice and Signum were too shocked to try to stop her. They almost couldn't believe that Fate said that.

"Hi."

"Fate…"

"I'm going to stop you right there. I don't want either of you to speak. Got it?"

Nanoha nodded hesitantly. Fate had never used that tone of voice with her before. It was like she was speaking to another person. Alicia didn't agree so readily. Sister or not, no one spoke to her in such a manner.

"Screw you. You can't tell me what to do."

Fare chuckled darkly. Alicia really hadn't changed much. She never liked to be pushed around.

"And I don't have to stand here and talk to you. I'm outta here."

Alicia wasn't backing down that easily. She reached out and gripped Fate's arm tightly.

"Don't you dare walk away from me! I'm not done with you."

"Well I'm done with you." Fate replied coldly. "Let go. Now."

"Or what? You going to cry?"

Fate glared at her twin. She wasted no time in gripping Alicia's wrist and twisting it. Hard. Alicia cried out in pain and tried to pull her wrist free but to no avail. It wasn't until Nanoha placed her own hand on Fate's did the blonde release her sister. Fate jerked her hand away from Nanoha, like her touch alone burned her.

"Don't touch me."

"Fate-chan, please. Just list…"

"Stop. Just stop. " That came out a lot quieter than Fate wanted. Why was it that she was all bark and no bite around Nanoha?

_I hate this feeling…_

"You two stay away from me. There's nothing left that hasn't been said."

Fate turned around and began walking away from them with Vice and Signum when Alicia's next statement stopped her.

"Mom knows you're back."

Her entire body tensed.

"I…We want you to come home. You still haven't met the rest of the family."

Fate turned to look at Alicia. She was more subdued now. Nanoha stood beside her, gripping her best friends hand in support. Fate felt a long forgotten emotion emerge.

Jealousy.

She hated admitting she was. Nanoha had been **her** best friend first. She growled as she lit another cigarette. She was going to go through an entire pack at this rate.

_I __**really**__ should've stayed at the hotel._

"Fate?"

"I heard you."

"Please, come home."

An elegant eyebrow rose. That was new. Alicia **never** said please…to her at least. She looked about ready to beg. Fate kept her face blank. She could just be faking it. It wouldn't be surprising. Alicia was a master manipulator after all.

"Are you going to tell Precia everything?"

Alicia flinched. Not only because Fate referred to their mother by her first name, but because she asked her to do the one thing she could never bring herself to do.

"That's what I thought. You know what I hate about you Alicia? It's not the fact that you fucked up my life. I could probably forgive you for that. I mean, look at me, I'm fuckin' rich and famous! I have **everything** I've ever wanted!"

"Please stop." Alicia pleaded but Fate ignored her.

"No, what I **hate** is that you refuse to admit you did anything wrong. Even now you're still stringing along poor naïve Nanoha. Why do you do it? Is it to make you feel better about yourself? Afraid to find out what a truly **ugly** person you are?"

Alicia lashed out at that and slapped Fate across the face. The blonde singers glasses flew off her face. Fate did nothing except laugh. This whole situation was so stupid! Why was she even still talking to them?

"Hahah! Nice one!"

"Stop it Fate-chan! Why are you doing this!" Nanoha could no longer stand there and watch as the two sisters hurt each other. She was terrified of this new person Fate had turned into but if she didn't interfere then who would? Signum and Vice were doing nothing to stop them.

"Oh Nanoha. You're innocence is bordering on ridiculous."

"Fate-chan, whatever problems there were in the past…we can talk about them and…"

"Oh because that worked out so well before. What bullshit. Do yourself a favor and stop speaking about things you don't know about."

"You think I don't know that you fell in love with me?"

Fate stopped breathing as did Signum and Vice. She knew? Since when?

"I don't know what you're…" Panic was setting in. Nothing was going right for the blonde today. Her emotions were everywhere. She was sure she was going to have a panic attack.

"Don't lie to me. It took me awhile to figure it out, but once I did, it all made sense."

A large lump formed in her throat. She couldn't speak. Her breathing was becoming more erratic. She knew for sure she was having a panic attack. She had to get away. She had to. Without warning she turned and began to run towards a set of stairs that lead to the streets. Vice and Signum wasted no time in making the run with her.

Fate almost thought she was home free until she felt Nanoha grab hold of the back of her jacket. The blonde didn't think twice about taking it off. The cold December air chilled her to the bone but she didn't care. Everything had become so messed up.

Nanoha yelped as she fell to the ground, Fate's jacket held tightly in her hand. She watched sadly as the blonde ran out of her sight. Nanoha held the jacket closer and cried. Would she ever be given the chance to make things right with her?

Alicia walked over to Nanoha. Her hands clenched into fists.

"How much do you know?"

Nanoha wiped her tears and stood up. She met Alicia's angry glare with defiance. This day was a long time coming.

"I know everything Alicia."

"Then why…"

"Why have I been hanging around you this entire time?"

Alicia said nothing. She knew why. The answer was so obvious. It was all for Fate. All for the sake of keeping some form of connection between them. She was just a replacement.

"You used me." Alicia ground out.

"As you did me." Nanoha answered. "Now we're even."

Nanoha said no more and walked away. She had a lot of thinking to do.

_I'm going to make things right Fate-chan. I'm so sorry for making you suffer all this time. I just need a second chance. Please…don't push me away anymore!_

The ride back to the Yagami's was eerily quiet. After finding out where the blonde was staying, Signum drove to the hotel to retrieve Fate's things. She'd told Fate there was no way she was allowed to be on her own. The lack of response she got only caused her to worry more. Fate didn't even fight it. She just silently gathered her things and followed them back to the car.

It was unnerving. She felt incredibly relieved when they arrived back to the Yagami home. Hayate enthusiastically welcomed Fate. Through the entire evening, Signum kept close tabs on the blonde. Something in her was telling her not all was well. Yet she could not find anything to suggest otherwise. Vice had been just as diligent as Signum. This caused her uneasy feelings to increase.

The problem was though, she seemed to be okay. Laughter erupted from her at something Hayate said. The two had been catching up and sharing various stories. It'd been awhile since Fate looked so carefree, so why were alarms going off left and right?

"Are you okay?" Shamal asked her girlfriend.

"I'm fine." Signum hoped her answer didn't give away her unsease.

"You don't look fine." She began to gently massage her shoulders. "You're incredibly _tense_." She whispered seductively into her ear.

Now, Signum had always prided herself when it came to her self-control. No one could deny that the pink haired guitarist was one tough cookie to break. However, like any other human being, Signum had needs. These certain needs were normally easy for her to control thanks to her hectic work schedule and the fear that her girlfriend would skin her alive if she tried to quell these needs via other means.

Shamal was not known for her self-control but she was known for getting what she wanted when she wanted. And right now, she wanted her pink haired lover to ravish her like there was no tomorrow. They'd been apart for so long that she couldn't remember the last time they were intimate. Needless to say, she was getting hot and bothered by just touching the pink haired woman. Lucky for her, Signum wasn't fairing any better.

All thoughts flew out of Signum's mind as those magical fingers did more than just ease her tensed muscles. She stood and promptly dragged Shamal to their bedroom. The other occupants of the room couldn't help but laugh at the couple. They'd predicted something like this would wind up happening.

Vice didn't really want his sister to be exposed to the loud sounds the couple was bound to make so he opted to take her back to his apartment. He may not have lived there for the past few years, but he still considered it home. He was grateful that the Nakajima girls had volunteered to keep it nice and clean for him while he was away.

"You gonna be alright Fate? If you want you can stay with me."

"I'm fine. Now go spend time with your sister. You guys deserve some time together."

Vice hesitantly nodded. Still, nothing too bad could happen right? Hayate and Reinforce were both with her. There was nothing to worry about. He said one last good-bye before leaving the girls to fend for themselves. Reinforce put Vita to bed since it was getting pretty late. She was incredibly thankful that Vita's room was far enough away from the couples room that she heard none of their loud lovemaking. Sadly, she and Hayate were not so fortunate. They had come up with various ways to drown out the noise but they were considering just sound proofing the room. It would be well worth the investment since she felt her own frustration when it came to her lack of a sex life...or love life for that matter.

God knew how sexually frustrated she was. It didn't help that the person she lusted for lived under the same roof and made absolutely no attempt to seduce her. She didn't even sexually harass her, which made no sense! She groped every other girl that she could get her hands on but she refused to do anything to her! It was ridiculous!

Reinforce shook her head of those thoughts and returned to the living room. The object of her affection was busy talking to Fate. She had to admit, it was good to see the girl again. Things were less than well the last time they all parted.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Fate suddenly declared. She stood up and was heading to one of the guests rooms when Hayate stopped her.

"If you're going out Fate, then I'm coming with you."

Fate kept her poker face, careful not to give anything away.

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere?"

Hayate snorted. "Please, it's 9pm. Plus, I know you. You've been shooting glances at the clock and door like you're waiting for something. You use to do that when we were younger. Usually this was because you were about to sneak out to do something."

"…"

"I'm not going to stop you if that's what you're worried about. Just let Reinforce and me tag along."

"Wha?" Reinforce asked confused.

Hayate grinned at her. "Oh come on Rein-chan. Don't you want to party with me? I _guarantee_ you'll have a great time."

Reinforce blushed as her mind went into the gutter. She was sure that wasn't the kind of time Hayate meant but her accursed mind was betraying her. Not trusting her voice, she simply nodded her head.

"Good! So, what do you say Fate-chan?"

Fate sighed. At least she wouldn't be stopped.

"Fine, but I'm warning you now, I party hard so good luck trying to keep up."

Hayate simply nodded and they all got ready to go.

**3 hours later**

Hayate wished she'd taken Fate's warning more seriously. She was frantically dialing Signum's cell phone while Reinforce was calling Vice. When Signum failed to pick up, she called Teana. At this point she was running out of options.

"Hayate-chan! Vice-san picked up!"

The brunette tossed her phone to Reinforce as the other girl handed hers over.

"Keep calling Signum after you're off the phone with Teana!" she then turned to Reinforce's phone. "Vice!"

"_Calm down! Now tell me what happened."_

"W-We went out with Fate. She was going to go whether we wanted her to or not so I figured it'd be better if Reinforce and I were around to keep an eye on her. Oh god, Vice. I don't even know how it happened!"

"_Breathe Hayate. What happened next?"_

"Fate was drinking like crazy. T-Then suddenly this guy came out of nowhere and started yelling at Fate. Fate got mad and smashed a bottle over the guy's head! Next thing we know his friends got involved and everyone just went crazy!"

"_What happened to Fate?"_

"S-She got arrested. We're taking a cab to the police station now. Vice, she's getting taken to the station Lindy Harlaown works at."

"_Damn it. Can this day get any worse?"_

"Be careful what you wish for." Hayate said bitterly.

"_Oh no. Please don't tell me Lindy was the one who arrested her."_

"Close. Chrono made the arrest."

"_Fuck. Precia is probably going to the station isn't she?"_

"It's what I figured. Fate has nowhere to run now. Her mother is definitely going to use this chance to see her."

"_This is going to make Fate even worse. Meeting Nanoha and Alicia unhinged her. I don't even want to think what meeting her mother will do. I'll head to the station as soon as I can. The quicker we bail her out the better."_

"Got it. We'll meet you there."

Hayate sighed as she steadied herself. Reinforce wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She was grateful the silver haired woman was with her. Had she gone alone like she'd originally planned, she definitely would've been caught in the fight. Reinforce had pulled her back the minute Fate had smashed that bottle over the man's head. Things became a blur after that. Somehow, they got out of the club before the police showed up.

The brunette had been shocked when Chrono Harlaown walked out with a handcuffed Fate. The paparazzi wasted no time in swarming around the blonde singer. They were like sharks circling their prey. Once again, Reinforce saved them by grabbing a cab just as some of the paparazzi recognized them from when they entered with Fate.

This was sure to be all over the news in the morning.

Fate groaned as she let herself fall onto the bench in her holding cell. Everything had been a blur after her…3rd or 4th bottle of vodka. It was hard think after some point. She remembered some guy coming up to her and screaming something about his girlfriend. Had she hit on her? Probably. Maybe it was the girl she ended up making out with. It could also be the girl she talked into letting her do body shots off of. Either way, it wasn't her fault his girlfriend ended up going with her.

She obviously preferred Fate and she was not about to push away a hot girl just because she was taken. She didn't care. It's not like she was ever going to see most of these girls again.

A sudden jot of pain in her abdomen brought her out of her thoughts.

_Oh no. Not again._

Her mouth was incredibly dry. She was shocked when she felt something warm and wet falling from her nose. She brought her hand up and realized it was blood. This was not good. Her pain was getting worse and she could feel the nausea coming.

"I was hoping I'd meet you under more…favorable circumstances."

Fate snapped her head up to face the voice.

Standing before her was a woman with light green hair done up in a ponytail. Her green eyes flashed with concern at seeing Fate's state but Fate paid her no mind. She was too preoccupied with the two women standing next to her.

Precia Testarossa Harlaown and her sister stood before the cell. Her mother's violet eyes gave no indication as to what she felt.

"Fate…" she whispered.

Fate threw up at that moment. She didn't know if it was because of all the emotional stress or the result of her continued abuse of her liver, maybe it was both. Her eyes widened when she realized she had thrown up blood. She didn't have time to think about it as she began to heave more blood and other oddly colored liquid.

"FATE!"

Was that her mother calling frantically for her? No couldn't be. Fate tried her best not to puke any further, but her body was not cooperating. She was drifting in and out of consciousness as her body fell limply to the floor. Lindy had unlocked the cell doors in time for Precia to catch her daughter.

Precia held her tightly. Afraid she was going to lose her again.

"Call the paramedic! She needs medical attention. NOW!" Lindy bellowed to orders to the other officers.

She was not about to have someone, especially Fate, die on her.

_Ah, the hospital. Damn, the others are going to be so mad at me._ Fate couldn't help but let her mind drift back to a time when she was only a little girl who was lost and wanting someone to save her.

Someone to take away her loneliness and pain.

**12 Years Ago, on a certain bridge in Uminari City**

Fate was sitting on the wet floor, her back against the railing. She hugged her knees against her chest crying as the rain soaked her to the bone. She had run to the bridge after her family got news that her father had died. Her mother had taken the news like it was nothing. Fate didn't understand why she was being so cold. Even Alicia seemed to care very little for the man.

It just didn't make sense. Her father loved them all very much. That much she was sure. Whenever he was in town, he'd visit so he could give Fate some guitar lessons. He'd even bought his daughter her very own to practice while he was away. He was an aspiring musician and in order to chase his dreams, he'd leave his family for months on end. This caused a major strain in his marriage with Precia. She felt he should actually be around and be a father to their children but he wanted to be able to fulfill his dream of becoming a successful musician no matter what the cost. Because of this, they had gotten a divorce.

Their family had been broken apart but he always made time for his precious daughters. Alicia, however, had sided with her mother when it came to matters concerning their father. She chose to completely ignore his attempts to be fatherly to her however that never stopped him from trying.

Fate never minded that she had her father all to herself. He was loving and supportive of her dreams of following in his footsteps. She too wanted to be able to be famous for her music. Her father did warn her not to tell her mother about it though. She understood that a seemingly impossible dream such as becoming a musician was frowned upon by her mother. She wasn't about to have her dream shot down before it even took off.

Now, he was gone. There was no one left to cheer her on. No one to encourage her to find her own path in life. All she had was her mother telling her where was going and what was expected of her.

"Don't leave me..." she whispered miserably to herself.

"I won't leave you."

Fate looked up at the voice. Burgundy met blue. It was a chance meeting that would change the blonde's life forever.

**AN**: And that's chapter 2. Thank you for your patience. I have to be in a certain mood to be able to write this story. I'm trying not to take too long between updates. Next chapter shall be dedicated to some of Fate and Nanoha's past. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3 Healing

**AN**: Welcome back! So I somehow find that my mood continues to be in the right place for me to write this story. To those of you waiting for me to update Science Plus Magic Equals Children, it's coming. I have a few pages written up and I'm just trying to find the inspiration to finish it.

I know I said in last chapter's AN that this chapter would be dedicated to some of their past but I decided we'd get a small glimpse instead. Bigger reveals about their past will come a bit later.

Now to answer a few reviewer comments.

**NaniFC**- I'll try to write longer chapter. Typically I just write until I feel the chapter is complete, regardless of how many pages I've written.

**Sherin**: The recap is a small part so you won't be left hanging too much. ^_^

**Asuka47**: I don't think I have it in me to kill off Fate. Not gonna lie, it crossed my mind when I first got the idea for this story, but then I changed my mind. Maybe in another story…

I think that's it. So go on and read. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha what so ever and this saddens me.

My Life Would Suck Without You

**I'm standing on a bridge**

**I'm waiting in the dark**

**I thought that you'd be here by now**

**There's nothing but the rain**

**No footsteps on the ground**

**I'm listening but there's no sound**

**Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?**

**Won't somebody come take me home**

**It's a damn cold night**

**Trying to figure out this life**

**Won't you take me by the hand **

**Take me somewhere new**

**I don't know who you are**

**But I…I'm with you**

**I'm with you**

_I'm with you- Avril Lavigne_

Chapter 3 Healing

Nanoha woke up the next morning clutching Fate's jacket. That day had been exhausting. The roller coaster of emotions she'd experienced left her drained of all her energy. She'd gone to bed without dinner. Instead, she chose to lie in her bed hugging the jacket as tightly as possible. Fate's scent, although mixed with the smell of cigarette smoke, was something that relaxed her.

She fell into a fitful sleep knowing that Fate was so close yet so far from her. With a sigh, she reluctantly got up for breakfast. She debated wearing the jacket but decided to let it remain on her bed. She didn't want her parents to start questioning her on where it came from.

"Good morning Nanoha." Momoko greeted her daughter.

"Morning mom."

"Are you feeling better this morning?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

She'd used the age-old excuse of having a stomachache to skip dinner the night before. Her parents didn't push to find out what was wrong and let her prepare her breakfast in peace. From the kitchen, she could hear her siblings watching the morning news. They usually ate breakfast before her since they had to leave early to help out at her family's cafe.

She strained to listen to the TV as she waited for her toast to pop out from the toaster.

"_In entertainment news, the lead singer of Riot Force 6 made a dramatic return home when she was arrested last night for starting a fight at a popular club. The singer simply known as Fate, was charged with assault and battery on another club goer during an argument."_

Nanoha startled her parents when she made a dash to the living room upon hearing Fate's name. She took the remote from her sister hand to turn up the volume. It didn't take long for her parents to join them to see what was going on.

"Fate-chan is back? Since when?" Miyuki asked.

Nanoha ignored her sister's questions and focused on the images on the screen. Fate was being lead away in cuffs by their friend and Fate's stepbrother Chrono Harlaown.

"_Shortly after her arrest, she was hospitalized with an unknown ailment. No word yet on what her condition is. Charges are pending upon her release from the hospital."_

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha could hardly believe what she heard.

Fate was in the hospital. She needed to go see her. She suddenly recalled hearing about the last time this happened. Hayate had called her in the middle of the night and told her the blonde singer had been hospitalized. According to Hayate, it was due to alcohol poisoning. Her stomach was pumped and she was kept there for her own safety since she refused to go to rehab.

She shivered in fear. Had Fate done it again? Had she put herself there because of the same reason?

Without saying a word to her family, she ran back to her room grabbed Fate's jacket and put it on. Once she was back down stair she hurriedly put her shoes on.

"I'm sorry but I gotta go!"

"Nanoha wait!" Miyuki grabbed her sister before she took off. "I'll take you to the hospital."

"But, don't you have work?"

"Don't worry Nanoha. We'll be fine." Her brother answered. "Now get going. Let us know if Fate-san is alright."

She nodded and was soon out the door with her sister.

Hayate sighed. She'd had a terrible night's sleep. When she and Reinforce arrived at the police station, she was startled to find an ambulance arriving. Luckily, she was able to track down Chrono in all the mayhem and find out what was happening. Once she was told of Fate's condition, she quickly called Vice and let him know what happened. No one was angrier at Fate than Signum. Hayate asked Shamal to keep the pink haired woman at home until she calmed down. It wouldn't be a good idea to release an angry Signum at Fate in her current condition.

Thus she and Reinforce stayed at the hospital until Vice was able to meet them. It had been a **very **awkward hour in the hospitals waiting room. Why? The answer was very simple. Precia and Alicia were with them. Lindy couldn't stay long since she had to deal with all the press that was covering this story.

It didn't help that Alicia kept shooting her glares every now and then. She was sure something must've happened earlier in the day. Fate hadn't talked about their meeting but if she had to take a wild guess, it probably had to do with that. Hayate did have the energy to dwell on what issues Alicia may have with her. It was sure to come out later anyway so she was in no hurry to bring up the subject.

Vice's arrival had been a relief, even if it did increase the tension in the room.

Precia had visibly tensed at the man's appearance. Hayate knew why. After Fate had run away from home, she'd gone to live with Vice for a short period. Vice had also refused to tell Precia where Fate had started living after she found out where he lived. And so, they all waited together until the doctors stabilized the singer.

About 2 hours after they arrived, he finally walked into the room. For the second time that night, Hayate was incredibly relieved.

"Are you all Fate-san's family?"

"We are." Precia motioned to herself and Alicia.

"Ha! That's a laugh." Vice said as he stood up as well. "We're her family."

Vice gestured towards himself, Hayate and Reinforce.

Precia narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm her mother. We are family here."

Vice returned her glare. "Fate dropped her last name a long time ago. Legally, you're no longer her family. Besides, you disowned her remember?"

Precia bit her lip. "I never removed her from the family registry."

Even Alicia seemed shocked at the revelation. The doctor looked extremely confused about what to do next. Rules were, only the family members of the patient could receive all the information regarding the treatment and authorize any further treatment they might need to perform.

"It's alright to release the information to them." A voice came from behind him.

A woman with short light brown hair and dark blue eyes entered the room.

"Linith-san…" Vice said.

"Don't worry Vice-kun. I'll handle everything."

Linith Asano was the bands manager and close friend. At one point, she and Precia had been good friends, but lost touch after graduating from college. Their paths crossed once more when Linith took it upon herself to help Fate achiever her dreams with or without her mother's consent. She handed the doctor some paperwork, which he proceeded to read. After a few moments, he nodded in understanding and cleared his throat.

"I understand. Very well, I will inform you all of Fate-san condition."

Everyone remained standing as the doctor began read over his files.

"Fate-san suffered from alcohol poisoning. After receiving her records, we discovered this is not her first time being treated for the condition. We're going to conduct a few tests to make sure her liver is not damaged."

"Were there any signs of liver damage from her last hospitalization?" Linith asked.

"No, all tests came back negative. We're doing this as a precaution. Before she arrived, we were briefed on her symptoms and we fear she is contracting Alcoholic cirrhosis. Usually, it takes 10-15 years of heavy alcohol consumption to develop but if Fate-san has been drinking close to that range then her chances are increased. Has she been vomiting blood since her last hospitalization?"

"Not that we've been aware of." Vice answered.

"What happens if she does have it?" Precia asked this time. Her voice was full of concern, which surprised Vice.

"She'll need a liver transplant. However, if she has not yet contracted or it's in it's early stage, then her liver can heal as long as she stops drinking all together. We'll run all the tests we need in order to rule out anything else first, but I'm afraid she'll need to stay here until we can determine proper treatment."

"Very well. Please do all you can for Fate." Linith said.

"Of course."

"Are we allowed to see her?" Hayate asked.

"Yes. She's been stabilized but I ask that you not agitate her. She's still in a delicate condition. Only two people in at a time please."

They all nodded and the doctor left the waiting room to continue doing his rounds. Linith turned to Precia.

"Would you like to see her?"

Surprise flickered in Precia's eyes before quickly vanishing. She nodded.

"I'll let you know when the rest of you can go in and see her. Behave until then." Linith smiled at the remaining people in the room as she and Precia took their leave. The walk to Fate's room was silent and filled with tension. Linith, however, seemed to be unaffected by the atmosphere.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"I suppose it has." Precia tried to keep an even tone.

Silence.

"I'm surprised you didn't remove Fate from your family's registry."

"She's still **my** daughter. I would never do that to her."

"You had a funny way of showing it."

A growl escaped Precia's throat. "I don't need **you** questioning my parenting methods. I was trying to do what was right for my daughter back then."

"And it worked out **so** well for you."

"You didn't do much better Linith. Look at where Fate is because you helped her into this life style."

Linith and Precia stopped in front of Fate's door.

"Let me make one thing clear _Precia-san_. By the time I came into Fate's life she was so broken I thought she'd never recover. She still fights her depression to this day. I've done my best with what you left me. It's an ongoing battle but I do it not because it's my job but because I care about all of them. They're like the children I never had and I'll continue to fight for them however I can. I'll continue to protect Fate from you if I have to."

She said no more and opened the door.

Hayate was once again sitting in a tension filled room. She was just glad that Precia was no longer around. That woman could be scary when she wanted to be. The silence in the room was broken by Hayate's phone. She wasn't surprised to see it was Nanoha. That could only mean one thing.

Fate's escapade was all over the news.

She was glad no one knew which hospital she was at. For the time being at least. She wasn't going to bank on it remaining secret for very long. She'd heard some of the nurses gossiping about their highly profiled patient and it would only be a matter of time before they blabbed about it.

She got up and walked out of the room to answer.

"You need directions here?"

"_Wha? H-how…Wait, you're already there?"_

"Yeah, I was with her last night when it happened. Been here since."

"…_How is she?"_

"Stable. They're running test to figure out if she has something more serious."

"_What do they think she could have?"_

"I'll explain everything when you get here. Oh and just to warn you, Precia and Alicia are here so there's a fair chance you'll meet them."

"_I don't care if I see them. Fate's all that matters."_

Hayate couldn't help but smile. "Alright, well to get here take…."

Precia stared down at her daughter. It had been so long since she'd last seen her. She looked incredibly pale and weak lying in the bed with the IV in her arm. Images of Fate throwing up red liquid in a cell flashed through her mind. She felt her legs give out and she fell to her knees beside Fate's bed.

_My child, what's happened to you?_

"This has happened once before?" she asked in a subdued voice.

"Yes. She claimed it was an accident then which I truly believe it was, but that hasn't stopped her from continually drinking irresponsibly. We're all certain she's slowly trying to kill herself. Whether it's on purpose or not, we don't know. We just want her to stop before she does."

Precia took hold of Fate's hand and began to sob. Hearing that her daughter was still trying to end her life broke something inside her. She didn't want to lose her. She was certain she'd go mad if she did.

"How can I make this right Linith? How can I help save my daughter?"

Linith's eyes softened. This was more like the Precia she knew. This was the person who was once her best friend. Being with Lindy really changed her.

"It'll be tough, but I think you can repair your relationship with her. We'll have to take it slow though."

"I'll do anything to gain her forgiveness…"

Linith smiled. "That's what matters."

Nanoha arrived at the hospital before all the paparazzi arrived. While Hayate lead her to the waiting room, they caught a glimpse of photographers milling around outside. Hayate shook her head. Couldn't they respect Fate's privacy? Her condition shouldn't be prime time news for the masses.

_I suppose that's the price of fame._

As they walked, Hayate filled Nanoha in on what the doctor had told them. Nanoha was visibly worried. It was understandable. None of them imagined Fate's problem was this bad.

Once in the waiting room, Alicia and Nanoha glanced each other's way before turning away from each other. Hayate raised an eyebrow at this. She definitely needed to get the full story behind that, but this was not the time and place for it. Nanoha sat down next to Vice as they waited. Linith eventually came by to tell Alicia to go into the room with her mother. Nanoha was introduced to the bands manager at that moment.

With Alicia gone, the tension ceased and they were able to talk quietly amongst themselves. After another 10 minutes, Precia stopped by to let Linith know they would be leaving. Once again, Vice was surprised. He thought for sure Precia would fight to remain around Fate whether the other girl liked it or not.

"I leave my daughter to you."

Vice was shocked. Linith chuckled at his reaction.

"Go in and see her Vice-kun. I'm sure Hayate and Reinforce are eager as well."

Nanoha waited patiently until her turn came. She'd wondered why Linith didn't send her in with Vice since they were allowed to have 2 people in the room, but didn't question her. Hayate and Reinforce went next. It wasn't until Vice got back to the waiting room that he realized Nanoha was wearing Fate's jacket.

_Ah, so that's why Linith is letting Nanoha go in alone. What a sly woman._

Upon Hayate and Reinforce's return, Linith shooed Nanoha away.

"Take care of her for the time being. I need to pick up Signum since it's become a hassle to get into the hospital now that the paparazzi know Fate is here. Vice-kun will be here if you need him."

Hayate and Reinforce went with Linith so they could go home and change. They'd been in their clubbing clothes this entire time and they both needed to get some sleep. Nervously, Nanoha walked down the hall towards the blonde's room. She was so nervous, but she refused to let her fear get the better of her. Fate needed her and nothing was going to stop her now.

She quietly entered the room and looked at the person lying on the bed. She could already feel the tears stinging her eyes. Fate looked so frail. Nothing like the girl she'd met the day before. Slowly, she inched closer to her bedside. There was a chair placed conveniently by the bed. She pulled it closer and took a seat.

For a while, all she did was gaze at Fate. She wanted to take in everything about the girl who'd left years ago. With all her defenses down, she looked more like the girl she met so long ago in the rain. Cautiously, she reached out and gently held the blonde's hand in her own. The Fate's hands had a bit of roughness to them that Nanoha didn't remember, but it wasn't unpleasant.

_Ne Fate-chan, remember when we first met?_

**12 years ago, Uminari City**

Nanoha was walking in the rain by herself. She'd been left alone at home again. Her brother and sister had been with her earlier that day but then they got called away to the café to help. This was nothing new. It happened on a regular basis. Because of this, she'd become rather independent at a young age. She thought she'd be use to this loneliness by now, but for some reason, today seemed to be different.

The loneliness seemed to be suffocating her.

Staying in her house was not helping so she decided to go for a walk. She wasn't sure how she ended up at that particular bridge, but upon seeing a blonde girl sitting in the rain, she felt glad she did. She wasn't sure what the girl was doing there by herself but as she got closer she could hear her sobs.

"Don't leave me…"

"I won't leave you."

The blonde girl looked up in surprise at her. Nanoha couldn't help but look surprise as well. What had motivated her to say that? She knew nothing about this girl yet she'd said something like that. However, as ruby eyes stared into blue, those concerns seemed to fade.

_**What sad eyes…**_

Instead, Nanoha walked closer to the blonde girl until she stood in front of her. The umbrella shielded both of them from the heavy rain.

"I won't ever leave you." She said again.

"B-but I don't even know you."

"Then we can become friends."

"I-I don't know how to become friends with someone."

Fate, up until that point, had no need for other people in her life. She and her sister were each other's best friends and no outsider could ever get close enough to them to be anything more than acquaintances. It also didn't help that Fate was a naturally shy girl.

"It's simple." Nanoha smiled. "All you have to do is say my name. I'm Nanoha Takamachi."

"Nano…ha.."

Nanoha's eyes sparkled with happiness. She nodded happily.

"That's right!"

"Nanoha…"

Nanoha held out her hand to her.

"Whenever you need me, just say my name and I'll be there for you."

Fate didn't know why she believed in those words. Maybe it was because she desperately needed to believe in something positive after her father's death. She wasn't sure. All she knew was that hearing this girl say that gave her hope. Slowly she reached out to that person giving her a reason to stand up again.

She felt herself be pulled up and they began to walk. Fate didn't know where they were going, but she felt safe. She allowed herself to be led wherever this girl would take her.

"Fate Testarossa."

Nanoha looked back at her.

"My name." she clarified.

Nanoha smiled brightly. "It's nice to meet you Fate-chan."

Fate blushed and nodded. Nanoha giggled at Fate's cute reaction.

Fate slowly opened her eyes.

_Why did I dream of that day?_

It took her a moment for her vision to clear and to figure out where she was. Slowly, the world became less fuzzy and she realized she was in a hospital room. What she wasn't expecting was to see Nanoha sitting beside her bed holding her hand.

Blue and burgundy eyes stared at one another in surprise.

Fate's first instinct was to snatch her hand away from the other girl, but she could barely get her body to respond to any of her commands. She was weaker than she thought and that scared her. She hadn't felt this helpless in a long time.

"Fate-chan…"

Fate wanted to tell her to get out but even her voice failed her.

"Fate-chan…Fate-chan…Fate-chan…"

Nanoha sobbed the blondes name over and over as she clung on desperately to her hand. This left Fate utterly confused. Why was Nanoha in her hospital room? How did she find out? And more importantly, why was she wearing her jacket?

Fate's jumbled mind was having trouble processing everything but she couldn't help the warm feeling that was slowly spreading through her body. Nanoha still cared about her. That much she could tell. Part of her was glad that whatever medication they gave to sedate her was still in effect otherwise she was sure she would've ruined this moment with her long time crush.

She still wanted to push her away though. They had a lot of issues that needed to be sorted through but this certainly was not the time. She was in no state to handle her past demons when she felt like she was on deaths door.

Nanoha wiped away her tears and reluctantly let go of the blonde's hand. She had sensed Fate trying to rip her hand out of her grip, but she'd been too weak to do so. She would give Fate the space she needed to recover. She knew the doctor said not to agitate her and if her presence was a burden, she'd remove herself. She was just glad the blonde had woken up.

"I-I'm sorry Fate-chan. You probably don't want to see me right now. I-I'll go get Vice-san and let the doctor know you're awake."

She quickly exited the room, leaving Fate alone with her thoughts. Fate felt torn about what she wanted. That happiness she felt when Nanoha held her hand was gone. She wished she'd come back to her side, but another part felt it was probably for the best she left. Her feelings were all over the map and she didn't know what to do.

_This is all so confusing._

A moment later Vice entered the room. The frown on his face told Fate exactly the kind of mood he was in.

"The doctor wants us to not aggravate you in your condition, but you need to hear what I have to say."

Fate attempted to say something but couldn't due to the fact that her throat felt incredibly sore and dry. She knew they must've pumped her stomach again. She remembered this was how she felt the first time. Getting a tube shoved down your throat certainly would make for a sore throat.

"I know you can't talk. I don't want you to. Your apologies are beginning to mean very little with the things you've done."

Fate nodded slowly and waiting for Vice to begin again.

"We're really pissed you did this again Fate. It's not what we wanted for you when we decided to come here. Fate, you're going to die if this continues. You know that right?"

Fate did nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes. Damn it Fate, how are we suppose to help if you won't let us? If you died…god I don't even want to think about it. You think we don't care? You think we'd be the only ones who'd suffer? Today I saw a side of your mother that made me regret how I treated her back then. Can you believe that? Me? Regret something?"

He paused a moment and let his words sink in.

"We do care about you Fate. **They **care about you. Your mom, the Harlaowns, the Nakajima's, the Yagami's…Nanoha…she got here the moment she found out what happened. Fate…we can't treat them like they're the same people from back then. They're not. If we're ever going to get past this…you need to be willing to talk. If not to them then to us."

He walked over to her bedside and held her hand. Fate turned away from him hoping to hide her tears.

"You don't need to be strong by yourself Fate. We're here. We'll always be here. So please, stop pushing us away."

Fate sobbed. She let all her pent up feeling seep through her. She knew. She'd known all along. Ever since the day she'd almost died, she'd been fooling herself into thinking she was okay. She wasn't. Instead of getting help, she made things worse for herself. Now here she was, in a hospital once again, thanks to her constant attempts to end something everyone else was trying to save. This couldn't continue.

"I-I..ne…ed…help.." she managed to croak out.

Vice felt his eyes prickling with unshed tears. They'd been waiting for Fate to say those words for a long time. Nothing they did would matter unless Fate wanted it to happen and it seemed she was finally willing to make the changes she needed.

Later, the rest of the band arrived. Many tears were shed. Even by their normally calm and collected guitarist. Fate once again admitted she needed help prompting another round of tears from her friends. Even so, she felt like a huge weight was lifted off her chest. She felt she could finally move forward.

"Remember Fate, no more drinking, smoking, partying and you **will** be seeing a psychiatrists to help deal with your emotional issues. Once we find out the state of your health, we'll be able to figure out what to do next."

"My liver is that bad huh?"

"You have been heavily drinking for some time Fate." Teana said. "I'm surprised this didn't happen as often when we were in high school."

"Well her liver was healthier back then. It could probably take all the alcohol she drank with no problem. Now though…" Vice trailed off

Signum sighed. "Let's handle one thing at a time. First, Fate needs to recover from this. Then we'll proceed with mending things between people in her life. Sound like a plan?"

Fate nodded.

"Good. Get some rest for now. It'll be a few days before we get your test results. We'll each take turns keeping watch over you. Teana will go first, then I'll take the next shift followed by Linith and Vice will take the last one."

Fate wanted to tell them she'd be fine by herself for a while, but doubted anything she said would be acknowledged. Instead, she willingly accepted. This was their way of showing they cared and she wasn't about to fight it anymore. Not if she wanted to prove to them how sorry she was.

"Is Nanoha still here?"

Signum nodded although she was surprised she even asked.

"Ah, umm, can you tell her I said thank you?"

Signum nodded once more before heading out with everyone minus Teana. Once they left she couldn't resist asking.

"What are you thanking her for?"

Fate blushed and said nothing. Teana smiled at her reaction. It was good to see some of the old Fate shining through again. Fate settled down for a nap, hoping Teana wouldn't ask her anything else. She was lucky that she didn't.

She let sleep take her, hoping that when she woke up, things would begin to look up for her.

**AN**: So Fate is seeking help to solve her issues. Things are starting to look a bit better for our favorite blonde. Also, I heard about this particular liver disease because a friend of mine went through it. Wish I could say she's taking the precautions to stop it but sadly that's not the case. Anyway, if your curious about it just google it. It's what I did. So next chapter, Fate's results come back, she and Nanoha have a much needed talk, and we get more glimpses into their past. Plus I might add some more Teana in the story. There's been an obvious lack of Teana.


	4. Chapter 4 Road to Recovery

**AN**: Sorry this chapter took so long. I was stuck on how to proceed. I know it's way too early for me to be having writers block. Still I wanted to get this out though before I got started on my second job. Updates will be a bit slower until I get settled into my new schedule. So, until then, here's chapter 4.

Oh and sorry I'm not answering any reviews this chapter. I just wanted to get this out as soon as possible. I apologize since I do read every review and greatly appreciate every comment left.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own MGLN or the music lyrics.

My Life Would Suck Without You

**Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?**

**Can the child within my heart rise above?**

**Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?**

**Can I handle the seasons of my life?**

_Landslide- Stevie Nicks_

Chapter 4 The Road to Recovery

"Wow, I haven't seen the paparazzi this crazy in a long time."

Teana turned to look at Subaru who was watching TV with Ginga. Tea sat down with the girls and watched the images on the screen. Everyone was trying to get a picture or comment from Fate as she and Linith left the hospital. The bassists couldn't help but sigh.

She was glad that Fate was finally out of the hospital. The results came back negative, which was a great relief to everyone. It meant Fate could recover normally. Not that that was going to be an easy thing.

"Does Fate-chan have a place to go?" Ginga asked.

"Yeah, Suzuka-chan got a hold of us a few days ago. She offered Fate her home for however long she needs it. We figured it would be a good place for her to be."

"Is she still not going to rehab?" Subaru asked this time.

"No. Honestly it's probably better not to send her. It seems like the people in those places irritate her more than help."

"You said she's been before right?"

"Yeah and she ended up checking herself out not even a week later. So we're willing to try something new."

Teana stared at the TV for a few more minutes listening to the reporters speculate what illness Fate was going through. They really were lucky to have someone like Linith as their manager. Whatever she fed the media was working. As long as the media was kept busy with speculating things, the longer Fate would have to recover in peace. Linith knew they didn't care what Fate had as long it made for a good story so why not keep them guessing?

"Have the paparazzi been harassing you guys?"

Ginga smiled. "More than usual, but it'll die down."

Subaru nodded in agreement. "It's no big deal really. It was like this after you guys made it big, but after a few months, they got bored and left us alone. I'm sure they'll get bored of us eventually again."

Teana chuckled. "I wonder where these boring Nakajima girls go to when I'm around."

Ginga and Subaru laughed at what the bassist said. It was true. The Nakajima family was anything but boring. The rowdy bunch always had things going on. Still, Teana hoped that the family would not be harassed too much. She'd actually thought about moving in with Suzuka as well since an invitation had been sent to all the band members.

If it meant that it would draw the media attention away from them, then Teana was willing to go. Genya and Quint, however, voiced their disagreement with her choice. They would not allow her to withdraw herself from them just because of this little hiccup.

"Well, I'm going to go see how Fate is settling in."

"Alright, please give her our regards." Ginga smiled.

"You guys should visit sometime."

"We will. We just don't want to smother her too much. I know she needs her space right now."

"Thank you guys for being so understanding."

Teana took one last look at the TV. Dealing with the media seemed like such a small thing compared to what Fate needed to go through.

**-MLWSWY-**

**Uminari City 6 years ago**

High school.

For Fate, it was suppose to be the years that she'd look back on and remember fondly. Her last great adventure in adolescence before entering the adult world, at least that's what, it was suppose to be. Instead, she had started to get the feeling these would be her most hated years to remember. Mainly, because of the scene that was playing out in front of her.

Fate looked, her mind trying to comprehend what it was looking at.

Nanoha and Yuuno were wrapped in each other's arms. Fate wanted to scream, to run up to the blonde boy and punch him in the face, anything. Instead she stood frozen in her spot hidden from their view. Finally something in her snapped, she turned around and ran. She ran as fast as she could. She pushed on even when her lungs began to burn and her legs threatened to give out on her. Fate finally came to a screeching halt her feet caught against something and she fell face first into the ground. Fate didn't care though. The pain was nothing compared to the one in her chest.

Fate curled up into a ball, her hands tangled in her hair as she let out a loud and heart wrenching scream. She screamed until her voice was hoarse and her throat raw. She didn't move from her position and instead continued to cry from her spot. Her will to do anything was gone. She just wanted to no longer feel that heart wrenching ache in her chest.

She wanted that complete and utter feeling of despair to disappear.

Fate didn't know how long she remained on the ground. She'd exhausted herself with all her crying. By the time she came to, she was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling and the smell of food floated into her nose. Her stomach growled at that precise moment. Fate couldn't recall the last time she'd eaten. Probably the night before since she'd been so nervous the entire day that her appetite had all but vanished. Until now that is.

"Ah, you're finally awake. I was getting worried there."

Fate turned towards the voice. A boy, possibly around her age, with brown hair and light blue eyes walked into the room. Not far from him, a small girl followed him happily.

"You're awake Onee-chan!"

Fate nodded dumbly, unsure of what to make of the situation. She wasn't sure where she had ended up but hoped she was in a safe place. Surely no harm would come to her here right?

"Don't worry, you're safe here." The boy answered as if he'd read her mind. "My sister and I found you in the alley by our complex. We thought you were dead at first, but then you started tossing in your sleep so we took you in. Looks like you've had a rough day."

The blonde nodded wordlessly. Her thoughts were a mess at the moment. She didn't know what to do or say, but the boy and his sister seemed to know what she needed. The little girl showed Fate to the restroom where she proceeded to clean herself up a bit. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she almost didn't recognize the person staring back at her. Her eyes... She hadn't looked like that since her father died.

She splashed some water on her face and headed back into the living room of the two siblings who'd taken her in. Dinner was served and she silently ate her meal while the siblings talked about their day.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! Sorry, about that. My name's Vice Granscenic and this is my sister Laguna."

"Nice to meet you Onee-chan! What's your name?"

"Uh, umm, Fate. Fate Testarossa."

"Nice to meet you Fate." Vice smiled. "Once you're done eating do you want to call home or something? Your folks are probably worried."

"Oh, right."

Fate had forgotten she'd dropped her school bag with her cell phone after she'd witnessed **that**. Her throat tighten up and her heart clench in pain. The fork in her hand dropped and she looked forlornly at the food sitting on her plate. The hunger she'd felt before disappeared and in its place was a feeling of nothingness. Vice frowned at the sudden change of mood in his guest.

"Say, Laguna, how about you leave the dishes to me tonight? You should work on your homework."

"Okay! Thanks Onii-chan!"

Once she was out of the room, Vice looked at his guest, wondering how to proceed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Fate shook her head.

"They say it helps if you talk with a stranger."

Silence fell between the two. Vice waited patiently for Fate to begin her tale. He didn't have to wait long until the damn broke and Fate told him everything. She told him how she'd fallen in love with Nanoha, her best friend, someone who she considered a savior of sorts. She didn't realize it was love until her last year of elementary school.

After harboring this crush for a few years, she'd finally decided it was time to confess her feelings to her since it was starting to become more and more difficult to keep her feelings in check. Her sister, who had been supporting her through this, had suggested she leave an anonymous note in her crush's locker telling her to meet somewhere. Fate had picked the bridge they'd met on as the perfect place to confess. After school was over she let Nanoha get a head start. Alicia had offered to make sure Nanoha got to the meeting point and then sent a message to Fate to let her know everything was set for her.

It was suppose to be perfect. It was suppose to be the start of something wonderful.

Instead, she got there in time to witness Nanoha get confessed to by a boy named Yuuno. They'd met him during their first day of middle school through Alicia. She was in the same class as him and he quickly became friends with Fate's group. Now, she wished they hadn't met at all. She wanted him to disappear from their lives.

"I-I didn't know what to do. So I ran. I didn't care where. I just wanted to get away. To disappear…" 

Vice sighed. This was a complicated mess. Feelings always made things more complicated. He let Fate collect herself enough before suggesting she head home and rest up for the night. This wasn't something that could be solved in one day much less an afternoon. Vice called a cab and walked Fate out once it arrived.

"If you ever feel like you need to disappear, you're always welcome here."

"Why?" Fate asked. A stranger hadn't shown her this kind of kindness since Nanoha.

"Because, I know what it feels like to want to get away. Better that you have a safe place to go to than just wander around aimlessly."

"Come visit again Onee-chan!" Laguna smiled happily at her.

Fate felt her lips quirk upwards. "Thank you."

She got into the cab and drove home. When she arrived, her mother promptly scolded her for disappearing without a word. Fate mostly ignored all her yelling. She heard something about being grounded in that sentence but she didn't care. Her mother dismissed her shortly and Fate headed to her room without a word. She was surprised to find her bag sitting on her bed. A note stuck to it.

'_**I found this by our bridge. I hope everything is alright Fate-chan.' –Nanoha**_

Instead of hurt and sorrow, Fate was surprised to feel anger bubbling inside of her. She crumbled the note and threw it across the room. Her room suddenly felt smaller, the walls closer to her than before. She wanted to scream. She wanted to get away. Fate jumped on her bed and buried her head in her pillow to muffle her scream. She didn't know how long it took her to reign in her jumbled up emotions, but she felt her eyelids grow heavy. Sleep claimed her without a fight.

The next morning, Fate and Precia had breakfast. With everything that had happened the day before, she hadn't even realized Alicia wasn't home. Precia informed her that Alicia had gone over to Nanoha's house for the evening. Fate's grip on her fork tightened. Since when did Alicia get invited to sleepovers at Nanoha's?

The blonde nodded at her mother's answer and kept a calm façade in front of her. Her walk to school was slow. There was no rush to get there. She didn't feel like hanging out with any of her friends. Surely, they would all be congratulating Nanoha and Yuuno on the start of their new relationship.

Fate wanted no part of that.

She arrived in class just as the bell rang signaling the start of class. She went in and sat down without even sparing her friends a glance. Had she looked back at them, she would've seen the shocked face of Nanoha. Fate barely paid any attention to any of her classes. Her mind was blank of everything going on around her. She didn't even realize when the bell for lunch had rung.

"Fate-chan?"

Fate willed her body to remain calm, her face blank.

"Yes?"

Nanoha flinched.

"Umm, is everything alright?"

Fate smiled. "Of course. Why wouldn't everything be perfect?"

"W-well, I found your bag yesterday and no one knew where to find you."

_Like you care…_ Fate shook the bitter thought out of her mind. _No. It's not like she knows anyway._

"I'm fine really. Let's have lunch."

Fate joined the rest of her friends for their normal lunch routine. They met Yuuno and Alicia in the cafeteria as always but this time, it was different. Fate already knew what the change was.

"I have something to tell you guys." Nanoha began. "Yuuno-kun asked me to be his girlfriend."

"WHAT!?"

Hayate quickly shot Fate a look of surprise. Fate refused to meet her glance.

"I said yes…" Nanoha said shyly.

"Congratulations you two." Fate broke the stunned silence.

Hayate wanted to yell at Fate so badly. Why was she's being so supportive of this? The brunette knew that Fate had planned to confess the day before. What had gone wrong?

"Yeah, congrats you two." Hayate followed up.

"It's quite the surprise considering how shy Yuuno is." Alicia added.

Arisa and Suzuka looked skeptically at Fate before congratulating their friends as well. It felt so wrong for them to do so when Fate was sitting their looking like everything was fine with the world. Lunch ended painfully slow for the blonde. She was never happier to return to class.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Once the bell rang to let out school, Fate quickly tried to leave before any of her friends caught her. Sadly, luck was not on her side. Nanoha grabbed a hold of her hand before she made her escape.

"Fate-chan…there's something wrong isn't there?"

Fate resisted the urge to tell her the truth. She had to pull herself together enough for Nanoha to buy her lie. Taking a deep breath, she instead, thought carefully to that day when they first met and let the happy memory temporarily erase her pain.

"Nothing's wrong. Well, except I got grounded for disappearing yesterday. I'm just trying to get home before I get in more trouble. You know how my mom is."

A look of relief passed through Nanoha's cobalt blue eyes. Fate had been acting odd all day and she wished she could help, but if that was all that was bothering her best friend then it was okay.

"Where did you go yesterday Fate?" Hayate came up to them. "Got a secret boyfriend you're not telling us about." She added playfully.

Fate laughed. "That's far from the case Hayate."

The brunette grinned. "Mou, and here I thought I'd have some good gossip from you."

"Sometimes it seems like gossiping is all you do." Arisa sighed at her friend. "What are you good for again?" 

"Arisa you wound me!" For added effect, Hayate clutched her chest.

"You shouldn't be so mean to Hayate-chan." Suzuka said to her best friend.

The friends all laughed before their conversation was cut short with the arrival of Alicia and Yuuno.

"I've come to collect my sister. Mother wants us home today."

"Sorry, guys, I better go."

"Alright, we'll talk later Fate-chan." Hayate said.

Fate didn't miss the hint of seriousness in her voice. She simply nodded and walked away with Alicia.

"So, are you taking her on a date Yuuno-kun?" Fate heard Arisa asking as she left the room. Upon hearing Yuuno's nervous chuckle, Fate tuned out the rest of the world.

She didn't want to know. She didn't want to care.

Alicia looked at Fate worriedly.

"Are you okay Fate?"

The blonde was getting tired of being asked that.

"I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Alicia said no more for the rest of the way to their home. Fate said nothing to her when they arrived instead choosing to go to her room and staying there until she had to have dinner with them. This routine continued for the entire week of her punishment. Whenever Hayate or any of her friends tried to get her to talk, she'd find a way to escape. She didn't want to talk about anything. Instead, she chose to bottle up her feelings. Fate thought it would be for the best to do so. She didn't want to be a burden on her friends. She didn't want to trouble Nanoha.

Fate decided that if she truly loved her best friend then she should let her go. That's what she'd been telling herself all week, but then on the last day of her punishment, she realized things couldn't go back to normal. Nanoha was Yuuno's girlfriend now. That meant she'd spend more time with him and less with her. Fate sat up on her bed and stared wide eyed into the darkness. What was life without Nanoha? Was that even possible? More importantly, what did she have if Nanoha was gone?

The blonde thought hard on where her life was going. Everything was planned out for her already. She'd graduate high school, go to university with Alicia, preferably one in Tokyo, and become a great doctor. Just like her mother. Her life was all set.

So why did she feel so hollow?

Fate looked out her window at all the stars in the sky. Her father use to tell her to dream big and to follow her **own** path, not one that someone wanted of her. She hadn't thought of his words for years now. Mainly because she felt like she had what she wanted with Nanoha by her side, but she wouldn't be by her side anymore would she? At least not in the way Fate wanted. Her feelings weren't going anywhere. Of this she was sure.

She got up from her bed and changed into her street clothes. Silently she opened her window. It was dark and her mother had long since gone to sleep.

_What do __**I**__ want to do?_

As silently as she could, Fate climbed down from her room on the second floor and landed on her lawn. Standing there, she looked back up at the stars twinkling in the night sky. For the first time in her life, Fate felt like she took control of her own life. Sneaking out her house didn't seem like much and all she did was stand in her lawn but it felt amazing. That feeling of having some resemblance of control…Fate couldn't help but let her tears silently fall.

It wasn't much, but she felt like this was the start of something.

**-MLWSWY-**

"Want to talk about it Fate-chan?"

Fate slowly opened her eyes and glanced towards the speaker. Suzuka smiled kindly at her. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't been surprised when Suzuka called offering her a place to stay. They hadn't spoken in years after all. Mainly because Suzuka had always been more of a friend of Nanoha's than her own. Fate glanced out the window again. She stood up and motioned for Suzuka to follow her. The girl did so without questioning the blonde's actions. The two girls walked outside. Suzuka waited patiently for Fate to gather her thoughts.

Fate breathe in the cold winter air. After being in the hospital for a week, it felt nice to be able to feel the cold wind on her face. She wished she'd had her favorite jacket but Nanoha still had it.

_Nanoha…_

Fate was thinking more about the girl ever since that day in the hospital.

"You know, I snuck out of my house for the first time on the last day I was grounded way back when things started to change."

Suzuka knew what time she was referring to. It seemed like it was so long ago.

"I didn't go anywhere. I just stood in my yard looking at the sky, sobbing like a little kid."

"Why did you cry Fate-chan?"

"Because, …I don't know. I realized a lot of things that night. I knew things between me and Nanoha couldn't stay the same, that my life was not my own…maybe because that was the first time I did something that wasn't expected of me."

"You cried because you did something for yourself?"

Fate rubbed her neck. She hated talking about her feelings, but this was supposed to be part of her recovery. She couldn't continue to keep things bottled up. It didn't work out so well the first time so it was time to try something new.

"I guess?"

Suzuka chuckled. "I think Fate-chan realized all these things that night and it brought her to tears. I know you didn't have much freedom back then. Your mom was really strict with you."

"Yeah…You know I was set to go to medical school? I was supposed to become a great doctor but that wasn't my dream. That's was never my dream."

"So what did Fate-chan want to be when she grew up?"

Fate stopped by a tree and just stared. She imaged a little blonde girl and a blonde man sitting with their guitars smiling at each other as they sang. Fate smiled sadly. She'd never told anyone about her father or the dream she'd inherited from him.

"Fate!"

The two girls turned to see Teana running towards them.

"Tea, what's up?"

The bassist smiled. "I'm here to see how you're doing. The others will be here soon.

"Ah, right. We're going over my treatment."

"Yup, let's head inside and wait for the others."

Fate nodded. Suzuka was slightly disappointed that Fate did not continue speaking about whatever she may have been thinking of. This was the most the girl had ever talked about her past, at least to her. She regretted that she and Fate had never been close in high school. Perhaps she could've done something to help.

Just like Teana had said, Vice, Signum and Linith arrived shortly after her. They went over what the doctors had said. Fate felt extremely lucky that the tests came back negative. Now all she needed to do was give up drinking all together. It sounded so easy, but Fate knew it would be a constant struggle to keep herself from falling back on her old habits. Up until now, she'd always dealt with her problems by drinking them away. She knew it was not the best way to do things but it never stopped her.

Now though, she needed to learn a different way to do things.

"Well, we already confiscated all her stash of alcohol, her smokes, and her cell phone." Vice began.

Fate thought it had been completely unnecessary to take her personal cell phone, but Linith pointed out that it was for the best since Fate mainly used that line to give out to girls she could have hook ups with and other non-work related things. Fate grumbled about it, but the singer complied willingly. She hated to admit it, but Linith had a point. She'd always end up partying with these girls and partying lead to drinking.

"It's a start. Now will begin the hard part." Linith gave Fate a serious look. "This is basically detox time. I'm warning everyone now; withdrawal is not going to be pretty. Fate is going to be quitting smoking and drinking at the same time. Doing one is hard enough. Quitting both is going to make her unpleasant to be around, but once we get though that things will get better."

"Got it!" They all exclaimed.

"Are you ready for this?" Signum asked her friend.

Fate sighed. "Honestly? No. I'm terrified of what's going to happen. I already feel irritable from not being able to smoke. I reach into my pocket constantly even though I know nothing is there."

"It'll get easier."

"I know…but I can't see it right now."

"We'll be with you every step of the way Fate." Teana said. "I don't know how we'll be able to make it easier on you but we'll try."

Fate clutched her hands together. This really would be quite a trial for her to overcome, but her band mates were ready to make this journey with her. She couldn't express how thankful she was for them sticking around her no matter what trouble seemed to follow.

"Thank you."

"It's what friends are for Fate." Vice grinned.

_Friends…_

"Guys…I want to talk to Nanoha."

Shock was written on all their faces.

Signum was the first to recover. "Why?"

That really was the only question on their minds. Fate hadn't mentioned the other girl since that day in the hospital.

"Please? Just call her for me…"

Fate was surprised when Suzuka handed her a cell phone. Suzuka smiled.

"It's ringing."

Fate took it in her hands and waited nervously for Nanoha to pick up.

"_Suzuka!"_

Fate felt her mouth go dry.

"Uh, er, it's not Suzuka…"

"_Fate…chan?"_

"Uh, yeah. It's me."

"_I, umm… how are you?"_

"Better."

An awkward silence followed. Fate had wanted to say more to her but she felt as if all her words had abandoned her. Still, she had to try to say something at least.

"L-listen, I do want to talk to you, but not right now. As I am, I can't face you properly. I'm starting detox. I'm going to get better, but while I do, I hope you can wait for me."

"I'll wait as long as it takes Fate-chan."

Fate silently cursed her reddening cheeks.

"T-Thanks. Umm, until then I hope you keep my jacket safe."

"I will Fate-chan. I promise…I'll be here if you need anything."

"Yeah…talk to you soon?"

"Of course. Bye."

"Bye."

Fate and Nanoha stayed on the line. Neither wanting to hang up. Eventually, Fate willed the phone away from her ear and she ended the call. She looked at the faces of her smirking band mates.

"What're you all smiling about?"

"Oh nothing…" Vice said in a sing songy voice.

"Alright, let's not tease Fate right now. How about we have everyone over for dinner?" Teana suggested.

"Ah, what a wonderful idea." Suzuka exclaimed. "It's been awhile since I've seen everyone."

"What do you say Fate?" Vice asked. "Up for dinner with everyone?"

Fate smiled slightly. "Sure. Why not? It has been awhile after all."

"I'll let Shamal know to bring the girls over then." Signum said.

Everyone got up from their seats and went around helping Suzuka prepare for the army of guests she was about to receive. The Nakajima's alone made up most of the group and if you added the Yagami's then you could start a soccer team with the families. Fate smiled slightly while they all excitedly waited for everyone to arrive. Discreetly, she looked at her shaking hand and clenched it into a fist. She'd make it through this detox no matter how difficult it would be. She had people to get better for.

**AN:** Meh, I'm still not happy with this chapter. I've gone over it at least twice now and I don't know what to do. Well, I figure I may as well go ahead and post it since it's been awhile since I updated. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.


	5. Chapter 5 The Things I've Done pt1

**AN:** Well, I thought I was starting my new job last weekend but turns out it's this coming weekend. So I'm once again trying to do a mass update of all my stories before I start. I'm hoping this chapter will hold you over until I can update again which hopefully won't take too long.

A big thanks to **ZonaRose, yukiyuuki, Lance58, wingkaren, eries, darkvalk, unexpected sabotage, CC, Cam714, kaito kenshin, Honulicious, Sherin, and hinagiku13** for reviewing! You guys are awesome. Enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything!

**What have I become?**

**My sweetest friend**

**Everyone I know goes away**

**In the end**

**And you could have it all**

**My empire of dirt**

**I will let you down**

**I will make you hurt**

_Hurt- Johnny Cash_

My Life Would Suck Without You

Ch 5 The Things I've Done Pt 1

**Uminari City 6 Years Ago**

"Can I ask you something?"

Fate was lying on the couch of Vice's apartment. He was sitting at the table helping Laguna work on her homework. The blonde had been coming over to sibling's apartment almost every day for the last few weeks. She'd convinced Hayate to cover for her whenever she didn't have a good enough excuse to "stay after school".

"What is it?"

"Do you play the drums?"

Vice looked up from the table.

"Yeah…why?"

Fate shrugged. "I saw them the last time I came over and wondered if they were just there for decoration since I've never heard you play."

The blonde girl had gotten to know quite a bit about the siblings from her constant visits. She knew that their parents died when Vice was only 16 and he had to shoulder the burden of raising his little sister. She understood a little bit why he was so willing to help her. It may not have been for the same reasons, but he'd also once felt crushing despair in his life.

"Onii-chan is very good!" Laguna smiled. "He used to play in a band."

This caught Fate's attention.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but we never got anywhere. The other members weren't focused enough. It was just a hobby for them and you can't really get anywhere with that kind of attitude."

"So you'd be willing to join another one?"

"I guess? I mean I always dreamed of being able to make it big ya know? I'd be able to provide a better life for Laguna."

"Can you play a bit for me?"

"I want to hear Onii-chan play! I haven't heard you play in awhile."

Vice gave into the two girls demands and sat himself in front of his drum set. Fate's eyes lit up for the first time in weeks. Vice wasn't just good; he was amazing. The gears in her head began to turn. She'd finally decided she wanted to follow her dreams. She was tired of her mother's perfect plan. It was time she took control of her life.

**-MLWSWY-**

Hayate's usually cute face was marred by a frown. She was watching as Nanoha asked Fate to join them for lunch only to have the blonde politely refuse making up some excuse to not join them again. Nanoha turned back to them with a dejected look on her face. No one said a word about the blonde girl for the rest of lunch. In all honestly, Hayate was getting fed up with the way Fate had been acting. She understood that the girl was hurting but hurting her friend back was not the way to go about it.

The more the brunette thought about Fate's behavior, the more she noticed little things that begun to change in the other girl. Fate had normally been a very neat and proper girl. Always on time and her uniform was always immaculate. Nowadays, Fate would sometimes get to class late and her uniform began showing small signs of disorganization. It began with a loose tie and then her sleeves were suddenly being rolled up to her elbows. Before Hayate's eyes, Fate began to change from role model student to delinquent.

Her grades remained impeccable but her attitude had done a complete 180. She didn't know what to do about it anymore. She'd stopped talking to any of them. She only spoke to them when she needed something from them, usually to ask Hayate to cover for her while she disappeared somewhere during the evenings. It was all very suspicious and the brunette was going to put an end to it today.

Before Fate could bolt form the class, Hayate grabbed onto her arm.

"Hey Fate-chan." she smiled at her.

"Hey…"

Fate made no move to remove Hayate's hand from her arm and Hayate made no move to let go.

"Need something?" Fate finally asked.

"Let's go to my house."

Hayate didn't wait for a response as they began to walk from their class. Fate tried to jerk her arm away from the brunette this time. Hayate only held on tighter.

"I have somewhere to be."

"You're coming to my house Fate-chan. If you don't I'll tell your mother you haven't actually been at my place this entire time."

Hayate felt Fate's muscles tense. She knew she had her when Fate stopped struggling.

"Fine. Will you let go now?"

With her arm free, Fate pulled out her phone and sent a quick message.

"So…what's been keeping you so busy nowadays?"

"Oh you know…stuff."

Hayate kept her smile on her face.

"Interesting. Have you hung out with Nanoha lately?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a no."

"I'm giving her space."

"She misses you."

"She has Yuuno."

"Does that mean she can't miss you?"

"…"

"You're hurting her."

"She has Yuuno."

"She was crying to me the other night about losing you."

"She doesn't need me anymore!"

Fate stopped walking and so did Hayate. The blonde glared at her friend. She didn't know what Hayate was trying to get out of her but she wasn't taking the bait.

"What do you want Hayate?"

"I want to know why you're pulling away from us."

Fate looked away from Hayate's piercing blue eyes. It was true; she was distancing herself from them. Nanoha and Yuuno **always** hung out with Hayate and the others. The last place she wanted to be was around the "perfect couple". She felt like she'd actually shoot herself is she was to spend more than five seconds around them.

"You know why Hayate."

"I want to hear it from you. You're changing Fate. We can all see that and we can't seem to get through to you anymore."

"Is my changing bad?"

"It is when you're forcing it."

"I'm not."

"You are. I know you. This isn't you."

Fate returned her glare at her.

"What do you **actually** know about me Hayate? What do you know about me that isn't the perfect, straight A's goody two shoes student?!"

For once she was at a loss for words. What did she know about Fate aside from the things she'd mentioned? Hayate racked her brain for something. Anything, but she couldn't think of a response.

Fate ran a hand down her face. She'd immediately regretted yelling at Hayate. It wasn't the other girl's fault that she was going through a tough time.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up on you. Listen, let's just go to your house alright?"

Hayate nodded and they continued the rest of the way in silence. They arrived at Hayate's and went to the living room. Hayate suggested they work on their homework, which Fate did not object to. She got her materials out and zoned out as she stared at the formulas on the page. They meant nothing to her if they weren't helping her get her plan together.

An unexpected knock at the door snapped Fate out of her daze. Hayate quickly got up to answer. Fate suddenly got a sinking filling in her stomach. He fears were confirmed when Nanoha, Yuuno, Alicia, Suzuka and Arisa walked into the room. They were just as surprised to see Fate there, as the blonde was to see them. Fate quickly wiped the shock from her face and grinned at them.

"Ah, well this is a surprise."

"F-Fate-chan…" Nanoha whispered.

"Haven't seen much of you lately." Arisa commented with a frown. She moved forward to get a seat at the table.

"Oh you know… I've been busy."

"I'm starting to wonder with what exactly you've been busy with little sister."

Fate tensed slightly at her sister's prodding. If she was afraid about anyone finding out what she was doing it was her sister. Alicia always seemed to know when something was going on. She figured it was a twin thing.

"I'm just glad to see you Fate-chan." Nanoha smiled genuinely at the blonde.

Fate felt her heart clench. How long had it been since she'd seen that smile? Fate swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

"It's nice to see you too Nanoha."

Everyone soon joined Fate at the table with their own homework. Fate, however, could only half-heartedly work on whatever was on her paper. Her mind kept wandering to her best friend. She wondered if they were even that anymore. She stole a quick glance towards Nanoha only to regret it a moment later. Yuuno was busy explaining a problem to the auburn haired girl. Her friends joked about something causing Nanoha to blush. All Fate could think about was how **she** use to be the one in Yuuno's position.

Her eyes began to wander around the room. Anywhere was fine, as long they didn't look at Nanoha anymore. She looked at all the pictures of the Yagami family that covered the walls of the living room. Suddenly her eyes widened at one particular picture. Signum was in it holding a guitar.

_Of course! How could I have forgotten?!_

Fate stood up suddenly startling everyone.

"Hayate is Signum home?"

"Huh?"

"Signum! Is she home?"

"Yeah, she's in her room but…"

Fate didn't wait to hear the rest as she sprinted towards the pink haired girls room.

"Wait! Fate!" Hayate ran after her trying to stop the blonde but she was not quick enough.

"Signum!" Fate burst into the room only to stop in shock.

A blush spread over Fate's face. There in the room was Signum lying half naked under Shamal who was now glaring daggers at the intruder. Signum was still too shocked to do anything other than gape at Fate.

"Fate…" Shamal growled in warning.

That effectively snapped the blonde out of her daze.

"S-Sorry. I'll come back later…"

Fate slowly closed the door and stiffly walked back to the living room. She sat down quietly and hid her face in her hands.

"I tried to warn you…" Hayate began, but a glare from Fate quickly silenced whatever else she was going to say.

"Ugh, I need to get that image out of my head…but who knew Signum was the submissive one?"

Everyone at the table-sported blushes at what Fate said. There was no doubt in their minds now as to what Fate had witnessed. The blonde laid her head on the table and began hitting her head against it. Hayate put a stop to whatever brain cells were being killed by grabbing her head and kept her from slamming her head again.

"Let go!"

"Stop denting my table!"

"Pfft. Like my head is going to do any major damage."

"Well, you are pretty hard headed Fate-chan."

Everyone laughed at Fate's expense but this made everyone feel like it was back to normal.

_**What a beautiful lie…**_

Fate and Alicia packed their things and headed home. Alicia continually poked fun at Fate for what she had seen.

"Quit reminding me! My innocent mind has been tainted!"

"Haha, you should've listened to Hayate-chan. She did try to warn you."

"Arg, I know!"

**-MLWSWY-**

The next day, Fate returned to the Yagami home. Only it was during school hours. Fate had never ditched school before. Sure she'd been late every now and then, but this was new. This was completely unexpected from the straight A student. She knew there would be hell to pay, but she needed to do this while Hayate wasn't around. Fate knocked on the door. It only took a moment before Shamal opened it.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school?" she frowned at the younger blonde.

Fate began to notice that a lot of people were frowning at her lately.

"Uh, yeah. Umm, is Signum home?"

"She is."

Fate waited a bit wondering if she was ever going to be invited in.

"Umm, can I talk to her?"

"You should be in school."

"Who cares?"

That simple statement definitely caught Shamal off guard. She'd never known Fate not to care about her education.

"Just let her in Shamal." Shamal didn't budge. "Please?"

That seemed to do the trick. Shamal stepped aside. Fate quickly passed by and entered the home. She found Signum in the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee. It was still early after all.

"How'd you get away from Alicia?"

"I ditched her at the gate. She won't know I'm not there till lunch time."

"So, what's so important you'd risk getting in trouble with your mother?"

"Do you still play guitar?"

Signum nodded. "I do."

"Good. Join my band."

"What?"

"Join my band."

"Starting a new hobby are we?"

"It's not a hobby. I plan to make it in the music industry."

Signum looked the blonde girl skeptically.

"What about becoming a doctor? I thought that was your dream."

"It's my mom's dream not mine. I never got to choose what I wanted."

Signum still didn't look too sure about the blonde's claim. Still, this was the first time she'd seen Fate looked so determined.

"How serious are you about this?"

"I'm willing to risk everything including my future on this. I know we can make it if you're with us."

By this point, Shamal had walked into the kitchen and listened quietly to their discussion.

"I want you in the band Signum. I'll come here everyday and ask until I get you to say yes."

"I'll have to think about it."

"That's fine."

Fate left afterwards without another word. Shamal walked up to Signum and wrapped her arms around the pink haired woman.

"Are you considering it?"

"Would you hate me if I was?"

Shamal responded by placing a gentle kiss on the other woman's lips.

"I just want you to do what makes you happy. I know you'd always wanted this but never found the right people for it. I'll be by your side no matter what happens."

Signum hugged her girlfriend closer to her. She felt so lucky to have someone like Shamal by her side.

"Thank you."

**-MLWSWY-**

Fate finished her freshman year of high school without finding a bassist. Still, she hadn't given up. During the remainder of that year, she'd introduced Vice and Signum to one another. They all got along pretty well and began to practice together. Of course, Fate would sneak out of her house for these little jam sessions. After Fate had gotten in trouble for ditching school on that fateful day, she'd sort of straightened out her act. She still dressed like a delinquent but she stopped showing up late or ditching anymore classes. She figured it was best to keep her mother happy for as long as possible. The less she got involved in her life, the better chance she had of getting her band together and making them successful.

Still, time was not on her side. Eventually, her activities would be exposed, but she couldn't have her dreams snatched away before she even got it started.

"Fate! Are you even listening?"

"Huh?"

Arisa huffed angrily at the blonde girl.

"Geez, I swear you're getting worse."

"Hmm…"

"See you're not even listening to me!"

"That's nice." Fate said distracted.

"Arg! I give up!"

"Relax Arisa." Suzuka said trying to calm the other blonde. "I'm sure Fate-chan is just worried about the new school year."

Fate nodded, still not listening to a word that was being said.

"Fate-san?"

This time Fate did pay attention to the quiet voice addressing her. Her eyes lit up at the sight of a girl with long purple hair.

"Ginga!"

Fate stood up and hugged the other girl. Nanoha had never felt so jealous before. Fate was paying this other girl more attention than she'd done to them in the last few months. It was beginning to wear on her nerves now and her frustration with the blonde only grew day by day.

"Everyone this is Ginga Nakajima. We met over summer break."

Everyone politely greeted her and briefly introduced themselves.

"Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Fate-chan?"

"Hmm?"

Nanoha's cobalt blue eyes met burgundy. Fate shifted uncomfortably. She vaguely remembered a time when Nanoha's gaze would cause her joy. All it did now was make her uneasy.

"You're still coming over for dinner right?"

"Of course we are." Alicia answered for her twin. "It's been awhile since we've been over. Right Fate?"

"Right…anyway, I'll meet you guys after school."

Fate quickly took a hold of Ginga's hand and whisked her away.

"Thanks for getting me out of there."

Ginga smiled. "It was no problem. Although, you should try a little harder to seem somewhat interested in what they're talking to you about."

Fate sighed. "I've tried. I just can't find myself caring."

"I'm assuming things between you and Nanoha haven't improved?"

"No…"

Ginga shook her head but said nothing more on the subject. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Fate's neck and pulled her down for a kiss. Fate didn't fight her and returned it with equal need. This wasn't love. Fate knew that and so did Ginga. The blonde just wanted to be able to feel something other than a broken heart. The purple haired girl agreed to be friends…with benefits. Fate didn't know why she'd agreed. When they first started this they knew very little about each other, but perhaps that's why it was so easy to do.

The two had met at a house party that Vice had invited Fate to. Of course Fate had snuck out of her house for this party. They started talking and found they attended the same school. At some point, they both got really drunk and before they knew it, they were making out. They didn't talk about the incident after they met again a second time. Their little make out sessions did continue to happen however. One day, Fate told her that she didn't love her. Ginga said she knew and she didn't mind.

As confused as Fate was, she didn't try to understand why Ginga was doing it. No one else knew of their little arrangement and they planned to keep it that way.

"So…" Fate started after they'd stopped kissing. "What did you come find me for? I know it's rare you approach me at school."

"Ah, well I remembered you said you were looking for a bassists for your band right?"

Fate nodded.

"Well, I think I found someone you'll like."

"Really?"

"Yup, her name's Teana Lanster. She lives with my family. I've heard her play before and she'd good."

Fate trusted Ginga's judgment when it came to music. The purple haired girl was in the choir club and also helped other music clubs around the school. She knew a good musician when she heard them.

"Mind introducing me to her sometime then."

"Of course. I do want to help Fate-chan with her dream after all."

**-MLWSWY-**

**Uminari City, Present Day**

Teana looked at the girl cowering on the bed. Fate was 4 days into her detox and it was not looking good. Her body pains and tremors only seemed to get worse as the week went by. Shamal assured them that it was normal for her body to react as it was, but it still did little to ease their worry.

"Make it stop…" Fate pleaded.

The bassists wished she could magically make the pain disappear, but she was powerless to do anything except look over their blonde singer.

"Ginga….Nanoha…."

Teana was surprised to hear Fate call out Nanoha's name. She was even more surprised to hear her call out for Ginga. She knew they'd been friends in high school but nothing more. They must've become really close if she was calling out to her in her time of need. There was very little she could do, but maybe one of those two could help ease Fate's pain. She got up from her chair and quietly headed out of the room. She grabbed her phone and quickly called Hayate.

"Hey, bring Ginga and Nanoha over. I think they may be able to help Fate."

**AN:** I was completely not planning on making Ginga anything but a friend. No idea how that happened but I decided to roll with it. So more flashbacks next chapter and I'll try to add more NanoFate goodness as well. All right, that's all for now. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6 The Things I've Done pt2

**AN:** I'm back! Feels great to update again. So some quick notes on this chapter. I really was racking my brain with they type of music RF6 would be performing and what not. I'm obviously going to be borrowing songs from other artists because even though I'm a writer, I'm certainly not a musician. I don't think I can write music to save my life. In the end, I decided to start off with No Doubt because 1) I love No Doubt 2) Lead singer is a girl and 3) I can always change the style depending on Fate's change of character as time passes so this doesn't have to be a permanent thing.

So, moving on. I want to once again thank everyone who is reading but definitely would like to thank the following for reviewing:

**Devilhamster, YuriRulez, Megamar, Asuka47, yukiyuuki, kaito kenshin, Lance58, darkvalk, Honulicious, wingkaren, eries, and ZonaRose.**

I appreciate your kind words and encouragements.

Oh and before I forget, I suppose I should warn you there will be some limeish material at the beginning of this chapter. Nothing too graphic but, yeah, I astounded myself by writing that part. I didn't think I had it in me. Well, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Especially not the songs!

**I'm looking forward to the future**

**But my eyesight is going bad**

**And this crystal ball**

**It's always cloudy except for, except for**

**When you look into the past, look into the past**

**One night stand**

**One night stand**

_Thnks Fr Th Mmrs- Fall Out boy_

My Life Would Suck Without You

Chapter 6 The Things I've Done Pt 2

**Uminari City 6 Years Ago**

Ginga shoved Fate off of her catching the blonde girl off guard. Fate grunted as she landed on her back on the floor. She rubbed her bruised back sending a halfhearted glare at Ginga. The purple haired girl was too busy trying to readjust her shirt to notice the blonde's glare. The door was then suddenly swung open.

"Ginga-nee! Oh Fate-chan, what's up?"

Fate waved at the younger Nakajima girl.

"Oh nothing. I decided to come visit today."

"Mom and dad will be excited to see you! Are you gonna be sleeping over too? You know Nove and Wendi are swearing revenge for their loss on Guitar Hero."

Fate chuckled. "Sorry, but I'm here for a short visit today. Tell you're sisters I'll play with them next time."

"Aww, that's too bad. Well anyway I just came up here to tell Ginga-nee that Teana and I were home."

"Thank you Subaru, but next time can you not barge into my room without knocking?"

Subaru grinned sheepishly. "Ah, sorry about that Nee-chan. I'll be more careful next time."

Ginga sighed. There was no way Subaru was going to remember. This was the fifth time this week she had to remind her of that. Once her sister was gone she suddenly found herself on her back once again. Fate grinned playfully.

"Fate…we can't."

Fate pouted. "But you so rudely shoved me off the bed. I think I deserve something for the trauma I suffered."

Ginga rolled her eyes. "It must've been **so** traumatic."

"It was." Fate's voice became huskier as she buried her nose in Ginga's neck taking in the unique scent that was Ginga. She squeaked as her neck was suddenly assaulted by the blonde's tongue. Without even thinking, she pulled Fate closer, wanting her to do more to her than just shower her neck with kisses. Fate's hands caressed Ginga's body before they sneaked their way to the girl's shirt. Her fingers went to work unbuttoning Ginga's shirt only to be stopped.

"I said no Fate."

Fate sighed. "Fine. Party pooper."

The blonde girl sat back up and turned away from her not girlfriend. She didn't appreciate her fun being spoiled. Ginga chuckled at the cute pout that adorned Fate's face. She cupped the blonde's cheeks in her hands and pressed her lips against Fate's pouty lips. The pout immediately disappeared. Ginga smiled into the kiss and allowed Fate to bring her onto her lap. Fate's wandering hands made their way back to Ginga's half buttoned shirt. The girl decided to let Fate have some fun but only because she'd shoved her off the bed earlier without any warning.

Fate had no problems taking the open invitation. Ginga wasn't sure when it happened but before she knew it, she was half naked in Fate's lap. Her shirt and bra had been tossed aside swiftly and efficiently. She couldn't deny that Fate had lighting fingers when it came to removing clothes. Her fingers were **very** talented when it came to...other things as well.

She gasped when a hot tongue pressed against her erect nipple.

"F-Fate…"

The blonde girl stopped her ministrations.

"I'll stop if you want me too."

Ginga groaned in frustration. How she wanted Fate to keep going. She knew Fate must know the internal struggle she was facing.

"You know I don't want you to stop."

"I'm sensing a "but" in there somewhere."

"You're a smart girl. For a blonde that is."

Fate responded by biting down on her neck. Ginga jerked at the sudden assault. She struggled to keep a moan from escaping her lips. Fate licked the red mark that was now forming on her friends' neck. Ginga swatted the blonde's arm playfully.

"Jerk."

"You like that part of me."

This was true. There was no denying that they felt a certain attraction to each other, which is why they found themselves in this arrangement. They wanted the physical aspect of a relationship without having to worry about the emotional part. They'd started to become good friends and Ginga enjoyed that part of their relationship just as much, if not more, than their sexual escapades.

"Let's go down stairs so you can meet Teana. I think somewhere along the way you forgot why you actually came over."

Fate chuckled. "I can't help it if I have such sexy distraction sitting in my lap."

"Flattery will get you no where." Ginga said as she began to gather her discarded clothing.

Fate grinned mischievously. "We'll see about that."

After Ginga got dressed again she and Fate headed down to the living room. Fate suddenly found herself tackled by two younger girls.

"Nove! Wendi!"

"We want a rematch!"

Fate sighed but smiled non-the less. This was one of the things she liked about the Nakajima's. They were the complete opposite of her family. Where hers was cold, they were warm. Her family was not the touchy feely type. There were no random hugs like she'd get when she was with the Nakajima's. No random "I love you" just for the heck of it.

She wished she had that.

That feeling of being loved and welcomed, it was something she could only vaguely remember experiencing when she was a child. She was brought out of her thoughts when Wendi tugged at her arm and walked her over to the TV. Teana happened to be sitting there along with Subaru watching something when Nove rudely changed the channel.

"Hey!" both girls exclaimed.

Teana looked over at their intruders. Fate smiled sheepishly at them.

"Sorry. I guess they forgot their manners."

"Nove! Tea and I were watching something!"

"Don't care! Fate's here and who knows when I'll get another chance to challenge her! She almost never comes over!"

"That doesn't mean you can just muscle your way in!"

"Whatever! Let's play Fate!"

Subaru shook her head and moved off to the side to give the girls room to play. Ginga smiled and took a seat by Teana and Subaru. The girls watched Nove and Wendi take turns at trying to defeat Fate only to be beaten every single time.

"Arg! Why can't we beat you!" Nove slammed the plastic guitar down on the floor.

"Whoa, calm down kid."

"But it's impossible to beat you!"

Fate chuckled. "Keep practicing kid. Maybe one day you'll be able to beat me."

Fate flicked the red headed girls forehead playfully. Nove rubbed her forehead and pouted at the blonde girl. Wendi suddenly jumped on Fate's back. The blonde nearly lost her balance but managed to keep herself upright.

"I'll be the one to beat you Fate-chan!"

"No way! I'm so much better than you!" Nove exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Then I challenge you!"

"You're on."

Fate found herself relieved of her plastic guitar and shoved out of the way. She shook her head at the girl's antics. They really had way too much energy. She made her way over to the other girls on the couch and sat down with them.

"Congrats on keeping your crown." Ginga smiled at her.

"You are incredibly good at that game." Teana commented. "Play it often?"

"Not really. It's not that hard to pick up when you already play guitar."

"You play?" Teana now asked suddenly interested.

"Yup! Been playing since I was 9. I hear you play too."

"Ah, yeah. I play the bass. I've been playing for a few years now."

"Really? Mind playing for me?"

"I don't see why not."

Teana got up and motioned for her to follow. Fate looked back to see if Ginga and Subaru were going to follow but Ginga waved her off. Subaru was about to join her but her older sister grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"They have some business to discuss." Ginga simply said.

Subaru pouted. She directed her gaze back to Fate and gave her a hard stare.

"Keep your hands off her."

Fate looked confused.

"You think I don't know where Ginga-nee gets those hickeys."

Both girls blushed. Perhaps they hadn't been as discreet as they thought they were.

"R-Right. I'll behave."

They watched as Fate hurried after Teana. Subaru sat back down next to Ginga. Both sisters sat in awkward silence. The only noise ringing through the living room was their sisters attempting to sabotage each other's attempts at winning.

"Oh by the way," Subaru began. "You might want to do something about that hickey on your neck."

"Eek!" Ginga slapped her hand over the offending mark.

Subaru laughed at her sister's red face.

"Honestly Ginga-nee, you should just date Fate-chan. We all really like her."

"Mou~ we're just friends Subaru-chan."

Silence once again.

"When did you find out?" Ginga finally asked.

Subaru smirked. "After the first time you brought her over."

Ginga covered her face in embarrassment. They were exposed that fast?

"Don't worry though. No one else suspects a thing."

"Is this why you just barge into my room?"

"Yup! I'm trying to keep you from getting caught. Can you imagine if mom and dad caught you and Fate-chan in the middle of something?"

Ginga's only response was a whimper.

"Haha, aren't you glad I'm the one bursting into your room?"

Meanwhile, Fate was intently listening to Teana's solo performance. Once she was done, Fate sat for a few minutes in silence. She nodded to herself and stood up.

"Teana, I have a proposition for you…" 

**-MLWSWY-**

"So, how's the band coming along?" Shamal asked as she cuddled with her girlfriend in bed.

Signum wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled Shamal's very naked body closer to her. She really was extremely lucky to have someone like her girlfriend in her life. Hard to believe that when they first met they didn't exactly get along.

"Mmm, not too bad I suppose."

"Oh?"

"Fate certainly found some good people to bring together."

"Well I'm glad to hear things are starting to progress."

Signum nodded. "Fate's finally written some songs. We're going to perform them together tomorrow. Want to come watch?"

"I'd love to. Ah, I can be your groupie!"

Signum chuckled at her blonde lover. The next day, Shamal found herself sitting beside Laguna, Ginga, Subaru, Dieci, Nove, Wendi, and Cinque. The two younger Nakajima girls were bouncing in their seats with excitement. They'd never seen a live performance before and the fact that Teana and Fate were going to be playing had them all giddy. Fate smiled nervously at them. This was the first time she was going to sing in front of anyone.

"Okay guys. So, umm, sorry if it's not that good…"

"I'm sure we'll like it just fine." Shamal reassured her.

"A-Alright. Ready guys?"

"Yeah!"

Vice held his drumsticks over his head. "1, 2, 3….!"

Fate put her everything into her song. This was the first time she was be able to express herself in years. There was no need to hide behind a carefully crafted mask. This was all her.

The music died down. The band members looked anxiously at their audience's reactions. Nove and Wendi jumped up on their chairs and clapped wildly. The others soon followed with more subdued clapping.

"That was sooo awesome!" Nove jumped off her chair and tackled Fate.

"Ooof!"

Wendi wasn't far behind and jumped on the fallen blonde.

"Guys! Do you always have to tackle me!" Fate chided them lightly, but her protests mostly went ignored. She turned to Ginga for some help, but she simply smiled at her. With a sigh, she hauled both girls onto her shoulders, however they weren't going down without a fight. Eventually they ended up on the ground again wrestling. Fate managed to pin both of them down and claimed victory between the rambunctious kids.

"Aww, why are you always beating us!" Wendi whined.

"I don't understand why you guys are always competing with me."

"Cause you're so cool and we wanna be just like you!"

Fate chuckled nervously. She never saw herself as much of a role model. Not anymore at least. The fact that these kids looked up to her was kind of nice but it also worried her. She let them go and they went back to sitting with their sisters.

"They are right about the music being good though." Shamal stood up and hugged her girlfriend who blushed lightly at the attention.

"You think so?" Signum asked.

"I think we all agree that was good." Ginga said.

"Heck yeah! You guys could totally become famous!" Subaru added excitedly.

"Do you guys have a name yet?" Dieci spoke up. "I just realized that we've just been calling you guys "the band"."

Vice, Signum, Teana and Fate looked at each other.

"You guys haven't thought about it?" Dieci asked in disbelief. "Isn't that, like, one of the first things bands do?"

"Uh, well, we were just excited that we got all the members together." Vice began. "I guess it slipped our minds."

"Well, we could think of one now." Fate said.

The band members contemplated what they should call their band. After a few minutes of nothing, Fate threw her arms in the air.

"It can't be this hard to think of something!"

"Seriously," Vice rubbed his head. "I wonder how other bands do it."

"Oh, oh!" Nove and Wendi jumped up and down with their hands raised.

"Yes?" Fate addressed them.

"We got the perfect name for you guys!"

"And that would be?" Teana asked this time.

"Riot Force 6!" They said simultaneously.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

Nove puffed out her chest and began to explain.

"Well, we figured Riot Force sounds like you guys are cool rockers."

"What's the 6 for?" Signum asked.

"It's because there are 6 Nakajima sister." Wendi answered. "Since Nove and I came up with it, we want there to be something that will be connected to us."

The band members looked at each other. They really couldn't find any reason why they shouldn't accept the name. Riot Force 6 did sound kind of cool.

"I think it's a good name." Teana spoke up.

"Hmm, it does have a ring to it." Signum added.

"I've got no problem with it." Vice grinned.

Everyone looked at Fate who looked to still be thinking about it. She sighed.

"While I can't believe that we're letting two elementary school kids name our band…" Fate looked at the two girls whose smiles had faded thinking that Fate was going to reject the name. "I can't deny it's a pretty awesome name. I guess we're Riot Force 6 from now on."

She found herself tackled to the ground for the second time that day. She smiled non-the less. Her band had a name and they were starting to write songs together. Things were starting to look good for them.

**-MLWSWY-**

Months later, Fate and Ginga began their junior year of school. Teana was now a sophomore and Subaru was a freshman at their school. Riot Force 6 or RF6 for short, had slowly started to gather a following and performing at small clubs and venues. Of course, Fate continued to do her band activities in secret but she felt like she'd have to tell her mother what she'd been up to soon. She had a feeling her mother suspected something was up for quite a while now and wondered why she hadn't confronted her yet. Alicia too seemed to be more nosey than normal. She just hoped that when she did finally reveal her plans that they wouldn't freak out, at least not too badly.

She found herself pulled out of her thoughts when Nanoha ripped her headphones out of her ears.

"What the hell?" Fate exclaimed.

"Why do you still sit with us when you just ignore us whenever we try to talk to you!"

Fate was slightly taken aback. Ever since her freshman year, this routine between her friends and her continued. She'd sit with them but was only involved in conversations when she had to be. Since the year before, she'd started to listen to the music she and her band were working on as she attempted to write lyrics for them. She'd tried to stop sitting with them, but Hayate, Suzuka, or Arisa would pull her back every time. Although, this year, Ginga, Subaru and Teana had begun to sit with them so it made things more tolerable. She still tended to ignore the world around her when she was trying to write songs but at least she no longer acted like their table was the worst place on earth to be.

"I don't understand you anymore Fate-chan! I never see you! You never talk to me anymore! What did I do wrong!"

_You broke my heart. _

She thought bitterly. Still, she wasn't about to come out and say that. Fate swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and looked around at her friends at their table. They looked just as shocked that Nanoha had finally lost it.

"N-Nanoha, sweetheart. Calm down." Yuuno pleaded with his emotional girlfriend.

For once, Fate was glad he was around. There was no way she would be able to handle her.

"No! I won't calm down! Not until I find out why!"

Fate took a steadying breath and calmly looked at Nanoha.

"Are you done?"

The auburn haired girl faltered slightly at the blonde's calm demeanor.

"Look, I understand we were best friends and what not…"

"Were?" Nanoha said stunned.

Fate rubbed her neck. "Well, yeah. I mean can you really call me your best friend now? I think Alicia took over that position."

"Because you pushed me away!"

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"Don't lie to me." Nanoha ground out. "I never tried to push you away, but you kept running from me!"

"I wasn't running!" Fate was starting to lose her cool. "We grew apart okay!"

"Stop lying to me! That wasn't what happened!"

Fate slammed her hands on the table and stood.

"This conversation is over."

Fate turned and walked away. Teana looked between Fate and Nanoha before excusing herself and going after the blonde. Ginga stood up as well.

"Teana and I will make sure she's alright."

Subaru remained at the table and looked at her idol with a mixture of pity and frustration. She'd heard from Fate herself as to why she had distanced herself from the auburn haired girl and she wished she could do something to help. By chance, she stole a glance at Alicia and felt a sudden chill run down her spine. Alicia was glaring in her sister's direction. She'd only known Fate's twin for a few weeks and she seemed like a nice enough person. She was Fate's sister after all so she figured she couldn't be that bad. However, the look on her face just then made her feel scared. She quickly averted her gaze when Alicia turned to talk to Nanoha. Subaru didn't know what was going on, but she felt like she needed to keep an eye out for the other Testarossa.

Later that day at her house, Fate was having dinner with Alicia and her mother when Alicia interrupted their normally quiet dinner.

"Mother, may Fate and I attend a party tonight?"

Fate almost choked on her food. She was sure she'd heard wrong. Alicia asking to go to a party? Not only that she was inviting her along to? Something was up.

"What kind of party?" her mother asked.

"It's for the academic math team. Yuuno-kun is on it and they just won a tournament. I heard one of the university teams was so impressed that they offered to throw them a party."

"Hmm…"

"Please mother? I promise we'll be careful."

Precia put down her fork on her plate and dabbed her mouth with her napkin.

"I was once your age you know." Precia began. "I know exactly what happens at these parties, however, I suppose you've both earned a bit of a reward. Aside from Fate's little hiccup at the beginning of her freshman year, you've both worked hard and maintained your grades. I suppose it wouldn't hurt for one night."

"Thank you mother!"

"Will you be coming home tonight?"

"Nanoha is letting us stay with her for the night since the house the party is being held is closer to her."

"Very well. Be careful and call me if you need anything."

Fate was positively stunned at what had just occurred. Still she couldn't deny the fact that she was excited that she'd be going to a party. It wouldn't be her first college party since she'd gone to plenty of those thanks to Vice. He seemed to know a lot of college kids even though he didn't go himself. She wondered idly whether he would be there. It would certainly make it more interesting if he was. So after dinner she text him and Ginga to find out if they were going. Sure enough, Vice was already there helping set up and Ginga was getting ready to leave.

Whatever party this really was, it sure wasn't for any math team or whatever lie Alicia had used. Regardless, she was happy that she wouldn't be forced to be around Nanoha and Alicia the entire night. Still, she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. She shook the thoughts from her mind. Maybe she was just weirded out by the fact that she wasn't going to sneak out to go to a party for once. If anything, she should be less paranoid.

"You ready Fate?" Alicia called from outside her bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

The two blondes bid their mother good night and head out to a party.

**-MLWSWY-**

**Present time**

Ginga had arrived as fast as she could. Hayate had made her aware that Fate was calling out for her during her fitful sleep. She quickly spotted Teana outside Fate's room.

"How is she?"

"Bad. The withdrawal symptoms are a lot more severe than we thought they would be."

"What can I do to help?"

"I'm not sure honestly, but I though since she was calling out for you, maybe just your presence would help."

"I understand. I'll see what I can do."

Teana nodded and let her enter Fate's room. Ginga felt her heart ache for the blonde who was shivering on the bed. Every now and then, a whimper could be heard coming from her. She cautiously walked over to the edge of the bed and slowly took Fate's hand in her own.

"Fate?"

The blonde looked up at her. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were dark rings under her eyes. Obviously she hadn't been getting much sleep.

"G-Ginga?"

"Shh, it's okay Fate."

Ginga climbed into bed with her and pulled the blonde closer to her body. Fate instantly latched onto the other girl like her life depended on it.

"What can I do to help?"

"I-I just want to stop feeling this pain…."

Ginga remembered when Fate had first said those words to her. That night, she willingly gave herself to the blonde singer. Now though, it was different. They were no longer friends that used each other like that. Fate had called it off not long after they started their sophomore year. She couldn't deny it was fun while it lasted, but she treasured the friendship they'd formed more than anything else.

"I'll do what I can Fate."

Nanoha arrived at the mansion out of breath. Hayate had left a message on her phone. She hadn't been able to answer since she was in class but after hearing it she rushed to the Tsukimura mansion. Fate was calling out for her. Fate needed her and that made her heart warm. It had been a long time since Fate had asked anything of her.

She was confused as to why there was no one around as she walked through the hallways. Teana was supposed to be there but she couldn't find her. Shrugging, she continued her walk towards Fate's room. Suzuka had told her where Fate was staying during her detox plus she'd been in the mansion enough times that she knew her way around without assistance. Her heart sped up as she came closer and closer to the blonde's room. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She froze at the sight before her.

Ginga was in bed with Fate.

Ginga's attention was brought towards the person standing in the doorway and paled.

"T-This isn't what it looks like!" she managed to squeak out before Nanoha turned and slammed the door with all her might.

**AN:** And there you have it! I feel like I haven't updated in ages but I guess that's what happens when you stop writing for two weeks or so. Well, I'm sorta getting use to my new schedule so you should all start seeing regular updates again. Isn't that great? I thought so. Anyway, reviews are always welcome so until next time!


	7. Chapter 7 The Things I've Done pt3

**AN:** Wow, I went a little crazy with this chapter. I had not expected to write 26 pages. That's definitely a first for me. I'm sure those of you who enjoy long chapters are going to be pleased with this one. Now to answer a few reviews:

**Honulicious**- I suppose it could be seen as Fate having flashback about the past. I never really intended it to be that way. I just decided it would be a good way to show what happened in the past by breaking things up during the detox with flashbacks, but for those of you who would like to think of it as Fate's flashback you wouldn't be completely wrong since that's what it looks like now that I go back and read previous chapters.

**Sammie-Chan89**- I took your suggesting of making equal amounts of past and present events. At least I tried, but now that I look at this chapter, I seem to have gone overboard with the flashbacks again. Sorry!

**Yukiyuuki**- Yeah Alicia can be rather scary. No one wants to be at the end of her scorn.

And of course, thanks to the following people for reviewing:

**Floire, CrazyLikeAnko, Fate Testarossa 19, darkvalk, MangaObsessed18, kris-tim, kaito kenshin, Lance58, Semi7913, Asuka47, puchan, and devilhamster.**

You guys rock! Oh and before I forget, **depression76** requested that I give everyone's ages in the story. So, here you go! Hopefully this helps or if you were just curious, now you know!

Present ages:

Fate-21

Nanoha-21

Vice-23

Signum-26

Teana-20

Laguna-12

Shamal-26

Hayate-21

Alicia-21

Ginga-21

Cinque-20

Dieci-20

Subaru-19

Nove-16

Wendi-15

I think that's everyone. If I forgot someone I'll add them later. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you can all guess their past ages by subtracting from their present ages. I have confidence in your math skills. Enjoy the chapter!

**Edit: **I should probably warn people that there's a suicide attempt in this chapter. So, yeah, please be careful if you're uncomfortable about the subject matter.

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**

**Don't know what you're expecting of me**

**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

_Numb- Linkin Park_

My Life Would Suck Without You

Ch 7 The Things I've Done Pt 3

**Present Time**

"N-Nanoha-san! Please wait!"

Nanoha ignored the voice of the girl behind her. Her mind was strictly focused on getting out of the mansion as fast as possible. The image she had seen was burned into her brain. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping the image of Fate and Ginga hugging in bed would disappear. Much to her disappointment, it didn't.

_Is this how Fate-chan felt?_

She wondered if the ache in her chest was the same that Fate felt whenever she'd see her and Yuuno together. She reached up and gripped her shirt over her heart. This feeling was unbearable. She was jerked out of her thoughts when Ginga finally caught up to her. She gripped her arm tightly causing Nanoha to come to an abrupt stop. She and Ginga tripped over each other in the process. Both girls lay on the floor trying to catch their breaths. Ginga's grip on Nanoha's arm did not loosen. She was afraid the auburn haired girl would take off again. If she did, there was little chance she'd be able to catch her again.

"Nanoha-san?" she gasped.

Nanoha did not respond and instead continued to try to catch her breath. Ginga sighed. This was going to be a rather awkward talk with her. It's not like Nanoha ever knew the full details of her and Fate's friendship. The only one's who were privy with that information was Subaru, Vice, Signum and Hayate. She wasn't really surprised that Hayate had found out. That girl managed to figure out almost anything that was suppose to be kept a secret. It was an amazing and frightening gift.

"Please. Just let me explain."

"Fine." Nanoha begrudgingly answered.

With that, she and Nanoha pushed themselves off the floor. Ginga led her unamused companion to the tea room. They waited in silence while the maids prepared their drinks of choice. Ginga fidgeted in her seat. She wasn't sure how to begin their conversation. How much should she actually tell Nanoha? It might do more harm than good if she told her about their past arrangement. Ginga didn't have much time to ponder. Their drinks arrived, prompting Nanoha to pin her with a hard stare. Nanoha was certainly good at intimidating people. Ginga took a sip of her drink to calm her nerves.

"What is the relationship between you and Fate-chan?"

Ginga promptly spit out her tea.

"W-What?" her cup clattered on the table as she quickly tried to wipe away the mess she made.

"I asked what you are to Fate-chan."

"We're friends." She answered after hesitating for a moment. That's all it took for Nanoha to press her for more.

"Don't lie to me, Ginga-san."

"I'm not."

Nanoha narrowed her eyes at the purple haired girl.

"I'm not blind. Maybe you are friends, but there's more, isn't there?"

Ginga frowned. She hadn't expected Nanoha to be so direct with her. Should she be honest? She was almost afraid of what the auburn haired girl would do once she knew everything. After a few minutes of contemplating, she decided it would be better to tell her the truth. Lying to the girl would probably cause more disastrous results.

"Alright, Nanoha-san. I'll be honest with you."

Nanoha nodded for her to continue. Ginga took a deep breath.

"Fate and I were friends…with benefits."

Ginga could swear Nanoha had a killing aura around her. She gulped and chose her next words carefully.

"W-We're just friends now! F-Fate broke it off a long time ago!"

Nanoha stood up abruptly. She was leaving. Ginga followed Nanoha's lead. She couldn't let her just leave after a confession like that. Without thinking she grabbed her arm again to stop her.

"Wait! Nano…!"

The slap resounded through the room. Ginga was too stunned to do anything else but stare at the enraged girl before her. She could barely believe it. Nanoha actually struck her.

"How dare you! I can't believe you took advantage of Fate-chan like that!"

Now it was Ginga's turn to be mad. Nanoha had no idea what she was talking about. What did she know of the pain Fate went through back then? She had no right to be angry about what she and Fate did.

"I wouldn't be so swift to make accusations Nanoha-san. I didn't take advantage of her."

"Is that what you tell yourself to ease the guilt?"

"Listen and listen well Takamachi-san." Nanoha flinched at hearing Ginga call her by her last name. Sure she and Ginga were never close friends to begin with, but she always thought they'd formed some sort of friendship between them. "I would never take advantage of Fate. I care too much about her to do that. Maybe it was wrong that we sought comfort in one another like that but Fate was the one who suggested it to me and you know what? I don't regret it."

Nanoha's eyes widened. Fate was the one who'd wanted it? She felt her heart breaking even more.

"I don't regret it." Ginga repeated again. "But I wish Fate had chosen a different way to ease the pain of her broken heart."

Nanoha's head snapped back up towards Ginga.

"That's right. Fate was just using me as a replacement. For you."

"M-Me?"

Ginga resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Of course. Fate loves you. It's always been you. Every girl she's ever been with were just ways for her to try to forget you."

"But why did she fell the need to…to…"

"Sleep around?"

Nanoha blushed and nodded.

"When you started dating Yuuno it broke her and she had no idea how to deal with it. When I first met her, it was at a college party. Fate was sneaking out back then, exploring her new found freedom. We bumped into each other and one thing lead to another. She didn't suggest we sleep together right away though."

Nanoha stayed silent, trying to absorb everything she was being told. Ginga sighed.

"Look, Fate and I are _just_ friends now. I won't deny anything that happened between us. Still, Fate and I are special to each other, which I think is why she was calling out for me. We may no longer be lovers but I will always be there for her when she needs help. That's all you saw back there. I was just trying to ease her pain the only way I knew how. Fate happens to like cuddling."

Ginga moved past Nanoha towards the door.

"You're the one she wants," she paused. "No, _needs_ the most. I suggest you stop dilly dallying and go to her."

Ginga said no more and left towards another part of the mansion. She rubbed her cheek. Nanoha was a lot stronger than she looked.

**Uminari City 6 years ago**

Nanoha waited with Yuuno for the Testarossa twins to meet them outside her home. They agreed to go to the party together beforehand. She bit her lip nervously. She'd been on edge ever since lunch at school. She surprised herself when she yelled at her blonde friend like that. The anger and frustration had been building up for awhile now but she hadn't counted on all of it coming out so suddenly. Not that it did her much good. Fate completely ignored her afterwards.

"Ah, there they are."

Fate and Alicia walked side by side in silence. Fate looked off to the side while Alicia smiled as they approached the couple.

"Ah, Nanoha-chan, Yuuno-kun. Are we all set?"

"Yes, shall we get going?" Yuuno asked.

Alicia nodded and the four teenagers continued their walk. Nanoha and Alicia chatted happily with Yuuno adding his own comments here and there. Fate took to walking in front of them, deciding it would be better to ignore their chatter.

"Are you excited to be attending a party Fate-san?" Yuuno asked.

_Like I haven't been to one before._

"Sure." Fate answered nonchalantly. Her hatred for him no longer burned like it used to but that didn't mean she liked him.

"Fate must be nervous since she won't know anyone there." Alicia smiled towards her twin.

_I probably know everyone there. Oh shit…_

Fate hadn't considered the consequences of everyone knowing her at this party. This could turn out to be bad…

"Just keep close to us Fate-chan." Nanoha said softly.

Then again if it meant that socializing with all her party friends would keep her away from Nanoha then she'd rather take the risk.

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

They arrived soon after that. Fate knocked on the door. They didn't have to wait long for someone answer.

"Hey! Testarossa!"

Alicia, Yuuno, and Nanoha looked surprised at the warm welcome Fate was receiving. The boy who opened the door turned to everyone else in the house with a big smile on his face.

"Everyone! Testarossa has arrived!"

Loud cheers could be heard from the house.

"Now the party can really start!" yelled a random partygoer.

"Fate-chan, dance with me!"

"Oh, Fate-chan we should have some fun later tonight!"

For some reason that last comment made Nanoha feel incredibly irritated.

"Well don't just stand there! Come on in!"

Fate chuckled and took a step inside.

"Whoa! Fate-chan, there are two of you?"

Fate laughed. "That's my twin sister Alicia. Remember I told you about her?"

"Oh yeah! Well welcome Fate's sister!"

Alicia nodded dumbly. She wasn't use to being known as Fate's sister. It was usually the other way around. They entered the house and found various scantily dressed women vying for Fate's attention. Once again, Nanoha felt irritated watching all these girls fawn over Fate like that. The blonde girl wasn't even trying to push them away!

"Fate!"

Nanoha turned towards the voice. Ginga, Teana and a guy she did not recognize joined the group of girls crowding around Fate. They expertly rescued her from her fans; pulling her away towards a table set up at the far end of the living room. Various alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks were strewn about the surface.

"What do you say we join them?" Alicia offered.

Yuuno and Nanoha nodded and followed Alicia through the crowd.

"Let's get this party started with some shots!" they heard the unknown male suggest to the girls.

"Vice, I can't do shot to save my life!" Teana complained.

"Oh come on. If you're now one of us you gotta be able to hold your liquor."

"Don't push her too hard Vice." Fate said with a smile. "She has plenty of time to work on alcohol tolerance."

"Who's your friend Fate?" Alicia asked once they'd reached the table.

Fate found herself frowning a bit. She'd hoped Alicia would just leave her alone to enjoy the party.

"Ah, well this is Vice. He's a friend."

"A pleasure to meet you! I'm assuming you're related to Fate considering you guys look identical."

Alicia smiled politely. "That was a good guess. Yes, I'm Fate's older sister."

"By like 3 minutes Alicia."

"Even if it was only by a few seconds that still makes me older than you Fate."

"Fine, Fine. Anyway, we were about to do some shots. Wanna join?"

Alicia looked skeptically at Fate. Her sister drank?

"I've never done one."

"Neither have I." Nanoha chimed in, though equally surprised that Fate was jumping into it like it was nothing.

"Ah, well you don't have to if you don't want to."

Alicia shook her head. "No, I'll give it a try. Nanoha?"

"Sure."

"Alright!" Vice cheered.

"Go easy on them since it's their first time." Ginga chided as Vice enthusiastically began to choose the alcohol they'd be drinking.

"Give the first timers some Tequila Rose. It's not as strong and it tastes good." Fate recommended.

Alicia raised an elegant eyebrow. "And what will you be drinking Fate?"

"Whiskey." She answered casually.

"Can't I have that?"

"What? Alicia you've never had alcohol before. You don't want…"

"If you can do it I can do it too."

Fate shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Yuuno?" she asked out of politeness.

"Umm, no thanks. None for me."

"Testarossa! Shots right off the bat huh?" asked the boy who met them at the door. "You know, you can't do shots without your song playing in the background."

"Haha, oh yeah. How could I have forgotten?" Fate grinned.

"Not to worry! I've got ya covered! DJ!" He yelled over to another boy handling the music. "It's time for shots!"

The rest of the party cheered, also enthused by the prospect of joining in the fun.

**I'm fucked up!**

**If your not drunk ladies & gentlemen**

**Get ready to get fucked up**

**Let's do it, Ha Ha**

**LMFAO**

**You know what**

**Lil' Jon**

**Yeah**

**All of the alcoholics**

**Where you at?**

**Let's go!**

Fate passed the shot glasses around to the appropriate people. "To a good time! Kanpai!"

"Kanpai!"

Everyone put their glasses to their lips and tipped their heads back. Fate, Ginga, and Vice downed their without flinching. Nanoha and Teana had no problems with theirs since, just like Fate had said, their drink was not very strong and it did taste rather good. Alicia was not so lucky. She chocked on some of the liquid and she was unable to drink the rest. Being the good sister she was, Fate gave her a soda to help get the taste of whiskey out of her mouth.

"You alright there?" Fate asked. She was trying not to laugh. She did warn her after all.

"That was disgusting! How did you drink that?"

Fate shrugged. She handed over a napkin so she could wipe it off her mouth and hands.

**When I walk in the club**

**All eyes on me**

**With the party rock crew**

**All drinks are free**

**We like ciroc**

**We love patron**

**We came to party rock**

**Everybody it's on**

"Do shots with us Fate!"

Fate turned her attention to the girls from earlier. She smiled at them charmingly.

"I'd be happy to ladies."

To Yuuno, Nanoha, and Alicia's surprise, Fate readily began to take shot glasses and proceeded to drink more. Vice and Ginga were not far behind her. Teana just watched and shook her head.

**Shots shots shots shots shots shots**

**Shots shots shots shots shots**

**Shots shots shots shots shots**

**Everybody**

**Shots shots shots shots shots shots**

**Shots shots shots shots shots**

**Shots shots shots shots shots**

**Everybody**

"She can really handle her alcohol huh?" a voice questioned from behind them.

Nanoha turned around to see a grinning Hayate.

"Hayate-chan! You came!"

"Of course! Although, Signum and Shamal came as my chaperones." She leaned in closer and whispered. "But I think they just needed an excuse to party."

"We heard that." Signum said.

The two older women walked up to the little group and nodded in acknowledgement. Signum's eyes wandered over towards a certain blonde. She was mildly concerned that Fate was not restraining herself even with her sister there.

"So we're just missing Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan right?" Alicia asked.

"Not anymore!"

A blonde and purple haired girl joined the group shortly.

**The ladies love us**

**When we pour shots**

**They need an excuse**

**To suck our cocks**

**We came to get crunk**

**How 'bout you?**

**Bottles up**

**Let's go round two**

"Wow, Fate doesn't play around does she?" Arisa said as she looked at Fate's direction.

Everyone looked towards Fate again. Fate had foregone the shot glasses and was now taking swigs from the bottle itself.

"Hey save some for us Fate-chan!" Arisa yelled out.

Fate looked over and grinned at them.

"Signum! Get your ass over here!"

Everyone looked at Signum with confused looks. Since when had Signum and Fate been on a first name basis? In order to avoid any unnecessary questions, Signum pulled Shamal along with her and joined Fate's little group. Hayate frowned slightly, but it disappeared and was replaced with her trademark playful smile.

"Let's not get left behind guys!"

Upon reaching the group, Vice gave the girls shots of the pink drink Teana and Nanoha had. Since they were all new to drinking, Vice acknowledged it was best not to make it a horrible experience right off the bat.

"Kanpai!"

**Shots shots shots shots shots shots**

**Shots shots shots shots shots**

**Shots shots shots shots shots**

**Everybody**

**Shots shots shots shots shots shots**

**Shots shots shots shots shots**

**Shots shots shots shots shots**

**Everybody**

"Wow, Fate, this pink stuff is delicious!" Hayate commented.

Fate chuckled. "Yeah it is, its still alcohol though so don't go overboard."

Hayate grinned. "I think I should be the one telling you that Fate-chan."

"She's right." Alicia's eyes narrowed at her blonde sister. "Haven't you had enough?"

Fate looked at her sister like she was crazy. Then again Alicia didn't know how much she was actually capable of drinking. She was about to respond when a random girl pulled her away.

"Fate-chan! Come with me!" the girl smiled seductively at Fate.

"Ah, well…" Fate hesitated. Not that she was opposed to having a good time, but with Signum constantly giving her a disapproving look, it suddenly made her want to tone it done just a little bit.

"Oh come on," the girl cooed. "You don't want to do a body shot off me?"

Fate felt her mouth go dry. She let herself be pulled over the kitchen. She was weak. Silently she apologized to Signum for her lack of restraint.

"Was it just me or did that girl just say body shot?" Hayate questioned.

"I'm pretty sure you heard right." Nanoha said shocked.

"Fate's always getting all the hot girls," Vice lamented. "Would it kill her to save some for the rest of us?"

**If you aint' getting drunk get the fuck out the club**

**If you ain't taking shots get the fuck out the club**

**If you ain't come to party get the fuck out the club**

**Now where my alcoholics let me see ya hands up**

**What you drinkin on?**

**Jaeger bombs**

**Lemon drops**

**Buttery Nipples**

**Jello Shots**

**Kamikaze**

**Three Wise Men**

**Fuck al that shit**

**Get me some Gin**

Fate rejoined the shortly with a silly smile on her face. Vice laughed out loud and patted Fate's back.

"Someone got some digits! Seriously though Fate, stop stealing all the girls!"

"Hey it's not my fault you're terrible at talking to girls."

"Oh Fate, you wound me!"

Fate looked back at the rest of the group.

"So, you guys enjoying yourselves?"

"Sure are!" Hayate answered. "Say, how about we dance guys?"

"Hayate-chan's got a point." Ginga answered. "Why go to a party if we don't dance?"

"Then let's do it!" Vice cheered.

**Patrones on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots**

**The women come around every time I'm pourin' shots**

**Their panties hit the ground every time I give em shots**

**So cups in the air, everybody let's take shots**

**And if you feelin' drunk put ya hands in the air**

**And if you tryin' to fuck put ya hands in the air**

**Now say "I'm fucked up" (I'm fucked up)**

**I'm fucked up (I'm fucked up)**

**I'm tryna fuck (I'm tryna fuck)**

**I'm tryna fuck (I'm tryna fuck)**

Somewhere along the way, Fate was once again pulled away from her group of friends and found herself dancing with yet another girl. This one was bumping and grinding against her in a way that made Fate wonder if it was even called dancing.

**Shots**

**Patrones on the rocks and I'm ready for some shots**

**The women come around every time I'm pourin' shots**

**Their panties hit the ground every time I give em shots**

**So cups in the air, everybody let's take shots**

**I'm fucked up!**

**Let's go!**

**La dad a da**

**La dad a dad a da**

**La dad a dad a da**

**La dad a dad a da**

**La dad a dad a da**

**La dad a dad a da**

**La dad a dad a da**

**La dad a dad a da**

**La dad a dad a da**

The song ended and Fate found that she and the girl were getting to know each other a little better via some lip action. She was enjoying herself quite a bit until someone roughly jerked her away from the unknown girl. Fate struggled trying to get her unknown assailant to release her. It wasn't until she was pulled outside that the assailant let her go.

"What the hell?!" She yelled at the perpetrator. She was somewhat surprised to find an identical pair of burgundy eyes glaring at her.

"We're going home. **Now**."

Fate glared back.

"**Why**?"

"Because you're out of control! You were making out with a random girl!"

"That's non of your business Alicia."

"What you do is **always** my business my dear sister. I'm not going to let you ruin everything we've worked for."

The crowd from inside began to gather by the door. Their friends pushed themselves in front of the rest of the people. Signum and Vice exchanged worried glances. This could be bad.

"What are you talking about Alicia?"

The other blonde moved closer to her so that she was able to whisper into Fate's ear.

"You think I don't know what you've been doing all this time?"

The color in Fate's face drained and whatever buzz she might have had from the alcohol disappeared in an instant.

"My sweet baby sister, you thought you could hide from me the fact that you were sneaking out every night?"

Fate's heartbeat increased with each word Alicia spoke. Of course she knew that eventually her little escapades would be discovered but never imagined it had happened without her noticing.

"Or that you got yourself a little band?"

Her heart stopped. She felt herself begin to sweat and shake slightly at the revelations. There was no way she could have found that out! Out of everything she did, she was very careful about the activities of her band. However, it was possible that Alicia might have found out because of the live performances they were now doing. Still, she didn't think they were popular enough that word would get to Alicia.

"That's right Fate. I know about your band. I know your trying to follow in our worthless father's footsteps and you know what? It's not going to happen. His corruption of you ends here."

"Y-You can't control me Alicia."

Alicia smiled at her. It wasn't you're normal smile however. It was far from being comforting or nice.

"My dear sister, I'm afraid you will find yourself thinking otherwise. Now be a good girl and listen to me, unless you want to cause even more of a scene in front of all your friends."

Fate glanced briefly at her band mates from the corner of her eye. She looked back at her sister who still had that damn smile on her face. She nodded wordlessly. Alicia seemed pleased with her response and promptly walked over to the group that had gathered. Fate didn't even hear what excuse Alicia told them for their departure. She only moved from her spot when Alicia took her hand in hers and tugged her along.

"I've told mom everything by the way."

Fear ripped through her body.

_N-No!_

Fate didn't remember how she ended up back at her house. She didn't recall any of the walk or Alicia leading her to her mother's study. She only realized where she was when the door shut loudly behind her. Panic took over when she realized where she had been led. An ominous feel permeated through the room. The cackling fireplace off to the side did nothing except add to the frightening atmosphere. There was no way for her to escape now.

"Sit down Fate." Her mother's stern voice rang out.

She flinched at the tone being directed at her but complied and took a seat in front of her mother's desk. Alicia moved around to stand beside Precia. Fate didn't dare to look at her mother's face and instead opted for staring at the carpet. She jumped when Precia addressed her again.

"Look at me."

Shakily, Fate lifted her gaze from the ground and onto her mother's amethyst eyes. Fury was the only word Fate could think of as she stared into those eyes. She'd never felt so scared in her life. Yes, she'd disobeyed her mother before but this was different. This wasn't like the time she skipped school. The things she'd been doing behind her mother's back were nothing compared to what she did before.

"Fate. I know what you've been up to and I don't approve. Not. One. Bit."

Fate could do nothing but listen to her mother's words. She felt her throat tightening up and her eyes prickling with tears. She shifted her gaze back to the floor. If she'd known all this time, then why wait so long to do anything about it?

"I know what you're thinking. Why did I wait until now? Simple. I was young once too Fate. I had a rebellious streak as well but I grew out of it and I was expecting you to as well. It's why I allowed it to go on. I thought you would realize on your own the error in your actions and make amends, but you didn't.

Precia stood up and silently made her way over to the far end of her room. Fate's eyes followed her mother's movements. Her eyes fell upon a familiar black guitar case. She stood up in a flash and moved to grab the case but found herself being restrained by Alicia.

"No! Mother! Please!"

Precia ignored her daughter's pleas and opened the case. She carefully pulled out an acoustic guitar. The one Fate's father had given her all those years ago. Precia ran her fingers over the neck of the pristine looking instrument. Fate had taken amazing care of it. Being one of the only mementos left of her father, she'd wanted it to stay in the condition her father had given it to her.

"You've taken great care of your father's last gift to you. I must to admit, it looks like new."

Fate's eyes widened in fear as Precia slowly walked towards the roaring fireplace.

"However that's not the only thing your father gave you, is it? I should have known that man would influence you in a negative way. I warned him not to fill your head with delusions but it seems I under estimated his stupidity."

Tears were now running freely down Fate's face. She realized what her mother was about to do.

"Please mom. Anything but that."

"Fate, what I'm doing is for your own good. I will not sit back and watch as you throw away your future for a silly dream. I will not allow that man to ruin what I've worked so hard to obtain for you girls. It ends now."

"NO!"

Fate could only watch helplessly as her mother threw her precious guitar into the roaring fire.

"No, no, no, no ,no…" Fate whispered helplessly as she watched her only connection to her father disappear before he eyes. In an instant, she felt anger bubbling in her chest. "How could you!? That's the only thing of dad's I had left! The only thing I had to remember him by!"

"It's best to forget everything about that man Fate. The only thing he was good at was making promises he couldn't keep." Precia responded.

"Father loved me! He loved you too, but you always pushed him away no matter how hard he tried! I don't understand why you hate him so much when all he wanted to do was be a good father to me and Alicia!"

"Wrong baby sister." Alicia spoke. "That man was anything but a good husband, much less a father."

"W-What are you saying?"

Alicia pulled Fate back to where the chair and forced her to sit down. She leaned over to her locking eyes with Fate.

"Father was a drunk and a womanizer. He never cared about us Fate."

"Y-Your lying."

Alicia shook her head and smiled sadly at her sister.

"It's true. I discovered this when he was about to leave after one of his visits. I overheard him arguing with mother and that's when I found out the real reason they divorced. Father was cheating on mother while he was away on his tours. Drinking away the money she gave him. After the divorce, the only reason father would return was to borrow money from mother, however she refused to give him anything unless he promised to try to be a father to us. Of course after finding this out, I never wanted to spend a moment with that man again."

"T-Then all this time…."

"He never loved you Fate. He just used you to get what he wanted. Then he went and got himself killed."

Fate couldn't believe what she was hearing. It had to be a lie. Her father loved her. He'd never do something like that. He'd certainly never kill himself.

"He did kill himself." Alicia spoke again. "He was, predictably, drinking and crashed the car he was driving. He was never any good Fate. The only reason we kept this from you was because you loved him so much that we didn't want to taint his imagine."

"But things are different now." Precia continued. "You're following in his footsteps and I will _not_ allow you to end up like him."

Before Fate could react, Alicia reached into her back pocket and took her cell phone.

"Hey!"

Alicia ignored her sister's protests and handed the phone over to her mother. Precia tossed it into the fire along with the guitar.

"You won't be needing that where you're going" Precia walked towards her daughter and stared down into her eyes. "When winter break arrives, you'll be going to a boarding school. They will rid you of any ridiculous notion of being a musician and set you back on the path of becoming a doctor. Until then, you have a strict curfew. You are not allowed to go anywhere unless Alicia or myself are with you."

Precia said no more. Fate took this as her cue to return to her room. Shakily she stood up and slowly walked towards the door.

"Oh and Fate."

The blonde girl stopped.

"There will be no more sneaking out of this house as of tonight."

Fate wasn't sure what her mother meant by that but nodded. Alicia followed her until they reached the door to Fate's room. She stopped and looked at her twin.

"Why did you tell her?"

"Does it matter?"

"Why did you do it Alicia? Why are you doing this to me!?"

Alicia lovingly cupped Fate's face in her hands. Fate on the other hand felt anything but comfortable in her sister's grasp.

"I did it for us Fate."

"U-Us?"

"That's right. Mother, you, and me. When all is said and done Fate, we only have each other. Yet, you were pulling away from us. Allowing others to enter our world, others like Arisa, Suzuka, Hayate, and… Nanoha."

Fate's eyes widened.

"It was you all along. You've been manipulating everything…"

Alicia's smile never left her lips.

"She was getting too close Fate. She had no business with us."

"I love her!"

"The feeling will pass. I had hoped once she was out of the picture you'd stop fighting against the path set out for you. And yet, you chose to follow the same path as that man. Eventually you'd abandon us just like he did and I couldn't allow that to happen. I won't allow you to leave us behind as well."

Fate finally pulled herself away from her sister. For the first time in many years, she felt like she didn't know the person standing before her. That increasingly creepy smile got wider.

"Don't worry Fate. We'll part for now, but once you come back from boarding school we'll be a family again. It'll be just you, mom, and me. One big happy family."

Fate quickly escaped into her room. She could no longer stand to listen to her sister talk. Had Alicia always been this obsessive? She couldn't recall a time when she felt her twin was this…creepy. She locked the door to her room just to be safe. This whole evening had rattled her. Everything she thought she knew about her father had been lies… or were her mother and sister trying to break her? She no longer knew what to believe. What she did know was that she didn't want to be in her home at the moment. Her mother may have said that she would not tolerate her sneaking out anymore, but she could care less at the moment. She needed to escape; to go somewhere safe.

Fate walked over to her window and pulled back the curtains only to gasp in shock. There were now bars on her window.

_No, this can't be…_

Fate fell to her knees. She was trapped. She had nowhere to run to. In one night everything had been snatched from her. The loving memory of her father, her connection to the outside world, her freedom, Fate had never felt so lost and alone before.

**xxx**

Hayate looked worriedly at the blonde seated at their lunch table. It'd been a few weeks since the party when she and Alicia had a sudden confrontation. Since then, Fate had been acting strange. The blonde girl was suddenly always in the company of her sister. She no longer listened to her music at the table. Instead, she'd just sit there quietly poking at her food. Ginga and Teana would try to pull her aside but they'd found themselves being kept from her thanks to Alicia.

Not only that, but her physical appearance looked worse for wear. Her hair no longer had a nice golden shine to it, her skin paler than usual, and the bags under her eyes were becoming more and more prevalent. Overall, Fate looked terrible. Whatever was happening though, the blonde wasn't speaking about it. Hayate wished she knew what to do to help.

They returned to their classrooms without a word to each other. Hayate was still in deep thought about what to do about her friend. There had to be a way for her to get Fate alone. The only chance she had was before Alicia showed up to pick up Fate after school ended. Steeling her resolve, she patiently waited for the school day to end. The second the bell rang, Hayate made her way to Fate's desk.

"Hey Fate."

"Hey." Came the blonde unenthusiastic reply.

"Fate, if something is wrong you can tell me. Let me help."

Fate stayed silent. Hayate grew nervous with the blonde's lack of a response. If Fate took any longer to answer her, Alicia would arrive before she got anything useful out of the blonde.

"There's nothing that can be done. Just don't worry about me."

Hayate was shocked to say the least, but this confirmed her suspicion. Something _was_ going on. If she had to take a wild guess, it was probably related to her family. Fate got up and made her way to the door.

"Thank you for everything Hayate."

Fate looked over her shoulder at her. A sad smile adorned her face. That smile caused something within Hayate to clench in fear. It didn't look right. Something about that smile was just so wrong. Before she could ask anything else, Alicia arrived. She looked over at Hayate as if suspecting something but seeing that Fate was by the door, she figured it was nothing.

The two sisters walked home in relative silence. Alicia did all the talking and it was only to constantly remind Fate that what their mother was doing was for her own good. Fate was tired of hearing that phrase. She was tired of hearing how everything about her father was a lie. Tired of being told her dream was useless. She was just tired of everything.

Her imprisonment in her home didn't help her mental state one bit. As the days continued to pass and winter break came closer, she felt herself growing more and more desperate. She'd be shipped off to boarding school soon with no hope of ever realizing her dream. Even if her father may have implanted that idea as a final f-you to her mother, it was all she had. What did she have to live for if she didn't hang on to that? What purpose did her life hold without it? These questions kept plaguing her mind; keeping her awake at night.

She wished she could talk to someone about it, but she couldn't. Alicia had already threatened to convince their mother to send her sooner if she attempted to seek help from their friends. Having them so close but unable to speak was killing her. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out. Should she even keep trying? There seemed to be no beating her sister so why fight? How easy would it be to end it all?

At first Fate was scared when her thoughts drifted towards suicide. She never thought herself so weak that she'd willingly take her own life. Now however, she didn't even blink an eye at the outrageous thought. After all, it didn't seem so bad. In death, she'd be able to escape her mother's oppressive shadow and her sister's overbearing presence. She'd finally be free. Free of all the feelings and thoughts that plagued her endlessly since high school started. Sure her friends would miss her but they'd move on. Time stopped for no one after all. She'd just become a memory that no one would miss.

_That sounds kind of nice._

It was a week before winter break that Fate found herself sitting in her room staring at a switchblade knife. Fate had all but given up hope that her mother would change her mind. She'd already been forced to pack her necessities for the trip and was given the uniform she'd be wearing at her new school. Something snapped inside her after she saw the pieces of clothing hanging from her closet. Instead of panic or anger she felt nothing. She felt absolutely nothing. She was just numb from the weeks of emotional stress.

Hayate and Ginga continued to try to reach out to her, but Fate failed to see how asking for help from them would do any good. For one, there was nothing illegal happening in her home. Her mother was well within her right to prevent her from using a computer or phone. Fate may be imprisoned to some extent but it's not like she wasn't allowed to go out. She could. She just had to have her mother or Alicia with her when she went shopping for anything. All in all, there was nothing that could be considered abuse.

Even if there was abuse, did Fate really want to go into foster care? There was no way anyone would adopt her considering how old she was. If she went into foster care, she'd have to stay there until she was old enough to be left to her own devices. Then what? She'd no longer be the problem of the government and she'd be on her own in the real world. Not only that but Alicia would be put with her as well. Why would she want to destroy her family? Alicia had been right when she said that in the end all they had was each other.

There was nothing that could be done about her situation. Not until she was old enough to pull herself away from her mother legally, but could she last that long? Was she going to be able to keep her sanity?

_What sanity do I have left?_

There was no way out. There was nothing left for her and she was so tired. She just wanted to rest. She stood up and put the switchblade in her pocket. She found a black hoodie and slipped it on before heading out into the hall. She stopped and went back into her room to retrieve 2 envelopes from her desk drawer. She taped one to the mirror in her room and stuffed the other in her sweater pocket. With one last look at everything in her room she walked out. She slipped by her sister's room. The door was wide open but Alicia was not inside. Fate continued on her way. Her mother's study was next. The door was open as well but no one was inside. Fate walked into the den; listening for any noise that may alert her to someone's presence. She found no one but she did find a message on the answering machine. She pushed play and listened.

"_Fate. Alicia. I'm afraid I will be staying late at work today. Fate, you know the rules. Alicia, I'm counting on you to watch your sister."_

That explained the absence of her mother, but where was Alicia? As if to answer her question, she heard the water running in the upstairs bathroom. She was taking a shower. It was like fate had opened the way for her to escape. It was now or never.

Fate quietly opened the front door and left without looking back. She walked slowly through the city, attempting to taking in everything about the hometown she'd grown up in. She walked to Nanoha's house and stood outside for a few minutes, engraining every memory she had in that house. She then continued her trip to the Yagami home. She repeated the process here but she slipped the envelope she had into the mailbox. She continued on her trek towards the train station. This would be her last ride. She wished she could have seen her friends or sang one last time. That was life for you thought. It was rarely fair.

**xxx**

Hayate had no idea why she checked her mail. Something told her that she needed to before her family settled down for dinner. She was surprised to find an envelope addressed to her. Her eyes widened when she recognized the elegant handwriting.

_Fate…_

She didn't hesitate to rip open the letter and quickly scanned the contents. Her face instantly paled.

_Oh god. No!_

"Signum!"

She quickly ran into the living room looking for her guardian.

"What's wrong?" She instantly stood up from the couch and looked worriedly at Hayate. She'd never heard her sound so scared.

"Signum! We need to find Fate-chan!"

Upon hearing the blonde girls name an uneasy feeling swept through her.

"Fate-chan…she, she…" Hayate could hardly speak through her sobs.

Signum approached the girl and took the letter in her hand. She quickly scanned the contents and felt her stomach drop.

"W-We have to find her!"

Signum took the crying girl in her arms and looked at the rest of their family who was gathered around them.

"Shamal. Call the police. Fate just left us her suicide note."

**xxx**

Vice was having dinner with his sister when the phone call came through. He immediately went to the Yagami's with his sister in tow. Ginga and Subaru were already there when he walked through the door.

"What's the plan?"

"We're trying to figure that out." Signum answered. "We alerted the police. Alicia called not too long ago as well. Fate left her family a note as well."

"Damn it! Why would she do this? She knows she can always come to us for help!"

"What if she felt she couldn't?" Hayate spoke up. "What if she was being forced not to seek out help?"

"B-But why?"

Hayate shook her head. "I don't know but I think it has something to do with her family. She's been acting weird ever since that party. Something drastic must've happened. It's the only thing we have to go on right now."

"We need to find her first. Before she…" Ginga trailed off, unable to finish her thoughts. "We can't let her do this to herself!"

"Agreed." Vice said. "So let's start looking."

Vice, Signum, Subaru, Teana, Hayate, and Ginga left the Yagami home and began a desperate search for their friend. Whatever problems Fate was facing, they knew killing herself was not the answer.

**xxx**

Fate looked out at the ocean. It was odd how soothing it was considering what she was about to do. There really was no better place to say good-bye than the place that held so much meaning for her. This bridge…it was special. This was where she met her one and only love. This was the place where she'd lost her as well. No matter if the memory was sad or happy, she treasured them. Now, she'd add one final memory to this bridge.

She'd taint it with her death.

Taking her switchblade out she rolled up her sleeves on both her hands and cut a long gash down both her arms. The pain that shot through her was the first time she'd felt anything in weeks. It was almost a relief to know she was still capable of feeling anything.

She held on to the railing and watched as the red liquid stained through her sleeves and escaped onto railing. Slowly, the blood began to gather in a small pool. Fate felt her strength begin to disappear.

_Ah, I better do this before all my strength gives out._

Fate struggled to stand on the railing but she somehow managed. She could feel her vision becoming increasingly blurry as she wobbled on the railing. She looked up at the vast expanse before her. Black clouds covered every inch of the usually magnificent blue sky.

"Would've been nice to see it once last time."

The clouds did not part for Fate in order to fulfill her last wish; instead snow began to fall around her. Fate smiled.

"I suppose I'll take that."

Fate closed her eyes and let herself fall.

"TESTAROSSA!"

_Signum? I must be hearing things…_

Was Fate's final thought as her body hit the water.

**xxx**

Signum and Vice both had the same thought after leaving the Yagami's house. They knew that the bridge always held special meaning to the blonde girl. If she were to go anywhere, it would be there. When they arrived, they were both relieved to see she was indeed there, however, their blood ran cold the instant she dropped towards the water.

"TESTAROSSA!"

Signum didn't feel her body move when she reached out for the blonde girl. She didn't hesitate to jump in after her friend. Any thoughts for her own safety went out the window the moment Fate fell. Vice could only watch in horror as both his friends went into the freezing December waters. It wasn't until he touched the railing that he realized how much blood was pooled around him.

He could feel himself become sick to his stomach. His thoughts were broken when he heard movement from below him.

"Signum!"

"Call for help!"

Vice quickly dialed for the police. He quickly went to find the way down to the bank of the waters. Signum would more than likely be swimming towards it with the blonde. He was relieved to find that there was a ladder leading to his desired destination. He climbed down as fast as he could.

"Hello! I need an ambulance now! My friend is dying!"

After giving directions to the operator he hung up and gave a quick call to Teana.

"We found her, but she's in bad shape. I already called an ambulance. I'll give you a call back once they arrive."

He took off his jacket and was about to give it to Signum but she shook her head.

"N-No. She n-needs to be kept warm. D-Don't worry about me." The pink haired woman shivered, but she was more concerned for Fate.

Nodding, he placed his jacket over Fate. Looking at her, he couldn't help but feel the tears slipping from his eyes. For a moment he thought she was dead. Her face was ghost white, her lips were turning blue, and the blood had seeped itself into her clothes. Looking over at Signum, he noticed that she was now covered in Fate's blood too. That nauseating feel returned.

In the distance, the sound of sirens rang through the city.

**xxx**

**Present time**

Signum was snapped out of her thoughts when Ginga walked into the room. She and Teana were playing a game of chess to pass the time. They were pleased that Ginga had answered their call. Out of the two people, they preferred Ginga just because Fate did not have an internal conflict about whether she hated or loved the girl. So when Ginga walked through the door with a red cheek, suffice to say they were surprised.

"What happened to you?" Teana questioned.

"Ah, Nanoha-san is the jealous type."

"Eh?" both women questioned.

Ginga chuckled at their confusion.

"She found me and Fate in bed."

"Ginga we called you here to take care of Fate…in the non-sexual way." Signum deadpanned.

Teana broke out in laughter when Ginga's face turned cherry red.

"S-Signum! I didn't do anything! I was just hugging her!"

"Oh."

"Haha, oh my god! You're face!"

Ginga could only pout as Teana fell out of her chair in laughter. This certainly was not what she had expected when she decided to answer the call to help Fate.

Meanwhile, Nanoha had returned to Fate's room. She opened the door to find Fate was still in her bed, alone this time.

"G-Ginga…" she whimpered.

Nanoha felt another stab of pain. She didn't want Fate to call out for the other girl. She wanted Fate to call out for_ her_. She moved around to Fate's bedside. Hesitantly, she reached out for her hand.

"No, Fate-chan. It's me. Nanoha."

Fate opened her eyes slowly. Red and blue clashed. For Fate, it felt like the first time she had met Nanoha; apprehensive about reaching out her hand to accept her help once again. Nanoha decided she couldn't hesitate any longer. She took Fate's hand in her own and held it tight.

"I'll be the one to stand by Fate-chan this time." Nanoha said with conviction.

Fate's eyes widened as Nanoha climbed into the bed with her.

"N-Nanoha?"

"Shhh. It's alright Fate-chan."

The auburn haired girl hugged the blonde closer to her. Fate felt herself relax into the girls embrace. How often had she wished for this? She couldn't help but let Nanoha's scent lull her into a deep slumber. Nanoha smiled as Fate's breathing evened out. She placed a tender kiss on her forehead and made herself more comfortable.

"I won't leave your side, Fate-chan."

**AN:** Seriously, I can't believe I managed to type this many pages. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Depressing? Probably but I hoped that this has answered questions everyone has had since this story began. Questions, comments, feel free to ask. As, always reviews are appreciated. Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8 Sing for the Moment

**AN:** Okay, I'm semi back on track. I'm still messing around with the plot to my new story ideas but I'm trying not to get too into them, otherwise, I'll get distracted from continuing my current stories. Hate it when that happens. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Sorry I'm not thanking you individually but I'm trying to upload this while I hang out with my family. Still, you know who you are and your reviews are always a welcome sight. This is another long chapter, which I'm sure you're all happy about.

I'm glad I managed to get this done on Christmas day, which I wasn't expecting, but I hope this is a suitable gift to you all. Thank you for being such wonderful and loyal readers. Enjoy your gift!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Not the songs or the characters. Tis a very sad truth.

My Life Would Suck Without You

**What day is it? And in what month?**

**This clock never seemed so alive**

**I can't keep up and I can't back down**

**I've been losing so much time**

**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**

**Nothing to lose**

**And it's you and me and all other people**

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

_You And Me- Lifehouse_

Ch 8 Sing for the Moment

**Present Time**

"Well, you seem to be doing better Fate-chan." Shamal stated as she began her daily check-up on the blonde singer.

"I feel better I guess."

"How are your body pains?"

"Non existent since you put me on that medication."

Shamal nodded. "That's good to hear. I'll have you completely off of the medication in a few more days just in time for your fist day out of detox." Shamal said with a smile. She began to put her things away in her bag as she continued. "I had hoped we could do this without the aid of drugs, but your body took more of a shock than anticipated due to the fact that you were cleansing your body of two substances."

Fate nodded in understanding. She would be the first to admit that she hadn't expected it to be as bad as it had been. The first three days were absolutely miserable. She could barely move from the bed and had barely eaten anything. It felt like she was dying and she was an expert when it came to that particular feeling. Thus Shamal had no choice but to put her on special medications so that her body would not go into shock. Having Nanoha and Ginga around did make it easier on her. When either of them was around, she felt herself relax and she was able to get some much-needed sleep.

For the three weeks she'd been in detox, the two girls took turns caring for the blonde. Fate didn't mind the care but she kept getting an uncomfortable feeling between the two girls. Something about the way they interacted made Fate think they had some sort of argument. Had Nanoha found out about her and Ginga's arrangement? That was the only thing she could think of that would make Nanoha mad at Ginga. It wasn't like there was anything else that Nanoha could possibly hold a grudge against the purple haired girl. If that was indeed the case, it meant she'd have to talk to Nanoha, which meant talking about her feelings. Something she was incredibly bad at, however that was nothing compared to the prospect of brining up the past. The thought alone terrified her but if she did nothing it would never get resolved.

She snuck a glance over at the two girls. They were sitting side by side, not talking or looking at each other. Polite smiles adorned their faces.

Her hand twitched. How she wished she could have a smoke. At least the lack of nicotine wasn't messing with her mood as much as when she first started. The mood swings were becoming less frequent, however, whenever she'd feel more stressed than normal the cravings would come back. It would be wise for her to start looking for an alternate means of relieving her stress.

"Alright, our check up is done for today unless you're having any other problems."

**You mean other than my two important people hating each other?**

"Got anything to improve my terrible mood?"

"Sorry Fate, but I can't have you on anything else while on the medication"

"Damn it."

"So we'll have to deal with cranky Fate?" Ginga joked.

Fate pouted. "Hey, I'm not that bad."

"Says the girl who got mad when I forgot to bring dessert last night."

Fate had the decency to blush. It was true she did get angry for not having her piece of chocolate cake. She probably looked like a child throwing a tantrum. Shamal chuckled.

"I'm afraid cranky Fate will be around a bit longer."

"Lucky us." Ginga said sarcastically.

Shamal finished gathering her things and said her good byes. She had a very important plan to carry out. This carefully laid out plan involved Signum and shopping. The pink haired bassist had been hiding out at the mansion for this particular reason. Shamal was determined, however, to get her pink haired lover to venture out into the ever-dreaded mall. Perhaps if she mentioned there would be some lingerie shopping she'd be more willing to accompany her.

With Shamal out of the room, the three girls were left in an uncomfortable silence. Fate had no idea what to say to either of them. Whatever she and Ginga had to talk about would probably be things Nanoha could not relate to them about. As for Nanoha, Fate had no idea what **to** talk to her about. She felt it necessary to say something though, if only to get rid of the silence.

"Uh, I think I'll go get some tea or something." Fate finally managed to say. "Do you guys want to join me?"

Nanoha smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I have a class that I should probably be getting to."

"Oh, okay. Next time?" Fate felt uncertain for whatever reason. She knew Nanoha would be around after her class so why was she feeling like this?

"Of course Fate-chan." Nanoha smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Uh, yeah. Later."

After Nanoha left, Ginga's laughter filled the room. Fate couldn't help but glare at her friend.

"What's so funny?"

"You are! Haha!"

Fate crossed her arms over her chest. She looked unamused. "I fail to see what's so funny."

Ginga wiped away a tear of laughter from her eye.

"Oh Fate, the way you act around Nanoha is priceless."

The blonde could feel her cheeks grow warm.

"S-Shut up! I'm just not sure how to act around her."

"Fate, you've slept together already. I think it's time to move past the awkward courting stage."

Fate's face blew up with the color red. Ginga swore there was steam coming out of Fate's ears.

"Ginga! Don't make it sound like that!"

"Calm down. Geez, you act like you're still a virgin."

"Arg! Why are we having this conversation?"

Ginga's laughter subsided and her smile waned.

"Fate." The purple haired girls tone of voice caught her attention. "Nanoha knows."

"Knows?"

"About us."

Fate felt her blood run cold.

"H-How?"

"She asked me."

"You didn't have to tell her!"

"Yes I did! She'd know if I was lying plus what were you planning on doing? Never telling her?"

"Maybe?

"Fate, you know she would've found out eventually. It's not like people didn't suspect there was something going on between us. We just did a good job of diverting everyone's attention. You have to talk to her."

"I know." Fate sighed. She could feel a migraine forming. "But what do I tell her? I honestly don't know where we stand right now. She comes here everyday to look after me but why? Why is she going through all this trouble?"

Ginga had to shake her head at her friend's lack of perceptiveness. Could she really not tell that Nanoha liked her in the way that she'd wanted since they were in high school? It was in her eyes every time she looked at the blonde singer. Then again, Fate had been too preoccupied with dealing with her current detox program that perhaps she just hadn't noticed. Still, Ginga was not about to let Fate let her own insecurities and fear prevent her from being able to find happiness.

"Do you still love her?"

"…"

"Fate?"

"Yeah… I still do."

"Then I think you should start there."

Fate let out a sigh before flopping down on her bed.

"I don't think now is the time for a belated confession."

"Why not?'

"We have too many unresolved issues to work through."

"So? Don't you think that a confession is a step in the right direction?"

"How? I mean, what if she thinks I'm not being sincere?"

"Then you'll just have to convey your feeling in the most honest way you know."

Fate looked at her slightly confused. Ginga couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend. Sometimes she was so clueless.

"With a song! Honestly, is there no romantic bone in your body?"

"Geez, sorry. Since when are you my romance counselor?"

"Since I discovered you can't woo a girl to save your life."

"Give me some credit."

Ginga smirked. "I will when you get the girl of your dreams. Now how about working on that confession instead of continuing to lament on the past?"

Fate had to admit Ginga had a point. After all these years, here was her chance once again to confess her long suppressed feelings. Still, she had her doubts. She and Nanoha hadn't really talked about anything that Fate would consider dangerous territory. They'd always talk about things that would be neutral ground like the weather, things on TV, news. Not once had they talked about anything from the past. They were both afraid to open up any lingering wounds. She wasn't even sure if Nanoha was still dating Yuuno. The thought alone brought up the familiar feeling of anger and jealousy.

"She's not dating anyone you know."

Fate sat up from her bed so fast, she felt herself become dizzy. She had to lay back down. Her arm covered her eyes while she processed the words Ginga spoke to her.

"She broke up with Yuuno a long time ago."

Fate felt her heart beat quicken. Nanoha was free. Fate felt the bed shift with a new weight. Ginga gingerly removed Fate's arm from her eyes and took her face into her hands. Cyan eyes bore into burgundy.

"Fate, you deserve to be happy. After all the suffering you've been put through, you more than anyone, deserves it. I know you're afraid but believe me when I say that you have a chance this time. All you need to do is reach out and grasp it."

Ginga said no more and quietly made her to the door. Fate mulled over the words of her friend. Ginga had always been one of the closets people to her. She trusted, in her words and judgment. Fate sat up with a determined look in her eyes. It was true that there were a lot of unresolved things between them but in order for them to work through those issues, they first had to open up to each other again. At the rate they were going, it could take awhile before that happened.

"You know," Ginga stopped upon hearing Fate's voice. "You should take your own advice sometime."

Ginga turned back and smiled sadly at the blonde.

"My love has no chance of being returned by that person."

"You never know until you try."

Ginga shook her head and opened the door. "Sometimes I wish I'd met you first, Fate."

The blonde singer said no more and let Ginga leave. It pained her to see Ginga like that. She deserved some happiness as well, but the purple haired girl had the misfortune of falling in love with her twin. Their lives had become a tangled mess. Shaking her head she got up from the bed. As much as she hated to admit it, there was nothing she could do for Ginga at the moment. For now, she had to concentrate on making things right with Nanoha. With her mind made up, she made her way towards the bands newly set up music room. Fate had a lot of work to do.

**-MLWSWY-**

**Uminari City 6 years ago**

Hayate, Shamal, Ginga, and Subaru arrived at the hospital out of breath. Teana was sitting in the waiting room with Vice who was clutching his head between his hands. Teana's tearstained face turned to them.

"G-guys…"

She couldn't even finish her sentence as she broke out into sobs. Subaru quickly made her way to the other girl and wrapped her up in a tight embrace. She tried her best to comfort her distressed friend. The feeling of dread filled up the other girls. Shamal looked around for her girlfriend but did not see her. Fear gripped her heart. Had something happened to her?

"W-Where's Signum?"

Vice pulled his head from his hands and stood up he looked at the three girls before him.

"Signum is being treated for a mild case of hypothermia." His voice was hoarse. "She'll be here soon though."

Relief flooded through Shamal but it vanished just as quickly as it came.

"A-And Fate?"

They could see the sorrow in Vice's eyes. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"W-We almost lost her." He managed to croak out. His hands flew up to his face again as his body shook. "My god… she died guys! She actually died for a moment!"

He removed his hands and looked at them as his tear fell into them.

"I-I held her hand when she died. I felt it go limp and lifeless and I though for sure we'd lost her." He clenched his hands into fists unable to go on.

Hayate went numb. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her friend had actually died. Shamal's hands flew to her mouth; tears were already running down her face. Ginga was in no better shape. Their silent grieving was interrupted when Precia Testarossa and Alicia burst into the waiting room.

"Where is my daughter?" A panicked Precia yelled.

Vice gritted his teeth hearing the woman's voice. She shouldn't be there.

"Leave." He ground out through clenched teeth.

"What?"

"I said leave! You have no right to be here!"

"She is my daughter and I have every right!"

Vice slammed his fist against the wall. "Not when you're the one who drove her to this! You're the reason she tried to kill herself!"

Precia looked shocked for a moment before rage took over.

"Get out now! I want you nowhere near my family!"

"Not until we know Fate is okay!" Vice yelled. "I'm not leaving her in your care!"

"You are no one to demand such a thing." Precia glared at them. "None of you are allowed here again. Leave!"

Vice was about to yell at the woman again when a voice interrupted them.

"Vice."

Signum stood in the doorway. She looked a bit pale but other than that, she was unharmed. She locked her eyes on Vice's, as if trying to convey something through look alone.

"We are leaving." She stated simply.

The looks of disbelief on her friend's faces did not bother her nearly as much as the look on betrayal that shone through their eyes. With great reluctance she drew her gaze away from them and onto Precia.

"I apologize for the trouble. We will not be returning without your express permission." She bowed at the older woman as she said this.

Precia was caught off guard by Signum's display, but considered her words for a moment before nodding. Signum straightened up and looked at her friends once again.

"Let's go."

They all numbly followed her lead. It wasn't until they reached the lobby that Vice finally act. He grabbed Signum by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the wall.

"Vice!" Ginga and Teana tried to pry him off of Signum but he stubbornly refused to let go.

"What was that! Why should we have to leave when we're the only reason she's even alive! That women doesn't deserve the least bit of civility!"

"I did what I had to in order to ensure we're able to see Fate again." Signum spoke with resolution. "Don't you think I know that woman is responsible for what happened to Fate? You think I'd forget after watching our friend try to kill herself?"

Vice loosened his grip on the pink haired woman and backed off. Signum placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel, but we can't forget that she is Fate's mother. For better or for worse, she has control of who will be allowed to see Fate. The last thing we want is for her cut our contact from her again."

Vice nodded in understanding. She was right. Precia was the one who had control of her daughter's visitors. He only hoped that even though he may have pissed off Precia that the others would be invited back to visit the blonde. Maybe after she read the police report, she'd allow one of her daughter's savior to see her.

"Now, let's go home and rest. We've done what we can for now. We have to wait and hope that Fate pulls through."

They left the hospital that day but didn't stop thinking about their friend who was fighting for her life. It was a rough night for all of them. They hoped and prayed to whoever was listening that Fate would come out of this alive.

The next morning, Hayate reluctantly got ready for school. She'd wanted to stay home and wait to hear news on Fate but Shamal and Signum insisted she go. They didn't want her to fall behind in her studies plus they promised to let her know if any news about their blonde friend reached them. So, she put on a brave face for the youngest member of their family, Vita. The young girl had no idea what was going on but she could sense the tense and sad aura surrounding her family. Hayate smiled lightly as the girl was dressed by Shamal in order to get her ready for pre-school. Hayate never felt so lucky to have such a loving family as she did now.

"I'm off for school then."

"Have a good day." Shamal smiled at her.

Hayate was about to walk out the door when Vita ran up to her and tugged at her skirt. The brunette looked at her confused. Vita motioned for her to bend down. Hayate did as instructed and soon found Vita pulling her into a hug with her tiny hands.

"Hayate-chan, don't be sad. Okay?"

Her eyes began to mist up at the younger girls words.

"Thank you Vita-chan."

Arriving at school, she stopped dead in her tracks. With all the anguish and worry of the previous night, she'd forgotten about the rest of her friends who did not know of Fate's attempted suicide. For a moment, she contemplated hiding the truth from them since she didn't know the status of Fate's condition. The thought was quickly dismissed. She could not and would not hide from them what had happened. Fate was their friend as well. They had a right to know.

"Good morning Hayate-chan."

Hayate looked over to see an equally exhausted Ginga and Subaru arriving. They must have gotten as much sleep as Hayate had. The three girls definitely looked worse for wear. Still, they managed to smile at each other, happy that they had each other to lean on. Teana's absence did not surprise her. She along with Vice and Signum were in worse shape than her. Signum because she'd been the one to pull Fate out of the water. Vice because he was the one with Fate when her heart ceased to beat. Teana arrived in the hospital just in time to witness them trying to revive the blonde as they wheeled her through the halls and into the emergency room. All in all, she wasn't surprised that they could not return to their daily routine after witnessing something so traumatizing.

She tried her best to pull herself together as the three girls walked into their school. They only separated when the bell signaled the beginning of classes. The brunette arrived just before the final bell rang. She took her seat and looked over at Fate's empty desk. She felt a lump form in her throat but she refused to let any tears fall. She had to be strong if she was going to tell the others about what had happened. The bell for lunch came far too soon. Hayate had yet to find the right words to tell her friends the news, but her time was up whether she was ready or not.

"Hayate-chan?"

The brunette's blue eyes glanced up at worried cobalt.

"Are you okay?"

Hayate smiled sadly, she had hoped not to look so transparent but it seems it was harder to mask her grief than she thought.

"We need to get everyone together. Then I can tell you what's wrong."

Nanoha's worry increased. All day, she'd had a feeling like something was wrong. It began that morning when Alicia and Fate had not met them to go to school. Not only that, but Hayate had not met them either. That almost never happened. They always went to school together unless one of them was sick. What was going on? She followed Hayate silently as they met with Yuuno, Arisa, and Suzuka. Ginga and Subaru were the last to arrive. Nanoha immediately noticed the two girls equally distraught faces. The absence of Teana did nothing to ease her worry. Fear gripped her heart.

"Guys," Hayate grabbed their attention, "we have to talk, but not here."

Confused, they all nodded and followed Hayate to a secluded part of the school. Hayate made sure that the room they were going to occupy was completely empty before stepping inside and allowing the rest to enter. After locking it she leaned her forehead on the door and waited for her friends to get situated. Gathering her thoughts on what exactly she was going to say, she reluctantly turned around.

"Hayate." Ginga said barely above a whisper. "You don't have to do this. I can if…"

"No." Hayate stated firmly. "I should be the one to tell them."

"Hayate-chan?" Suzuka asked with concern. "Is everything alright?"

Frankly, the way the three girls were acting was starting to scare them. Hayate and Ginga looked about ready to break down in tears and Subaru, who was usually energetic and loud, had been staring at the floor in silence. Taking a deep breath, Hayate straightened up and prepared to do, quite possibly, the hardest thing in her life.

"There is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to be blunt. Last night, Fate tried to kill herself."

Reactions were instantaneous. Their faces paled before outbursts of disbelief filled the empty room. Questions were flying so fast that Hayate could barely keep up. With great effort, they got the others to quiet down long enough for Hayate to re-count the previous nights events. Of course, Hayate didn't tell them everything. She decided to keep the contents of the suicide note out of the conversation but there was one question she had trouble answering.

"Why would she do this?" Nanoha sobbed into Yuuno's arms.

Hayate grimaced. There was no way to answer that without divulging to them Fate's private matters. She was sure the blonde would not like the other's to know of her problems that'd started the day Nanoha and Yuuno began dating. Instead, she chose to lie. She didn't like it but for now, the others didn't need to know more than that.

"I don't know."

"But what about the note?" Arisa prompted. "She'd have to have said something! Anything!"

"She didn't say why. Just that she was sorry for doing something so selfish." Hayate answered. "Maybe she said something in the note she left for her mother and Alicia but I can't be sure."

"H-Have you heard anything?" Suzuka's voice trembled as she asked.

Ginga shook her head. "We haven't."

"We should visit after school. See if there's any new developments." Yuuno suggested.

"I'm afraid we can't go." Hayate told him.

"Why not?" Yuuno asked confused.

"One of our friends said something's to Fate's mom yesterday that upset her." Ginga answered. "She banned all of us from being there, but I'm sure she would not stop you guys from visiting."

The rest of lunch was spent almost in silence. Every now and then they'd talk but it was hard to keep a conversation going. Before they knew it, it was time to head back to their class. Subaru took this moment to pull her sister and Hayate aside. She stole a quick glance towards their other friends before turning back to them.

"Something's been bothering me." She whispered.

They nodded for her to continue.

"I think this wasn't entirely Precia-san's fault. It's been bugging me for awhile now, but Alicia seems to be doing stuff behind our backs that we hadn't noticed before."

"Like?" Hayate asked.

Subaru stole another glance at Nanoha and Yuuno, like she was worried they'd hear her. They reached a crossroad in the hall where they needed to separate at. Subaru gave them a serious look. Something she rarely did.

"I over heard Yuuno telling someone that the only reason he is dating Nanoha was because Alicia set everything up for him to be able to confess."

With that, she walked quickly down the hall, leaving Ginga and Hayate stunned at the revelation. The two girls walked in a daze back to their respective classes. Hayate paid absolutely no attention to the rest of her classes as she searched her memories for signs of any odd activity from Alicia. Slowly, but surely, things began to fall into place. Yuuno's unexplained confession, Fate's crumbling friendship with Nanoha, the incident at the party, and finally, Fate's suicide, Alicia had a hand in all these things beginning with Yuuno's confession. Although she had a feeling that last one was something she hadn't planned for.

Hayate was determined to find out for sure if everything was connected. If it was, then Alicia had a lot to answer for. The only thing she had trouble explaining was why? Why would the other blonde go so far as to ruin her twin's life and drive her to this point? It couldn't be because she secretly hated Fate. No, everyone knew that Alicia cared very much for her family. That was no act. At least she hoped it wasn't. She needed to dig more into this. With any luck, that particular question would be answered.

**-MLWSWY-**

Fate was going to pull through. For the first time in days, Precia Testarossa was able to smile. She didn't know what she would have done if she lost one of her children. She looked at the crying form of her other daughter. Alicia had been crying beside Fate's bed, clutching desperately at her sister's limp hand. Trying to will her to wake up. Although they'd received that bit of good news, it was marred by the fact that the blonde was in a coma. One no one was sure when Fate would come out of.

Precia closed her eyes and thought back to that horrible day. She remembered getting a distressed call from her daughter that night. They hadn't discovered the suicide note until after they'd gotten a call from the hospital, but Alicia had felt her sister's death. Perhaps there was something to the theory about twins sensing when the other was in danger. Precia had recalled the look on Alicia's face at that very moment. She'd gone ghost white and her knees buckled. Precia was beside herself with worry and forcing her panic away, especially when Alicia started chanting, "She's gone" over and over like a broken record.

She wanted to put those horrible memories out of her mind, but it was easier said than done.

"Mrs. Testarossa?"

Precia was brought out of her thoughts by a sweet melodic voice. She turned to see a police officer standing in the doorway. She was tall with aquamarine hair done up in a ponytail.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but my superiors said you wanted a copy of the police report. I'm here to deliver it."

Precia snapped out of her sudden daze. She wasn't sure why, but the officer's voice had her hypnotized.

"Oh right. Thank you Officer…"

"Lindy Harlaown." The green haired women smiled at her. "If you need anything else please feel free to call me. I'm the officer in charge of your daughter's case. You'll find my contact information along with the other files."

Precia was finding it difficult to form any sentence so she opted to just nod. Lindy tipped her head in good-bye and made her way down the hall. Precia Testarossa, for the life of her, could not figure out why she continued to stare after the other woman until she was out of sight. Shaking her head once again, she turned her attention to the manila envelope in her hand. Her grip tightened on it as she went back inside her daughter's room. Looking over at Alicia, she noticed she'd fallen asleep. Precia smiled slightly before claiming an empty chair in the room.

She steeled herself before opening the envelope and reading the contents of the report. By the time she finished, she could feel the tears silently streaming down her face. She definitely needed to give her thanks to Signum Yagami. If it weren't for her, Fate would have most certainly accomplished her goal. The other boy, Vice Granscenic, she had mixed feeling about thanking. His words were still haunting her every moment. Had she really driven her daughter to this point? Was it really her fault?

The thought that it was ate away at her. She'd never wanted this for Fate. She just wanted what was best for her daughter and the path Fate was taking was going to ruin her. All she was trying to do was get her back on the right path and keep her from ending up as her father. Was it so wrong of her to try to prevent that?

**-MLWSWY-**

The first thing Fate became aware of was the smell of anesthetics. The next thing she noticed was how weak her body felt. Slowly, but surely, she opened her eyes. It took a moment for them to adjust the light of the room. Burgundy eyes roamed the room. She was in the hospital, which meant, she'd failed to kill herself. She wasn't sure how she felt about that just yet. The doorknob turning caused her to close her eyes and fake sleep once more. The voices belonged to no one she recognized.

"I'm surprised her sister and mother aren't here today. They've been here everyday since she's been admitted."

"I heard it's because her sister couldn't miss any more school especially since the new semester started a week ago. The mother couldn't take anymore days off either."

"I feel sorry for them. It's been, what, a month now?"

"I think so. She's recovering nicely, but she's yet to wake up."

"I hope she does soon for her families sake."

Fate heard them fiddling around with various things in the room and checking her arms before they left the room. Once she was sure they'd left, she opened her eyes again. She'd been out for a month? Time had ceased for her the moment she lost consciousness in the water. It felt like she'd only been asleep for a few hours as opposed to a month. She tested her arms and legs out seeing if she'd be able to move at all. Her muscles felt so weak from not being used. Still, she figured after a few days she might be able to walk around on her own. Which meant she could escape.

Perhaps it was a crazy thing to be concerned about considering how close she came to dying, but there was one thing she was sure of: she couldn't return home. Once she recovered, she was certain that things would go back the way they were. There was no way in hell she was going to go back to that because if she was forced to, she was sure she'd actually succeed in killing herself.

For now though, she had to live because someone must've pulled her out of that water. Someone braved the cold December waters to save her pathetic self. If only for that reason, she'd do her best to find a reason not to die. So, for the next few days Fate faked her coma until she felt well enough to at least walk out of the hospital.

A week later, when the nurses went to check on Fate, they were stunned to find the room empty. The hospital was in chaos that day.

**-MLWSWY-**

A silver haired girl was walking home from school when a figure in an alley caught her attention. The girl had long blond hair and she was leaning heavily on a wall as she tried to walk further into the narrow alley. Her knees buckled and she tumbled to the floor. Reinforce Kobayashi looked around her but no one seemed concerned for the girl that had fallen. It wasn't normally in her nature to involve herself with other people's matters, but something was telling her she needed to help. Her apartment was nearby anyway. If anything, maybe she'd be able to give the girl a means to call for someone to pick her up.

Stepping cautiously into the alley, she slowly made her way towards the girl, hoping not to startle her. She noticed the girl was wearing what looked like a doctor's coat, which was odd. The closets hospital was at least five miles away. What was she doing here?

"Damn it." Reinforce heard the girl say. "I need to keep moving."

"Umm, excuse me?"

The girl became completely still.

"D-Do you need some help?"

Reinforce was regretting saying anything. What if this girl was dangerous? This is why she didn't get involved in other peoples problems! The girl on the ground groaned before rolling over on her back. Reinforce's eyes widened as she took in the girls appearance. She was pale, arms bandaged and wearing a hospital gown.

"Please don't call the cops." Reinforce was startled out of her thoughts by the blonde girl's voice. "I just need some help."

Reinforce hesitated. After thinking about it, she decided to help. Now that she got a good look at her, she didn't seem dangerous. Plus she'd said please. If she'd meant to harm her there was no way she'd be so polite right? She walked over to the girl and carefully helped her to her feet. Slowly, they began their walk.

"My name is Reinforce Kobayashi."

"You can call me Fate."

"Nice to meet you Fate." Reinforce adjusted her grip on the girl. "We'll be at my apartment soon. Then you can call whoever you need for help."

"Thank you."

After getting Fate to her apartment, she gave the blonde some spare clothes to change into. She couldn't have her walking around in a hospital gown. Reinforce had suggested she call her family for them to pick her up but the fear that crept into Fate's eyes made her reconsider bringing up Fate's family again.

"How about some friends?"

"I can't call them. There's a chance they could trace the call."

Reinforce's feeling of unease returned. Once again, she found herself regretting getting involved with Fate. The way the blonde was talking, it sounded like she was running from something. Was it dangerous? She didn't know but she felt her safety come into question. Seeing how nervous Reinforce became around her, Fate decided to explain herself a little. It was the least she owed the girl. After all, she was sheltering and clothing her even though she felt uneasy about her. Also, if she explained her situations, perhaps she wouldn't call the cops on her and end up back with her mother. That was, after all, her main goal. Evade her mother until she turned eighteen.

"Listen, I'm not in any trouble per say."

"Umm, okay…"

"Let me explain, just please, don't turn me into the cops."

The silver haired girl nodded and Fate launched into her tale. She left out certain details here and there that weren't important. They hadn't even realized how late it was until Fate yawned.

"Fate-san, I think I understand. I'll do what I can to help you in the meantime."

"Thank you. I won't trouble you for long. I promise."

**-MLWSWY-**

Signum was surprised to find a stranger knocking at their door. She was barely arriving home after being out looking for Fate. It'd been a rather chaotic few days with the blonde's disappearance. She swore that girl was making her old with worry.

"Hello."

The girl seemed to have been startled since she jumped slightly at her voice. The girl turned around, her ruby red eyes widened slightly. She quickly bowed.

"Umm, s-sorry to bother you like this, but I was sent here."

Signum raised an eyebrow. Sent? By who? Her day was becoming odd.

"Who sent you?"

Reinforce straightened and produced a letter in her hand.

"A girl, Fate, sent me here with this letter."

At the mention of her missing blonde friend, Signum perked up. She quickly stepped up to the girl and took the letter from her outstretched hand. She scanned the contents of the letter, letting out a sigh. Fate was okay. That was a cause for great relief, but if Fate though she was going to get way with causing them so much worry she had another thing coming. For now though, she was satisfied with knowing she was somewhere safe.

"Thank you for bringing this. Please come in. I want to ask you a few things."

Nodding, the sliver haired girl obediently followed along. The pink haired woman had intimidated her at first but after chatting for a few minutes, she found that she was actually very nice. It wasn't long until the house was filled with a lot more people. Reinforce became more and more nervous the longer she sat in the Yagami's house. She wondered if all these people were there for Fate. A sad smile formed on her face. Fate was lucky to have so many people care for her. She, on the other hand, had no one to worry about her well being. She was alone in the world, trying to figure out where she was going.

"Is this Fate's savior?"

Reinforce was brought out of her depressing thoughts by the sound of a cheerful voice. She felt her breath be taken away at the sight of a brunette girl with ocean blue eyes. Time seemed to cease as both girls started at each other. Hayate felt her heart race the longer she looked at the mysterious girls red eyes. This was a first for her. She'd never been this taken to someone before.

"Yes, from what she told me, Fate is staying with her for the time being."

Both girls were jostled out of their staring contest by Signum's voice. Reinforce blushed while Hayate diverted her gaze elsewhere, trying not too seem as affected as she was.

"Ah, well, at least Fate's safe." Hayate added as an after thought.

Not that the brunette didn't care about her friend, but the silver haired girl was affecting her thinking.

"When I get my hands on her…" Vice growled as he punched his fist into his open hand.

Everyone in the room agreed with his sentiments. They were all extremely mad at Fate for the stunts she continued to pull on them.

"Try not to be too hard on her." Ginga pleaded. "She's probably not thinking very clearly at the moment."

She understood Fate's need to run, but even Ginga had to agree that Fate was pushing all their limits. When she heard she'd disappeared again, she thought the worst had happened. She thought Fate was going to try to finish the job this time around and with no clues as to where she'd go, they had been afraid they'd find her dead. Reinforce coming out of the blue like this was truly a godsend.

"Y-Your all welcome to come see her." Reinforce stuttered out to everyone. Although, she felt like she may have gotten Fate in more trouble by suggesting that. She couldn't help but want to ease their worries though. They'd all looked like they hadn't slept very much and if this helped them in anyway; she wanted to be able to provide it for them.

"Great idea!" Hayate exclaimed. The fact she would know where the silver haired beauty lived had nothing to do with her excitement, at least that's what she was telling herself. With a nod of agreement, everyone decided to pay a visit to Fate. The blonde had a lot of explaining to do.

**-MLWSWY-**

**Present Time**

Fate frowned at the gathering of people in the mansion. She'd finally wrote the song she felt would convey her feeling to the brunette girl, however, the rest of her friends had somehow found out about her planned confession and they decided to be present for the event. She blamed Ginga for this. She was certain that the purple haired girl had "mentioned" it to Hayate, which would explain why it seemed like everyone knew. Fate glared at her purple haired friend who in turn only smiled innocently at the blonde singer. Ginga wasn't a big gossiper, but she had to guess that this was too big to keep a secret so who better to get the word out than Hayate?

"Do you all have to be here?"

"Oh quit scowling." Hayate grinned. "We won't ruin your heart felt confession."

"That's right." Shamal chimed in. "We'll just be hiding off to the side."

"We'll pop out and congratulate you right after Nanoha-san agrees to date you." Subaru grinned just as widely as Hayate. In her hands were party poppers. She'd been told they were bought specifically for the occasion.

"But…"

"Give it up Testarossa." Signum said as she tuned her acoustic guitar. "They're not going anywhere."

Fate frowned. "How many times do I have to tell you that's not my last name anymore?"

"And how many times do I have to explain my reason?"

Fate didn't say anything. She and Signum had had this discussion many times before but the pink haired guitarist always gave her the same answer. The reason Signum always referred to her as Testarossa and never by her first name was because the Fate she met back then was the same as the Fate she knew now. Signum felt that although the blonde had grown up in the physical sense, she had not done so mentally. She once told her that the Fate from their high school days had not evolved past that and perhaps she was right. So until Fate proved to Signum that she had "grown up" from Fate Testarossa, she'd always refer to her by her family name.

Fate sighed before looking at the clock. Nanoha would be there soon and she'd been wasting time trying to get her friends to leave.

"Fine, you guys can stay. Just don't interrupt or anything."

"Alright!" Hayate wasted no time in whipping out her phone and sending a mass text.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

Fate's question was answered when the doors burst open and in came the Nove, Wendi, Suzuka, Reinforce and Arisa.

"That wasn't an open invitation for…!" her words were cut off by Nove and Wendi tackling her to the ground. Some things never changed. "G-guys! I'm getting too old for this!"

Nove rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah cause 21 is sooo old."

Wendi giggled. "I think I see a grey hair in there Fate-chan."

"You two are sooo hilarious." Fate said sarcastically before proceeding to wrestle them off her. It was an odd ritual to say the least, but they'd always end up doing this. Much to Fate's disappointment however, the two girls had grown and it became increasingly difficult to be able to overtake them like she had before.

"Some help here?" Fate asked of the spectators around them but no one made any move to help the blonde. "Thanks a lot guys."

"We have faith in your abilities Fate!" Hayate cheered.

Hayate's faith was misplaced since Fate soon found herself on her stomach with Nove and Wendi sitting on her back. They high fived each other in victory.

"Yes! We finally beat Fate-chan!"

"I think we need to re-think this two against one thing." Fate said from her position on the ground. She checked her watch again. Her eyes widened. Nanoha would be there any second. With strength she didn't know she had, she threw the two teenagers off of her as she proceeded to do an imitation of a chicken with its head cut off.

"She'll be here any second! I'm not ready for this!"

Hayate, being the self proclaimed love expert, grabbed Fate by the collar of her shirt and shook some sense into her.

"Calm down! You can do this! Your love for that girl can't compare to anything in this world so don't worry and let your feeling do the talking."

This seemed to calm down the blonde and she took a deep breath.

"Thanks, I needed that."

Hayate smiled in return. "Good now we'll take our hiding spots and you do the rest."

Fate nodded, grateful that she had such a good friend.

"Hey, Hayate?"

The brunette turned back to the blonde.

"This song isn't just for me."

Fate looked at Ginga as well who was walking past her.

"So listen carefully okay?"

The two girls were unsure but nodded nonetheless. Fate went back to getting things ready. She took a lone chair and placed it a few feet away from their makeshift stage. The lights were turned down to give the room some atmosphere. Fate knew this wasn't anything too fancy, but she hoped that it wouldn't matter. The door creaked open and Nanoha slowly walked in. She looked around the dimly lit room and spotted her friends, less than inconspicuous hiding places but decided to ignore them for the time being. There was probably a good explanation for their horrible hiding spots. She spotted the lone chair in the room and looked up at Fate.

The blonde was having a hard time breathing looking at those cobalt eyes. Signum had to swat the back of her head to get her to speak. Fate cleared her throat before speaking into the microphone.

"Please take a seat Nanoha."

The auburn haired girl nodded and sat on the chair. She looked up at Fate as if asking for an explanation.

"Nanoha, there's something I want to tell you, something I've been keeping inside me since we were in middle school. So please, listen to my song."

Fate nodded to Signum who pushed a button on the laptop they set up. The sound of an orchestra and a piano filled the room. The pink haired guitarist then began to play her part as Fate closed her eyes and let the words flow from her heart.

**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**

**(I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me)**

**Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte**

**(I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition)**

**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte**

**(And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt)**

**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda**

**(I'll say "I love you" to the person I love)**

Burgundy eyes opened and looked at cobalt blue that began to widen as the song continued.

**Anata ga boku wo aishite iru ka aishite inai ka**

**(Do you love me? Do you not love me?)**

**Nante koto wa mou docchi demo iin da**

**(As for things like that, it's fine either way)**

**Donna ni negai nozomou ga**

**(No matter how much I wish)**

**Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou**

**(There are many unchangeable things in this world, right?)**

**Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa**

**(That's right, and simply the reality which says that I love you)**

**Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara**

**(Is the truth because it can't be changed by anyone)**

Fate never broke their eye contact as she removed the mike from the stand and took a small step forward. Hayate and the others had stopped trying to hide at this point; they were too taken with the meaning of the song. Fate was singing this not just for herself like she'd said. This was going out to her friends too. Hayate herself was struggling with confessing to Reinforce for the longest time. She was certain that she fell in love with the girl the moment they met, but back then, Reinforce was going through a hard time. She'd lost her parents and was living alone, trying to figure out how to move forward on her own.

Hayate knew it wouldn't be a good time to try to confess to her. She didn't want her to feel like it was out of pity or that she was trying to take advantage of her vulnerable state. Instead she opted to be a good friend and helped her thought that difficult point in her life. When she came to live with them, it was a dream come true. Then the doubt began to set in. What if Reinforce didn't see her like that? The silver haired beauty had assimilated into their family so easily, so seamlessly, that it felt like she'd always been there. What if she only saw Hayate as family? Slowly, but surely, her courage to confess waned and the brunette tried not to seem too obvious about her love. Instead she flirted and groped other girls in order to not give away her feelings.

**Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai**

**(I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you)**

**Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru**

**(There's something that I must tell you)**

**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**

**(I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me)**

**Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte**

**(I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition)**

**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte**

**(And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt)**

**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da**

**(I'll say "I love you" to the person I love)**

**Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo**

**(Putting these feelings into words is such a scary thing but)**

**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da**

**(I'll say "I love you" to the person I love)**

Reinforce was having similar thoughts as Hayate. She'd known Hayate was "The One" the instant their eyes met. And yet, nothing had become of that feeling. Reinforce didn't have the courage to confess her feelings to the brunette. Hayate had been so helpful and caring during her that time that she felt that maybe she might feel the same way as her. Going to live with them was something she never imagined would happen. She'd be living with the person she loved. What could be better than that?

Then Hayate began flirting with other girls. Reinforce remembered the despairing feeling at thinking that the brunette did not feel anything for her other than that of a friend maybe even family. Her dream of living with her love became a nightmare. She was so close and yet so far from what she truly wanted, but there was always a slight bit of hope because Hayate never dated anyone. Ever. And it wasn't because she was lacking in suitors. Boys and girls throughout high school confessed to the brunette. Maybe she was waiting for the right person?

**Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au yorokobi wo kotoba jya ii arawasenai ne**

**(In this wide world, I can't express the joy of encountering you with words very well huh)**

**Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi**

**(That's why we smile,)**

**Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte**

**(And sing do-re-mi in the autumn filled with vivid colors)**

**Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi**

**(With winter at our backs, waiting for the sunlight shining through the leaves in spring)**

**Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to**

**(To become born anew, in a way we're able to protect someone)**

Ginga clutched her heart. She knew Fate meant well, but she knew she could never confess to the blonde she loved. Alicia Testarossa was unobtainable. She'd known that from the get go. She'd bumped into her on her first day of high school and became intrigued by the color of her eyes. She'd never seen that shade of red before. It'd been a pleasant surprise when they ended up in the same class. Her curiosity with the blonde only grew as the year went on. Ginga got her to talk to her about a few things here and there but she wasn't that talkative. She liked her privacy and it seemed like no one could break through the wall she'd erected around herself. Ginga's attempts at getting to know the blonde better seemed futile. Then one day Alicia initiated contact. Something she'd never done so before. Ginga wasn't even sure what the conversation had consisted of but she remembered one thing. Her smile. Alicia smiled before but it was always a polite one that looked incredibly fake in Ginga's opinion. But that smile that she directed at Ginga that day had the purple haired girl's heart beating like she'd just run a marathon.

Then she met Fate by sheer luck at a party. At first, she thought it was Alicia but she was somehow able to tell the difference between the two even though they were identical. She didn't know why, but she decided to talk to Fate that night. The more she drank, the more she saw Alicia in Fate. Ginga knew she was the one who initiated the kiss. She'd wanted to see what it would feel like to kiss those lips that looked so much like Alicia's. Things just spiraled from there. She'd gained a good friend from Fate but she'd never have whom she really wanted. Alicia Testarossa only cared about her family and her career. She had no room for anyone else in her world.

**Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou na me wo shite ita boku**

**(When I turn back at the road I came from and the way ahead, I always had the eyes of a coward)**

**Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai**

**(I want to face you, but I can't be honest)**

**Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo**

**(As for the days I repeated not being able to straightforwardly love the other,)**

**Kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi wo iyagatte**

**(I hate being alone)**

**Ano hi no boku wa mukizu na mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita**

**(The me of that day seemed to love in an uninjured way)**

Fate took another step towards the end of the stage and hopped down. Nanoha stood up from her seat and slowly moved towards the blonde as well. She felt like she was in a dream. Fate was confessing to her. How often had she fantasized of this moment? Ever since she'd discovered that Fate loved her, she'd wondered how it would fee like to have the blonde tell her in her own words that she loved her. This serenade was much better than anything she ever daydreamed about. She was shocked to know that Fate had had these feeling for her since middle school. She hadn't known that part. How much had the blonde actually suffered then? Nanoha hated that she'd caused her best friend so much pain. That day on the bridge should have never happened.

She regretted accepting Yuuno's confession with all of her being. He was a good friend but that was all. Even now, she admitted that she accepted his confession for all the wrong reasons. She'd never been confessed to before or had anyone like her in that way. Alicia however, had made her aware that Yuuno possessed such feelings for her and encouraged her to respond positively. She said she'd never know if she liked him unless she gave it a fair shot. How foolish she'd been to listen to those words. She never truly developed romantic feeling for the blonde boy. It wasn't after she'd learned of Fate's feelings that she saw she never would. He was simply a good friend to confide in and in the end she'd wound up hurting him too. Now though, she knew what she wanted and was going to take it. This girl before her was who she was meant to be with all along.

Both girls walked until they stood before one another.

**Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou**

**(I'll over come the thousands of nights and head out to meet you right now)**

**Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru**

**(There is something that I must tell you)**

**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**

**(I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me)**

**Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte**

**(I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition)**

**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte**

**(And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt)**

**Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da**

**(I'll say "I love you" to the person I love)**

**Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru**

**(Even if these feelings aren't returned, saying "I love you" to the person you love)**

**Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa**

**(That is the most beautiful thing in the world.)**

The song faded out into the background. No one said anything or moved a muscle. Fate and Nanoha continued to stare into each other's eyes. Without warning, Nanoha grabbed Fate by the collar of her shirt and roughly pushed their lips together. Fate's arms snaked around Nanoha's waist and pulled her in as closes as she could. They didn't hear the sound of their friends cheering loudly for the new couple. They didn't hear the sound of the party poppers that exploded in their honor. The only thing they were aware of was how desperately their lips moved against each other, hoping that if they were dreaming they wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

**AN:** I don't know how believable it is for Fate to have escaped from the hospital since I image it's actually not as easy as I made it out to look, but hey, this is fanfiction and anything is possible here. Merry Christmas everyone and may you be spending this day with the one's you love because without love in the world nothing would be possible.

**Edit:** I forgot to add that the song I used was **Sen no yoru wo koete** by Aqua Timez. It's a really good song. It'd probably be good to listen to it while reading this last part of the story. You don't have to but it may add more to the experience if you do.


	9. Chapter 9 Moving Forward

**AN:** It took way too long for me to get this next chapter done. Thank you for your patience though. Again, life seems to be doing everything in its power to prevent me from getting any writing done. At least the wait is over for now right? Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Also, I have not proof read this chapter. I essentially sat down and wrote this chapter in one go. I'll go back and edit things later but I really wanted to get this out for you guys today. Oh and sorry for the lack of lyrics at the beginning of the chapter. Again, I just really wanted to get this chapter out. They'll be added later.

**Disclaimer:** I think it's pretty obvious I own nothing.

My Life Would Suck Without You

**Yellow diamonds in the light**

**Now we're standing side by side**

**As your shadow crosses mine**

**What it takes to come alive**

**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**

**But I've gotta let it go**

_We Found Love- Rihanna_

Chapter 9 Moving Forward

Alicia looked around the café as people walked in and out. She took a sip of her coffee to ease her nerves. The day before, she'd gotten an unexpected message from Nanoha. She hadn't spoken to the girl for a few months now. Not since that day on the bridge. She still wasn't sure what to make of the sudden contact. It had been very tempting to just ignore it and continue with her life. Yet, here she was waiting for the auburn haired girl. Why? She wasn't sure. Part of her reasoned it was because it might actually be important. The other part of her mind said it was because she was a masochist. She scoffed at the last thought.

"Alicia?"

The blonde's gaze fell on the person she'd been waiting on.

"Takamachi-san."

Alicia wasn't going to let her think she was happy to see her. On the contrary, she'd hoped to never see her again, especially after the things she'd said to her the last time they spoke. Nanoha didn't flinch at the cold way Alicia addressed her. Instead, she took a seat across from the blonde. A waitress came by and took Nanoha's order before they proceeded to continue to stare. At some point, a drink was brought to the table.

"If all you called me here for was to stare at me then I'm leaving. I have more important things to do than…"

"Fate and I are dating."

The abrupt declaration caught Alicia completely off guard. Of all the things she thought Nanoha would want to talk about, that was certainly not one of them. She thought for sure that Fate and Nanoha would still be trying to avoid each other, or at least Fate would still be trying to do so. After all, her twin had been less than happy with meeting both of them, but here was Nanoha telling her this. Her hands clenched into fists.

"Are you here to rub that in my face?" Nanoha grew confused with Alicia's question. Rubbing it in her face? Why would Alicia feel like that's what she was doing? The blonde seemed to have realized her words and quickly stood up.

"You're wasting your time telling me something so useless."

She grabbed her purse and was ready to leave the café when Nanoha stood up and blocked her path.

"Get out of my way." She hissed.

"That's not all I wanted to tell you. Just hear me out."

"Why should I?"

"Because Fate plans to visit you soon."

That caught her attention. She contemplated her options for a few seconds before sitting back down. Nanoha followed her lead. Both girls remained silent while they drank their respective drinks. Nanoha cleared her throat.

"Fate wants to see your mother. She feels she's ready to talk with her again."

"I still don't understand why you felt the need to drag me out here to tell me this."

Nanoha remained silent. Alicia could tell she was contemplating her next words carefully so she let her be. Nanoha took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm telling you this because I want you to promise me that you won't hurt Fate again."

Alicia felt her blood boil. Who did she think she was asking something like that? Nanoha had no right to stick her nose in her business. Whatever happened between her and her twin was not Nanoha's concern. It was her business and no one else's. If she thought she was all of a sudden entitled to tell her what to do because she was dating Fate then she had another thing coming. She narrowed her eyes at Nanoha. The auburn haired girl's gaze did not waver under the glare.

"Are you ordering me around?" her glared intensified.

"It's more of a request."

"You think you can tell me what to do just because you're_ dating_ my sister?" she spat out.

"I'm _asking_ this of you. I won't force you to do anything, but I'm warning you Alicia, if you hurt her again you will be sorry."

"So now you're threatening me?"

"It's not a threat. It's a promise."

Alicia abruptly stood up and left. Nanoha made no move to stop her this time. She delivered the message she wanted to. Part of her hoped that Alicia would take her request seriously, but if her behavior was an indication of anything, it didn't look like she would. The auburn haired girl stood and went to pay for her and Alicia's drinks. On the positive side, Alicia had at least heard her out. It was up to her whether she heeded Nanoha's warning but one thing was bothering her. Why did Alicia become more hostile after she revealed she was dating Fate? Not only that, but why did she feel she was rubbing this fact in her face? Nanoha gasped.

**It can't be…can it?**

Was Alicia in love with Fate? Nanoha walked out of the café in a daze. That couldn't be it, but if everything else was to be taken into account then it made sense. Love makes people do crazy things. That saying was never more perfect than in this case. Alicia had gone through ridiculous lengths to try to make sure that _no one_ would have Fate. When there was a threat to her love she'd get rid of it. What she hadn't expected was that Fate would rebel against everything she would do. She must've figured that the minute Fate began to despair over her unrequited feelings that she'd turn to Alicia for comfort. Instead the opposite happened. Fate pulled away from everyone and found comfort in the arms of someone else. Nanoha's heart clenched at the painful thought.

She hated thinking about all the past relationships Fate had been involved in. Fate was now hers after all. It was almost frightening to think how possessive she had already gotten of the blonde singer, but she couldn't help it. She also couldn't help but feel like she was somehow inferior to all the celebrities Fate had been rumored to be involved with. Not only that, but Ginga was still a major part of Fate's life. The purple haired girl knew more about Fate than she did. What if the blonde singer decided she was wrong? That Ginga was a better match for her? Nanoha was suddenly finding it harder to breathe. She was jostled out of her thoughts when her phone ran. She fumbled with the device for a second trying to fish it out of her purse. When she finally got it out, her heart fluttered at the name it displayed.

"Hello?"

"_Nanoha! Save me!"_

"What's wrong?" she chuckled at hearing Fate's childish whining.

"_Fate! Quit being a baby!" _Nanoha immediately recognized Ginga's voice and the butterflies she'd felt disappeared.

"_Ginga's trying to make me leave the mansion, but I don't want to until you get back. If I have to go out there then I want to do it with you."_

The butterflies returned again. It was amazing how hearing something so simple could make her worries and fears disappear. She smiled as she began her walk to her college. She'd made time in the morning for this meeting with Alicia and luckily it hadn't run for very long. She wished she could go back to the mansion instead and spend the day with Fate.

"I'm sure Ginga-san just wants to make sure you keep your promise to stop hiding out in the mansion."

"_I know, but I'm dreading going out. The minute someone spots me I'm going to have a mob to fight through."_

"Maybe it's time you hired some bodyguards Fate. I know you said you hate the thought of having to get some but you might not have any choice."

"_Ugh, that's what Ginga said too." _Fate sighed. _"I guess you're right though. I do want to have bodyguards for when we go out. Not that I can't protect you but the fans can get pretty crazy. I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt while you were with me."_

Nanoha felt the blush spread across her cheeks.

"That's very sweet of you." She giggled. "You should go out for a bit though. We can go out together next time."

"_I'd like that. How about we go somewhere this weekend? Just the two of us."_

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Nanoha asked teasingly even though her heart was pounding.

"_Y-Yeah, I mean, it's only right I take my girlfriend out."_

Hearing Fate referring to her as her girlfriend made her heart beat even faster and her smile to grow.

"I can't wait to see what you have planned."

"_I promise you'll love it. Anyway have a good day at school. You'll be coming by after right?"_

"Yes, I'll see you then and Fate?"

"_Yeah?"_

"I-I love you." Nanoha was sure her entire face had turned red.

"_I love you too, Nanoha."_

Both girls stayed silent over the phone, letting their feelings of love wash over them.

"_I'll see you later then. Bye."_

"Bye."

Nanoha hung up and placed the phone back in her purse. She reached the bus stop she was walking to and sat down. Her heart hadn't slowed down at all. Fate loved her. It still seemed like a dream. How could she doubt Fate's love? Even after years apart, the blonde singer hadn't stopped loving her. Whatever happened in the past would eventually need to be discussed but knowing that their love for each other had only grown made it seem less scary to face. She'd promised to make things right with Fate and she intended to keep that promise.

**-MLWSWY-**

**Uminari City 5 years ago**

Nanoha looked out at the sea from the bridge she'd met Fate on.

**Fate…**

The blonde girl had been missing for a little over a year now, but she hadn't stopped hoping she'd find her again. Some days, she'd walk aimlessly around the city on the off chance she'd run into her. Lately though, she'd been too busy preparing for finals. Graduation was coming and she needed to make sure she was prepared for the next step in her life.

"Nanoha?" a masculine voice called out.

The auburn haired girl turned her head slightly to her blonde haired boyfriend. She smiled at him but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yuuno-kun…"

Yuuno immediately noticed something was off. Then again, Nanoha hadn't exactly been the same since Fate went missing. He'd tried his best to comfort her but nothing worked. She'd still been hoping to find the blonde girl and any efforts to get her to stop her futile search had been in vain. She just wouldn't give up. When everyone else around them had seemed to come to terms with the fact that Fate just didn't want to be found, she didn't accept it. Thus, he'd allowed her to continue as she was, even if it meant they were no longer spending as much time together. He couldn't even remember the last time they'd gone out on a date. It was like they were only dating in name. Maybe today, he'd finally be able to fix their relationship. When Nanoha had asked to meet with him, he thought for sure she was ready to give up on searching for Fate.

"Nanoha, you said you wanted to talk?"

Nanoha steeled her resolve and turned to face him properly.

"Yes."

"If it's about Fate-san then you shouldn't feel bad about giving up your search. I mean, you went this long and at least you know she's safe som…."

"I think we should break up."

"W-What? B-But why! Is it something I did? I-I'll fix whatever mistake I made, please. Just give me a chance!"

Nanoha shook her head. "You didn't do anything wrong Yuuno-kun. This is my fault. I shouldn't have agreed to go out with you in the first place."

"I-I don't understand."

"I never liked you in that way Yuuno-kun. Even after we started dating I never felt that attraction towards you. You're a great friend, but that's all I see you as. I was too blind to see who I truly liked until she disappeared from my life…."

"Fate-san." Yuuno whispered out her name. He hung his head, unable to look at Nanoha. "W-Why did you wait so long to tell me this?" his voice cracked.

Nanoha wrapped her arms around herself. She hated doing this. Yuuno didn't deserve this kind of heartbreak. He really was a very nice guy and any girl would be lucky to have him, but he wasn't for her. He wasn't the one she wanted.

"I was naïve. I-I didn't come to terms with my feeling until recently. Losing her made me start thinking about everything that's happened and even if I didn't have these feelings for her, I know we're not right Yuuno-kun. You must have felt it too."

"I-I…"

Yuuno had no response for that. What she said was true. They weren't right together. He'd felt so on more than one occasion but just assumed that was because they'd never dated before. Being new to dating was the perfect excuse for the awkward moments during their dates, but the longer it went on the more awkward things got. Kissing had been even more of a fiasco than he'd dare admit. The few times they'd done it, he was left with an empty feeling. There was no spark. No chemistry. How had they stayed together for so long? It was probably because things got so crazy around them with Fate that for a while, their relationship was almost put on hold while everything was sorted out. Plus, with Nanoha actually seeking comfort and reassurance from him, he stopped thinking about whether their relationship was working out or not.

"I'm so sorry Yuuno-kun. I-I know this is hard for you. You've always liked me and I thought I could like you too but…"

"It's okay Nanoha." Yuuno managed to say although he could feel his throat begin to constrict and his eyes burn with unshed tears. "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

He walked up to Nanoha and gave her a hug.

"I truly do like you Nanoha and I was happy that you gave me a chance."

Nanoha returned the hug. She hated doing this to him. It was another heart she had broken. Yuuno pulled back.

"Good-bye Nanoha."

"Bye Yuuno-kun."

The two said no more and Yuuno turned to leave. Nanoha watched him go with silent tears. She truly was sorry for hurting him in this manner. Had she been more aware, had she not been so blind, all this could have been averted. Fate would still be by her side and Yuuno could have become a good friend. Now though, Yuuno would surely pull away and Fate was still gone. Why was it that she only seemed to hurt the people that loved her? Turning back to the sea she looked at the place Fate had tried to take her life. This bridge was the place they'd first met. The fact that Fate chose this place knowing all this made her wonder why she didn't notice anything sooner.

She had to thank Reinforce for opening her eyes. The others didn't know, but the silver haired girl had gone to great lengths to ensure that Nanoha knew that Fate loved her. Recently, Reinforce had gone to live with the Yagami's. Fate had been living with up until there was a mysterious fire at the apartment complex they'd been residing in. Fate went to live with one of her friends while Reinforce was offered a place with the Yagami's. Thanks to this, she began to see more of the silver haired girl. During one of her visits to Hayate, Reinforce pulled her aside and gave her a letter.

"_**It's the letter Fate left for Hayate before she…"**_

Nanoha had wasted no time in reading the contents of the letter. Everything fell into place after reading it. She understood now why Fate began to distance herself from her and their friends. Why she'd been acting odd during the weeks leading to her suicide. It explained why the sadness she'd chased away all those years ago seemed to have returned to her eyes. It was then she began to search her own feelings on the events that had happened. Why she'd been so hurt that Fate had begun avoiding her. Why she felt a burning sense of anger every time she spotted a girl hanging all over Fate. And most importantly, why she had an almost desperate need to keep looking for her even though she obviously didn't want to be found. Her mind made up, she'd decided on a course of action. First, it was to break up with Yuuno. There was no other option there. She'd never see him as anything more than a friend. It'd been almost two years since they began dating and nothing had changed. Yuuno may have held feelings for her but she did not for him. It was unfair to both of them to keep them in a relationship that was going nowhere.

Secondly, she had to give up her search for Fate, for now at least. Fate didn't want to be found and the only people who knew where she actually was were the members of Riot Force 6 and they were not discussing the blonde's location with anyone. She understood their reasons why but that didn't mean she was happy with them. The next part of her plan was going to be a lot harder now that she knew that Alicia had a hand in breaking Fate. Still, she was determined to remain her friend so that she still had a connection to the blonde singer.

Precia and Alicia were continuing their search for Fate no matter how long it was going to take. They also had more handy means of searching for the blonde via a private investigator. She wanted to be able to know the progress of their search, which meant she'd have to remain Alicia's friend until Fate was found. It would be for this reason alone that she'd tolerate the other blonde's presence.

**I'll make everything up to you Fate-chan.**

Nanoha wiped her tears and made her way back to her house to begin her wait. It would be a long one but for Fate, she'd wait forever if she had to.

**-MLWSWY-**

Nanoha had planned to go to class but her discovery about Alicia had been bugging her a lot more than she thought it would. She decided that there was only one other person who knew as much, if not more, about everything and that was Hayate. So, she made a trip to the Yagami's in order to confirm her suspicions.

"Nanoha! What are you doing here? I thought you had class."

"I do but I just couldn't concentrate on anything."

"Well come in and tell me what's on your mind."

Nanoha followed Hayate to the living room. No one seemed to be home except for Hayate. The brunette went into the living room to get something to drink for both of them. Nanoha waited patiently for her friends return.

"So, what's up Nanoha?"

Hayate placed the two cups of tea on the table before sitting down across from Nanoha. The auburn haired girl took a sip.

"I met with Alicia today."

Hayate's raised an eyebrow at that. That was an unexpected thing for her to do.

"Is there a reason you met her? I mean last I heard you guys weren't exactly on speaking terms."

"I had to do it. With Fate planning to visit her mother soon, I wanted to make sure Alicia wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that."

Hayate couldn't help but grin. "Not even a week together and you're already so protective of her. Oh you two make such a cute couple!"

Nanoha blushed. "Mou~ Hayate! You're embarrassing me!"

"Hahaha, sorry. I've been wanting to tease you two for so long and now that you're finally a couple you won't be getting any mercy from me!"

"Sometimes I wonder if you're secretly evil."

"I'm not evil. I just like to have fun."

Nanoha sighed. "Fine. I'll let you have you're fun."

"I'll make sure Fate knows I have you're permission to do so."

The two chuckled before the atmosphere became serious.

"I need to ask you something Hayate."

Hayate nodded for her to continue.

"It's about Alicia."

"Go on."

"Do you think Alicia is…in love with Fate?"

Hayate chuckled at the auburn haired girls question.

"I'm serious Hayate! After I told her I was dating Fate she became more hostile with me! Almost like she was jealous."

Hayate sighed. "Alicia loves Fate alright but it's not in the romantic sense."

"How can you be so sure? I mean if we look at what she did, it was like she was getting rid of her competition."

Hayate sighed. "Let me ask you something. What do you know about Fate and Alicia prior to them meeting us?"

"I know they lived with their mother and that their parents were divorced. When I met Fate her father had just passed away."

Hayate nodded. "It's pretty much what I knew too. After I'd been made aware that Alicia was doing some sneaky stuff behind out backs, I started to research everything I could on the Testarossa family. I found plenty of stuff about Precia-san since she's actually quite a well-respected surgeon. Then I came across an article about their father. He'd been a semi successful local artist but never became a big name. He was enough of a local celebrity that whenever he did something news worthy it was reported on in the papers."

Hayate took another sip of her tea before continuing.

"That's when I found another article dealing with their divorce. According to the article, he was cheating on his wife with various women and she'd finally had enough. Thus, I went to Fate with this information in order to gather more facts. Fate seemed just as shocked that I found the article. She broke down and told me the things her mother and Alicia told her about her father. I think Alicia was suffering from the trauma of their father essentially abandoning her family."

"Abandonment issues?"

Hayate nodded. "I don't think she'd ever gotten any help to deal with the emotional stress and instead had been internalizing everything. It didn't help that she found out her father was only using them so he could get money from Precia-san so that all but destroyed her trust in men, but also drove her to want to protect her family from being hurt like that again. Hence why whenever she felt there was someone getting too close to her family, she'd take steps to get rid of them."

"But things backfired."

"Exactly. Fate didn't react the way she'd wanted to and instead pushed to distance herself from her and Precia-san. Ultimately, Fate did end up abandoning them."

"So why hasn't Alicia gone completely crazy? If she was that obsessed with protecting her family, why hasn't she lost it?"

"It's probably because Lindy-san recognized there was something wrong with Alicia and got her the help she needed."

"But why didn't Precia-san see there was something wrong with Alicia?"

"I wondered that too, but the more I got to hear about Fate and Alicia's home life, I began to see how this was overlooked. I mean Precia-san was not a bad mother over all. She did her best as a single mother, but she wasn't always there for them. Being a surgeon, she worked long and odd hours. Most of the time, she only saw her daughters for breakfast."

"I see. Precia-san missed a lot by working so much."

"Yeah, but she was doing it for the sake of her daughters. She wanted them to go to college and become successful doctors like herself."

"I think I'm beginning to understand a little better. So the reason Alicia is actually being hostile with me isn't because she's _in_ love with Fate."

"Exactly. She's being hostile because Fate's return is bringing up her feelings of failure. Not only does she feel Fate abandoned her, but she's afraid of what her return will do to the family she has now."

Nanoha sighed. "This is more complicated than I thought it would be."

Hayate smiled sympathetically at her friend. "I know. Dealing with emotions never tends to be easy."

"I feel bad for saying all those things to Alicia now. I had no idea she was going through any kind of therapy."

"She hid it well. I swear the Testarossas are good at keeping secrets from everyone. It makes helping that much harder. It's a rather infuriating quality they share."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

**-MLWSWY-**

Fate had finally left the mansion for the first time in months. She had donned her brilliant disguise of a baseball cap and sunglasses. Even though she spent all that time in the mansion, not once had she given thought to a better disguise. She figured since she went out like this the first time, it would work again. So far it had been working. She had planned to take a nice stroll around the town before heading back to meet Nanoha at the mansion. She'd prefer to spend her time with her girlfriend anyway. A sudden gust of wind caught her off guard and blew her baseball cap off.

"Oh no!"

She tried to catch it but the wind seemed to trying to make sure she could not reach it.

"Kyaaa!"

Fate cringed at hearing that squeal.

"It's Fate!"

"Oh my god! It's actually her!"

Slowly, Fate turned to the gathering crowd. At that moment, she wished she had a bodyguard. Or two. Or three.

"Kyaa! Marry me Fate!"

It only took one girl stepping forward to set off the chase. Fate ran as fast as she could down the already crowded street. She looked back and she could've sworn the mob had only gotten bigger.

"I should've just stayed at the mansion!"

**-MLWSWY-**

Hayate and Nanoha had continued to talk with the TV playing in the background. The news had been on so they were only paying minimal attention to it.

"**Breaking news. The lead singer of Riot Force 6 has been spotted walking around the city alone. Police are trying to control the mob that has formed but so far have been unsuccessful in controlling the ever growing crowd."**

"Oh no." Nanoha watched the screen as images of Fate running down the street were being shown.

"Don't tell me she went out in a baseball cap and sunglasses." Hayate groaned.

"Knowing her she probably did. I told her to think of something better." Nanoha shook her head disapprovingly.

"**Developing news! A car has pulled up ahead of the singer!"**

Nanoha and Hayate watched as a car swerved in front of Fate. The door swung open. It looked like Fate was talking to the driver. The blonde singer looked back at the approaching crowd and jumped in.

"D-Did Fate just jump into a strangers car?"

"Hmm, that car looks familiar…I think that's Lindy-san's car. She's the only one I know who drives a cyan colored Mustang."

"Lindy-san? Oh…I hope Fate will be alright."

**-MLWSWY-**

Fate sighed in relief as the car sped off. She had no idea where she was going, but as long as it was far away from her mob of fans she wouldn't complain.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem Fate-chan. I'm more than happy to help my daughter."

"Oh…umm…"

"You don't need to be so nervous around me Fate-chan."

"Umm…sorry. I just haven't really met you properly…"

"Ah, you're right! We did have a very brief meeting in that jail cell."

Fate cringed remembering that encounter. It was not her proudest moment that was for sure. What a way to meet your stepchild for the first time.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You know, throwing up in your jail cell and all."

"It was nothing. Your well being was more important than anything else. You're mother and I were just happy that you were okay."

Silence fell upon them. Fate hadn't had a proper moment to think about her mother until recently. She hadn't had time to think about her family in general since she came back. The only time they ever crossed her mind was when she'd met them the night she was hospitalized. Now that her treatment was over though, she finally decided it was time to beginning the second part of her promise to her band mates. Fixing her relationship with her mother. Fate noticed the car began to slow down. She looked over at Lindy as if to ask what she was doing, but all she did was smile at her. The car came to a stop and Lindy climbed out of the car. She followed her lead and sat on the hood beside Lindy.

The cyan haired woman had driven them to a cliff that over looked the ocean. She had to admit, it was a rather peaceful location.

"How is she?"

"You're going to have to be more specific than that."

"You know who I mean."

Lindy chuckled. "I'm assuming you're talking about your mother then?"

Fate nodded.

"She's been well."

"Oh." Fate had actually been hoping to get more out of her than that. "Umm…"

Lindy smiled kindly at her. "You don't need to be shy Fate-chan. Ask me what you really want."

Fate stayed silent for a moment contemplating what she wanted to ask.

"How did you meet my mom?"

Lindy was mildly surprised she asked that. She had been certain she would ask something else about Precia.

"Hmm, well, not that I want to bring up unpleasant memories, but I met Precia for the first time when you were hospitalized for your attempted suicide."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"Sorry, about that."

"No need to apologize Fate-chan. It's in the past. I'm just glad to see you're doing better."

"Thanks. I guess I should congratulate you on your marriage."

"You know, we were hoping you'd come to the ceremony. Your mom had Alicia mail you an invitation."

Fate's eyebrows furrowed. "I was invited?"

Lindy looked confused at Fate. "Yes. Precia would never purposely leave you out of something so important."

"I-I never got one. I thought she didn't want me to attend…"

The cyan haired woman placed a hand on her Fate's shoulder in support.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, but please believe me. We were really hoping you'd attend. When we never got a reply, we thought you'd decided you wanted nothing to do with the wedding." Lindy sighed. "Had I known it never reached you, I would've come get you myself. Precia really wanted you there."

"She did?"

"Don't sound so surprised. You're her daughter. She loves you no matter what."

She couldn't believe it. She thought for sure her family had moved on and forgot about her. Hearing that her mother had wanted her there, that she still wanted her around, made her eyes burn with tears. She'd thought her mother no longer wanted her and she'd tried to make herself not care about her family but it was all a front. She could never truly stop care about her mother. She'd been so hurt when she'd found out about the wedding through Signum. Hearing that was not the case made her feel like a great burden was lifted from her shoulders. Lindy held the blonde girl as she cried her eyes out. She was glad she ran into Fate. Things in their family needed to heal and maybe this was the first step to achieving that.

"Precia would like it if you came over for dinner sometime soon. It would really make her happy if you did."

Fate smiled through her tears and wiped her eyes.

"I think I'd like that."

"Well then, how about I give you a ride back?"

"Please. I don't really want to get chased by a mob of fans again."

"It's amazing how many dedicated fans you have."

"It still amazes me how much they admire me."

Lindy and Fate got back into the care and chatted about various things as Fate directed her to the Tsukimura Mansion. Fate had been pleasantly surprised that Lindy was a big car fanatic as she was. It made talking with her a lot easier. Fate directed Lindy towards the secret entrance to the mansion so they could avoid the reporters that'd decided to once again staking out the mansion. Fate took notice that there were a lot more than usual which was odd considering that it wasn't like they didn't know she was staying there. She decided to ignore the odd event and proceeded to thank Lindy for the ride.

"I'll be stopping by soon."

"We'll be waiting for you."

"Thanks and, umm, can you tell mom I said hi?"

Lindy smiled. "Of course and in case you need anything, give me a call."

The officer handed her a card and waved as she drove off. Fate waved back. She was suddenly glad she'd left the mansion after all. She pocketed the card and made her way to the stairs leading up to the mansion. Her phone suddenly viberated.

"_Are you alright Fate?"_ read the text message.

"_I'm alright Nanoha. I just got back to the mansion."_

"_Thank goodness. I'm glad you're okay. I came back with Hayate after we saw you on the news."_

"_I'm climbing up the stairs now. See you in a bit."_

"_Okay. Oh, and you have a visitor."_

**A visitor?**

Fate was wondering who her visitor could be. She hadn't been expecting anyone. Shrugging, she made it to the last set of steps. Walking towards the tearoom, which she assumed was where everyone was, she heard voices. She recognized Suzuka, Nanoha and Hayate's voice but there was a fourth one. It sounded oddly familiar but she couldn't place it. Frowning, she opened the door. Why did that voice sound so familiar?

"Honey!"

Fate's eyes widened. Before she knew it, a gorgeous blonde girl with a purple headband caught her in a hug. As quickly as humanly possible she pushed the other girl away from her.

"Carim! What are you doing here!"

The blonde looked confused at what had just happened.

"What do you mean? Can't I visit my girlfriend?"

Fate felt the temperature I the room drop incredibly fast. Her eyes quickly found Nanoha's. The auburn haired girl looked positively livid.

"Fate." She growled. "Who. Is. This?"

At that point, Hayate had grabbed Nanoha and Suzuka looked like she was saying a prayer for Fate. The blonde singer held up her hands in defense.

"I swear I can explain this." Fate answered quickly.

**AN:** I'm ending it there. I'm in desperate need of sleep now, but don't worry NanoFate fans, I swear Carim isn't going to cause any big problems for our favorite couple. I know this chapter is shorter than the last few chapters but I hope you enjoyed it non-the less. As always, reviews are appreciated. Gonna go for more NanoFate in the next chapter and I'm planning on working on Reinforce and Hayate's relationship. Look forward to it.


	10. Chapter 10 Bumps in the Road

**AN**: Another update! I'm somewhat satisfied with the pace I've set for updating my stories. I seem to churn out one or two one-shots before doing longer chapters. I think I can live with that for the time being, now onto some news.

I'm not sure if I've mentioned it before, but Sha Yurigami is working on some fanart for The Hangover. I'm looking forward to seeing the finished work. Also AyahDiamon has asked if she could make a manga of Science Plus Magic Equals Children. Not only that, but she'll also be making one for my one-shot Kisses! All this fanart is making me feel all giddy. Never thought my stories would inspire artists, but it's a pleasant surprise. So a special thanks to you two for being so awesome!

Next, some reviewer responses:

**Aka Chibi-chan**- Yes, Fate can't help but have secrets. It's a Testarossa trait.

**Yukiyuuki**- You'll find out how the mysterious fire happened in this chapter and how Fate met Linith.

**Honulicious**- Yup, Lindy and Precia are married. They met for the first time when Lindy went to deliver the report on Fate's suicide to Precia. Check chapter eight for that scene. They got married a few years after that.

**Parme-san**- The family reunion is coming soon!

And finally **to everyone who is questioning whether Alicia is actually in love with Fate…** well I'll keep you guessing. Do you believe Hayate has it right or did Nanoha actually get it right the first time? I obviously can't tell you cause that would ruin the story so keep reading and decide for yourselves!

Oh and this has nothing to do with the story really, but Glassjaw is one of my favorite bands of all time. Why am I mentioning this? Because I used one of their songs for the lyrics to this chapter. That's really the only reason why I'm mentioning it. Anyway, without further ado, here is the next chapter!

My Life Would Suck Without You

**A hiccup in paradise**

**I keep you jealously to myself**

**In a photo the size of a kiss**

**A kiss in the shape of a bullet.**

_Siberian Kiss- Glassjaw_

Chapter 10 Bumps in the Road

Hayate was relieved that the impending murder was put on hold thanks to Fate's quick explanation. The brunette looked over at the couple in question. Fate was sitting on a chair with Nanoha having taken, what she considered, her rightful place on the blonde's lap. The cobalt eyed beauty had her arms wrapped possessively around Fate's neck and had refused to leave her "seat". The blonde singer didn't look like she minded but she did still look a bit pale from the death threats Nanoha had been spewing just minutes earlier.

"I still can't believe you're **actually** dating someone. I never thought I'd see the day." Carim looked in wonder at Fate and Nanoha.

"Yeah well…" was Fate's lame response. "Anyway, you and I need to end our fake relationship so I can date Nanoha without the press making it an even bigger deal than it should be."

Hayate could only shake her head at what she was hearing. Carim and Fate had been in a fake relationship for about a year now. The two blondes had met at a party in Hollywood and became fast friends mainly due to the fact that they were both Japanese and bonded over that. Carim was an up and coming model back then. She had no idea how the business worked but thanks to Fate, she got on the right track. The blonde singer helped her find a good manager and in order to help with her publicity, they began "dating". After all, there was nothing better than free publicity courtesy of the tabloids. The rich and famous really did things differently than normal people.

"It's about time if you ask me." Carim took a sip of her tea. "I'm glad there's someone who finally put you on a leash. A short one I hope." Carim smiled towards Nanoha.

The auburn haired girl grinned at Carim. "You can bet she won't be getting any leeway with me."

"Good to hear."

"I'm still here you guys." Fate pouted.

"I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot Nanoha-san. You can blame Fate for thoughtlessly forgetting to mention her fake girlfriend." Carim said ignoring Fate's whining.

"Hopefully Fate-san won't be quite as forgetful with her real girlfriend." Suzuka added with a smile.

Hayate couldn't help but add in her two cents as well. "Yeah, I have a feeling Fate would regret forgetting any anniversary or birthday."

"You guys are being mean to me." Fate tightened her hold on Nanoha and hid her face in the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

Taking pity on the blonde, Nanoha placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry Fate-chan. You're just so cute to pick on." Giggling, she placed another kiss on her nose.

Fate's pout returned but it was soon replaced with a smile. She went back to nuzzling Nanoha's neck. She never felt so content before.

"If I hadn't been here watching it happen, I'd never believe it with my own eyes." Carim started. "You really are in love aren't you Fate?"

"You bet I am." Fate answered confidently. "So hurry up and break up with me."

The way she said it made everyone in the room burst out in laughter. For Fate, it felt like it had been so long since she'd last laughed. If this is what being genuinely happy felt like, then she never wanted to lose this feeling again. They were suddenly interrupted when the door swung open.

"Fate!" Linith stood in the doorway. The rest of her band mates were behind her looking like they'd all been scolded for misbehaving. The blonde singer tried her best to hide behind Nanoha but it was a lost cause. "Don't try to hide! You're in big trouble!"

"I didn't do anything this time! I've been behaving!" Fate exclaimed a bit in panic. She was racking her brain at the same time trying to figure out what it was she could've possibly done to upset her manager.

"Umm, something wrong?" Hayate figured it'd be best to get to the bottom of this sudden commotion.

"I'll say there is!" Linith pointed a finger at Fate. "You wrote a new song and you didn't tell me!"

"Oh, that. Geez, Linith. You scared me there for a second."

"You think this isn't a big deal? It's been well over a year since you've written any new material Fate. Then you suddenly wrote a new song and I'm the last to know about this little event?"

"Oh come on Linith." Vice groaned. "We already apologized like a million times."

"Plus we already explained that song wasn't really planned to be for the public." Tea added.

"Indeed. It was Testarossa's way of confessing." Signum finished.

"Well, regardless, I would like to hear what you guys came up with along with anything else your working on. It's my job as your manager after all."

"Alright." Fate sighed. " You're right thought, we do need to get back to work. We owe it to our fans but most importantly, we owe it to you." Fate nudged Nanoha slightly. She complied and allowed Fate to stand. The blonde singer smiled towards Linith. "After all, we wouldn't be here without you."

**-MLWSWY-**

**Uminari city 5 ½ years ago**

Fate was sitting in a park playing her guitar. She was wearing a hoodie making sure she kept her head bowed so that no one would take a good look at her face. Just as a preventive measure, she also wore some sunglasses. It wasn't the best disguise in the world but it did its job. It's been nearly six months since she ran away from the hospital. Since that time, she'd been living with Reinforce. It was very kind of the silver haired girl to let her live in her home for free but Fate felt like she needed to repay her kindness, however, she was finding it rather hard to do this simple task. She couldn't get a normal job because she was a runaway that the police were looking out for. The minute she got identified by anyone would mean she'd have to go back to her mother's home. No way in hell that was going to happen.

She could also go for a shady job but she had a feeling her band mates would put an end to it so fast that she wouldn't even get a chance to look for one. So, she settled with playing her guitar in various parts of the city. It was a safe enough thing to do as along as she didn't stay in one place for too long. The minute she felt someone was snooping around her though, she'd leave and not go back to that place. She'd only had to do that once so far, but she hoped she wouldn't have to do it too often. Being a street musician wasn't a bad job really. On some days she'd make a lot while others she'd come back with nothing. At least this way she made some money. It wasn't a lot, not compared to their living expenses, but this way she was able to pay for some of her things like food.

Today was one of those days that wasn't good, but wasn't bad. She'd made enough to buy groceries for dinner that night. It was better than nothing. Looking at her watch, Fate realized it was getting rather late. She strummed one last note before beginning to pack her things.

"You know you're quite good. Ever think about doing it professionally?"

Fate froze in her spot. Slowly, she glanced up at the person talking to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just, I've heard you playing a couple of times now and I've been meaning to talk with you but it's quite difficult to find you with all the moving around you do."

The blonde released her breath. She hadn't realized she'd stopped breathing until then.

"I-It's alright." She smiled weakly.

Sensing the girl's discomfort, the woman decided to back off a bit.

"Ah, well I see your getting ready to go. I'll leave you to your packing. Here though." The woman held out a card. Fate looked at her slightly confused. "Like I said, I think you've got quite a lot of talent. My name is Linith Asano and I'm a Talent Manager. Give me a call sometime if you think you want to go into the music industry."

Linith gave a reassuring smile to her. Fate took the card and went back to her packing. Happy that her offer wasn't rejected, Linith decided to head back to her office. She'd achieved her goal of finding the mysterious blonde singer. Now, it was a waiting game.

Fate watched the woman leave. She looked back at the card and her eyes widened.

**Mid-Childa Talent Agency**

Fate didn't remember how she got back to Reinforce's apartment. The whole trip had been a daze. She couldn't believe the card she held in her hand. It was like someone had given her a blank check. This was the ticket to her future.

Mid-Childa Talent Agency was a famous for discovering many talented musicians, actors, and even models. Not just anyone could work for them though. It didn't matter who many times you went to their offices and tried to establish an appointment with them, they'd always turned you away. The only way to get in to the agency was to be given a card by one of their agents. That card guaranteed you an appointment with the agent and it if you performed to their standards, it was a given you'd get your foot in the door in the industry you wanted. This was an incredible opportunity. She had to let the rest of her band mates know.

"Ah, Fate-chan, your home!"

Fate blinked a few times to make sure she was in the right place. She was so deep in thought she didn't even realize she'd walked into Reinforce's apartment.

"Oh, yeah. I'm home."

It still felt odd for her to say that. Sure, Reinforce had been encouraging her to call it that, but it still felt very weird. She'd only known one home her entire life until a few months ago. The silver haired girl thought, was doing her best to make her feel comfortable.

"Are you okay Fate-chan? You seem a bit out of it."

"I'm fine. It's just…" Fate held out the card for Reinforce to look at.

"What is it?" Reinforce looked at it for a second before squealing in delight. "Oh my god! Fate! Do you know what this is!"

Fate chuckled at her roommate's reaction. "I know. I was just as shocked as you."

"We have to let the others know right away! I'll call everyone over for an important meeting!"

"Y-You don't have to. I was going to wait until…"

"But this is important Fate-chan! Even now, your still struggling towards your dream! If this opens the door for you then what's there to think about?"

Without waiting for a response from the blonde, Reinforce got to work calling all of their band members over to her place. Fate could do nothing but smile at her friend. Since becoming involved with her, Reinforce had changed. She still had her shy moments every now and then, but she was a lot more vocal about her thoughts nowadays. Fate guessed it might have something to do with a certain cosplay-loving girl. The two had hit if off right away. It was almost like they'd known each other for years with how much they knew about each other.

It wasn't long before the members of Riot Force 6 and Hayate arrived.

"Uh, why is Hayate here?" Fate asked.

"Aww, Fate-chan, you wound me!" Hayate clutched her chest in supposed pain. "Do you not miss seeing my happy face?"

Fate gave her a blank look before turning away.

"You're so cruel Fate-chan!"

The group laughed at the brunette's antics. Fate had tried to hold in her laughter but she soon succumbed to it. Once the laughter subsided, they got down to business.

"Alright, so what's so important that Rein-chan got us down here in a hurry." Vice asked.

"Well, it's because of this." Fate pulled out the business card and placed it in the middle of the table. All of her band mates leaned in and took a closer look at the rectangular piece of paper.

"Eh!" was their immediate reactions.

Tea snatched the card from the table to get a better look at it.

"I-Is this for real?"

Vice then quickly snatched it from her. "Holy crap! It's real!"

The card then switched hands once again to Signum. "Linith Asano huh? And she just walked up to you and gave you this?"

Fate nodded. "Yeah. She made it sound like she'd been listening to me play on more than one occasion."

"Then we gotta call her!" Vice said excitedly. "This is the break we've been waiting for!"

Fate shook her head.

"What? But why?" Vice asked shocked.

"Because even if we did call her and she liked us, what good would it do?"

"What good would it do?" Vice was still shocked by Fate's words. "Fate, this is the chance we've been waiting for! Do you know what being represented by Mid-Childa would do for us?"

"And what good is that for a runaway like me?" Fate stated bitterly. "We finally got something like this and yet I'm the one holding you guys back."

Everyone stayed silent.

"Let's face it guys. This does nothing for us until I turn 20. I have no right on my own until then. I'm just a burden now…"

"That's not true!" Tea spoke up. "You're not a burden Fate-chan! Don't ever think yourself that. We'll find a way to make this work. Just believe."

So with great reluctance, she called Linith the next day and made an appointment with the agent. The older woman was very excited to hear that Fate was not just a singer but also a member of a band. She made sure to get them in that very day in order to see them perform one of their songs. She found that they did not disappoint. Linith had been looking for a new talent like this for a while, but no one had left an impression on her.

Then she happened to walk by the blonde singer sitting at a park playing her songs. The music instantly entranced her. She went back the next day hoping to hear more but mysterious blonde singer wasn't there. Disappointed, she set out on a venture though the city attempting to find the girl. It was a lot harder than she thought. The blonde moved constantly and never stayed in one place too long. All her searching was not in vain, however, on the few occasions she did track her down, she was treated to the very same music that had caught her attention the first time. She knew she couldn't let this talent slip away from her. Hearing back from the blonde so soon let her know she made the right choice in offering her an audition with her company.

However, during that call, she found there was something odd about the girl. She couldn't put her finger on it, but the way she spoke to her made her sound like she was scared. Of what? Of messing up the audition? That was a likely reason but it didn't seem right. She didn't know what was causing this fear but she was going to find out.

"You guys have what it takes." She addressed them. "I love the energy you put into your performance. I love the music you create together. I love how genuine and raw it feels. I'm not going to lie; I want to sign you guys with us now before someone else discovers you. I can have a contract written up and ready for you to sign in an hour or so. What do you say?"

The members of Riot Force 6 immediately turned their gazes to Fate. This action did not go unnoticed by Linith.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, well…We'd love to sign with your agency but…" Vice began.

"But?"

Their gazes turned back to Fate. Linith settled her gaze on blonde as well.

"Is there a problem I should know of?"

Signum put her hand on Fate's shoulder in support. "It's okay."

Fate nodded and took a deep breath.

"Linith-san, we would love to sign with you but I'm afraid that would be a problem for me."

"How so?"

"I'm a runaway."

Linith blinked at that. Certainly that hadn't been what she was expecting to hear, but it wasn't the most horrible bit of news she could've received.

"I…even if I want to sign I have no legal rights to do so. I'm still a minor therefore I need my parent's approval to do so and in my current position I'm afraid that will not be possible. I'm sorry if we've wasted your time here today." Fate finished with a bow.

"Hold on now. Who said this was an impossible thing to work around?"

Fate's head shot up in surprise. Had she heard correctly?

"I do think we can make this work Fate-san, but I think I need to hear more of your story first."

"Alright then…"

It was hours after the members of Riot Force 6 left and Linith remained in her office. Looking out of the window, she let her mind wander to the story she'd just heard. She never thought she'd hear the name Testarossa again. It brought back some pleasant memories for her. It was during her high school years that she'd met a girl by the name of Precia Testarossa. They didn't become friends at first. In fact, they'd bumped heads more often than not. Linith hated Precia's holier than thou attitude and Precia hated Linith's cheerful and friendly personality. She often called Linith fake to her face and that would set off a lot of their major fights.

One day though, Precia had been cornered by some of the girls from their grade. One of them had been claiming that her boyfriend had been cheating on her with Precia but they had no proof, only a vague suspicion and their already placed dislike of the girl before them. Linith happened to catch wind of this little incident and rushed to the scene. She and Precia may have had their differences but Linith knew that Precia was not that kind of person. She may be a stuck up know it all but she'd never do something so low. Thus, Linith rushed to Precia's aide and helped her fight off the other girls. Thanks to this incident, she and Precia formed a special friendship.

Then college came and they slowly began to drift apart. The last thing she heard was that she'd gotten married a few years after graduating from college. Fate though, had thrown her a curve ball, literally and figuratively. She now had the future of the daughter of her ex-best friend in her hands. It was an odd way for their paths to cross again. She stood up and made her way out of the building. She now understood Fate's dilemma after hearing her story. She couldn't help but shake her head at what Precia had done. To drive her daughter that far…still, this wasn't a total loss. All she needed to do was convince Precia to let her be Fate's guardian. With this legal acknowledgement, she'd be allowed to monitor Fate's decisions regarding things like, signing a contract to become a musician for a certain talent agency. This of course would mean having to track down Precia Testarossa and actually convincing her of this.

It may seem like a lot of work to go through for just one girl, but Linith had a feeling about the group of kids that were in her office. They had a lot of potential and if given the chance, they could become big. Much bigger than just in their own country but first she had to get through this hurdle. She knew before she could go to Precia with her suggestion, she had to show her that her child had what it took to make it. With a plan brewing in her mind, she set off for home. There was planning to do. She would not lose these kids to someone else.

**-MLWSWY-**

Fate stood in shock as she looked the building she lived in with Reinforce. It was burning. The sound of sirens rung in her ears as she watched the flames flicker through the building.

'_Oh my god…Rein-chan!'_

Fate didn't think twice as she made a beeline towards the building. If her friend was in the there then she'd find her. She couldn't let her die in this fire. Before she could get close to the building however, some firefighters caught her, preventing her from getting too close to the burning building.

"Let go! My friend is in there!"

"It's too late!" One of the firefighters said. "The fire's too far gone!"

"No! I have to try! REIN-CHAN!"

"Fate-chan!"

Fate stopped struggling and turned to see her friend running towards her. The blonde tore herself away from the firefighters grasp and enveloped the girl in a bone-crushing hug.

"You're okay! You're okay!" Fate cried into the girls shoulder.

"I-It's okay Fate-chan. I'm okay. Please don't cry…" Reinforce tried to soothe the girl.

Fate pulled away and wiped way her tears. "I can't help it. If something had happened to you…" Fate didn't finish. A glint of blonde caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Reinforce looked strangely at the blonde as the blood slowly drained from Fate's face.

"Fate…?" Reinforce was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the large gathering crowd around the building. "F-Fate-chan? What's going on?"

"She's here." Fate said. She sounded so shaken up that Reinforce couldn't help but feel fearful as well.

"Who?"

"My sister."

Fate quickly whipped out her phone and called Signum to pick them up in a location farther from the building. Fate continued to look out for her twin the entire time they walked to the park where they'd be meeting Signum. The wait seemed endless with Fate looking over her shoulder for any signs of her twin. Reinforce looked on worriedly at her friend. She'd never seen her so frightened before. She'd only heard the stories about Fate's family. She'd never met them in person or seen pictures of them. A part of her had been curious to see if Alicia was just as bad as she'd been told, but after seeing how much Fate was affected, she decided she could go without ever meeting her.

By chance Reinforce happened to look back towards the path leading into the now dark park. Her eyes widened as a figure began to emerge from the pitch-black night. She clutched Fate's arm in fright.

"Fate-chan…"

The blonde immediately heard the underlying fear in her friends voice and look towards the direction she was looking at. Like a demon coming out of the darkness, Alicia walked in a steady pace towards them. Fate froze. She couldn't believe she was going to get caught. Not like this. A honk caught her attention. Next thing she knew, Fate was being shoved into a car.

"Fate-chan! Breath Fate-chan!" Reinforce shook her friend slightly.

"I-I'm fine. I'm okay Rein-chan." Fate smiled weakly at the silver haired girl, hoping to reassure her.

"What happened?" Signum asked the two girls.

"I'm not sure. There was a fire at the apartment when I got home. I though Rein-chan might've been caught in it, but she was okay." Fate let out a sigh. "I was so relieved that she was okay, but then out of the corner of my eye… I saw Alicia. I don't know how, but she found me."

"Are you sure it was her?"

"Yes! I know it was! She followed us to the park. She was at the building. She was watching it burn down…You don't think she…"

"Alicia may be crazy but she wouldn't risk hurting innocent by standers."

"I don't know about that." Fate held her hands together. "She's done so much already…"

Signum sighed. She knew she needed to get Fate somewhere safe before anything else. They could investigate the mysterious fire the next day once they'd gotten some rest.

"I'm taking you to Vice's tonight. Reinforce will be staying with us."

"W-what? I can't possibly impose on you like this."

"Of course you can. Plus Hayate would more than likely put in the offer if I didn't. You know she wont let you say no."

Reinforce smiled hearing the brunette's name. It was true though. Hayate would never allow her to stay in a hotel or any other place when she had plenty of room in her own home. She nodded hesitantly which caused a small smile to appear on Signum's face. The rest of the car ride was silent as Signum drove them to Vice's.

The next day, Fate and Vice watched the news, eagerly awaiting news about the fire hoping to hear what caused it in the first place. If it was arson then Fate knew she couldn't stay with Vice for long. She refused to put him and his sister in danger if Alicia had indeed suddenly decided she needed to finish the job Fate had failed.

"_Last night, a fire burned down the apartment building Galea. After it was finally quelled, investigators were able to inspect the charred remains for answers. According to their investigations, the fire has been attributed to faulty wiring in one of the main breakers. There were no deaths but some were injured while trying to escape the building."_

Fate sighed in relief. She was so glad to hear that it was not arson, but then what was Alicia doing there? Had it just been a coincidence? Either way, she knew she couldn't stay with Vice long. There was always a chance she could be found and she didn't want her friends to get in trouble for housing her. She was brought out of her thoughts when her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but decided to answer just in case it might be important.

"Hello?"

"_Good morning Fate-san, its Linith Asano from Mid-Childa Talent Agency."_

"Oh, Asano-san. G-good morning. What can I do for you?"

"_Well, after hearing your story and thinking it over, I still want to sign you guys with my company."_

"W-What? But I can't sign…"

"_I know, but I think we can work around that. I'm going to find a way to make this work and I'm going to do it legally. All I ask that you place your trust in me."_

"Why? Why would you go through so much trouble for a kid like me?"

"_Because I see something special in you Fate-san and to let that go to waste because someone is not willing to fight for you, I just can't condone that, especially of myself. So, I ask you again, will you place your trust in me?"_

Vice, who had leaned in to hear the conversation backed away a bit and gave Fate a thumbs up. All these people were placing a lot of their hopes and faith in her. She didn't know if she could meet up with their expectations but if they were willing to fight for her then wasn't it about time she joined the fight?

"Alright. What do we need to do?"

**-MLWSWY-**

**Present Time**

Suzuka, Hayate, Nanoha, and Carim had remained behind and continued to talk while the member of Riot Force 6 did what they did best, made music. The room was filled with laughter but inside, Nanoha felt like she was suffocating. With Fate out of the room, she felt less secure being around Carim. It wasn't that the other girl was intimidating or unapproachable. On the contrary, Carim was actually very open and friendly even with people she hardly knew. What was bothering Nanoha was the fact that Carim was actually texting Fate while the blonde was supposedly working. She gripped her own phone wondering why her girlfriend was not letting her know what was going on.

Carim had told them that she and Fate were trying to come up with the best way to announce their break up to the world. With that out of the way, they would both be free to date whoever they wanted. Even though the conversation really shouldn't be something she should feel threatened by, Nanoha still felt like it did. It suddenly hit her that Fate had dated before. Genuinely dated other people and even though it had been a fake relationship, she couldn't help but wonder if Carim and Fate had done anything more. What had their relationship actually consisted of? Was it just a friend helping another or was it something similar to what Fate had with Ginga? She had to know, but why was she so desperate to know?

Did she not trust her girlfriend? That wasn't it. She trusted that Fate would never cheat on her. She trusted in the love the blonde had for her. Then what was it? Why did these things continue to bother her if she already had what she wanted?

"Jealousy."

Nanoha was snapped out of her thoughts.

"W-What?" she asked startled that someone had answered her internal question.

"Carim was just saying what she hated about the modeling industry." Hayate informed the auburn haired girl.

"I can see how jealousy would prevent you from making many friends." Suzuka lamented.

"Indeed, I have made a few true friends, but it's definitely hard. Jealousy leads to backstabbing and all sorts of other unpleasant things. I try my best to stay out of all that, but sometimes you can't help but be dragged into it. The press certainly doesn't do you any favors."

Their conversation was interrupted when the door opened up once again. Shamal and Reinforce walked in with a few shopping bags. Reinforce smiled at her friends.

"Hello everyone, we thought we'd stop by and see how everyone is do…"

Reinforce stopped talking when she suddenly found a strange girl mere inches away from her face. Blinking rapidly, she tried to figure out why someone was so close to her.

"Umm, c-can I help you?" Reinforce asked unsure.

Instead of getting a response, Reinforce suddenly felt her boobs being groped rather enthusiastically by the blonde stranger. Without letting go of the silver girls large mounds, Carim looked into Reinforce's ruby red eyes.

"You're beautiful." Carim whispered in awe.

The blood instantly rushed to Reinforce's face. "T-Thank you." The shy smile she added only caused Carim to inch closer to the beauty before her unaware that her actions were causing a certain brunette to seethe in anger. Hayate finally had enough of witnessing her friend/secret crush be felt up by the equally beautiful model. She gritted her teeth, stood up, and slammed her hands on the table.

"What the hell are you doing Carim!"

The blonde model snapped out of the trance she was in and immediately let go of Reinforce's supple mounds.

"Haha, sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to molest you." Carim made a quick bow to Reinforce. "It's just, whenever I see a beautiful girl I go into this trance and immediately grope her. It's how Fate-chan and I met although she didn't take too kindly to me groping her."

Nanoha felt a stab of jealousy. Her thoughts began to drift back to Fate and Carim's supposed fake relationship.

"But I do mean what I said." Carim grasped both of Reinforce's hands in her own. "You really are beautiful. I've never seen such flawless snow-white skin, silvery hair and deep red eyes. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a model already."

"M-me? A model? Haha, I don't think I'm suited for such a thing."

"That's not true." Carim released Reinforce's hands and cupped her face in her hands. "If no one has told you how breath taking you are then they're blind. You would make an amazing model if you wanted."

"Really?"

"Yes." She let go of Reinforce and went to the table to rummage through her purse. She pulled out a card and returned to the silver haired girl and held it out. "If your interested, I could introduce you to some people who could help you get a career in modeling. Give me a call if you think it's something you want to do, okay?"

"Sure. Thank you…umm."

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Carim Gracia. Fate's fake girlfriend."

"Eh?" Both Shamal and Reinforce looked shocked. Carim smiled at both of the women and gestured towards the table.

"Why don't we take a seat? I'd be glad to fill you in on how that came to be."

Shamal sighed as she took a seat at the table. "Must Fate-chan continue to surprise us?"

"I'm sure she'll get better about doing such things." Suzuka said trying to cut the tension that had fallen between them. The purple haired girl couldn't help but notice how Hayate's usually cheerful demeanor had all but vanished. Not only her but Nanoha also wasn't very happy with the things she was hearing from the blonde model. Things were quickly going down dill.

'_Please come back soon everyone!'_

A few hours later, Fate and the rest of the band returned to the tearoom only to wish they had stayed out of it. There was a definite tension hanging around the room. Fate immediately noticed how relieved Suzuka looked to see them back.

"Umm, hey everyone. Oh Shamal and Reinforce are here. What's going on guys?"

"Well Rein-chan and I came to see if Signum ant the rest of you had survived the tongue lashing that Linith dished out."

Tea laughed nervously. "Haha, yeah, we learned not to keep secrets from our manager again."

"Seriously," Vice continued. "She got a working schedule for us now so we can be on track for releasing our new album. She can be such a slave driver."

"I heard that."

The members of Riot Force 6 all jumped back in fright. Their manager gave them all the evil eye.

"Anyway, I suggest you guys head home and sleep. Tomorrow we hit the ground running with this new album. Remember 5 am at the location I gave you."

"Yes ma'am." They all groaned.

"We better leave then. Are you ready Shamal?" Signum asked her girlfriend.

"I am. I hadn't noticed how late it was. Coming with us Hayate-chan, Rein-chan?"

"Yeah." Hayate spoke up quickly. With out waiting for Reinforce to respond, she took her hand and tugged her out of her seat.

"H-Hayate-chan? Can you wait a moment?"

Hayate looked at the silver haired girl with some apprehension. Reluctantly though, she let go and watched as Reinforce walked back to Carim.

"Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity."

Carim smiled. "No need for thanks. I'm happy to help a friend of Fate-chan's. Give me a call at any time. I'll do what I can to help you if it's something you truly want to do."

Reinforce smile brightly at the blonde. This only cause Hayate's already present frown to deepen.

"Let's go Rein-chan." She said a little harsher than she meant. She immediately regretted her tone when Reinforce flinched. Shaking her head, She put up a smile to ease her friend. "It's getting late. I don't want to rob you of your beauty rest." She finished with her trademark grin.

"O-okay Hayate-chan." she turned back to Carim. "I'll keep in contact with you."

Carim waved off the girls as they left. She didn't miss the look Hayate had given her as she took Reinforce's hand again and lead her out.

"_Hmm, interesting. Fate-chan's friends are truly a fun bunch."_ She smiled to herself at this discovery.

"I better get going to. Oh and Fate-chan, don't worry about the break up. I already have something worked out."

"You do? Then why'd you make me come up with all those ideas?" Fate frowned.

"I just wanted to mess with you." Carim giggled. "By this time tomorrow everyone will know we had an amiable break up so rest easy and enjoy your time with your girlfriend."

Fate sighed. "Alright, thanks I guess. See you around?"

"Of course. I'll be in town for a while doing some jobs. I'll be in touch."

Fate waved her off as she took her leave along with the rest of their friends. Suzuka excused herself as well to get ready for bed. Fate turned to her girlfriend with a smile, happy that she'd get some time with her before Nanoha had to head home.

"Do you want me to take you ho…"

Nanoha suddenly lunging at the blonde cutting off whatever Fate was about to ask. Fate lost her balance and fell back. The blonde groaned at the sudden impact she made with the ground. She was about to ask what was wrong but Nanoha made it rather difficult with her lips being coaxed into a kiss. The blonde snaked her arms around the auburn haired girl and hugged her closer. Her mind was quickly becoming hazy as Nanoha deepened the kiss. Nanoha needed this. She needed reassurance that Fate wanted her and only her.

"Mmm."

Slowly, Nanoha's hands made their way down Fate's body causing the blonde to moan into the auburn haired girls mouth. This encouraged Fate's own hands to begin wandering under her girlfriend's shirt.

Fate stopped.

Something was wrong. Although Nanoha had been hesitantly feeling her up, but when she plunged right in, the auburn haired girl began to tremble not with need, but with something else. Nanoha, however, refused to stop their heated kisses. Without warning, Fate flipped Nanoha on her back. Nanoha looked surprised at her girlfriend's sudden actions.

"F-Fate-chan what…"

"Why are you forcing yourself?" Fate asked seriously.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me Nanoha."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are and I want to know why."

"Why won't you take me!"

"Wha?" Fate was caught off guard with Nanoha's sudden outburst. Her moment of surprise was used against her as Nanoha pinned her to the floor again. Nanoha looked down at the blonde. Fate wasn't sure what was happening anymore. How had they gone from making out to this?

"Why haven't you slept with me Fate? Am I not pretty enough?"

"W-What are you saying? Nanoha I would never…"

"Are Ginga and Carim more suited for you then? Are all those other girls you've been with better than someone as inexperienced as me!" Nanoha cried.

Fate forced herself out of Nanoha's hold and pulled the girl into another kiss. The blonde flipped Nanoha to the floor again making sure to pin her arms over her head. Her free hand traced random patterns on the auburn haired girls stomach. Fate left Nanoha's lips and moved her attention to the girl's slender neck. Then she just stopped.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked confused as to what caused the sudden halt.

Instead of answering, the blonde singer gathered up Nanoha into her arms and held her close.

"I'm sorry." Fate whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Tears began to burn Nanoha's eyes.

"No, Fate-chan. I'm the one who should be sorry." She wrapped her arms around the blonde. "I said some horrible things." She sobbed.

Fate pulled back a bit so she could kiss away Nanoha's tears. Nanoha couldn't help but smile at how tender Fate was with her.

The blonde shook her head. "It's my fault too for thinking that my past relationships wouldn't affect you."

"And they shouldn't. I'm with you now and I know you love me and only me but…"

"You can't help but feel inferior to them, right?"

Nanoha nodded.

Fate sighed and rested her forehead on her girlfriend's shoulder. "I'm not going to lie Nanoha, I've done things that I'm not too proud of. The decisions I made back then were based on the belief that I would never have you, but that's still no excuse. I know you're going to hate hearing this but the fact is, I don't know how many girls I've been with." Fate immediately felt Nanoha's grip on her tighten. "I'm sorry. I really am."

"And Carim?"

Fate swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yeah…"

Nanoha released a shuddering breath. "How long?"

"A few times. I haven't been with her for a few months though."

"And what about other girls?"

"I'm sorry." Fate chuckled humorlessly. "I really am a horrible person."

Nanoha placed a finger on the blonde's lips.

"You're not a bad person Fate-chan. I…It hurts to hear about all these girls you've been with, but," Nanoha placed a gentle kiss on Fate's lips. "I'm glad you're being honest with me."

"You're too good to me." Fate whispered as she pulled Nanoha into another kiss. Their lips danced together trying to convey to one another how much they meant to each other. Fate eventually pulled away so they could both catch a breather. Resting their foreheads against one another, they gazed into each other's eyes.

"You've always been the one I wanted." Fate began. "No matter who I was with, they'd never measure up to you. There wasn't a moment when I didn't wish it was you."

"Even Carim?"

Fate laughed. "Even she couldn't compare to you. I love you Nanoha. I'll tell you so everyday for the rest of my life if I have to."

"Is that a proposal?" Nanoha giggled.

"It is if you want."

Taken a back by her words, Nanoha pulled back from their embrace.

"Fate-chan…what are you saying?"

"Maybe that was too soon?" Fate asked nervously.

"I-It's not that. I was just surprised. I mean we haven't even gone on a date yet." Nanoha said blushing.

"I know, but I've known you were the one for me for a long time now. I know we're a long ways away from something like marriage, but that doesn't mean I don't want that to happen some day. Until then, I'll make sure you fall even more in love with me until you have no choice but to say "I do"."

Nanoha giggled. "If you keep talking like that I'll fall for you even more."

Fate smiled. "Then I guess my plan is working. Nanoha…" Fate turned serious, "I do want you. Don't ever think I don't, but unlike with all those other girls, I want our first time to be something special. I can't give you my first kiss, or my first time, but I want you to be my last. Is that okay with you?"

"That's more than okay with me. Thank you, Fate-chan."

Relieved that this had been cleared up Fate placed one more loving kiss to Nanoha's lips.

"It's getting late, want me to take you home?"

Nanoha shook her head. "If it's okay with you, can I spend the night?"

"Of course. Let's go to bed."

Nanoha nodded and moved to allow Fate to stand up. The blonde took Nanoha's hand and led her girlfriend to her room. It'd been a long day and she couldn't think of a better way to sleep than with the person she loved in her arms.

**-MLWSWY-**

Reinforce sat in her room staring at the card Carim had handed her. The silver haired girl stood up and walked over to her full-length mirror. Could she really become a model if she wanted? She'd never given much thought to what her future would be. Being with the Yagami's, with Hayate, was all she really wanted. Life couldn't be more perfect than that. Yet, somewhere along the way, she lost track of her dream. With her parent's death, she'd stopped actively working towards wanting to be a computer programmer. Instead, she grew content with just passing her days doing the minimal work necessary to be a functioning member of society. Since meeting Fate and Hayate however, she felt the need to find something to work towards again but she hadn't been sure what. Nothing grabbed her interest. She was more than happy to just be of use to Hayate who was doing her best to break into the fashion industry.

Now that she thought about it, she'd been Hayate's model for a long time now. In a way, she'd been doing modeling jobs without really realizing it. Going back to the card sitting on her desk, she thought back to what Carim had said to her.

"_She called me beautiful…"_

It was the first time someone had spoken to her like that. Carim had told her what she always wanted to hear from Hayate.

"_If she thinks I can do this then what's keeping me from trying?"_

**AN:** Phew, that took a lot out of me. I'm sick with something again so I took these last few days to finish and proof read this chapter since there's nothing much else to do while I'm on bed rest. Hope this chapter met your expectations and if not, let me know and I'll try my best to improve the next one. Oh and before I forget, I recently found out that in Japan, your not legally considered an adult until your 20 so I made sure to make the appropriate changes to reflect this discovery. I think that's about it. Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11 One Step Forward

**AN:** Finally back to this story! Can you say slight writers block? Couldn't remember where I was taking the last chapter so I just started typing away. The result was this chapter for your reading pleasure.

Shout out to the following people for reviewing the last chapter:

**Honulicious**, **Parme-san**, **devilhamster**, **Tsuchiyasa**, **darkvalk**, **Mayvarik**, **Sammi-chan89**, **Fate Testarossa19**, **Lance58**, **Fate T. Harlaown**, **yukiyuuki**, **Hyuuga-Sword**, **Spikesagitta**

You guys continue to be awesome and I couldn't ask for better readers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the new laptop I'm typing it on.

My Life Would Suck Without You

**If you could see**

**That I'm the one**

**Who understand you**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you see**

**You belong with me?**

**Standing by you**

**Waiting at your backdoor**

**All this time**

**How could you no know, baby**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me?**

_You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift_

Chapter 11 One Step Forward

Fate stared at the phone in her hand. She'd been staring at it for the last fifteen minutes in hopes that the numbers would dial themselves. In an odd way, it felt like her mother's phone number was mocking her for her in ability to just dial the damn thing. It shouldn't be as hard as she was making it out to be. The blonde almost dropped her phone when it suddenly began to ring. Scrambling to get a hold of it, Fate didn't even check who it was before answering.

"Hello?"

"_I blame you!"_

"Hi Hayate." Fate said unenthusiastically.

"_It's all your fault!"_

Fate sighed. It was going to be one of those calls again. Hayate had been calling her every day of the week with the exact same words. No matter how much they argued, Fate still failed to see how it was her fault that Reinforce had decided she needed to do something with her life by becoming a model. Fate was actually happy that her friend found something she could be passionate about. Hayate, however, did not share the same feelings. Sure she was somewhat happy that the silver haired girl was finding her way in life, but she wasn't happy that she was doing it with the help of Carim. The blonde model was suddenly more involved in Reinforce's life and Hayate did not like that she was being replaced by her and she made sure to tell Fate that every single day. It was starting to get a little annoying.

"For the last time Hayate, it's not my fault."

"_Yes it is! If it hadn't been for your fake relationship with her, this never would've happened!"_

"No it's not. You're just upset because you're jealous."

"_I'm not jealous of that, that bimbo!"_

"Alright, that's enough! I don't care if you yell at me for absolutely no reason, but you will not insult Carim! She's done nothing but try to help Reinforce and if she ends up falling for Carim it's your own damn fault! I've tried to tell you to confess and you haven't! You keep stalling saying that your friendship with her is more important and if that is indeed the case then let Reinforce find someone she's happy with!"

Hayate said nothing. It didn't take long for Fate to feel like a jerk for her outburst. It wasn't fair of her to throw that in Hayate's face. Fate understood better than anyone about the complications that came with falling in love with your friend. The difference was that the two had been living together forever and it was fairly obvious to everyone that they would end up together. That never happened though. Instead they danced around each other, trying to maintain their friendship rather moving forward. Fate never understood why. What was keeping them from being together?

"Hayate, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

"_N-no. I should apologize too. I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you."_

"Let's just forget it. Now, want to tell me what's really going on?"

"_Sigh, she's been spending so much time with Carim! Every day she goes over to her place. She's even slept there! I-I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm losing her."_

"It's only been a week Hayate. I'm sure Reinforce is just trying to make sure she knows everything she needs to for her new job."

"_Does going to dinner together count as job related?"_ Hayate asked bitterly.

"I guess not…still it's probably nothing, but if you're that worried you should seriously talk to her and when I say talk I mean confess."

"_W-what?"_

Fate rolled her eyes even though Hayate couldn't see.

"And I thought I was romantically challenged. Seriously Hayate? You think Reinforce is going to wait for you forever to finally confess? That girl has been in love with you since the day you met."

"_Uh…really?"_

"Hayate…a blind person could see how in love you guys are. Now what I want to know is why you haven't confessed."

"_It's complicated…"_

"Hayate, your talking to the expert on complicated relationships. Try me."

Hayate sighed. She was so good at talking to others about their relationships but when it came to hers…well she just plain failed.

"_Alright, I've been in love with her since I met her."_

"We all knew that."

"_Hey! No comments from the peanut gallery."_

"Sorry, go on."

"_As I was saying, I fell for her. Hard, but things back then were different. She'd just lost her parents. She was alone and with no one to turn to. Had I confessed back then, she might've thought it was out of pity or that I was trying to take advantage of her vulnerable state. I didn't want that so I held off, but then she moved in with us and it made things worse."_

"How so? I thought you'd be ecstatic to have her living with you."

"_I was, but she transitioned into our family so well…it felt like she'd always been there. I-I began to doubt myself. What if she didn't see me like that? I mean she fit in so well with my family that I thought maybe she only saw me as just another member of her family. I didn't want to ruin it if that was the case. If I could only keep her as a friend then I thought I was happy with just that."_

"Hayate…"

"_I'm such an idiot huh?"_

"No. You're not. I can understand having those kinds of doubts, but believe me when I say that you shouldn't be afraid to confess. I know you don't want to live the rest of your life wondering what could have been, so gather up your courage Hayate. Don't lose her without even trying."

The two girls stayed silent over the phone. Fate let her words sink in. She hoped Hayate would take her words to heart. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the blonde singer had a feeling that Carim was playing one of her tricks. Carim was known to have a bad habit of getting involved in other people's business by doing this sort of thing. It was all harmless for the most part and Fate was certain that Carim would do anything to harm her friends. Fate sighed. Sometimes, Carim reminded her way too much of Hayate. They both gave her a headache with their antics.

"_You're right. I can't just stand here and lose her without even trying."_ Hayate chuckled. _"Since when are you good at giving advice?"_

"Well I can't say I'm really good at it yet, but after everything you guys did for me, I think I owe it to you guys to try."

"_Well keep it up. Maybe you can write your own magazine column."_

"Very funny Yagami, now quit wasting your time talking to me and go get her."

Chuckling, Fate hung up the phone. She hoped that would be the push Hayate needed to go after her long time crush. Looking back at her watch, she realized she just used up her fifteen minute break and she hadn't even gathered up the courage to call her mother. She growled in frustration. She really needed to get this done and over with. Constantly thinking about it was getting her nowhere.

"Fate!" Linith came out from the building. "Breaks over, we need to get back to the interviews."

"Alright." Fate sighed.

Fate pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on and followed Linith back inside. The two women talked in silence as they headed back to the interview room. Linith had finally convinced the band to hold interviews to find themselves bodyguards. Considering that they were going out a lot more than before, it was harder to keep fans from realizing who they were with their less than thought out disguises. Fate hadn't really wanted to get one but after she'd been chased by her mob of fans, she couldn't help but agree that they were necessary. They made it back to the room and sat down. So far, they'd interviewed a few people but the ones who had applied all were fans of the band.

"Alright, let's get back to this then." Fate shifted through the papers in front of her.

"Did you call her?" Signum asked.

"No…Hayate took up most of my time."

"Hayate? Is everything alright?" Signum asked. She hadn't been aware that Hayate was having any problems other than her usual one of being unable to confess to Reinforce.

"It's nothing too serious, but I think the possibility of Reinforce straying is probably considered very serious to Hayate."

"Reinforce?" Tea jumped in. "Is she dating someone other than Hayate? Now that I didn't see coming."

"She's not dating anyone…just spending a lot more time with Carim than Hayate deems necessary."

"Whoa Carim is hitting on Reinforce? God, Reinforce is lucky. Carim is one hot woman." Vice cursed his luck at being surrounded by woman who turned other woman into lesbians with just a mere look. It was no wonder he had a hard time getting any girls. He'd never find a girlfriend at this rate.

"Focus everyone." Linith admonished. "I know gossiping about other people's lives can be fun, but we have work to do."

"We're gossiping?" Fate and Signum both asked surprised. If you were to ask them, they'd say it wasn't something they had any interest in. People gossiped about them enough as it was so for them to be following other people's lives and problems seemed like such a trivial thing. They had their own problems to worry about after all. The two women had prided themselves in the fact that they weren't like everyone else, but it seemed that perhaps they weren't so different after all.

"That's what it's called." Linith smiled at them. "Don't feel too bad. At least you're not talking badly about the people you do gossip about. Plus I don't think talking about your friends, who you're trying to help, counts as gossip."

The woman huffed as the rest of the band members chuckled at their behavior. Linith settled them down once more so she could call in the next person on the list to interview. They still had quite a few applicants to get through. It's actually been a surprise that so many applied for the job. A few had even flown in from out of the country for this chance.

"Send in Zest Grangeitz." She told one of her aids. A moment later, a rather intimidating man walked through the door.

"He's hired!" Vice exclaimed enthusiastically.

"We haven't even interviewed him." Tea frowned at him as she whacked his head.

"But just look at him!" he pointed with one hand while the other rubbed his sore head. "He's perfect! Tall, intimidating, built like a tank! What more do we need?"

For the first time ever, Vice was making sense. They needed a person who could control a mob and this guy looked like he could take on an army if he needed to. Fate looked over the man's resume before giving her opinion. Zest Grangeitz had been in the army for a good four years before returning home after he'd gotten injured. Since then, he'd been working as a security guard for a bank but it seemed he'd quit his job in order to work in the private sector. His resume was rather impressive in her opinion. He'd even guarded some political figures who gave him glowing recommendations. That was a major plus for her. Having someone you could trust to be around you nearly 24/7 was a huge thing.

"So why do you want to work for us Mr. Grangeitz?" Signum asked.

"I need a challenge. Working as a security guard gets dull after a few years and there's only so much I can handle when it comes to handling politicians."

"What makes you think we're any better?" Signum was intrigued by his answer. "We are celebrities and sometimes we tend to be a pain in the ass." She figured it would be a good idea to be blunt with him. She didn't know how politicians did things, but there was no denying that celebrities could be incredibly high maintenance depending on who they were. If anything, celebrities could be just as bad, if not worse, than politicians.

"I suppose you can be but at least you don't drag me along to guard you while you're having affairs and using tax payer money for unnecessary trips around the globe. At the very least if you want to waste your money it's your own. For this reason I no longer wish to work with political figures."

"Huh, well we all already knew politicians were corrupt but damn. Hearing first hand from someone who's witnessed it is something else." Vice commented.

"Hmm, alright, I just have one more question." Fate paused and looked seriously at him. "You're not a fan of ours are you?"

Zest looked back at her just as seriously. "Can't say I've heard any of your music."

Silence filled the room. Suddenly, Vice broke out into laughter. It didn't take long for Fate, Signum and Tea joined in. They definitely liked how this guy worked. It was rare to find someone who was so blunt and not a fan of theirs.

Another reason that they didn't hire any of their previous interviewees was because they were all huge fans of their band. They couldn't stop gushing about how much of an honor it would be to work for them. It was always flattering to have people that liked their music working for them, but for something like this it could become problematic in the future. They didn't want to have a situation where their bodyguards might forget that what their place was and actually think they were entitled to something like say, rummaging through their thing without permission and selling it to other die-hard fans. That would be disastrous. For this reason, they were trying to make sure that they didn't hire any crazed fanatics. It was just not worth dealing with the fallout that would result between them and their bodyguards.

"You are definitely hired!" Fate voiced her agreement with Vice. "When can you start?"

"As soon as possible, but I do have one condition."

"Which is?" Linith questioned. Although it was unusual for her to even listen to a request, she was willing to do it because the band really seemed to like this guy. Just as long as it wasn't something outrages, she'd be able to work with whatever condition he asked.

"My associate gets hired along with me."

The band members looked at each other, unsure of this unexpected turn of events. They really had no problem with hiring someone else since they were looking for more than one person to work for them. They just hoped she wasn't a fan. If it turned out that she was, then they'd be in a real pickle since they really didn't want to pass up on hiring Zest.

"Is she here?" Tea asked this time.

Zest nodded and poked his head out the door. Not a second later, a short red head walked into the room.

"This is Agito. She's been my partner since I began working as a bodyguard and I refuse to work with anyone else."

"Sup." Agito greeted casually.

"Is she any good?" Vice questioned this time. He was no fighter, but she didn't look like she could take him in a brawl. Agito looked insulted at his question as she glared at Vice. Fate knew the look Agito was throwing at Vice very well since she'd had that look tossed her way on more than one occasion. Agito wanted to deck their drummer, but she bit her tongue and said nothing. She chose to let Zest handle their potential employers.

The taller man nodded in affirmation to Vice's question. "Her skills are unmatched. They are on par with mine which is why I can only work with her. No one else can keep up with me."

"Whoa." Tea said wide eyed. She turned to her band mates. "If she can keep up with him then we definitely need to hire her too. I mean having two body guards is better than one right?"

"I agree. Let's do it." Signum nodded.

"What do you say Linith?" Fate looked to her manager.

Linith placed the rest of the resumes down. She stood up and walked over to Zest. She held out her hand to the taller man.

"Congratulations. You are hired. You start immediately."

**-MLWSWY-**

Hayate ducked into an alley when Carim suddenly turned around towards her. She felt her heart pound against her rib cage. She'd almost been caught. Taking a deep breathe, she tried to calm her beating heart. She'd been trailing the two women for a while now. After ending her phone call with Fate, Hayate was determined to talk with Reinforce. This though, meant she had to hunt her down in town. Earlier that morning, she'd left letting them know that she'd be spending the day with Carim. This is what prompted her angry call in the first place. Thinking about Carim and Reinforce together just rubbed her the wrong way. The more she'd thought about it, the more irritated she got until she couldn't take it anymore and called Fate to blame the blonde singer for her troubles. Looking back on it now, it wasn't fair of her to do that to Fate. It really wasn't her fault that Carim had taken an interest in Reinforce although if Fate hadn't been in a fake relationship with Carim, she'd never have come to Uminari in the first place.

The brunette quickly shook her head of those thoughts.

She needed to concentrate on the task at hand. Carim had almost caught her that time. If she slipped up it would be over for her plan … and highly embarrassing. How would she explain it to Reinforce that she was following them around like some sort of stalker? She couldn't without revealing that she was doing it out of jealousy. That wasn't how she wanted to reveal her feeling for the silver haired girl. All she needed was one chance for her to pull Reinforce away from the blonde model so she could say what she wanted yet no opening showed itself. It was like Carim was Reinforces guard dog or something.

"Damn it, how am I supposed to talk to her when that, that…other girl is with her?"

"You could just ask you know."

"Ah!"

The blonde smiled (or did she smirk?) at Hayate. The brunette clutched her chest. That had definitely scared her. When had the model gotten behind her? Better yet, how did she know that she had been following them? She had been so sure that she was being careful while she tailed them. Carim chuckled at the brunettes' surprised face.

"Fancy meeting you here Hayate-chan."

"Yeah, quite a coincidence huh?" Hayate answered nervously.

"Very much so. Well I really must be going." Carim turned around and began walking back towards Reinforce. "I have to get back to my date with Rein-chan."

Had Carim turned around, she'd have seen Hayate's glare trying to burn a hole through her.

"_There is no way they are actually on a date. "_ Hayate tried to mentally rid herself of such thoughts.

She quickly walked out of the alley and headed in the direction that Carim walked in. She noticed that Reinforce was chatting with a man with long green hair while she waited for Carim to return. When the blonde reached them, the green haired man greeted her in a friendly manner. He obviously knew the Carim very well if he felt comfortable enough to greet her with a hug. He then brought out a folder and handed it to the blonde. She wished she was closer so she could hear what they were talking about. The three continued on their walk into a tall building. She immediately recognized it as one of the modeling agencies in the city.

She felt relieved, to some extent. Maybe Carim had been joking about the whole date thing. If she really thought about it, Carim was similar to her in a few ways. For one, she was a big flirt like she was. She of course did it for the fun of it and she assumed that Carim probably did it for her own amusement as well. Then there was her ability to rile up people with a few simple words and gestures. Again, this could easily be because she was doing it for fun and Hayate could completely understand. In fact, had Carim not hit on Reinforce, she had a feeling they could actually become really good friends. That wasn't the case however. Carim had chosen to blatantly hit on Reinforce and the silver haired beauty had done nothing to discourage the advances. Maybe Reinforce had moved on…

"_No! I have to at least tell her how I feel! If she still doesn't want me then…I'll be supportive of her."_

That last thought was a tough pill to swallow. Just thinking about being rejected caused a pain she never felt to shoot through her. She briefly wondered if this was what Fate had felt every day that Nanoha was with Yuuno. How someone could live with this pain for so long was beyond comprehension. Shaking her head, she decided she couldn't remain standing there looking like an idiot. She glanced around the area hoping to find a good place to stake out the building. Her eyes fell on a little café across from the modeling building. Who knew how long it would be for Reinforce to leave, but she was going to wait as long as she needed for her. Walking inside, she found a nice little booth by the window that let her observe the front of the building unobstructed. A waitress seated her at the booth of her choice. She ordered cup of coffee and made herself comfortable for her wait.

Meanwhile across the street in the modeling building, Reinforce looked out the giant window of the floor she was in. Carim had let her know that Hayate had been following them for the better part of the morning. At first she'd been a bit angry that Hayate didn't seem to trust her, but Carim dispelled those thoughts by reminding her that if Hayate was following them, then it meant that their plan was working.

Reinforce sighed. When Carim had come to her with this plan she'd been really skeptical about actually going through with it. What if it backfired and instead of causing Hayate to chase after her it drove her away? That was her biggest fear, but the blonde kept telling her that was impossible.

"_She loves you too much to just let you go."_ Carim had confidently told her. Reinforce wasn't sure what made the blonde so confident in her words. It's not like she'd known Hayate very long so how had she come to that conclusion so fast? Then there was the actual execution of the plan. It required her to spend more and more time out of her home than she'd wanted.

Reinforce leaned her forehead against the window and sighed. This plan was testing her in ways she hadn't expected. For one, she felt like she was cheating on Hayate which was insane since they weren't even dating. Yet that's the only way she could describe her feelings. When she'd spent the night at Carim's apartment, she couldn't sleep at all. It was the first time she'd spent the night away from her own bed, from her home, from Hayate. She didn't like.

Carim though kept reassuring her that this was normal, but that it would be okay.

"Everything alright?"

Speak of the devil.

"I don't know about this plan anymore. I don't want to keep hurting Hayate-chan like this."

She knew that the brunette was probably hurting from even the thought of Reinforce being with someone else.

"I don't see Hayate-chan as the type to just let others walk all over her. It's why I keep telling you she'll chase after you no matter what."

"How are you so sure about that?"

"Because, in a way, she and I are alike and if I was in her position, I'd chase after you too."

**-MLWSWY-**

Fate was taking her second fifteen minute break of the day. Linith had to take Zest and Agito to the office so that they could fill out their paper work. That didn't mean they could take it easy with Linith gone. Their manager had everything planned for them down to a T. She left specific instructions for them to continue working on their new album. They'd all groaned thinking they'd get the day off so they could spend it with their families. At least that was the case for everyone else. She'd prefer to spend her spare time with Nanoha. She still owed her girlfriend a romantic first date and at this rate, she'd never get a chance to make good on her promise.

After Linith left, they got back to work since there was nothing they could really do and they certainly didn't want to get their manager mad at them again. They'd been trying to record another song, but they were stuck on a certain part for the better part of an hour. Nothing they played seemed to fit, so Signum suggested they take a break. It wouldn't do them any good to try to force a song to work. With this break, she decided it would be a good idea to give another attempt at calling her mother.

Taking out her phone, she once again entered her mother's phone number, but she stopped short of sending the call through. She didn't want to get stuck at this part again. She'd already come to the conclusion that thinking about it wasn't going to do any good. She just needed to do it! Her resolve in place, she sent the call through. Nervously, she held the phone to her ear and listened to the phone ring. With each passing ring, she felt her nerves rise. Leaning against the wall for support, she prayed she'd be able to make it through this call.

"_Harlaown residence."_ Fate almost forgot to breathe. She'd immediately recognized the sound of her mother's voice. _"Hello?"_

"H-hi…mom."

Fate heard a sharp intake of air. It seemed like she wasn't the only one who was having trouble with breathing.

"_Fate…"_

The blonde singer swallowed the lump forming in her throat. Was it supposed to be this hard to have a simple conversation with her? Part of her thought how wrong it was that she couldn't hold a proper conversation with her own mother, but another reminded her of why the reason for this was.

"Y-yeah. It's me."

"_H-how have you been?"_

"Good. I mean better. I'm a lot better. How about you?"

"_I've been well…."_

There was an awkward silence. Fate hated that they had this much trouble talking to each other. Then again, they'd always had trouble communicating. What a sucky time for their communication skills to fail them. She mentally chuckled at how alike they actually were. There could be no doubt that they were related.

"Mom?"

"_Yes?"_ It almost sounded like a plea. Like if Fate were to ask her to get a star from the sky, she'd do the impossible and obtain one for her.

"I…can I come over for dinner?"

"_Yes! Yes, of course you can."_ Fate heard her mother's voice crack slightly and in all honestly, she wasn't doing any better. The lump in her throat refused to disappear. _"I'll make something special for you."_

"Y-you don't have to."

"_I want to. Do you still like curry?"_

"Yeah, it's actually been awhile since I've had it."

"_Then I'll make it for you…is that okay?"_

"O-of course…is tomorrow okay for me to come over?"

"_Tomorrow is fine. Does 6 o'clock work for you?"_

"It's perfect. See you then?"

"_Yes, see you tomorrow Fate."_

"Bye mom."

"_Fate?"_

"Y-yeah?"

She heard her mother take a deep breathe.

"_Thank you for calling me. I…I'd begun to think I never would hear your voice again."_ There was no mistake that her mother was crying now. She couldn't help but feel bad.

"Mom…"

"_Forgive me Fate. I told myself I wouldn't cry if you did ever call, but I'm just so happy…"_

"Y-you don't have to apologize."

"_Yes, I do. I've caused you much pain and suffering. Had I been a good mother, none of this would've happened."_

"That's not true! You're not a bad mother!" Fate finally cried.

"_I drove you away! I caused you to try to do unthinkable things to yourself! What kind of mother does that to her children?"_

"I don't blame you! I don't blame you mom." Fate choked. She took a second to compose herself before continuing. Knowing what she did now, she couldn't blame her mother for everything that had happened. She'd been a victim in this entire mess Alicia had created. Not that she knew that, but Fate was not about to continuing destroying her family by telling her mother the truth. She'd deal with Alicia on her own. Her mother would not need to suffer anymore by getting involved with that. "You did your best with what you were given. Things didn't turn out perfect, but I don't blame you nor do I hate you. You're my mother…and I still love you no matter what."

Fate listened patiently while her mother sobbed over the phone. Her own tears streamed down her face.

"_Thank you. Thank you."_

"No, thank you mom."

Precia laughed a bit. A sound Fate had forgotten her mother was capable of.

"_I better let you go. I'm sure you're busy with work."_

"Ah, yeah I should be getting back soon. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"_Yes, we'll be waiting for you."_

"Bye mom."

"_Bye."_

Fate ended the call. She felt her legs finally give out on her as she slid down against the wall she'd been leaning on. She felt like all the strength she had was sucked out of her, but she also felt a bit better. She'd finally had some sort of conversation with her mother without feeling like complete shit afterwards. This was definitely an improvement. Fate brought her phone back up and called Nanoha. After all that emotional turmoil, she felt like she needed to talk to her girlfriend.

"_Fate-chan?"_

"Hey, Nanoha."

"_Fate-chan, is everything okay?"_ Nanoha had immediately heard something was off in Fate's voice.

"Everything is fine now. I…I just wanted to hear your voice."

**-MLWSWY-**

Hayate was seriously getting annoyed. It was almost dark and they had yet to come out of the building. Not only that but she couldn't stay much longer in the café. The employees were beginning to get suspicious of her behavior, but they hadn't bothered her yet. After debating for a few more minutes, she finally decided it was time to go. The café would be closing soon anyway. There was no point in staying there any longer. The brunette exited her booth and paid her tab. She hated to leave her stake out spot, but it was her only course of action at this point. Who knew when or if Reinforce would leave the building. Maybe she was better off just waiting at home for her return.

As she walked out the door, Carim and Reinforce came out on the opposite side. The green haired man waved good bye to them before hailing a taxi. The two women did not follow suit and instead continued to walk. Hayate wasted no time in trailing them. What was going on? Why wasn't Reinforce heading home? She continued following them all the way through a park. The two women suddenly stopped when Carim pushed Reinforce against a tree

Hayate froze in her spot. From her angel, it looked like the blonde model was kissing the silver haired girl. She'd had enough. Hayate finally snapped. Without wasting more time, she walked up to the two unsuspecting women and pried Carim away from Reinforce.

A smack resounded through the park.

"Carim!" Reinforce cried in concern.

Hayate stopped her from helping the blonde by pushing her back up against the tree. Blue clashed with red. Reinforce was startled by the look of hurt and betrayal that poured from those eyes.

"H-Hayate-chan?"

"Am I too late?"

Reinforce was stunned. Had she heard right? Hayate didn't wait to hear a response. She turned from the scene and ran.

"Hayate-chan!" Reinforce looked conflicted about what she should do.

"Go after her." Carim put a hand on her shoulder. "Catch her before she does something stupid."

Despite her stinging cheek, Carim couldn't help but smile as Reinforce gave chase to the brunette girl. The blonde gingerly touched the spot Hayate had hit her. Boy did she get her good. She made a mental note not to piss off Hayate anymore. If anything though, Hayate owed her for getting the two girls together. Shaking her head, she headed back towards the street to catch a cab home. She hoped Fate wouldn't be angry at her for meddling in her friends love lives. She couldn't help it if it was so tempting to do so.

Reinforce had run as fast as her legs could carry her, but Hayate had disappeared as soon as she reached the street. The brunette was athletic but there was no way she could run that fast.

"_Where could she have gone?"_

Not really knowing where to look, Reinforce decided to head home. She quickly hailed a taxi and just hoped that she wasn't too late. She completely regretted going through with Carim's crazy plan. She should've just been more honest with herself about what she really wanted with Hayate. If she had, this whole mess could've been avoided and she wouldn't have hurt the one she loved.

When she finally arrived home, the lights were all off. She grew worried and a bit scared as to what might have happened. Quietly, she opened the door, taking off her shoes as slow as possible. She almost felt like a teenager trying to sneak in without her parents finding out. Silently she walked into the living room. She eeped when she suddenly found herself shoved up against a wall. She was about to scream bloody murder but a hand covered her mouth. What had she gotten into? Was this how it was going to end? Without her getting to apologize to Hayate or tell her how she truly felt?

"_No! I have to get away!"_

She struggled with every bit of strength she possessed. She was determined to get her assailant off of her no matter what it took. Then a familiar voice stopped her.

"Rein-chan…"

The silver haired girl opened her eyes and looked into a pair of ocean blue eyes. The hand covering her mouth was removed.

"Hayate-chan…" she whispered softly with relief.

Reinforce hardly had anytime to gather herself before Hayate assaulted her lips with her own. She was shocked for a moment, but that moment soon passed. The silver haired beauty did nothing to push Hayate away and instead did her best to bring the brunette closer to her.

"Mmm…Hayate…" Reinforce groaned.

"Rein-chan…I…love…you." Hayate said between kisses.

Eventually, the brunette pulled away to give them a chance to breathe.

"I love you Rein-chan." Hayate said again. "I've loved you since the day I laid my eyes on you."

"Hayate…"

"Marry me."

"W-what?"

"Reinforce Kobayashi, I can't imagine my life without you and I'd be a complete idiot if I let you go. Will you marry me?"

**AN:** Bet you didn't see that coming. Phew, I'm glad I got this chapter done. It really does help to have a working outline for a story. Thanks to that, I have the next three chapters more or less planned out. I may be able to prevent further writers block with those so that's good news for you guys. Anyway, you know the drill. Review, favorite, or both! Even if you don't do either of these I'm happy this story is being checked out. Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12 Reunion

**AN: **Before beginning this chapter, I want to encourage all of you to sign the petition asking the moderators of this website to change the policy in order to stop the deletion of stories. There will be a link to it in my profile.

Alright so last chapter Hayate proposed to Reinforce. Understandably, that left a lot of you shocked. Not that I blame you. That really was out of nowhere, but I'm not done with shocking all of you just yet! So on to some quick reviewer responses:

**Mayvarik**: Yes, the highly anticipated family dinner is finally happening. I know a lot of you are excited for that.

**Demon Cat08**: I'm sure you weren't the only one to choke on something when that part happened.

**Sammie-chan89**: There's going to be some lack of NanoFate for a bit, but fear not! I'll sprinkle some here and there to hold you over till they have their date.

**Yukiyuuki**: Ah, thank you for the applause! I think you'll find Reinforce's answer more than satisfactory and as for Fate's dinner…well you'll see how that all goes down soon enough.

**Honulicious**: Lindy did do Precia a lot of good and you got to remember, Precia had years to just dwell on the things that had happened. Lots of reflecting occurred, I'm sure, hence she's a lot more open with her daughter now.

Alright, that's all the responses for now. Enjoy this chapter guys!

My Life Would Suck Without You

**In this farewell**

**There's no blood**

**There's no alibi**

'**Cause I've drawn regret**

**From the truth**

**Of a thousand lies**

**So let mercy come**

**And wash away**

_What I've Done- Linkin Park_

Chapter 12 Reunion

Vita looked around her home in wonder. Something was off about this day, but she had yet to place a finger on it. Today was her day off from school so she was happily enjoying her morning by watching some TV. She'd just had breakfast with Shamal and Laguna, who'd been staying with them again since Vice was not home a lot due working long hours at the recording studio. Her attention turned away from the TV. Her blue eyes scanned her living room. She spotted Zafira sleeping in a corner of the room. He seemed to be enjoying this quiet morning. Then it hit her. It was quiet, too quiet. Her home was anything but quiet, especially on weekends when there was no school. Vita stood up and wandered around her house. She could hear Shamal and Laguna in the kitchen washing the dishes they'd used for breakfast, so two people in her family were home so far. There had to be more.

The little red head wandered over to the bedrooms. She came upon the room that Shamal and Signum shared. The red head though did not bother to check if Signum was still sleeping since, like Vice, the older woman was staying long hours at the recording studio with the rest of her band mates. Vita hated that she couldn't see Signum as much even though she was back home, but she knew that once she was done, she'd be able to see her a little more before work took up her time again. She really missed her and she hoped that they'd be able to spend some time together with the person that raised her.

Continuing on her exploration of the bedrooms, she came upon Reinforces room. She knocked, but no one answered. She debated whether she should just barge in and eventually decided it would be fine. The sudden disappearance of some of her family seemed like a viable reason to search for them in their bedroom. Slowly opening the door, she poked her head through. Nothing. Opening it all the way, she walked in. The bed was perfectly made, like no one had slept there the night before. Puzzled, she walked out. Reinforce hadn't told them she was sleeping over at her friend's house like that one night. So where was she?

Vita walked over to Hayate's room. She didn't even bother to knock and just flung the door open. Much like Reinforce's room, it was empty. The bed was perfectly made like no one had slept in it. This was very strange. Hayate never just disappeared without telling anyone. The same could be said for Reinforce. The two girls were very good about letting Shamal know when they'd be gone for more than a few hours. Now that she thought about it, the two girls had been missing for dinner as well. Vita and Laguna went with Shamal to the store the day before since Hayate had left earlier that day. She didn't say when she'd be home, but Shamal assumed she'd be back for dinner.

Obviously this did not occur. They'd shrugged it off thinking she was just caught up in whatever she was doing. Shamal hadn't been too worried and neither had she. Now though, she wondered if something was wrong. Where were Hayate and Reinforce?

Not knowing what else to do. She sought out her guardian to sort out this mess. Upon entering the living room, she saw that Shamal and Laguna had settled themselves in and were watching a random talk show.

"Shamal?"

"Mmm? Is something the matter Vita-chan?"

"Hayate-chan and Rein-chan are missing." Vita stated simply because, for all intents and purposes, they were.

"Missing?"

"Yeah, I mean, I looked in their rooms and no one was there. Their beds are still made too."

Shamal turned her attention from the TV to the red head. That was odd indeed.

"That's not like them. If they stay out the night they usually let one of us know."

"I know. That's why it's weird."

Shamal frowned and recalled that they hadn't been to dinner the night before either. She hadn't gotten any calls from the girls as well. They'd both left the day before. Reinforce for work purposes and Hayate…well Hayate hadn't really told her where she had gone. Still, she'd never felt the need to worry since they always returned home.

"Let me call Hayate and find out where she went off too."

Standing, she went into the kitchen to retrieve her cell phone. A second later, the phone was ringing. She waited until the voicemail picked up her call. Frowning, she hung up and tried again. She received the same result as her first try. She gave it one more try before leaving a message telling Hayate to call her.

"No luck?" Laguna asked.

"I'm afraid not." Shamal was thoroughly confused as to why Hayate didn't pick up. Hayate never ignored calls from her family unless she was in class.

"Maybe you should call Rein-chan?" Laguna suggest. "She might know where Hayate has gone to."

"That's a good idea Laguna-chan." Shamal quickly dialed Reinforce's number, but she too did not pick up her phone. "She's not picking up either." Shamal ended the call with a sigh. Just what was going on?

"We should call Signum." Vita said. "Maybe she's heard from her?"

"Or Carim!" Laguna said. "Rein-chan was with her last night right?"

"I don't have Carim's number but Signum might know it or at least Fate will."

Shamal dialed Signum's number and hoped that, unlike her last few calls, she'd get through.

**-MLWSWY-**

Fate and the others were packing up their things for the day. After pulling an all nighter, they were eager to go home and sleep. Fate had practically begged Linith to let them have the day or two off. After she'd told her the reason why she needed it her manger was more than willing to comply but they had to work through the night on their album in exchange. She didn't want them falling even further behind schedule. The band readily agreed if it meant getting some time to relax with their families. They'd just walked out the door and to their waiting van when Signum's phone began to ring. The band mates snickered due to the fact that they recognized that particular ring tone.

"Sounds like someone's wife is wondering where her "husband" is." Vice laughed.

Signum didn't bother to give him a response and instead answered her phone.

"Shamal?"

"_Honey, we need to talk."_

Signum's mind immediately imagined the worst. Did Shamal want to talk about their relationship? She understood that it had been hard on her when Signum took off for the states and it was still a difficult situation where they'd barely see each other. By this point, the rest of the band became concerned when Signum turned pale white. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realized that Fate had taken the phone out of her hand.

"Umm, Shamal? It's Fate."

"_Fate-chan? What happened to Signum?"_

"Ah, I think you may have scared her into thinking something outrages."

"_Put me back on the line with her please."_ Shamal had an idea of what her girlfriend was thinking. Fate placed the phone back into the guitarist's hand. _"Signum? Honey I swear I'm not talking about our relationship."_

"Y-you're not?" Relief was evident in her voice.

Her band mates shook their head and proceeded to climb into the van. If anything, they were sure that Shamal and Signum would be married before any of them. Their relationship proved to be stronger than the obstacles placed before them so Signum really had nothing to worry about.

Zest and Agito finished tossing the last of the bands belongings into the van before they climbed into the van. For once, the band wasn't surrounded by a swarm of paparazzi. It seemed that Zest's overbearing presence scared more than a few of them. Agito's piercing glare was also a great deterrent for the more bold ones. Riot Force 6 was incredibly happy to have hired the two bodyguards.

"So what is the problem?" Signum asked once she'd climbed into the van.

"_Hayate and Rein-chan are missing."_

Signum frowned. "Missing? Are you sure they didn't just stay over at someone's house or something?"

"_I thought that too, but I tried calling their phones and they are not picking up."_

"That is odd."

"_Could you ask Fate to call Carim? Rein-chan was with her last night. Maybe she knows where she went to."_

"Alright, I'm heading home right now anyway so we'll figure this out."

"_Okay, I'll see you soon. Love you."_

"Love you too." Signum blushed having to say that in front of her band mates. She looked at them, Vice in particular, and glared. "Not a word."

Vice did his best to hold in his laughter but it was in vain. "S-sorry. It's just, it's still weird hearing you say that sometimes."

"I think it's sweet." Tea said as she smacked Vice. "It's nice that you tell her you love her every time you hang up. Things like that may seem like such a little thing but it shows how much you care."

Signum did nothing but continue to blush.

"Aww, Signum is shy. Who would've thought?" Fate grinned.

"Can it Testarossa. Anyway, I need you to call Carim."

"Huh? Why?" Fate asked confused.

"Because Hayate and Reinforce are missing and Carim was the last person Reinforce was with."

"Missing?" Fate was more alert now. "Since when?"

"I don't know yet, but I doubt Hayate and Reinforce are in any sort of trouble. If anything, they're probably together somewhere."

"Do you think they finally got together?" Tea asked. "If they did it's about time. Those two are just as bad as a certain other couple."

"Are you talking about you and Subaru?" Vice snickered.

"We're just friends!"

"The lady doth protest too much." Vice continued to taunt the bassist.

"You're going to lose more brain cells at this rate." Signum smirked as Tea proceeded to assault the drummer.

Shaking her head at her band mate's antics. Fate began dialing Carim's number. It didn't take long for the model to answer.

"_Fate-chan! Miss me already?"_

Fate scoffed at her flirty tone. "Hardly."

"_You're so mean Fate-chan!"_ If Fate didn't know any better, she'd swear that Carim was pouting over the phone.

"Yes, I'm such a heartless woman. Anyway, I'm calling to see when you last saw Rein-chan."

"_We parted last night at around 6. Why? Did something happen?"_

"Yeah, she and Hayate seem to have gone and vanished into thin air."

Carim then started to laugh.

"I have a feeling you know something I don't."

"_Well, if you must know, Rein-chan and I had been making Hayate jealous for the last week or so."_

"Well I kind of knew that already since Hayate's been calling me to chew me out for whatever you were doing."

"_I would apologize for that, but if she was that upset then it means it was working."_

"Thanks for the heads up by the way."

"_It was for a good cause Fate-chan. Anyway, if they are missing it probably means Hayate is busy sexing up her new girlfriend."_

"Seriously? What makes you think they're doing that?"

"_Because, last night Hayate thought I was on a date with Rein-chan that ended when she "caught" me and Rein-chan making out."_

"You didn't…did you?"

"_Of course I didn't kiss her. It was all an act to spur Hayate into action and it worked! So I really wouldn't worry. Those two are probably busy easing all the sexual tension that seemed to hang around them."_

Fate sighed. Well, at least that would ease Shamal and Signum's minds about the missing girls.

"Alright, I'll tell Signum then. Thanks for your hard work."

"_Anytime Fate-chan. Bye!"_

Fate hung up her phone and looked at Signum.

"So this is what Carim's been up to…"

**-MLWSWY-**

Fate waved off her band mates. After explaining to Signum what Carim had told her, Signum called Shamal and relayed to her what she knew. It did help ease their minds about anything bad happening to the two girls, but they still wished they'd get a phone call letting them know all was well. Fate sighed. She hoped everything was going to be okay. Right now though, her mind was clustered with thoughts about the dinner she would be attending in a few hours. Knowing that she was going to face a lot of ghosts from her past, she felt like she needed a little bit of light to help her get through this dinner. Thus, she'd asked Zest to drop her off at the Takamachi's house. She was planning to use this opportunity to not only spend time with Nanoha, but to formally ask her parents their permission to date their daughter. It seemed like an old fashioned thing to do and it was a bit late on her part since she and Nanoha were already dating, but she felt like she needed to do this.

The blonde wasn't under any notion that the Takamachi's hadn't heard about her escapades. If she was a parent, she acknowledged that she'd have a **massive** problem with her daughter dating someone with that kind of history. But she wasn't that kind of person anymore and that is why she needed to talk with them. She wanted to reassure them that she was a changed woman, one that only cared about making their daughter happy. Steeling herself, she walked to the door and knocked.

The door opened to reveal none other than the ever elegant Momoko Takamachi. Fate couldn't recall when she'd last seen her, but she swore the woman hadn't aged a single year.

"Oh my, Fate-chan!"

Fate didn't get a chance to say anything before she was engulfed in a warm hug. It only took a moment before she was pulled inside by Momoko.

"Nanoha! Fate-chan is here!"

In a blink of an eye Nanoha was suddenly before her. Much like her mother, Nanoha immediately pulled her girlfriend into a hug…and a kiss.

"Oh my…" was Momoko's only response to the scene before her.

Fate was too stunned, and a bit scared, to return Nanoha's embrace or kiss. This hadn't been exactly how she'd planned things to proceed. Her worry only grew when she spotted Shiro Takamachi looming behind his wife.

"What's wrong Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked, oblivious to the now imposing form of her father.

"Uh, umm, your dad…" Fate trailed off.

Nanoha turned and looked at the father. He was smiling at the two like nothing was wrong. Confused she turned back to her girlfriend.

"I don't see what's wrong."

Fate though continued to sweat. Shiro's smiling face was replaced with something that was more suited on a demon's face.

"Why don't you join me in the dojo, Fate-san?"

"Y-yes sir."

The blonde singer quickly took of her shoes and followed Shiro to the dojo. Not far behind them, Momoko and Nanoha had decided to follow the duo. Momoko went so she could keep her husband in line and Nanoha so she could protect her precious Fate in case her father decided to do something stupid like murder her girlfriend. Maybe not murder but she at least wanted to be there to prevent any potential damage. The two sat to the side while Shiro and Fate took a seat in in the middle of the dojo. Fate was nervous as hell. She hadn't felt this scared in a long time. She cast a glance over at Nanoha who gave her a reassuring smile. The blonde felt some of the tension leave her body. As long as Nanoha was there, everything would be okay.

"Fate-san?"

"Y-yes?"

"How long were you going to wait to tell me you were dating my daughter?"

It was hard to miss the growl in his voice. Gulping Fate decided to be honest. It'd do her no good to lie to the man before her.

"Today... I'd decided to ask for your permission to date your daughter."

"And why not sooner?"

"I…Lot of things happened between when we got together to now. It was hard finding a moment to come here."

"I see." Shiro stood up and walked over to the wall where his shinai hung. He picked one up and began to test his swing. This only served to make Fate's nervousness return. "Fate-san, I've heard a lot of thing about you. Not all of them good. You understand that this makes me doubt your intentions with my daughter?"

Fate straightened up. She knew she'd have to answer for that. Sometimes she wondered if her past would forever be a thorn in her side.

"I am well aware of that sir."

"Good. Then let me say this: I don't like the fact you're dating my daughter. In fact, I'd prefer is she found someone who I could trust. You make me feel anything but secure." He turned to face Fate, shinai in hand. "So, tell me Fate-san, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Fare gulped. This was it. Her answer could make a new bond with Nanoha's parents, or break it. She hoped it would be the former.

"I plan to marry your daughter some day!" It was obvious neither Shiro nor Momoko expected that answer by the way their mouths hung open. Fate bowed down as low as she could. "I know that my past is anything but pretty, but I've gone through great lengths to make myself a better person. A person who is worthy of your daughter. I'll do whatever it takes to earn your trust, but please, believe me when I say that I want a future with Nanoha. Please, I ask for your blessings!"

Silence.

Fate could feel the sweat beginning to roll down her face. She definitely preferred if Shiro would at least yell at her rather than just stand there silently. It seemed like this silence would stretch on for ages until suddenly, Momoko began to giggle. Fate dared to lift her head and look at the woman sitting beside Nanoha.

"Darling, I think you've scared Fate-chan enough."

"Eh?" Fate asked confused. She turned to the man that had been threatening her a few minutes earlier to find him smiling at her. Not a "I'll kill you later" smile, but a genuine one.

"I suppose I may have gone a bit overboard, but you can't blame me! I can't believe my baby girls hand has been asked for already! I was just getting use to the fact she was dating!" Shiro cried.

Now thoroughly confused, Fate could only look to Nanoha for help. The auburn haired girl smiled at her.

"Nyahaha, sorry Fate-chan actually daddy already knew we were dating. I told them the day after it happened and he was okay with it, but he still wanted to do the whole "intimidate my daughters girlfriend" routine."

Fate soon found herself in the arms of a very excited Momoko.

"I'm so happy that you will be marrying Nanoha! Welcome to the family Fate-chan!"

"Uh, umm, thank you?"

"Fate-san!" Shiro glared at her. "You better take good care of my daughter. Do. You. Understand?"

"Yes!"

"Good."

"Mom, you're hugging Fate-chan too much!" Nanoha attempted to pull Fate out of her mother's arms. It seemed silly to be jealous that her mother was hugging her girlfriend, but she couldn't help it! Her mom had hugged Fate more than her!

"Oh fine. I'll let you have your girlfriend back."

Momoko released Fate into the arms of Nanoha.

"Well I'm going to prepare some lunch for everyone. We'll let you and your fiancé have some time alone." Momoko smiled as she pulled along her weeping husband.

Once the duo was out of the dojo, Fate felt it safe to hug Nanoha back.

"Nanoha?"

"Yes?"

"Your family is weird."

Nanoha laughed at her girlfriends comment.

"And now you're going to marry into it."

"Haha, what have I gotten myself into?"

Finding Fate's laughter contagious, Nanoha laughed along with the blonde. Sometimes her family was really odd, but they were very loving and supporting. What more could she ask for?

**-MLWSWY-**

Signum sat in the living room with Shamal, Vita, Laguna and their ever loyal dog Zafira. She was currently glaring at her phone. The pink haired woman had called Hayate and left her a message with a threat to destroy her cosplay outfits if she didn't call her back in five minutes. Two minutes had passed so far, but she didn't have to wait any longer than that. Her phone rang and upon checking who was calling her, she confirmed that Hayate had received her threat. She instantly put it on speaker.

"You're on speaker. Explain yourself."

"_Haha, it's a funny story actually…"_

"Then let's hear it." Signum hoped it was a good explanation for worrying them.

"_Well you see. I'm actually on my honeymoon."_

Silence.

"What?" Signum thought for sure she'd heard wrong. She wasn't the only in the room who thought their hearing had somehow been compromised. There was no way they had heard right.

"_Umm, yeah. I got married yesterday to Reinforce. Sorry for not telling anyone."_

You could hear a pin drop in the Yagami home. For once, Hayate Yagami wasn't joking around.

**-MLWSWY-**

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you Fate-chan?"

Nanoha and Fate were currently in the auburn haired girl's room relaxing on her bed. Fate was resting her head in her girlfriends lap as Nanoha stroked her silky blonde locks. After lunch, Fate had taken a nap in Nanoha's room and had only just woken up. She'd told her girlfriend what her plan was for the evening but that only served to worry Nanoha. She'd already talked to Alicia about this dinner, but she wasn't going to count on Alicia heading her warning. She didn't trust the other blonde and with good reason.

"I'll be fine on my own." Fate answered a bit sleepily.

"I don't mind if you want me to."

Fate could hear the worry in her voice. She didn't blame her. It was hard enough for her to think about going, but she had something to prove to herself. She couldn't keep relying on her band mates and Nanoha forever. She wanted to show them that, yes, she trusted them enough to share her burdens with them, but she wanted them to see that she had also grown strong enough to stand on her own if needed. Fate reached up and gently pulled Nanoha towards her. Their lips met in a gentle kiss.

"It's okay. I promise I'll be alright." Fate smiled.

Smiling back, Nanoha nodded. "Promise you'll call if you need anything?"

"I promise."

With a yawn, Fate sat up from her comfy position. She needed to get going if she was going to make it on time for dinner. She'd already called Zest to pick her up. As the two girls walked down the stairs, Fate's phone rang signaling Zest's arrival. She said one final good bye to the Takamachi's before taking off. Shiro reminded her of her new duties as Nanoha's (unofficial) fiancé. Momoko on the other hand, was busy hugging her new daughter serving to make Nanoha jealous of her mother's show of affection towards Fate. The blonde was eventually released so she could journey to her own family's home.

Zest and Fate nodded to each other in acknowledgement before Fate climbed into the passenger's seat of the car he drove. The drive to her mother's house was eerily familiar. Even without looking at the road, she knew they were headed in the right direction. It was odd. Some of the houses along the way may have changed, but all in all, it was still the same. She wondered if her home had changed at all. Was her room still there? Or had they gotten rid of it the moment she left? Thinking about these sorts of things only served to darken her mood.

She tried to shake the thoughts from her mind.

She couldn't think like that. It was obvious that her mother was not the same person she used to be. Their phone conversation had shown her that much.

"_Come on Fate…get your act together! I can't face them with a frown."_

"We're here Fate-san."

"Ah, thank you Zest. I'll give you a call if I need a pick up."

"Understood."

Fate stepped out and watched for a minute as the car became nothing more than a little dot on the horizon. The blonde took a deep breath as she turned away from street. If she kept procrastinating she'd really be late for dinner. Before she could take a step though, she stopped. Her house hadn't changed at all. The yard still had the same privot tree in the middle, albeit it was a bit bigger now. The drive way, the color of the house, the hole in the yard that she'd tripped over countless times…it was all the same. A familiar pain in her chest welled up. This though, wasn't out of sadness. It was something else.

"Fate?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned to the voice. There, standing in the door way, was her mother. Precia Testarossa Harlaown. Fate felt her mouth go dry. What an inopportune time for her voice to fail her. She couldn't just stay standing there like an idiot though. Taking small steps forward, she steadily closed the distance between them. She stopped once she was at an arm's length away.

Mother and daughter could do nothing but stare at each other in silence, taking in each other's appearance for the first time in years. It was amazing how different, yet similar they remained.

"Hey now, I thought you said you were going to hug her once she got here?" Lindy came out of nowhere, breaking up the tense atmosphere around the two women. Lindy sighed at her wife's lack of response. She gave her a gentle push towards the daughter she'd wanted to see for years. This seemed to give Precia the courage she needed to finally, hug the child she thought she lost.

"Welcome home."

The lump in her throat did nothing to help with her ability to speak so Fate responded the only way she could. She tentatively reached out and returned her mother's hug. This wasn't what she thought her reunion with her mother would be like, but she felt this was better than she could've imagined.

"I'm home." Fate whispered.

Precia responded by hugging her daughter tighter. Fate couldn't hold her tears any longer. All the emotions that had been bubbling up to this moment came spilling out. The unexplainable happiness that came with being welcomed home was something she couldn't explain. Perhaps it was all the years of thinking she no longer had a home that conditioned her into thinking it would be like that forever, but with a simple welcome those thoughts, and the walls she'd build came crashing down. She'd been reduced to a crying child who'd been lost and had finally found her way home.

"Come on now you two, there will be plenty of time for crying later. How about we fill out stomach's first?" Lindy patted both of them on their backs.

Fate couldn't help but laugh. She really had no other reaction for Lindy's comment.

Precia wiped her tears away. "You're right. I don't want to keep everyone else waiting."

"Everyone?" Fate asked. She knew that Alicia would more than likely be there but she had no idea anyone else would be attending.

"Yup!" Lindy said excitedly. "You have a step-brother you have yet to formally meet. I don't count him arresting you as a proper meeting."

Fate had the decency to blush as she remembered that incident.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize. We've been over this remember?"

"Ah, you're right."

"You also have a niece and nephew to meet." Precia added.

"I-I'm an aunt?"

"That's right! Now quit stalling and come inside!" Lindy threw the door open. "They're all anxious to meet you."

Lindy's cheerful attitude was contagious. Fate had been dreading being at this dinner the entire day. Her insecurities would not leave her no matter how positively she though. Yet, these simple gestures drove away any fears she had. Smiling, Fate took more confident steps into the home she'd left all those years ago

**AN:**. That's the end for this chapter! Not too much on the family reunion there but there will be plenty more for the next chapter. Things will be getting more intense! Oh also before I forget, I've been trying to figure out if I should pair Vice up with anyone or if he should just continue to be the loveable bachelor of the story. I'd like to hear your opinions about that. Until then, leave a review since those are always appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13 The Dinner

**AN:** I almost went too long without updating this. I would blame my suddenly busy social life but that took a dramatic back seat to what happened recently with one of my siblings. Let's just say this chapter hits close to home when dealing with certain themes. Sorry about the lack of reviewer responses. I don't want you to think I don't read them because I do. I just wanted to get this chapter out for everyone. So what do you say we all get back to the drama that is Fate and her friend's lives?

My Life Would Suck Without You

**Put to rest**

**What you thought of me**

**While I clean this slate**

**With the hands**

**Of uncertainty**

**So let mercy come**

**And wash away**

_What I've Done- Linkin Park_

Chapter 13 The Dinner

Fate felt herself become nervous once again after stepping inside the house. She looked around the entrance and was marveled to see that, even though the outside hadn't really changed, it was definitely different inside. It seemed a lot brighter than she remembered. Then again, her last few days in the house had been the darkest in her memory so maybe the house had seemed darker because of that. Looking around as she took off her shoes, she decided that maybe it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her. The house did seem a lot brighter than before. Maybe it was all the sunlight. She couldn't remember there being that much of it when she'd been growing up. With her mother working nights, she'd get home and have breakfast with them before going to bed. In order to allow herself a better sleep and less burning eyes from the sun, she'd close all the curtains in the house to block out as much of the sun as she could.

"This way Fate."

Fate was caught off guard when Precia suddenly took her hand. She tensed up at the unexpected contact. Sensing, her daughter's discomfort, Precia quickly released Fate's hand.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"N-no! It's fine. I-I don't mind."

Both women stood in front of each other, avoiding eye contact, flustered, and unsure on how to proceed with things. Lindy chuckled at their behavior. They really were very awkward around each other, but she supposed it wouldn't be helped. It's not like Fate was use to this kind of behavior from Precia and the older woman was definitely not sure how to act around her daughter. They had to relearn things about each other before they could get comfortable being in each other's presence again. A lot more bonding was needed before they could get to a good point. Shaking her head, she took them each by the hand and lead the way down the hall to their destination.

"Let's meet your brother, ne?" Lindy smiled at Fate.

The blonde felt herself relax once again. How was Lindy able to put not only herself, but her mother at ease so easily? She was beginning to think Lindy was using some sort of magic.

"Ah, okay."

"Good! The twins have been dying to meet you. They still think we're lying about their aunt being a famous musician."

As they entered the living room, Fate was about to say something when two high pitched squeals interrupted her. She was all too familiar with that particular squeal. It was the one she always heard when her fans spotted her.

"Aaaahhh! It's Fate!"

"Mom! Mom! Look! Look!"

The siblings pulled at their mother's hands pointing excitedly at the blonde singer. The brunette smiled while telling the children it wasn't very polite to point. Fate couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgia as she looked at the twins. For a moment, she pictured herself and Alicia at that age in the same spot pointing excitedly at something they saw on TV. Fate's reminiscing was cut short by a deep voice.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Fate."

Lindy smiled that her child was taking the initiative at introducing himself. If there was one thing she'd learned about women in the Testarossa family, it was that they were very passive when it came to meeting new people. When she'd met Precia for the first time, she'd been the one to always initiate their conversations because Precia was always so quiet. It'd taken her ages to get Precia to agree to go on a date with her, but it all her hard work had been well worth it.

Fate looked at the man who was speaking to her. He was a bit taller than her, but he definitely had kind eyes. She hoped she didn't say anything stupid after he'd arrested her. How she regretted that night now. Chrono held out his hand to the blonde. Fate hesitantly reached out and grasped his hand.

"It's nice to meet you properly."

Chrono smiled. "Yeah, you weren't exactly very coherent the night I arrested you."

Fate blushed. She was never going to be able to live that down.

The blonde laughed nervously. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. No need to apologize." Chrono then turned to his family. Amy stood up and walked over to her husband's side. "Fate I'd like you to meet Amy, my wife."

"It's a pleasure Fate-chan. I'm actually a big fan of yours. I'm kind of star struck right now." Amy placed a hand on her check and blushed. "I've never met a celebrity before."

"Ah, I'm nothing special…"

"Don't be silly." Lindy slapped her back causing Fate to stumble slightly. "Of course you are! Take some credit for what you do."

"Ah…well….thanks."

Amy giggled. "You're a lot shyer than I thought you'd be."

"Mom?"

Amy turned to her children. Her little boy was hiding behind her leg while her little girl was hiding behind Chrono. She had a feeling she knew what the twins were hoping for.

"Fate-chan, I want to introduce you to our children. This is Karel and Liera. They're big fans of yours as well."

"They are?"

Chrono chuckled. "Yeah, since Amy was such a big fan of yours, she'd often play your music in place of conventional lullabies. As a result, they became fans as well. Say hello to your aunt kids."

The twins slowly moved from their hiding spots and shuffle their way closer to Fate. Their hands behind their backs, they stared at their feet like it's the most interesting thing in the world. They were probably nervous. She crouches down to their level hoping that would help make herself look less intimidating.

"Hi." She smiled at the two. "I'm….your aunt Fate."

Aunt. What a weird title she'd acquired. It also gave her a new sense of responsibility. She'd never seen herself as much of a role model to begin with and never much liked the idea that others saw her as such. She was no saint after all. She wasn't comfortable with the role but never thought too much about it since she didn't know the people that saw her as such. Even when the media would criticize her she ignored them. Who were they to tell her how to live her life? Why should she have to act a certain way? She hadn't asked for others to look up to her. People shouldn't be so stupid as to admire someone they didn't know anything about. Of course, things had changed since then. Since coming home, since getting together with Nanoha, she'd re-though her "I don't care" policy. It was because of that kind of thinking that got her the reputation she had now.

Perhaps, at one point, she had been proud of what people thought she was, but now, it was nothing but trouble. Nanoha's dad may have been messing around with her, but when he'd brought up her past…it made her feel like scum. She had been scum. There was no other word for the kind of person she was. She wondered what her mom must think of her. Not only that but what Lindy thought as well. What did her new family think of her? Caring about things like this again sucked sometimes.

"Are you really our aunt?" Liera asked.

"I am."

"And do you really sing for Riot Force 6?" Karel asked this time.

"I do."

Fate suddenly found herself engulfed in a hug by the two children.

"How cool!" they both exclaimed.

"No one at school believes us!" LIera jumped up and down after releasing the blonde.

"Now everyone will!" Karel agreed with her.

The blonde couldn't help but smile. She didn't feel like she did much, but seeing them so happy made her happy. Maybe being an aunt wouldn't be so tough?

"You actually came? I'm shocked."

Fate couldn't stop the fear that froze her. How was it that Alicia could still invoke this sort of reaction from her? As you grow older, you expect things that you used to scare you like the dark, ghosts or thunder to disappear because you have a better understanding of the world. You learn about the things that cause that fear and upon learning about them, they become less scary. Some fears though, you never seem to fully overcome.

"Aunt Alicia!" the twins yelled excitedly. They ran past Fate, presumably to greet their other aunt. Taking a moment to gather herself, Fate stood up and turned around to face her sister. What she saw left her with mixed feelings. Alicia was crouched down, hugging the two children. The smile on her face….Fate couldn't recall a time when she'd seen her twin looking so happy. It was a real smile. Not the fake one she'd grown used to seeing. Alicia released the twins and stood up to face Fate. Her smile was still in place, but Fate noticed a distinct difference. She had put up her walls. Fate wasn't as welcomed it seemed, but she wasn't surprised about that.

"Welcome home Fate."

The blonde singer didn't know how to respond to her. Still, if she didn't, everyone would sense something was wrong and the last thing she wanted to do was ruin this night. This dinner with her family was very important. She would do whatever she had to in order to make sure nothing went wrong.

"I'm home….sis."

"Wow! You guys are just like us!" Karel said excitedly.

Alicia smiled kindly to her nephew. "That's right. I told you we were related, but you wouldn't believe me."

"But we've never seen Aunty Fate before today!" Liera pouted.

"I suppose I'll forgive you then since Aunty Fate didn't visit sooner." Alicia smiled.

Watching Alicia interact with the kids was the one of the oddest things Fate had ever seen. There was no trace of the person Fate had seen on more than one occasion in her nightmares. What did this mean? Fate recalled the person she met on the bridge the day she came back and compared it to the person before her. Something was wrong. Not just because Alicia seemed almost normal, but because her gut was telling her that not all was well with her twin. She wished she could tell what it was that had her on edge.

"What do you say we get dinner started?" Lindy asked everyone in the room.

"Sounds like a great idea. I'm starved!" Amy exclaimed.

"You sure you're not pregnant again?" Alicia joked. "I swear you're always starved lately."

Chrono and Amy blushed. Alicia looked shocked.

"Wait, seriously? You're pregnant?"

"Haha, we were going to tell you after dinner, but yeah." Amy smiled brightly.

"We found out last week." Chrono chimed in. "We would have told you sooner, but we wanted the whole family together when we delivered the news."

"Oh my god!" Alicia hugged Amy. "Congratulations!"

Everyone made sure to voice their congratulations to the soon to be parents. Lindy and Precia were excited to know they'd be grandparents yet again. Listening to them talk about the new baby, Fate had a feeling they were the kind of grandparents who loved to spoil their grandkids. She vaguely wondered if they would be as excited if she ever decided to have kids.

After being sidetracked by the news, Lindy got everyone back on track on preparing for dinner. Fate had wanted to help, but Precia would have none of it. She wanted her daughter to relax on her first visit home. So she was charged with playing video games with the kids while everyone else helped set the table and helped with the food. She still felt like she should be doing something, but relented after her mother shooed her into the living room. She hadn't minded spending time with her niece and nephew. It was a good opportunity to get to know them since they seemed eager enough to spend time with her.

The twins were six years old and were attending the same elementary school she had once gone to. They loved to play hide and seek and playing at the park with their friends. She learned that both their parents actually worked with the police department.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Fate asked them. It seemed like a standard enough thing to ask since she wasn't completely sure what to talk to two 6 year olds about.

"I wanna be a police officer just like mommy and daddy!" Karel said enthusiastically.

"I wanna be an astronaut!" Liera exclaimed just as loudly as her brother.

That one had caught her by surprise. It made sense that Karel wanted to be just like his father. Look at her. She'd wanted to become a musician because her father had been one. An astronaut though, that was an interesting dream to have.

"Why an astronaut?"

"Because I love the stars." Liera smiled.

Fate smiled along with her. It was such a simple answer yet it said a lot.

"Do you think we can make our dreams come true?" Karel asked her. His eyes full of hope.

A question that had a lot of weight to it. Fate wondered why the easiest sounding questions were never as simple as they seemed. She could very well take the realist route and tell them that not everyone was able to achieve their dreams….

"If you set your mind to it and work hard, you guys can do it."

The twins smiled brightly, happy to hear that their dreams were possible. Fate smiled along with them. She wasn't going to be the one to crush their dreams. After having her own constantly questioned and put down, she didn't exactly see eye to eye with people who made it a habit to crush someone else's dreams. She certainly never wanted to be someone who was capable of doing something like that because sometimes dreams were all some people had.

"Dinner is ready!" Lindy shouted from the dining room.

"What do you say we get something to eat?" Fate asked her niece and nephew.

"Yay!" the twins stood up and promptly ran to the dining room. Fate chuckled when she heard Amy scold them for running in the house. Maybe dinner wasn't going to be so bad.

**-MLWSWY-**

"Married?" Signum asked stunned.

"_Ah, yeah."_

"Legally married?"

"_Yeah. Legally….you're not mad are you?"_

There was a pause that made Hayate feel a bit insecure with her sudden decision. After coming to the conclusion that she didn't want to risk ever losing Reinforce again, she didn't hesitate to tie the knot with the silver haired girl. Of course because of her hasty decision, she failed to tell her family what she had done. She had a feeling they were madder that they were left out of this incredibly momentous occasion more than anything else. Signum sighed.

"I'm not mad just….shocked."

"_I'm sorry. It was really a spur of the moment kind of thing."_

"Why did you do it so suddenly?" Shamal asked this time.

"_I couldn't risk possibly losing her to someone else. I love her. I've always loved her and I wanted her to be with me forever so what better way to do that than marriage?"_

"I'm happy for you Hayate-chan." Vita surprised everyone by speaking out. "But I'm still mad that you had a wedding without us."

"_Haha, it's not like we had a party or anything. Just filled out some boring paperwork."_

"Well then that will have to change." Signum said. "When you get back, we're going to plan a proper ceremony for everyone to attend. I'm sure we're not the only one who are going to be disappointed to have missed this big step in your life."

"_You got it! It'll be the best wedding ever!"_

Shamal picked up the phone. "Enjoy your honeymoon Hayate. We'll see you when you get back. Say hi to Rein-chan for us."

"_Bye guys!"_

They all wished them the best as Shamal hung up. She looked at her girlfriend with some concern.

"Is everything alright?"

Signum sighed again. "I'm fine just really tired. I haven't slept in over 24 hours now."

"You need to get some rest." Vita jumped up from her seat on the floor and tugged at Signum to stand up. "It's bed time!"

Shamal chuckled. "Vita is right. Let's get you to bed. Want me to tuck you in?" she added suggestively.

"Eww, at least wait till I'm outta the house!" Vita made a face as she said this. "Come on Laguna, let's go bug Nove and them."

Laguna giggled as she followed Vita out of the house to visit the Nakajima girls. She loved Shamal and Signum to death, but she definitely didn't need to be scarred for life by their lovey dovey antics.

"Come on dear. You need sleep."

Signum, finally feeling the fatigue catching up to her, mumbled something and nodded in agreement. Shamal guided the pink haired women t to their bedroom. She'd been working very hard these last few weeks, so much that she'd hardly had any time with her. On more than one occasion, she'd wanted to voice her dissatisfaction with the whole situation, but then she'd remind herself that this is what she signed up for when Signum chose her career path. It wasn't always perfect, but what Signum was doing now made her happy. Still…there was always that little voice in the back of her head telling her that she shouldn't be satisfied with what she had. That she should ask for more.

She and Signum had been dating for _years_ now. They'd been together for so long that everyone around them just assumed they were already married. It certainly felt like they were a married couple. Yet they weren't and that sometimes caused her to feel uneasy about their relationship.

Where _was_ their relationship headed?

Why hadn't things progressed for them when everyone else around them seemed to be going at a faster pace? This sudden development with Hayate was beginning to fill her mind with more and more of these questions.

When Signum had to go away for so long, she'd become afraid that their relationship would not survive, but she was determined to support her pink haired lover as she went to pursue her dream in America. The first few weeks that Signum had been gone were some of the worst she could remember. Her fears and doubts constantly kept her awake at night. What if she lost her to some…hussy? Would Signum stray so easily to another woman? It had been horrible having these doubts about her longtime love.

But Signum never let her down.

The pink haired woman would call her almost every day, letting her know how she was doing and asking how their family was. On some days they'd speak for hours about nothing and everything. It almost seemed like Signum instinctively knew that not everything was fine with her blonde girlfriend and was doing her best to reassure her lover. Then, when things seemed like they were getting too hard, Signum would suddenly show up at the doorstep. She'd never be able to stay long, but they made the most of those precious few hours she'd magically appear before disappearing just as quickly as she'd come. Through it all though, Shamal realized that Signum was in this for the long haul. She didn't plan on leaving her for some new younger girl like she'd constantly feared.

The two women reached their bedroom when Shamal suddenly found herself pushed up against a wall.

"Sig…"

Her lovers named died on her lips as Signum covered them with her own. Shamal resisted at first but her resistance didn't last long. Her hand soon found their way into her pink lover's hair while Signum's hand sneaked under her shirt exploring the silky smooth skin that lay hidden beneath the blouse.

"Signum?" Shamal asked in a daze when the pink haired guitarist pulled away in order to give them both a chance to breathe.

"I love you." She said seriously. "Without you, I'd never been able to care for my family. I was a mess when my and Hayate's parents died. If it hadn't been for you, I don't know how I would've pulled myself out of my depression. I don't know how my family would've healed. I don't know what my life without you would have been like and I don't ever want to find out."

Shamal's eyes widened when she felt something being slipped onto her ring finger.

"Signum…"

"I'm sorry it took me so long to ask, but…will you marry me?"

Shamal didn't hesitate as she launched herself at Signum with all the strength she had.

"Yes! Yes!" tears streamed down her face in happiness.

Signum held her tightly, her own tears beginning to fall as well. This had been a long time coming. She'd wanted to ask long before she met Fate and the rest of her band, but never felt like she could possibly give Shamal the kind of wedding she deserved. So, she'd been saving money, trying to get a nice amount so she could afford something decent for her love. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine she'd be part of an insanely popular band and making enough money to buy an island! But there she was, doing exactly that and it was all thanks to the woman in her arms that she was able to pursue those dreams. Everything she was able to achieve was thanks to the never ending support of Shamal.

And if she didn't marry her after all this then she was a complete idiot.

At some point the two women fell back onto the bed. It didn't take long for Signum to fall into a deep slumber; her fatigue finally forcing her to sleep. Shamal smiled as Signum nuzzled closer to her. This had to be the happiest day of her life.

**-MLWSWY-**

"Sorry we have to cut this visit short."

Chrono and his family were standing by the door. Dinner had been amazing. Fate couldn't remember the last time she'd had her favorite meal, at least not one that had been made by her mother. There was no denying there was a difference between what her mother made and whatever she would pay someone to make. She stole a glance at the clock. It wasn't too late, in Fate's opinion anyway, but Chrono and Amy had to get their children home and to bed. The twins complain of course, but even Fate could tell that they were growing sleepy. Fight as they might though, their little bodies wanted their rest.

"But we wanna spend more time with Aunty Fate." Liera pouted as she held on to Fate's leg with all her might.

"Yeah!" Karel readily agreed with his sister and who had also taken hostage of Fate's other leg.

"Come on now kids, it's getting late and you have school tomorrow." Amy tried to reason with them.

"Don't wanna!" they both pouted.

Fate chuckled at their behavior, but knew they couldn't keep this up forever.

"I'll visit you again real soon."

"Promise?" they both asked.

"Promise."

They seemed to think it over before they held their pinkies up to Fate.

"Pinkie promise!"

Fate had no problem making that pinkie promise with them. Satisfied the twins removed themselves from Fate and promptly ran into the arms of their parents. They waved good bye one final time before stepping out. Fate was rather happy with how everything had been proceeding. They'd had dinner together…like a family. It was felt odd to be able to do that, but it was a good thing.

"Fate?" Lindy called out.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you take a look around the house while we take care of the dishes?" She gestured to Precia and Alicia.

"Mom, that's not fair!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Now Alicia," Precia said this time. "Your sister hasn't been home in a long time. Let's give her a chance to relax."

"But…"

"No buts."

"Fine, I guess."

Fate blinked in surprise at the exchange between Alicia and her mother. That was definitely new. She'd never seen her mother tell Alicia no before.

"Why don't you take a look around the house?" Lindy suggest before she went into the kitchen to help with the clean-up.

Left alone in the hallway, Fate looked up towards the stairs. She wondered how much the second floor had changed. Placing her hand on the railing, she slowly made her way up the stairs. Part of her was curious to see what they'd changed and another part of her was apprehensive at finding out what these changes were. More specifically, she wondered if her room was still there or if all memory of her had been attempted to be erased. She reached the top of the stairs and found herself unable to move. Her room had been the last one at the end of the hall. Step by step she moved forward. She glanced occasionally to her left and right. Her mother's room, Alicia's room, they were still the same, although, her mother's room was probably not just hers anymore.

She continued down the hall. The echo of her footsteps was the only sound that accompanied her. Passing Alicia's room, she vaguely noted that her room looked as organized as always. Something's hadn't changed. It was almost a comforting thought. She came to a stop in front of what should be her bedroom. The door was closed. Reaching out to the door knob, she grasped it, still debating whether it would be better to just head back down stairs and watch some TV while she waited for the clean-up to finish.

'_No. I need to do this.'_

With her resolve in place, Fate turned the nob and pushed the door open. Her eyes widened.

The room…her room was just as the day she left it. She stepped inside and took everything in. Nothing had been moved or replaced. It did look like it was cleaned up though since there was a distinct lack of dust on any of the furniture. Moving towards the window, she pushed aside the curtains and was shocked to see the bars had been removed.

"She had it taken down after you left."

Fate spun around so fast she almost made herself dizzy. Alicia walked into her room but moved no further than past the door way. That feeling that something was wrong came back in full force.

"Mom refused to get rid of any of your things even after we'd found out you left for America. She was always hoping you'd come back some day and here you are." Alicia smiled. "You must be proud of everything you've done."

Fate wanted to bolt from the room but stood her ground. She'd hoped that she wouldn't have any sort of confrontation with her twin but it seemed like that was inevitable. Whatever problems left between was surly going to come out now.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

"You mean other than the fact that you abandoned us?"

Fate's hands clenched into fists. She had to handle this as carefully as possible. This was dangerous territory they were treading.

"You didn't leave me much of a choice."

Alicia didn't answer. Instead she moved over to the mirror where Fate had taped her suicide letter to.

"I felt it."

"Felt what?"

"When you died."

Fate felt herself stop breathing.

"I will never forget the feeling of having a part of me ripped away." She turned to look at Fate. "And that's when I knew you weren't coming back. Not because death had taken you from us, but because you yourself wished to be as far away as possible."

Alicia took a step forward, but Fate couldn't bring herself to move. Whether it was out of fear or sheer will, her body didn't move an inch as Alicia moved past her to stand at the window. Fate turned to look at Alicia. Her sister pulled the curtains apart to look out at the darkening sky.

"A cage."

Alicia unlocked the window and threw it open. Fate felt a slight breeze cool her skin.

"Cage?" she questioned.

"It's what you felt our home was right?"

Fate didn't deny this. It was the truth. At some point, she stopped seeing her home as nothing more than a prison.

"Was it really such a terrible cage to be in?"

Fate narrowed her eyes at Alicia.

"It was no way to live."

"Living?" Alicia chuckled. "You would know all about that wouldn't you miss big shot rock star? Tell me, is it all it's cracked up to be?"

"I'm not saying it was all wonderful or easy, Alicia. Life never really is, but it was better than living a lie."

"A lie? You think our family was a lie?"

"The way we were living it was. Our lives were not our own. We were being groomed as our mother saw fit. We never had a say in what _we_ wanted. How can you not feel trapped?"

"You didn't think that way before."

"Because I didn't realize there was more out there! Not until…"

"_That man_ showed you otherwise?" Alicia interrupted. "How can you give _him_ any sort of praise? Have you forgotten what kind of person he was?"

"He may not have been father of the year but he did love us Alicia."

"If he loved us so much he wouldn't have left!"

"He made a mistake! I admit that he wasn't perfect, but he tried!"

"He came back only for the money or did you conveniently forget that too?"

"I haven't forgotten. I know. I know all his faults but I don't let that taint my image of him."

"Why not? Tell me, how can you still call that man father?" Alicia spat.

"Because he wouldn't have put any effort towards our relationship otherwise! If he only cared about the money then he would've put the most minimal effort in his visits! He wouldn't have even tried to teach me how to play guitar!"

"He did it to spite mother! How many times must I tell you that he was anything but a scumbag?"

"Whatever his reasons were I can't hate him for it!"

"Why not! Why do you defend him so much!"

"He gave me an out! He gave me a way out of the cage!"

Alicia turned sharply. "All he did was turn you into him! There is nothing good about that!"

"I'm not perfect either Alicia! How did you expect me to be completely okay after all the messed up things that happened or are you conveniently forgetting the things you did too?"

The other blonde narrowed her eyes at Fate.

"So I was wrong for trying to keep our family together?"

"No. I don't think wanting to do that was bad, but the way you did it only made things worse. You drove us apart."

Alicia began to laugh. A chill ran down Fate's spine. She was sure that wasn't due to the fact that the window was still open.

"So I'm the bad guy?" Alicia's laugh faded as she glared at Fate. "Me, the person who actually cared about us is the bad guy? Tell me, what did you do to keep us from falling apart? How did you contribute?"

"Alicia…."

"You didn't." Alicia ignored Fate's attempt to say something in her defense. "You cared about no one but yourself. You forgot about us. You forgot about mom. You forgot about me. You left us. You **left**."

"Alicia…"

"The worst part is I could do nothing to stop it from happening. All I could do was watch as the distance between us widened. You found freedom… and I couldn't follow. I'm still in the cage. I'm still trapped."

"Just listen…."

"You left us in a broken home so how is it that you got everything in the end! Why did you get love and admiration while I received contempt and hate! How can this be my reward for trying to protect our family?" Alicia had her hands in her hair as she screamed.

"Alicia!"

Fate tried to get her sisters attention but Alicia was no longer paying any attention to her.

"How is it that even after everything you put us through, you're welcomed back with open arms by everyone! Why do you get this kind of forgiveness while I can't! Why Fate! Why you and not me!"

Fate was stunned at everything Alicia was saying. She couldn't even get a word in edge wise. The flood gates had been opened and there was no stopping it.

"No matter how much I think about it, no matter how much I talk to my psychiatrist, I still can't figure out the answer. How can we be so similar yet life favors us so differently? Since you've come back though, I've come to a conclusion."

The feeling of dread filled Fate once again. This is what her gut had been trying to warn her about. Alicia was not well at all. She'd been masking her fragile state in front of everyone. For how long had she been doing this? Had her mask been so perfect that no one noticed? Alicia backed up against the window.

"The reason life has been so unfair was because one of us wasn't meant to be here. There can't be room for the two of us. There never was enough room."

Alicia reached into her pocket and brought out a switch blade knife. One that was eerily similar to the one Fate had acquired all those years ago. Fate's heart hammered in her chest. This was not the direction she'd been expecting their confrontation to go. This wasn't the way she wanted things to happen.

"You weren't meant to be the one to die Fate." Alicia smiled. A smile Fate wore so long ago. "I've done terrible things in the name of our family. Things I can never take back nor will be forgiven for. I don't deserve to be here. If there was anyone who should have died, it should've been me. If I hadn't been around, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have broken us apart and maybe you and mom would have been able to have a more happy life." Alicia flipped the blade out. "The only way things can be set right is with my death."

Fate felt like she was watching things happen from outside her body. There she was, reaching out to Alicia while the other blonde moved to slice her wrist. Fate didn't think twice to take the blade in her own hand in order to keep Alicia from doing the unthinkable. This wasn't what Fate wanted. The ending of a life shouldn't be the answer for anything.

"Don't interfere!" Alicia screamed hysterically as she attempted to shake off Fate. Because of this, she slipped the blade out of Fate's hand causing a deep gash to open up Fate's hand.

"Ah!" Fate cried out in pain.

Blood from Fate's hand began to drop down onto the floor. Seeing this, Alicia stopped. Her eyes widening as she dropped the knife. Fate could hear the thundering of footsteps coming from the hall. Their parents must have heard the commotion. It didn't take long for them to make it to her room.

"Fate! Alicia!" Precia stopped when she saw the blood on the floor. Her gaze travelled to a wide eyed Alicia. "What did you do!"

Alicia's legs gave out on her. She fell to the floor hugging herself; tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She chanted over and over.

"Fate," Lindy said with concern. "You're hand…"

"I know." Fate winced. "But there's something more important that needs attention."

Fate looked at her sister. With all her walls broken down, Fate realized that her sister wasn't any different than her. Alicia was also trapped in a cage, but unlike Fate who found a way out, who'd had people to help and support her, Alicia didn't have any of that. Even their mother had found a way to escape her own cage, but it was because Precia had found the support she needed. Lindy came into her life and opened the door she needed to pull herself out.

Alicia did not have this. She'd been once again left behind. Left to her own devices. Coping however she could so she would not lose what little she had left, but she could never escape the constant reminders that let her know she was still trapped by her past.

"Fate?" Lindy questioned, for once she was unsure of how to act.

"Let me handle this. Please, just give me a chance."

Lindy didn't look convinced. She really wanted to take a look at Fate's hand. The amount of blood oozing from the wound was worrying her, but Fate was giving her a stubborn look that she'd become accustomed to dealing with thanks to her wife.

"Fate you're bleeding out too much. We need to take you to a hospital." Precia tried to reason with her daughter.

Fate ignored her mother's please and moved towards her sister. She clenched her wounded hand, trying to keep some pressure on it, hoping that would slow down the bleeding. Kneeling in front her still crying sister, Fate pulled the girl into a hug. She felt Alicia go rigid at the unexpected contact. Then she began to struggle, trying to escape Fate's grasp.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"No!" Fate held on tighter.

"Ahh!" Alicia screamed in anguish. Fate though, did not falter and did not let go. Alicia continued to cry but her struggling soon stopped. Alicia remained limp in Fate's arms.

"Why?" Alicia sobbed.

"I… I know what it's like to want to end it all." Fate closed her eyes. "You want it all to stop. The pain, the anguish, the heartache, at some point it all starts making you numb to everything about the world. Life becomes worthless and you feel like the only way out it to die."

Fate pulled back slightly and rested her forehead against Alicia's.

"I'm sorry." Alicia only cried harder at those words. Fate shouldn't be the one apologizing. If anything, it should've been her asking for forgiveness. "I'm sorry for leaving you behind. Maybe, if I'd been a stronger person I'd have been able to help not just myself but you and mom as well, but I wasn't. All I could do was look out for myself when I felt the world was against me. It's all I could do." Fate took a deep breathe. "That's not the case anymore. I'm still scared you know. Scared of being back here because of all the bad memories that remain, but I don't want that to continue to haunt me. I don't want that to continue to keep me from being there for my family."

With her good hand, Fate gently wiped the tears from Alicia's face. She couldn't help but recall what Vice had told her when she'd been in the hospital.

"Alicia…someone once told me that I don't have to be strong by myself. Now I'm telling you the same. You don't need to be strong by yourself. We're here. We'll always be here. So please, don't push us away."

Alicia threw her arms around Fate.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She said through her sobbing. "Please, don't leave me!"

Fate pulled Alicia tightly to herself again. It felt like Alicia was holding on to her like her life depended on it and maybe it did. Fate felt a different pair of arms wrap around her and Alicia. She turned her head slightly and saw her mother, who was also crying, holding onto them.

"My girls…I'm so sorry."

Whatever little restrain on her emotion Fate had left were broken down with those words. Fate no longer held back her tears. She didn't know what she'd been expecting out of this visit. Maybe an uneventful dinner with the family, pretending there was absolutely nothing wrong, but what good would that have done? They'd be back to square one. Back to living a lie. That wasn't what she wanted. Perhaps this outcome had been inevitable, but now everything was out in the open. There would be no more secrets to keep them chained. No more lies to help them hide.

They could finally heal.

**-MLWSWY-**

Suzuka was getting ready for bed when someone knocked on her bedroom door. That was a very odd occurrence. She certainly wasn't expecting anyone at this time. Not this late at least. A list of names ran through her mind of the people who could possibly be visiting her, but no one stood out. Frowning, she stood up and went to answer her door. If it was one of her friends, it had to be very important that they didn't call her instead. She opened it slightly to see who was standing on the other side.

"Hey…"

Suzuka gasped and threw open the door before launching herself at her visitor.

"Arisa!"

The blonde girl managed to maintain her balance from the unexpected hug. The surprises continued when she felt Suzuka press her lips against hers. She definitely did not mind that surprise.

"Suzuka…I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Arisa found herself quickly pulled into the purple haired girl's room and shoved into the bed.

"S-Suzuka?"

"I've waited long enough."

"W-wait! I need to tell…"

Arisa was given no chance at all to say what she'd wanted. All thoughts of what she had been trying to say flew out of her mind as other more pleasurable things began to take place.

Across town, a blonde haired man was checking into a hotel.

"And your name sir?" the attendant at the counter asked politely.

"Yuuno Scrya."

**AN: **That took a bit out of me, but it's done. I hope you enjoyed and if you did please review. I do so like to hear from you guys. Well, until next time!


	14. Chapter 14 Ghosts

**AN:** It's been a while hasn't it guys? I'm back to writing more awesome NanoFate goodness thought! The breaks over and it's time to get this story rolling once again. I'm so glad I saved all my outlines and notes before my computer crashed on me. I think it would have made writing this chapter a lot more difficult if I couldn't remember where I was taking the story. Coming up with something completely new would've made me take longer to write this chapter, but thanks to my paranoia all important notes for all my stories were saved. So let's begin shall we?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I think we all know that by now.

My Life Would Suck Without You

**We could have had it all**

**Rolling in the deep**

**You had my heart inside your hand**

**And you played it to the beat**

_Rolling in the Deep- Adele_

Chapter 14 Ghosts

Nanoha ran through the corridors of the hospital. She didn't know what had happened at Fate's dinner. All she knew was that her girlfriend was in the hospital. Again. Nanoha had never in her life met someone that had been to the hospital as much as Fate had. She hoped this wasn't going to be the norm because she wasn't sure her heart could take it. She rounded the last corner that lead to the examination room, ignoring the nurses who yelled at her not to run. She paid them no mind. Didn't they realize that she needed to get to Fate as soon as possible? Who knows what horrible thing had happened this time? Fate hadn't been very specific in her text, probably hoping not to worry her girlfriend but that had the opposite effect on Nanoha. The door that would lead her to her beloved came into view.

"Fate!"

The occupants in the room were startled at the sudden intrusion. Nanoha too was startled but not for the same reasons they were. There, in the room, was Alicia, sitting next to Fate who was having her hand bandaged up by one of the nurses. What shocked her more than Alicia's presence though, was the fact that the blonde girl was leaning on her twin hugging Fate's arm to her like her life depended on it.

"Nanoha? What are you doing here?"

Fate's question broke Nanoha out of her stupor.

"Oh, umm, Miyuki offered to drive me as soon as I got your message."

Fate smiled slightly. Happy that Nanoha rushed to her side the moment that she knew she'd been hurt again even if she hadn't said how or what had happened.

"You didn't have to."

"Of course I did!" Nanoha looked shyly down at her feet. "I was worried about you."

The blush that bloomed on Fate's face caused Lindy to break out into giggles. Nanoha broke out into a blush as well having just realized that Lindy and Precia were also in the room. Beside Fate, Alicia rolled her eyes at how lovey-dovey the two girls were acting. She tightened her grip on her twin. She didn't like thinking about this but she had to acknowledge she'd be sharing her sister with Nanoha. Her sister may have turned herself in her life line in order to help restore her fragile state of mind, but that didn't mean she'd be exclusively with her. Fate was very busy. On top of her job that kept her busy enough as it was, she was also dividing her time between that and spending time with Nanoha. Now she also had to make time to be with Alicia as she recovered and went through the treatment her psychiatrist asked of her. Fate already asked that she be a part of the treatments as they'd driven to the hospital. She left no room for argument in that matter.

If Fate was willing to put so much effort into helping her then the least she could do was be civil with her sister's girlfriend. She knew just how long Fate had been in love with the auburn haired girl and how much she'd suffered for it after Alicia had all but destroyed their friendship. She'd done so many horrible things to her sister, how was she even able to forgive her for all of it when she couldn't even forgive herself?

"All done Miss." The nurse smiled as she stood. "The cut was pretty deep and it will take a few weeks to properly heal. Make sure that the wound is redressed every day and properly cleaned to prevent infection. You'll need to come back in a week so that we may remove the stitches. Remember, no strenuous activities with that hand or you'll reopen the wound."

"Thank you very much." Precia addressed the nurse for some final things before she left the room. Precia looked relieved that nothing more serious came of the cut other than stitches. She'd made sure to keep the wound from bleeding too much as they drove to the hospital. She'd been afraid that this incident would have caused Fate to want to separate herself from them again, but her daughter had shocked her when instead she asked to become part of Alicia's treatment. It'd almost brought her to tears again.

"Nanoha-chan, will you need a ride home too?" Lindy asked kindly to the still blushing girl.

"Ah, nyaha, I guess I will. I told Miyuki to go back home since I didn't know how long I'd be here."

"Well, we'd be happy to take you home." Lindy smiled. "It'll be a good time to get to know Fate's girlfriend better."

The two girls sputtered causing Lindy to giggle again. It was just too easy to pick on Fate. Then again she could say the same about Precia and Alicia. Perhaps it was a trait Testarossa women shared? Fate jumped off the examination table followed closely by Alicia. Nanoha ventured closer to Fate and reached out towards her injured hand. Fate understood what it was that Nanoha wanted to ask, but she felt it would be better if she answered that question after they got some time alone.

"Are we ready then?" Lindy asked.

The family plus Nanoha, left to go towards the garage. Nanoha happened to look out the window and saw some paparazzi already camping out in front. She looked towards Fate who was saying something to Precia, seemingly unaffected by the fact that they were out there waiting for her. She took note that Alicia had also noticed the paparazzi and was glaring holes at them. At least she wasn't the only one who had a major dislike of those people. It was good to know they had something in common. They were going to need some common ground to stand on if they wanted to somehow get along. Nanoha wished the paparazzi could leave Fate alone for just one day. She couldn't imagine how Fate dealt with it constantly. She didn't know how she was going to deal with it once they revealed that they were a couple. It was going to be a hassle for sure, but she didn't want to keep their relationship a secret forever.

"I don't know how you deal with the paparazzi day in and day out." Lindy commented as the family was escorted safely to their car. Luckily this particular hospital was the one that Precia worked at and the staff wasn't about to piss off their boss by giving any sort of access or inside information on Fate to the vultures that hung around outside. It was a good to have an inside connection like that.

"It's not easy." Fate answered. "But you just sort of grow use to the fact that they're always going to be there and just do your best to have a normal life. Oh and hire body guards. They are actually not as bad as I thought."

"Well I'm glad to hear you finally hired someone. You made it way too easy for them to follow you around before they came along. Trust me; I use to do security work before joining the force." Lindy unlocked the car for everyone to get in.

"You were a bodyguard?" Fate asked surprised.

"Yes, but it was hard to make a living like that after I had Chrono so I decided that I needed something more stable that wouldn't keep me away from my son for too long."

In the back seat Fate sat awkwardly between Nanoha and Alicia. Fate knew that the two hadn't quite spoken to each other since the day Nanoha asked Alicia to that café and that the meeting hadn't exactly ended on very good terms. The fact that they were even within each other's vicinity and still civil with each other was an incredible thing. She was grateful that Lindy could keep the air around them calm with her small talk. The woman really was magic. She had to learn how she was able to pull that off so that she could do so in the future as well.

"Do you like your job?"

"I can't complain. I have a cushy position as chief of police but I hate all the damn paperwork that comes with it. I rarely get to go out on calls anymore and I hate having to deal with reporters and what not. I'm thinking about retiring actually."

"What?" Everyone in the car asked.

Apparently that wasn't something she'd spoken to anyone about. Not even her wife which was never a good idea to do.

"And when were you going to tell me this?" Precia fixed Lindy with the infamous Testarossa glare.

"Just now?" Lindy laughed nervously.

"Lindy….."

"I swear I was going to say something sooner but a certain blonde girl caused enough of a distraction that I completely forgot."

"Hey, you can't blame me for this." Fate grumbled.

"She's right. You're not getting out of this one." Precia's glare softened slightly though.

"You were supposed to be on my side Fate!" Lindy cried out.

The family and Nanoha then burst into laughter. It was just a ridiculous thing they were arguing about but it felt so normal for them to be like this. The oddness of it all was not lost on Fate but she was glad she was there. She was glad to be part of this family again. Once the laughter died down, Lindy looked evilly at Nanoha.

"So, Nanoha-chan, how long have you and Fate-chan been dating?"

Nanoha groaned and looked to Fate for support. The best Fate could muster up was a nervous grin. Clearly she wasn't ready for this conversation either. It was going to be a long car ride.

**-MLWSWY-**

Yuuno looked upon the place he hadn't been to in years. The Midori-ya had changed very little from what Yuuno could see. It may have had a new paint job but other than that, it was the same. In a way, it was comforting and nostalgic for him. The blonde haired man took a deep breath before pushing through the front door. The bell ran singling the arrival of a new customer.

"Welcome to the Mido…. Oh. My goodness. Yuuno-kun!" Momoko quickly made her way around the counter in order to give the young man a hug. It had been years since she'd seen him. Last she heard, he'd left to study in America. "Please have a seat!"

Yuuno kindly took her offer and sat down at one of the many tables. Momoko went back into the kitchen only to come out moments later with some tea for him.

"Thank you very much."

"When did you get back?" she asked as she took a seat opposite of him. It really wasn't that busy on this particular day. She doubted the staff would mind if she took a break for a few minutes to talk to Yuuno.

"Just a few hours ago. I settled myself in before taking a walk around town."

"So you came to pay us a visit?"

"Yes….actually, I was hoping to see Nanoha."

Momoko looked at Yuuno very carefully. She knew that he and Nanoha had broken up shortly before graduating high school. It'd been a hard thing for her daughter to do. Nanoha had spoken to her on many occasions leading up to the break up, trying to figure out if what she was doing was right, but after Momoko told her that it would be wrong for her to lead Yuuno on when she didn't like him the way he did her that Nanoha finally worked up the courage to break up with him.

Now he was back, looking for her daughter, but for what reason? She didn't want something to come between Nanoha and Fate. Even a blind person could see how in love they were. It'd taken them so long to finally get to the point they were at that if something were to break them apart again…. she wasn't sure Nanoha and especially Fate, would come out of it okay. She looked into Yuuno's eyes, trying to decipher what kind of intent he had, but she couldn't see anything she'd consider bad. Whatever business Yuuno had with her daughter, it didn't seem like he was there to cause any trouble.

"Nanoha was here earlier but something came up and she went out. I'm afraid I can't tell you when she'll be back though."

"I see. I guess I'll have to come back some other time." Yuuno pulled out his wallet to pay for his drink when Momoko stopped him.

"It's on the house."

Yuuno smiled. "Thank you. I'll be back."

Yuuno left Midori-ya, but he'd be returning. There were things that needed to be taken care of. Things that were left unsaid and he planned to put to rest this thing that had happened between him and Nanoha.

**-MLWSWY-**

Lindy pulled up to the Takamachi home. She looked at the back seat and smiled at the sight. Nanoha and Fate's faces seemed to have taken a permanent hue of red from the interrogation session she and Precia had in the car. And by they she meant mainly herself with Precia asking little things every now and then. The other woman was still hesitant to pry too much into her daughter's life. Either way, the two girls were thoroughly embarrassed by the whole experience.

"Thank you for your cooperation Nanoha-chan. We hope to see you around the house more often now."

"Nyahaha, thank you for the ride, Lindy-san, Precia-san… Alicia-chan."

"Have a good night Nanoha-chan." Precia nodded to her.

Nanoha looked at Alicia who looked away but nodded none the less. Nanoha opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"I'll walk her to her door." Fate said quickly and followed the auburn haired girl out. The two walked silently to the door. Nanoha took hold of Fate's injured hand.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Fate sighed. "I cut my hand on a knife."

"There's more to it, isn't there?"

"Yeah…."

"Is Alicia involved?"

"….Yeah."

"Did she try to hurt you?"

Fate shook her head. They'd reached the door. Nanoha turned to look at Fate, expecting an answer to her question. Nanoha wasn't planning on letting the blonde singer leave without a proper explanation. It was the least she owed her for making her worry.

"She was going to hurt herself. I couldn't let her do it."

Nanoha's eyes widened at the implication. She moved closer to the blonde and leaned into her. Fate's arms tentatively reached out to hug her girlfriend closer to her. The simple contact she had with Nanoha easily relaxed the blonde girl. Nanoha's hugs had to be magic, much like Lindy's calming aura.

"I'm glad you're okay. You had me so worried."

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have said something more than just "Hey I'm in the hospital". That wasn't a good call on my part."

"I forgive you."

Fate would have hugged Nanoha all night in front of her door if Lindy hadn't honked the horn. She looked back to see the older woman grinning at her while Precia scolded her; more than likely for interrupting Fate with her moment with Nanoha. Sighing, Fate turned back to her girlfriend.

"I guess I better go. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Un!"

Fate leaned down quickly and placed a brief kiss to Nanoha's lips. She pulled away but Nanoha pulled her right back. Fate never felt so dazed in her entire life. Every time she kissed Nanoha, she swore she was dreaming.

"Ahh…." A dazed Fate looked to Nanoha.

"I wanted a proper good night kiss."

Fate chuckled.

"I'll remember that for next time. I gotta go. Lindy has embarrassed us enough for one night."

Nanoha nodded and watched Fate get back into the car before she went into her house. She leaned against the door once inside. She was glad that nothing too serious had happened to her girlfriend, but she couldn't help but worry more now that she knew why it'd happened. Was Alicia truly going to do something to herself? That was a frightening though. When Fate had…. She tried to shake the thought from her mind, but the memories of the aftermath of Fate's attempted suicide rushed back to her. The visit to the hospital that day had been one of the worst experiences in her life. Fate had been lying there, so pale, so still, she thought the blonde girl would never wake up again. If Alicia was truly to that point as well, then she needed to think about how she was going to handle her from now on. She'd need to do it, not just for Fate's sake but for Alicia's as well.

At least she it looked like everything turned out okay with the dinner. Despite the incident with Fate's hand, the family seemed a lot closer than she'd seen them in years. She was glad for them. They'd been through so much that they deserved that bit of happiness. Fate and Precia were actually talking and Alicia definitely was leaning on Fate for support. Fate's family was healing and that meant Nanoha would be spending more time with them if she was going to be with Fate.

"Oh, you're home Nanoha." Momoko greeted her daughter.

"I'm home mom."

"Did everything turn out alright with Fate-chan?"

Nanoha smiled. "Yes, she just got a cut that needed to be stitched up. She'll be okay."

"I'm glad to hear my future daughter-in-law is okay."

"Mom! We're not really engaged! We haven't even gone on a date yet!"

Momoko couldn't help but want to tease her daughter more. When Nanoha had been dating Yuuno, the relationship always struck her as odd. Nanoha would never rush home and tell her about her day with her boyfriend. She'd never just sit and daydream about him and whenever she did catch her day dreaming it always involved Fate in some form or another. Her daughter never acted like a love sick teenager while she was dating Yuuno. Now though, it was completely different.

"Ah, but you're not going to let Fate get away now that you have her are you?"

"What? No! Fate-chan is mine!"

"See? Then that means you'll have to marry her if you're keeping her forever."

"Mom! Stop teasing me already. I've been teased enough by Lindy-san."

"Oh? So Fate-chan is speaking with her family again?"

Nanoha brightened up at that. The progress her girlfriend had been making in her life was amazing. It was a good thing her band mates forced her back home; that they cared enough to realize that their careers would mean nothing if Fate ended up like a lot of those celebrities that died before their time. The blonde singer was lucky to have surrounded herself with people that cared about her so much. Nanoha made a mental note that she'd have to thank them somehow for everything they'd done. If it hadn't been for them, she'd never have gotten Fate back.

"Yes, they're going to be okay."

"I'm glad." Momoko was genuinely happy to hear that. Her expression then turned serious. "Nanoha."

Nanoha became a bit unnerved by her mother's sudden change.

"Yes?"

"Yuuno came by."

Nanoha gasped. Yuuno? She never thought she'd be hearing from him again. After their break up, Yuuno had all but avoided her. Her friends knew what it was that must've happened but they couldn't do anything about Yuuno pulling away from them. Before they knew it, he was heading off to America to further his studies and that was the last they'd heard of him. Nanoha didn't blame him for not contacting her or for pushing everyone away. He needed time to heal and Nanoha had sincerely hoped that he'd find someone that deserved him.

"What?"

"He stopped by the café looking for you. He said he'd only just arrived a few hours ago. He's going to come back. I just wanted you to prepare yourself."

**-MLWSWY-**

"Will you move back?"

"Huh?"

Fate had been absently staring out at the scenery when Precia had suddenly asked that.

"Home." Precia hesitated. "Will you move back?"

Fate was taken aback. She didn't think she was anywhere near the subject of moving back in with her mother. In fact, she had been thinking about getting a place of her own. It had been incredibly nice of Suzuka to offer her home to her while she recovered, but she felt like she'd over stayed her welcome. She felt like she could go out into the world now and not worry about falling back into her old habits. She'd be lying if she said she didn't get sudden cravings every now and then but whenever she felt one was too much for her to handle, she'd turn to her band mates or Nanoha for help. They'd been a great support for her. Would her family become part of that support now? It wouldn't be an unwelcomed thing if they did, but the question remained, did she _want_ to move back home. She did want a home eventually. Of that she had no doubt. She wanted to have a place where she'd eventually move Nanoha to. She knew for sure she was going to be marrying that girl and nothing on the planet was going to stop her. In order for her to do that though, it would help to have a place to start her family. This though, she hadn't expected at all. Would it be so bad to move back even if it was for a short time?

"Move….home?"

"It doesn't have to be for long!" Precia quickly added. "I….It would just be easier to monitor your wound if you were close by…."

"Oh…."

"But if you wanted to move back, I….we wouldn't mind."

"That's right!" Lindy jumped to her wife's rescue. It was adorable to watch her stumble over her words like that but if she let them continue like that they were they'd never get anywhere. "It would be great to have you home, but I understand that you'd want a place of your own sometime in the future. In the meantime though, you're always welcome with us."

"It would be nice…" Alicia whispered.

Fate chest filled with a warmth she couldn't describe. They wanted her home. All of them did. How should she answer?

"I…."

"You don't have to give us an answer right away." Precia said gently. "But please, think about it."

Fate nodded. She didn't know what else to say at the moment.

"We'll drop you off at the Tsukimura's. It's getting rather late after all." Lindy smiled at the blonde.

"Okay."

The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence. Fate had a lot to think about.

**-MLWSWY-**

Suzuka awoke with a groan. Her body felt incredibly sore, but it wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling. She tried to roll over but found that she was unable to do so.

"Quit moving around…." A sleepy voice grumbled. An arm pulled her closer to a body that was, without a doubt, completely naked.

Suzuka opened her sleepy eyes and gazed at the still slumbering form of her longtime girlfriend Arisa Bannings. A sleepy smile made its way to her face. Now she remembered exactly why she was so sore. There had been a lot of physical activity done the night before thanks to her girlfriends surprise visit. The moment she'd seen her at her door, the only though that prevailed was that she had to have her then and there. Nothing else mattered.

After graduation, Arisa knew she'd be moving to America in order to further her education. She'd wanted to stay in the country for that but her father was expanding their company overseas and wanted her at the helm of the expansion. It would take her a few years before she'd be able to return home so Arisa decided she waited long enough to confess her feelings for the purple haired heiress. Arisa did her best to give Suzuka the most memorable week of their lives before she had to leave. After that, she and Suzuka would talk as much as possible over the phone, but as time passed, it became harder and harder to find time to talk with her girlfriend. The time difference was already a pain to deal with, but then adding their own schooling and handling of their families businesses and things just became too hard. Suzuka had even suggested they take a break but Arisa refused to have it. Instead she promised she'd finish her schooling early and return home.

That had been a year ago and here she was. In that time, the two girls kept touch through email since it became easier to correspond that way than over the phone. The purple haired girl kept Arisa in the loop about Fate's sudden return home and everything else that was going on with their friends.

"_It's about damn time she got her act together!"_

Suzuka recalled the blonde saying about their wayward blonde friend. Chuckling to herself, she placed a gentle kiss on Arisa's lips.

"Mmm, is this how you're going to wake me up every morning?" Arisa smiled into the kiss.

"Only if you want me to." Suzuka giggled.

The two would have continued if Suzuka's alarm hadn't interrupted them. Arisa groaned at the obnoxious noise. She loosened her grip on Suzuka in order to let her turn off the annoying thing.

"We better get up. Unfortunately, I do have to go to the office today."

Arisa sighed. "Fine I guess. I'll go with you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to. I just got back and I'm not letting work separate us again."

Suzuka kissed Arisa's forehead. The blonde could be cute without realizing it.

"Very well, you may come with me."

The two girls headed to the bathroom in order to get ready for their day.

Fate was woken up by her alarm. She stretched and looked in wonder at the ceiling. She'd actually had a full night sleep. With work and all the other things she'd had to deal with within the last few months, sleep had been the last thing on her mind. If she got a few hours in she considered it good enough. This though, felt amazing. She better enjoy it while she could because she'd have to return to those sleepless nights when she and her band returned to making their new album. She really needed to talk to Linith about that. It was nice to see the older woman excited, but she couldn't keep them on this kind of schedule. It worked in the past only because she'd been so messed up that she needed to be kept on track with her work. Now though, she wanted to be able to work on her music at her own pace and be able to spend time with certain people.

The blonde singer walked into the dining room and waited for breakfast to be served. She was surprised that Suzuka had not made it to the table yet. The purple haired heiress was usually up bright and early working on….. well Fate wasn't completely sure what Suzuka did but she was pretty sure it had something to do with her family's business. It was pretty much established that she and her older sister would eventually take over the trade once they'd finish their schooling. Suzuka would help expand their business overseas while her older sister Shinobu handled things at home. Seeing as the Tsukimura's and the Banning's were such close friends, Fate had no doubt that Arisa would be helping Suzuka with the expansion since she had been charged with overseeing her own family's business expansion overseas. She recalled seeing something about the grumpy blonde's family business a few years back while she lived in California. She hadn't thought much about it at the time, but now she wished she had. As far as she could tell though, their business was doing fairly well.

"Good morning Fate-chan." Suzuka walked in and took her usual seat.

"Morning Blondie." Arisa greeted as she took a seat next to her girlfriend.

"Morning Suzuka, Arisa."

Silence filled the room.

"Arisa! Wha!? How? When?" Fate jumped up from her seat in surprise.

"Breathe Blondie."

"I….but…you…."

"Yeah I'm here. It's not a big deal."

"But I haven't see you in years!"

"I'm well aware of that. So, what've you been up to Fate other than being a troublemaker that is?" Arisa smirked at the blonde singer.

Fate allowed herself to smile slightly as she sat back down. It didn't feel like Arisa had changed much over the years. Still her usual blunt self.

"Oh, you know. This and that. What about you?"

"A lot of this and a lot of that."

"I see. Sounds like you've been very busy."

"Oh, will both of you just talk like normal? You haven't seen each other in years." Suzuka pouted slightly at the two girls.

The two blondes chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, I was just messing with Fate."

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to catch up later." Fate added.

"What are you up to today?" Suzuka asked.

"Ah, I need to stop by my mom's..."

"Wait! You're _talking_ to your _mom_?" Arisa had a look of disbelief on her face.

"A lot's happened Arisa."

"I don't doubt it has. Suzuka has been keeping me in the loop while I've been away."

"You lived New York right?"

"Yup and you were living in California?"

"For a time. Seeing as we were on the road most of the time I never really kept a permanent residence."

"Probably a good thing. You're rabid fans would've been camped out outside your house every day."

"How do you know about my rabid fans?"

Arisa rolled her eyes. "I was around when you had your concert in New York. Damn crazies were all over the place holding up traffic. It was a mess I won't soon be forgetting."

"Ah, yes, some of them can get very…. Enthusiastic."

"That's putting it nicely."

Breakfast continued much in this manner. The two girls talked about their time in the States briefly before Fate had to take off.

"I'll talk to both of you later. Zest is here to pick me up."

"Have a nice day Fate-chan."

The two girls waved as Fate took off for the garage. It wasn't minutes after she left that Arisa realized something very important.

"I forgot to warn her about Yuuno!"

"Yuuno-kun? He's back?"

Arisa smacked her forehead.

"Yeah, I was going to say something sooner, but you know… we got distracted."

Suzuka had the decency to blush. At least now she knew what it was that Arisa was trying to say before she jumped her.

**-MLWSWY-**

Nanoha hummed quietly to herself as she wiped down some tables at the café. Today was her day to help and it was a welcome change of pace. It felt like it'd been a long time since she worked at her families' café. There had been a whirl wind of things that had been occupying her attention. It couldn't be helped. Now though, it felt like life was slowing down and she could do mundane things such as waitressing.

The bell rang, signaling the arrival of a customer.

Nanoha put on her best smile and turned to greet the customer.

"Welcome to…." The words died on her lips.

"Hello, Nanoha-chan."

"Yuuno-kun…."

The blonde haired man shifted awkwardly.

"Can…. We talk?"

"Oh, yes. Let me tell someone I'm taking a break."

Nanoha quickly went into the kitchen where her mother happened to be.

"Mom, I need to take a break."

Momoko looked at her daughter's slightly pale complexion.

"Is everything alright?"

"Nyaha, I don't know…. Yuuno-kun is here."

Momoko put down the knife she'd been using to cut up some tomatoes and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Did he say anything?"

Nanoha shook her head.

"He said he wanted to talk."

Momoko placed a hand on her daughters shoulder.

"You don't have to talk to him right this second. You can always tell him to come back another time.

"No, I don't want to put this off. If this was important enough for him to travel all the way back then I should be willing to at least listen to what he has to say."

The older woman hugged her daughter.

"I'll be right here if you need anything."

Nanoha nodded and went back out to meet Yuuno.

"Let's take a walk." Nanoha mustered a smile.

Yuuno followed Nanoha out into the streets. As the two walked in a random direction, Nanoha looked up at the sky. It was a clear day, a nice one to be out and about. Too bad she couldn't be enjoying this day with Fate and perhaps going on a date with her blonde girlfriend. She was often reminded that they still had not done so.

"Nanoha-chan?"

Nanoha shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about things like that right now. Not while she was with Yuuno.

"What did you want to speak about?"

Yuuno looked around and spotted an empty bench.

"Why don't we sit down?"

Nanoha followed the blonde man to the bench. Both sat down in silence. Unsure of what should be said. Yuuno cleared his throat. He needed to get the ball rolling or they'd sit there for the rest of the day in awkward silence.

"Nanoha…. How have you been?"

That hadn't been the question she was expecting but she went along with it and answered.

"I've been well."

"That's good to hear…. What about Fate-san?"

That was more around the subject Nanoha expected the conversation to head. Since the night before, she'd told herself that she'd be honest with Yuuno about her relationship with Fate. Their misunderstandings when they were teenagers caused so many problems that she wanted to prevent that this time around. It was better to make everything clear instead of letting things get out of hand.

"Fate-chan has been a lot better lately."

Yuuno remained quiet for a second.

"That's good to hear too." Yuuno took a deep breathe. "I wanted to be back sooner."

"Why?"

"To beat Fate-san to you."

"Yuuno…"

"It's not for the reason you think." He sighed. "Nanoha-chan, after our break up…. I couldn't be around you. I felt like everything around me broke. I truly did love you and wanted nothing more like having a future with you."

Nanoha was surprised that Yuuno had thought that far ahead in the future for them. Nanoha had barely been able to see them dating, but married? That seemed almost impossible. With Fate though, she could completely picture them dating, getting married, having a family, having a future together. The two relationships were like night and day.

"There were a lot of things I hoped for us but it wasn't meant to be. It was only after I left the country that I was able to move past that heart break. I realized I was going to be okay. You may not have been the one but I still cared about you as a friend. That's why I'm here now."

"I don't understand."

"I'm here to talk to Fate. I'd wanted to get here before her so that I could have had a proper talk with her about you."

"It's probably better that you weren't able to come until now."

"Why is that?"

"Fate-chan wasn't okay when she first got here. If you'd met her then and compared her to how she is now, you'd think they were two different people. She was so angry… so out of control. She wouldn't have listened to anything you said. She could barely look at me without any contempt much less speak to me."

"But she will now?"

"She's been through a lot to straighten herself out. It hasn't been easy, but she's done her best."

"So she's treating you well?"

"Eh?"

Yuuno smiled slightly. "You don't have to feel like you have to lie to me about you and Fate."

"No, I'm not trying to hide anything. I was just taken aback at how blunt you were."

"So you wouldn't try to hide your relationship from me?"

Nanoha shook her head. "It's because we weren't able to talk properly before that everything became so messed up. I don't want that and I don't want to hide the fact that Fate-chan and I are together."

"You still haven't answered my question."

Nanoha smiled. "I'm very happy with her. It's not perfect but no relationship ever is."

"That's more than I could've hoped for."

"You don't have to worry about me Yuuno-kun."

Yuuno chuckled.

"As a friend, I can't help but worry, especially with the things I've read about Fate-san. Is she around?"

"She is but she's been busy with work and other family related things."

"She's talking with her mother again?"

"Yeah, but she's only just recently been able to do so. She's spending whatever time she can with them before she heads back to work."

"Would there be any chance to talk to her?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask her."

"I'd hate to bother you to do so, but I would like to speak with Fate-san."

"I'll see what I can do."

"I appreciate it Nanoha-chan." Yuuno stood and Nanoha followed his lead. "I need to get going, but I'll come back another day. Thank you for talking with me."

Yuuno held out his hand hoping that Nanoha would take it, but he was shocked when Nanoha instead hugged him. The auburn haired girl pulled away from his still form with a smile.

"I don't shake hands with friends Yuuno-kun."

Yuuno smiled.

"I guess I forgot about that."

"You're a precious friend Yuuno-kun. One I hope to have for a very long time."

**-MLWSWY-**

Fate sighed as she exited the building she and Riot Force 6 were recording at. It's been a good break they'd had but it ended too soon. A week off would've been better than two days. Still, it looked like those two days had done wonders for all of them. Signum looked happier for some reason. She made a mental note that she needed to find out what it was that had her smiling. Well, it wasn't quite smiling but her lips were quirked enough that Fate would call it a smile.

She opened her can of soda and looked up at the sky.

Her thoughts drifted off to what Nanoha had told her recently. Yuuno was back in town and he wanted to talk with her. She wondered why when he'd already spoken with Nanoha. Her girlfriend had told her she didn't hide anything from him regarding their relationship so what more was needed to be said? She didn't want to, but she'd have to make time in order to speak with him. It wasn't going to be her favorite conversation but Nanoha had asked her nicely to talk with Yuuno. She didn't want to upset Nanoha by being difficult about this but it wasn't like she had pleasant memories of Yuuno. For the longest time she'd associated every worst kind of emotions to the blonde man. Like most things though, maybe she could work through the negative emotions by talking with him. It'd worked for with her mother so why not Yuuno?

She was brought out of her thoughts by a loud thunk. Confused, she tried to find the source of the noise. Maybe a fan had somehow snuck towards the back. If that was the case then it'd be best for her to head back inside and lock the doors. Last thing they needed was for the recording studio to be flooded with rabid fans. She'd edged herself towards the door when the noise came again, and again, and again. she looked all around her trying to find someone, but since it didn't seem like a fan had found the back entrance, she followed the noise to a dumpster.

"_Is there someone in there?"_

Her curiosity got the better of her so she decided to take a peek at what was causing the noise. Burgundy eyes met with heterochromatic. The little blonde girl inside the dumpster was dirty, wearing only what Fate would describe as a rag for a dress. Fate didn't know what else to do except hold out her hand to this child that'd clearly been left to fend for herself.

**AN:** Finally! I got so distracted trying to finish this chapter. My friends thought I'd been too cooped up in my apartment for the last week or so, so they conspired to keep me out of my apartment for as long as possible. I guess I can't blame them. I was trying to write and play video games at the same time. I did manage to finish Skyrim and I got all the trophies. Still not happy that I have no DLC content on the system so I've been transitioning to PC gaming. So far I'm playing Portal 2, Saints Row 2 and 3, and Half-Life 2 on Steam. Oh yeah, I finally got a Steam account. I swear I'm behind on everything. Anyway, enough about my real life, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can now move on to the next story!


	15. Chapter 15 Wanting, Waiting, Wishing

**AN:** Hey! I hope everyone spent their holiday's doing fun stuff! I hope you're all ready for another year of stories. I hope to continue making new stories and finishing the ones I've started as well.

I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story. I had hoped to make this chapter a little longer, but my slight writers block with this chapter was interfering with the progress; hence why it took so long to update to begin with.

Also, in response to **qwertasdf**'s question: It was my bad. I didn't proof read well enough, but Arisa was not supposed to be in that chapter. I'll need to go back and fix that mistake. Thank you for pointing it out for me and of course, thank you to the following people for reviewing:

**Haunfin, qwertasdf, HowlingSilverWorlf, Rapier11, Aka Chibi-chan, Jay, karibel, Tsuchiyasa, Parme-san, Xenoverse, zahc, Guest, Lance58, Hyuuga-Sword, ElementalMiko12, kkattapiya, CleideJam, Spikesagitta, priest1drago, devilhamster, trumm12345, megamar, bardiche, darkvalk, Fate Testarossa19, and Honulicious.**

Enjoy the chapter guys!

My Life Would Suck Without You

**Here we go again**

**I kinda wanna be more than friends**

**So take it easy on me **

**I'm afraid**

**You're never satisfied**

_Animal- Neon Trees_

Chapter 15 Wanting, Waiting, Wishing

"Ah, we're finally home!" Hayate declared as she and Reinforce stepped out of the taxi.

"It feels like we've been gone much longer." Reinforce commented to her wife.

Hayate turned to the driver to pay him their fare. Reinforce wasted no time in getting their bags out of the taxi. They didn't have much since they'd left rather abruptly, but they did buy some souvenirs for their family and friends. The two women had gone to Kyoto for their honeymoon. Neither had been to the city so it seemed fitting they'd visit it together for the first time. Plus Reinforce had been eager to visit all the shrines and the last thing Hayate wanted to do was disappoint her new wife, so she easily gave in to Reinforces request. The two women walked to the front door, excited to see their family for the first time as a married couple. However before they could even knock, the door was flung open and Hayate was tackled to the ground by a red blur.

"You're back!"

"Oww, Vita, my back." Hayate groaned.

Despite the awkward position she landed in, Hayate tried her best to hug the younger girl back. She hadn't expected to be surprised in such a way, but she should have seen it coming. This was the first time she'd just up and disappeared on her little cousin. The younger girl had always been rather attached to Hayate so to be away from her so suddenly must've been odd for her. She thanked her lucky stars that Laguna was around at least. The two girls kept each other company and, for the most part, out of trouble.

"So you've finally returned home." Signum leaned against the door frame smiling slightly at the brunette and Reinforce.

"Signum! No work today?" Hayate stood up with Reinforces help.

"No work for an undetermined amount of time."

"Is something wrong?" That was concerning to hear. Hayate knew Linith was working them hard so they could get their new album done and as far as she could tell, Linith wasn't about to postpone their work for anything. The bands moaning of the woman being a slave driver was no joke.

"Why don't we go inside and I'll tell you what you've missed out on?"

Nodding, Hayate and Signum gathered the rest of the bags and went inside. They made themselves comfortable while Shamal brought out tea for them. Hayate relaxed into the couch with a sigh. Kyoto had been nice but nothing compared to being back home.

"Alright, so what's going on?" Hayate asked. Shamal brought the tray of tea for everyone to enjoy.

"Where to start?" Signum reached out for a cup. "Well, I suppose I should start with why Linith needed to postpone our work…."

_Fate went back inside the studio with the little girl in her arms. She was thankful she'd decided to wear a thin jacket. It was perfect to wrap up the small girl in. It'd been a surprise when the little girl actually took her outstretched hand. She was a complete stranger after all. You didn't tend to follow someone you didn't know no matter how nice they seemed. In this case however, she was glad that the little girl did trust her because she certainly wanted to help her out. Why was she in the dumpster? Did she have a home? Was she abandoned? She wanted the answer to all these questions in order to help this girl._

"_You're finally back." Linith tapped her foot impatiently. "I thought you'd run away….what's that?"_

_The older woman pointed to the bundle in Fate's arms. Fate smiled nervously._

"_Ah well, I kinda found her."_

"_Uh, Fate, I know we're famous and all but even we can't just go picking kids off the street." Tea looked skeptically at her band mate._

"_I didn't just pick her off the street." Fate rolled her eyes. Even she didn't lack enough common sense to do something so crazy. "While I was out back, I heard a noise coming from the dumpster. When I investigated, I found this little girl inside. I couldn't just leave her there."_

"_Hmm, well you certainly can't just keep her." Linith looked closely at the little girl who shrunk away. "I'll call the police and see if they can find the place she came from. Maybe she ran away from the orphanage she was staying in."_

_The little girl suddenly began to shake in Fate's arms at the mention of an orphanage. Fate looked worriedly at the little girl. Maybe it wasn't completely farfetched that she escaped from an orphanage. If that was the case though, didn't that mean she escaped for a reason? Linith had begun dialing a number when Fate reached out and snatched the phone from her._

"_Fate! What are you doing?" the older woman put her hands on her hips and glared at the blonde._

"_How about I adopt her instead?"_

"Wait! Hold on! You've got to be kidding me!" Hayate had never thought she'd hear something so crazy, but this was Signum telling her so there was no way it wasn't true.

"No joke." Signum calmly sipped her tea. "After that recording seemed to be the last thing on anyone's mind, so while Linith and Fate argued in the recording studio, the rest of us got to baby sit Fate's child."

"I-I'm still having a hard time believing any of this." Hayate rubbed her forehead. Did Fate realize just what kind of responsibility she was undertaking by adopting this kid? Something told Hayate that Fate hadn't quite thought everything out, but that was their blonde friend for you.

"You and me both."

"Does Nanoha know?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me she talked some sense into Fate. I know Fate has all the money in the world to give the kid a good home, but there's more to it than that."

"I'm afraid Nanoha did nothing to dissuade Fate from her decision. If anything, she's placed all her support behind adopting Vivio."

"So the girls name is Vivio?" Reinforce asked. "Has anything been found on her?"

"I'm afraid not. The only thing we could get out of her was her name. She's been rather tight lipped about everything else. It's concerning to think she might have suffered any form of abuse prior to Fate finding her." Signum hoped that wasn't the case but it was looking more lightly with the way she'd freeze up at the mention of any orphanage or foster home.

Reinforce frowned at the thought. How could anyone harm an innocent child especially one that relied upon them for protection? It was unthinkable in her mind.

"In the meantime though, Vivio is staying at the Harlaown's being looked after by her new family and Nanoha." Shamal added informatively.

Hayate sighed. "Those lovesick idiots. But…" Hayate sat up and smiled. "To think they'd be parents before anyone else."

Signum smiled alongside her cousin. It seemed strange but somehow, this sudden development suited them. With the way they'd been going about their relationship, it seemed fitting that they'd be doing things differently than any other couple.

"I bet Lindy and Precia are ecstatic about all this." Reinforce was glad to hear that Vivio was eagerly accepted into her new home. If she'd had a bad time wherever she'd been previously, then this would help her overcome any of those horrible experiences.

Signum chuckled. "You have no idea."

"But seeing as how this is such a big deal, how did we not find out about this already?" Hayate brought up a good point. Fate was practically stalked by the media 24/7. All the members were but Fate more so since she was the lead singer.

"Ah, you would expect something like this to be all over the news." Shamal handed Hayate a newspaper. "It's because the paparazzi is having a field day with this."

Hayate's eyes widened. Across the paper, in big bold letters was the headline: **Caught With Another Woman!** _Is this Fate's latest fling?_ Below the headline was a picture of Fate and Nanoha in an embrace outside of Nanoha's house.

"So they finally got caught? I have to admit, I'm surprised they managed to keep it a secret for so long." Hayate shook her head and handed the paper over to Reinforce who wanted to read the article.

"We all knew it was a matter of time." Shamal agreed. "But thanks to this, Fate was able to hide the fact that he was planning to adopt. Linith snuck Vivio out of the studio while the others distracted the paparazzi. Since then Fate's been careful, more so than usual, just because she doesn't want Vivio to be overwhelmed by the paparazzi. It's hard enough to deal with as adults, but kids have no clue what's happening."

Signum nodded. "Fate is waiting for the adoption to go through first before she reveals everything, but with the slow progress the police are making on finding Vivio's background, it may take a while longer. It's why Linith canceled the rest of our studio time so that Fate can properly handle this delicate case."

"Oh my god!" Reinforce jumped out of her seat, scaring Hayate in the process. The brunette spilled her drink all over her lap.

"R-Rein-chan?" Hayate watched as her wife reached over and grabbed Shamal's hand. Still unsure of what was going on, Hayate followed Reinforces line of sight. "Oh my god!"

The brunette snatched Shamal's hand from Reinforce and stared in shock at the rock that adorned her ring finger. The two girls looked to the two older women hoping to get some sort of explanation from them.

"Ah, silly me." Shamal placed her free hand on her cheek. "I forgot to mention that Signum proposed to me."

Signum was caught off guard when Hayate suddenly jumped over the table and hugged her. Signum would have said something if she hadn't felt the smaller girl sob into her shoulder.

"Hayate?"

"I'm glad." Hayate pulled away wiping at her tears. "You've spent so much of your life making sure that the rest of us were okay that you'd put your own happiness on hold for us. I always felt incredibly guilty for not being able to relieve that burden from you even when I was finally old enough to care for myself."

Signum stood up from her seat and placed both hands on Hayate's shoulders. The shorter brunette looked up at her long time guardian.

"You were never a burden to me, nor did I ever think of you as such. When our parents died, I made the conscious decisions to care for you and Vita however I could. Perhaps I did sacrifice some of my happiness to make sure you two had a chance at yours, but I've never regretted the decisions I've made. I don't ever want you to think that you or Vita was a burden. Understand?"

Hayate hugged the taller woman once more.

"I'm really happy for you and Shamal."

"We'll need your help with the wedding." Shamal pat Hayate's back.

"Of course! What do you need me to do?"

"My wedding dress of course." Shamal smiled happily.

Hayate was caught off guard with that one. Signum had the money to hire the best in the business to make Shamal's wedding dress so why would she want her to do it? Sure she was a designer, but for all intents and purposes she was just a beginner. It's why she was attending a fashion design school but even then she still hadn't made much of a mark in the fashion world. Heck, she was barely a blip on the radar of the fashion industry. Sure her cosplay was known around the inner circle of otakus but that would only get her so far. She'd acknowledged that if she ever wanted to make a name for herself, she'd have to move away from her hobby and into more serious work.

"But why?"

Shamal took Hayate into her arms.

"Why would I want to entrust my dress to a stranger when I have you?"

"B-but I'm just…."

"You're more than just a wannabe designer Hayate. I've never doubted you'll break into the industry and neither has Signum. We both believe in you and we'll continue to do so. That's why, I want you to have some confidence in yourself and design my dress. What do you say?"

"How can I say no after a speech like that?"

"And you have to make my dress too!" Vita jumped in. "I'm gonna be the flower girl. Shamal already said that I could."

"Of course!" Hayate twirled around the red headed girl. "You're going to be the most adorable magical flower girl ever!"

"Let's keep the dresses normal please." Signum cut in.

The family had a good laugh. Even though Signum loved Hayate, she wasn't about to let her turn it into a giant cosplay wedding.

"So how's Suzuka handling having a kid running around her mansion?" Hayate nearly forgot that Fate's decision was going to affect the person she lived with.

"Ah, about that," Signum had almost forgotten to mention this equally important bit of news. "Fate's moved back in with her parents."

"What!" Hayate and Reinforce exclaimed.

"Yes," Shamal continued. "She felt she couldn't keep imposing on Suzuka especially with Arisa having returned from America."

"Wait! Arisa is back too? Wow, have I missed a lot." Hayate shook her head in disbelief. "Next you'll tell me that Yuuno is back too."

"Actually…." Signum trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

Hayate smacked her forehead. "You've got to be kidding me."

**-MLWSWY-**

Nanoha nervously rang the doorbell of the Harlaown home. She'd been over practically every day since Fate moved back, but it still felt odd visiting Fate's childhood home. The visits tended to be a bit more public now with paparazzi following her around. She remembered her father's shout of surprise when he'd retrieved his newspaper that morning. Much to her chagrin, the reporters and photographers followed not just her but the rest of her family as well. Personally, she thought they were making a bigger deal of something so simple. It was just two people dating, but when a famous music star was involved, it seemed like it was the concern of _everyone_.

As annoying as the paparazzi were, she was glad she no longer had to hide her relationship with Fate. This meant they could go out in public without them having to pretend that they were just friends. Fate only wanted to wait a little longer since it hadn't been revealed that she and Carim had broken up. She'd wanted to prevent people from thinking Nanoha was somehow breaking them up but they'd been careless on that day. Still, Fate and Carim took immediate action after they'd found out about the breaking news, hoping to prevent any sort of damage to Nanoha's reputation. Nanoha hadn't bothered to look at anything dealing with celebrity gossip since then. She avoided watching the news as well simply because they seemed to be more interested in reporting about her and Fate than actual news. People could think what they wanted. She and everyone else that mattered knew what really happened and that was more important in her opinion

"Oh, welcome back Nanoha-chan." Precia answered the door.

"Thank you very much for having me Harlaown-san." Nanoha bowed slightly.

"No need to be so formal with me Nanoha-chan. You're part of the family now."

"Nyahaha, I'm sorry. I'm still getting used to it." Nanoha would've never guessed that Lindy and Precia would be so eager to have her become part of their family. They were almost as enthusiastic as her parents were with Fate, but a bit more reserved than her own.

When Fate let her know she was moving back home, she'd had her reservations about it. She'd thought that Fate was perhaps jumping the gun with her decision, but after the blonde explained to her the reasons for moving back, she had to admit they were valid. Fate had explained that she'd felt like she'd been imposing on Suzuka long enough. The purple haired girl had done so much for her since she'd arrived. She'd given the blonde singer a place to stay, a place to work, and a place to recover from her addictions and she had asked for nothing in return. Now that Arisa was back, she wanted to be able to give them some privacy. Fate knew she wanted to get a place of her own, but she hadn't planned anything past that so for the moment, that wasn't an option for her. Then the blonde singer remembered that her mother's had offered her the chance to move back home. Fate had been incredibly reluctant to do so. Not because she was scared to move back in, that fear had been dispelled after the whole dinner incident. She'd just been worried she'd be inconveniencing them somehow. Moving in, with anyone, would mean that what little privacy they had would all but vanish. She didn't want that. Lindy and Precia though, convinced her otherwise.

Nanoha stepped inside and not a moment later, Vivio latched herself to her leg.

"She's been looking forward to your visit today." Precia smiled.

Vivio was a very quiet child. Fate had mentioned how she'd thought that the little girl might have been mute at first until the little blonde gave her name to them. Nanoha attributed her quite nature to the environment she might have grown up in. It was a saddening thought to think she might have suffered a lot before crossing paths with Fate.

"Hello Vivio-chan. Are you doing well today?"

Vivio's grip on her tightened but then nodded and gave her a small smile. The little blonde was slowly coming out of her shell to her family. She definitely loved being around Fate more than anyone else, but Nanoha was a close second. Nanoha picks up the little girl as she and Precia move to the living room.

"Is Fate home? She asked me to come over to talk about something."

"She is out right now, but she should be back soon. She accompanied Alicia to her appointment today."

Just like she'd promised, Fate began involving herself in her sister's treatment. If Nanoha remembered correctly, today was the first time she would be attending one of the sessions. Nanoha had to admit it was a bit odd sharing space with Alicia once again. To the older blondes credit though, she hadn't done anything that would make Nanoha feel unwelcomed. It was a good sign in the mind of the auburn haired girl and she hoped they would continue their unspoken truce.

"Then I'll wait for her to return."

"Would you like some tea Nanoha-chan?"

"I'd appreciate some. Thank you Precia-san."

Precia left the two girls to entertain themselves to prepare their drinks. In truth, Precia still felt like she was walking on egg shells around Fate. She didn't speak with her as much as she did Alicia but that was because she was afraid that anything she said might anger the younger blonde. She didn't want to inadvertently push her away again but with the way she was going about it, Fate might think she was doing that very thing. Precia didn't know what she should do and Lindy kept telling her that she just needed to talk with Fate and let her know her fears. If they didn't then misunderstandings would occur and that would lead to nothing good. Shaking the bad thoughts from her head, she finished preparing the tea. For Vivio though, she prepared Carmel milk. It'd been Nanoha who introduced it to the younger girl. They'd had issues getting Vivio to drink any milk. They didn't want to give in and give her chocolate milk which she had no trouble drinking but they couldn't give her just that all the time. By chance, Nanoha had been around when Lindy was unsuccessfully trying to get Vivio to drink her morning glass of milk. The auburn haired girl suggested the drink since it'd been something her mother had given to her when she was younger and much to their delight, Vivio took a liking to it.

Precia returned to the room and handed out the drinks to everyone. Vivio happily took hers. She seated herself on Nanoha's lap and sipped at her drink. Precia smiled at her grandchild. The little girl, almost reminded her of Fate at that age.

"Can I ask you something Nanoha-chan?"

Nanoha nodded at the older woman's question.

"Is Fate really happy?"

Nanoha looked surprised at the older woman's question.

"Has Fate said anything?"

Precia shook her head and gripped her tea cup.

"No. She seems to be content, but I can't help but feel uneasy."

"About what?"

Precia sighed. "Perhaps it's all in my head, but I just can't seem to… talk to her. I feel like I'm pushing her away again by not being able to do so."

"Is it because you're scared to bring up something unpleasant?"

"Yes."

Nanoha looked down at her tea cup. She remembered when she was scared to say anything to Fate as well. The blonde hadn't reacted very well to her at the beginning and any words directed at her were taken badly. Even after they'd made up, she still found herself afraid to bring things up, but they were working through that by actually talking and understanding one another instead of speculating and letting things fester. Nanoha understood very well what Precia was feeling.

"You can't let that fear stop you."

"But what if…"

Nanoha shook her head.

"If you don't talk to her, things won't get better. Believe me, I understand. I was scared too, but if we'd never talked, we'd never have gotten to where we are now. Nothing would've been resolved and we'd be just two unhappy people, wanting to desperately understand each other but being unable to do so. You can't let that happened."

"Would she really open up to me?"

"She will. I know it." Nanoha placed a comforting hand on Precia's. "I thought I knew what a happy Fate looked like, but after seeing her here with her family again, I can say she is truly happy now."

Precia smiled. "Thank you, Nanoha."

"We're home!"

Vivio jumped down from the couch. Precia and Nanoha giggled at the little girls actions. She really did like Fate a lot. The little blonde ran towards Fate who was prepared for Vivio's assault. The taller blonde kneeled down and opened up her arms for Vivio to jump into. Vivio happily to accepted the invitation.

"Vivio-chan! Did you have fun with grandma?"

"Un!"

"Grandma wasn't the only one watching her." Precia walked into the hallway with Nanoha close behind.

"I didn't really do anything. I just got here."

"No hug for your favorite aunt?" Alicia peered over Fate's shoulder to the little blonde.

Vivio smiled at her and stretched her arms out for Alicia to hold her.

"I think Amy would have something to say about the favorite aunt title going to you." Fate joked.

"Amy will have to settle with being the second favorite aunt."

"Does that mean you're the twin's favorite aunt too? What about me?"

"You have to settle for second best too." Alicia stuck her tongue out at Fate.

Vivio patted Alicia's shoulder to get the blonde's attention.

"What is it Vivio-chan?"

She pointed down the hall towards the backyard.

"You want me to take you outside?" Alicia asked.

"Un!"

"Alright well lead the way."

Vivio wasted no time in pulling her aunt to the backyard while Precia excused herself to get lunch ready for everyone. Fate saw this as the perfect opportunity to talk to Nanoha. The blonde singer led her girlfriend up to the guest room, which Fate was using as her room. Fate had tried to sleep in her own room the first night she'd spent back home, but found that she was unable to. Maybe she wasn't as ready as she thought to face certain things. It was already a big enough step for her to move back in. All the giant leaps she'd made in the months she'd returned were incredible, but perhaps it was time to slow it down a bit.

Adopting Vivio would probably be the last big thing she did for a while. She rather liked the idea of taking it slow and developing her relationship with Nanoha properly, even if their parents thought a wedding wasn't too far off in the future. They'd have to wait a little longer for that.

"What did you want to talk about Fate-chan?"

The two girls sat down on the bed and made themselves comfortable.

"Well, what do you think about going on a shopping trip with me, Vivio, and my parents?"

"All of us? Are you sure?"

"Positive. After all, the media already knows about us. It wouldn't do much more harm if they see us with Vivio."

"You don't mind if they assume we're a family?"

"That would be the first thing I wouldn't mind them assuming about my private life."

"If you think it's okay then I wouldn't mind going with you."

"Good. We'll go out today and get it over with. I want to be able to do more things with you guys. It's tiring to hide everything all the time."

Nanoha leaned against Fate's shoulder.

"We can finally have that date you've been promising since we got together."

Fate chuckled thinking of the running joke amongst their friends about them marrying before being able to go on that date. She sometimes wondered if they were right, but the blonde was sure not going to not let them keep making fun of her for it. She was going to have her dream date with her girlfriend and end the teasing.

"In the meantime though…" Fate surprised Nanoha by pushing her down on the bed. "I think I can make it up to you."

Nanoha was surprised at first, but realized what it was that Fate had in mind. She was more than happy with how Fate was choosing to make it up to her. They hadn't gotten very intimate yet, but Nanoha was in no hurry to get there anymore. She was happy with the way they were moving along; however that didn't mean they didn't have their fair share of heated moments. There were quite a few make out sessions that left her wanting to take it farther. Just as Fate was about to kiss her lips, the door burst open. Vivio surprised both of them by jumping on the bed and onto Fate's back.

"V-Vivio?" Fate stood up carefully since Vivio was latched onto her back.

"What are mama and mama doing?"

Nanoha immediately sat up at hearing those words. Not only because that was the most Vivio had ever said, but because of what she called them.

"D-did you just call me mom?" Fate sat on the bed stunned, allowing Vivio to climb down safely. The little blonde jumped onto Nanoha's lap and smiled at the two.

"Un!"

Suddenly, everything came into perspective for the two women. Vivio was theirs. Maybe not legally, but for all intents and purposes, she was becoming a big part of their lives. The little girl certainly had become attached to them as well. Vivio was their daughter to raise, to protect, and to love. It was a sobering moment to realize the great task they'd taken in raising this child.

**-MLWSWY-**

Ginga rang the doorbell to the Harlaown home. It'd been quite a while since she'd seen Fate and thought it would be nice to get together with her friend. After hearing about the girl Fate had found, she wanted to meet the kid but hadn't gotten a chance to do so until now. She just wished she would've gotten this free time before Fate moved back in with her parents. Part of her wanted to ask the blonde to perhaps take Vivio to her parents so they could meet her, but another part told her this was a good chance to, maybe, catch a glimpse of Alicia. She was convinced she was some sort of masochist to continue to pine after Alicia the way she did. The older twin would never look at her twice but it wasn't completely impossible. There was always that small chance that Alicia might notice her, but as what? A friend? An acquaintance? Those were things she didn't want but she'd take it. At this point, if Alicia would somehow accept her into her life she'd welcome it with open arms.

"I must be very desperate." She whispered to herself.

The door opened revealing Precia.

"Oh, you're Ginga-san correct?" Precia recalled Fate saying something about another friend possibly coming over. She thought she'd seen the girl somewhere before but she couldn't remember why it was the girl seemed so familiar.

"Ah, yes. Hello Precia-san. Is Fate home?"

"She is. I believe she's having a conversation with Nanoha-chan upstairs at the moment, but please come in."

"Thank you."

"If you'd like, you can wait in the living room or outside with Alicia. She's playing with Vivio-chan in the back yard."

"I think I'll join Alicia in the back."

"Will you be joining us for lunch as well?"

"Ah, I don't want to intrude…."

"It's quite alright Ginga-san. Please join us."

"If you don't mind then I guess I will."

Precia smiled and headed back into the kitchen to make sure she had enough food for everyone that would be joining them. Ginga walked down the empty hallway towards the backyard; following the sounds of laughter. She stopped walking a few steps from the sliding glass door. Her breathe caught in her throat; admiring the sight of a laughing Alicia playing with a little girl Ginga assumed was Vivio. She'd never thought she'd see this side of Alicia. Such a carefree face; far from the serious girl she'd come to know when they went to high school together. Vivio looked over at the frozen girl and quickly hid behind her aunt.

"What's wrong Vivio?"

Alicia looked in the direction Vivio pointed and frowned. She recognized the person who was visiting. She leaned down and picked up Vivio.

"It's alright. She's a friend of your moms." The word sounded foreign to her to say the least, but Alicia figured it would be a good idea to get Vivio accustomed to the idea that Fate was going to be her mother. She didn't see her sister letting the little girl go anywhere else. "Let's go say hi okay?"

Vivio nodded; hugging herself to her aunt. She was always initially very shy around people she didn't know, but once she was assured that the people she met meant her no harm, she warmed up to them. Alicia opened the glass door, breaking Ginga out of the trance she'd been in.

"Hi."

"Hi." Ginga breathlessly greeted Alicia. Gaining some composure, she looked to Vivio and did her best to give her the friendliest smile she could. "Hi. You must be Vivio. I'm Ginga, a friend of Fate's."

"Mom?" the little blonde directed her question to Alicia.

"That's right. A friend of your mom's."

Ginga blinked twice. Fate being referred to as a mother was, quite possibly, the oddest thing she'd ever heard.

"Why don't you go get your mom? I'm sure she'll want to say hi to her friend too. Can you do that for me?"

"Un!"

Vivio wiggled out of Alicia's grasp and ran up to her mother's room. Alicia turned back to the yard and sat on the porch. Ginga was unsure of what to do next. The awkward silence was doing her little good. Taking a deep breathe, she decided to join the blonde. The two women sat in silence listening to the various sounds of everyday life around them. Alicia tried to think of what she knew about Ginga. The people she'd attended school with were barely a concern to her, especially the ones in her class. The only people she cared about were those that were close to her sister which was the only reason she took notice of Ginga. She remembered that the girl was in her class during high school and even recalled talking to her a couple of times, but there was one thing for sure she knew about the purple haired girl.

"Here to visit my sister?"

"Yeah… It's been awhile since we've last had a chance to hang out."

"I see…and Nanoha is okay with you being around Fate?"

Ginga felt a stab at her heart. The implications of the question could only mean she was talking about one thing. It was just her luck that Alicia would find out about her less than wholesome involvement with her twin. Alicia must think the worst of her.

"What do you mean by that?" Ginga asked, hoping against all hope that she was talking about something else. That she was saying that because Nanoha was jealous of other girls hanging around Fate.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know what you and Fate were to each other."

Ginga hung her head. It'd been a long shot that Alicia had been referring to something else, but that confirmed it.

"I've already had a discussion about that with Nanoha-san."

"And she has no problem that you were my sister's lover?"

"Lovers should be a title reserved for two people who love each other."

"Are you telling me there were no feelings involved?"

"Yes."

"Friends with benefits? Really now, you're telling me that's all it was?"

"Yes."

"Is that why Nanoha allows you around Fate?"

Ginga rubbed her arm out of nervousness. This was the last conversation she wanted to have with Alicia.

"I'd be lying if I said Nanoha-chan was happy to hear what happened between us, but she understood that what happened in the past the past. We are nothing more than friends now."

Alicia scoffed. "Nanoha is too soft."

"I think it's incredible of her to be such an understanding person."

"Did you ever love Fate?"

"The only love I've ever had for her was that of a friend." Ginga smiled sadly. "The person I truly love will never love me anyway."

Ginga decided she'd said more than she should have and walked away from Alicia. She chose to wait in the living room, like she should have done from the beginning.

Alicia was left feeling confused by the answers Ginga had giving her. If she already loved someone else, then why even bother going after someone who already had feeling for someone else too. Alicia never took interest in other people's lives, but Ginga was different. Her life was intertwined with Fate's; therefore Alicia felt the need to know everything she could from the girl. She was missing something in all this and she wanted to know what it was.

**AN:** That's it for now. Next chapter will have a bit more Alicia in it as well as Ginga. Not to mention Tea will have some time dedicated to her. It's been awhile since she's made a decent appearance in this story. The same could be said about the Nakajima's. I definitely want to write them again so hopefully I won't take as long to update this time. Until next time!


	16. Chapter 16 Never Alone

**AN:** Well that took longer than expected. I promised this chapter like a month ago but better late than never right? I also realized belatedly that I said I was going to add a bit more with Alicia and Ginga, but I didn't end up doing it. There is more Ginga in there but that's it. I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter. A big thanks to **Timmy Sparx** for not only proofreading but for also helping me write the last few sections of this chapter. I'd gotten stuck and couldn't think of what to write but thanks to **Timmy** I was able to finished this faster than I thought I would; now to answer some quick questions.

**Yurifans21**- Fate has not talked to Yuuno yet but they will soon.

**Bardiche-** I am thinking about adding a NanoFate science baby in one of my fics eventually.

**ThePanicHour-** Not quite half a year but I was getting pretty darn close.

And to everyone: **Mitzuka, StEpHyGrOcK3107, kkattapiya, bardiche, Mayvarik, SapphoSensei, Aka Chibi-chan, Cleidejam, priest1drago, Jay, Hyuuga-sword, Lance58, darkvalk, Megamar, devilhamster, Emrriz Mei, ElementalMiko12, Nyaaaaaaah, Spikesagitta, 0mauie0 and all the guest and anonymous people**

Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, especially not the song but I do recommend you take a listen if you've never heard it before. It's very beautiful.

My Life Would Suck Without You

**Drink up baby doll**

**Mmm are you in or are you out**

**Leave your things behind**

'**Cause it's all going off without you**

**Excuse me**

**Too busy**

**Oh, writing your tragedy**

**These mishaps**

**You bubble wrap**

**When you've no idea what you're like**

_Let go- Frou Frou_

Chapter 16 Never Alone

**xxx**

"Sorry I took so long Ginga." Fate smiled sheepishly at the purple haired girl. She'd completely forgotten Ginga was going to visit until Vivio informed her.

"It's fine. I'm sure you've got plenty of things to catch up with Nanoha." She winked knowingly to the blonde.

"Ah, haha. We just lost track of time talking."

"Oh Fate, who would have thought you'd be in such an innocent relationship."

"S-shut up."

"I thought you'd be used to all the teasing you're getting."

Fate grumbled as she took a seat next to her friend. It was true that all their friends had been teasing the two, but it didn't mean she had to like it. Luckily, the teasing had tapered off somewhat since everyone else was busy with things in their lives not to mention with Hayate getting married and Signum proposing to Shamal, everyone's attention had been shifted to them instead. Fate did not mind this one bit. She got enough attention as it was. She liked whatever privacy she could get.

"Anyway, what brings you over?"

"Don't tell me you forgot already?"

"Uh…. Yes?"

Ginga sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Fate rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry. It's been a bit of a stressful week."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Where do I begin?"

"How about at the beginning?"

"Smartass."

"Ah, but I'm a helpful smartass."

Fate smiled despite herself. Ginga hadn't always been so cheeky to her. If anything, it was usually Fate who was the smartass of the two, but it seemed like a bit of her rubbed off on Ginga. Fate supposed it was inevitable with how much time they'd spent together.

"I've been a bad influence on you."

"I don't know about that. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to pry it out of you unwillingly?"

The blond rolled her eyes knowing that Ginga was still too nice to actually force anything out of her, but she complied anyway and told her of the headaches she'd been getting from trying to adopt Vivio. The police had all but finished their investigation since there was really nothing for them to investigate. They couldn't find a record of Vivio ever living in an orphanage or any missing child report that fit Vivio's description. It looked more and more likely that the young blonde had been abandoned for who knows how long. The real problem was child protective services. Despite the fact that Fate was famous and all, even she couldn't get through all the adoption hurdles by just throwing money at it. The paperwork process had been a cinch. Her lawyer made sure that everything was in proper order to help streamline the process. The real hurdle was the background check she needed to be submitted to. Fate had been terrified of this. Her past was there to haunt her again. This time by jeopardizing the chance to adopt a child she'd gotten so attached to in such a short amount of time. She was so scared of it that she had yet to file all the paperwork.

"So you haven't turned in anything?"

"I haven't been able to bring myself to do it." Fate dropped her head into her hands. "Every time I try, I think what if it fails? What if they find I'm the worst human being on Earth? I can't keep stalling though because if I don't do it soon, Vivio will be taken away from me."

"Fate, it's not like you're some sort of murder. You've had your issues, but you're a different person now. If someone were to ask me if you were fit to adopt a child seven months ago, I'd flat out tell them they were crazy. That's not you any more though, you're a different person and anyone can see that now."

"Really?"

"Yes. Even the media is surprised how little they've seen of you since coming back here."

"Well, I guess I haven't really been paying much attention to them these days."

"Which is probably for the best. They can be stressful to deal with at times."

"Yeah they can be, but still. What do I do if I can't adopt her? I know it seems crazy because I barely met her, but I love Vivio. I don't want to lose her."

"Is there anything you can do to help your situation?"

"I honestly haven't asked anyone, but I guess stressing out about it isn't doing me much good."

"Talk to your mom's. I'm sure they'll be more than willing to help."

"I guess that's true enough."

"Now, are you going to go shopping with me or not?"

"Ah, yeah about that…."

"You're cancelling on me?" Ginga deadpanned.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I forgot that was today. I'd planned to take Vivio out today and pretty much reveal what I'm planning to do to the media." Fate sighed. "I know we haven't had much time to hang out lately. I'm sorry."

Ginga shook her head. "It's alright. I know how important this is to you. At least I finally got to meet your future daughter."

"I can't believe I hadn't introduced you to her yet. I'm a terrible person."

Ginga stood up as Fate followed her lead. The two made their way up the stairs to Fate's room to retrieve Vivo and Nanoha.

"Not terrible, just really scatterbrained."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Take it as a compliment. Anyway, Alicia-chan did your job and introduced us."

Fate looked at Ginga oddly. For having interacted with Alicia, Ginga didn't seem all that affected. Fate though, knew otherwise. Ginga was probably in turmoil about her meeting with her twin.

"Are you okay?" Fate asked seriously.

"I'll be fine."

Fate grabbed Ginga's arm before she could open the door to Fate's room. Burgundy and cyan eyes clashed.

"I know you're not."

"But I am."

"Don't lie to me Ginga."

Ginga lowered her gaze allowing her bangs to cover her eyes.

"What do you want me to say Fate?" Ginga's body shook slightly. "That she knows about us? That she thinks the worst of me?"

Fate let go of Ginga's arm, allowing the girl to wrap her arms around herself protectively.

"Let's face it Fate. Nothing is coming of this and I was a fool to even come here knowing I'd run into her, but still… I was stupidly happy that she even talked to me. Any acknowledgment from her makes me happy. It's pathetic."

"It's not pathetic."

The two were startled when the door to Fate's room suddenly opened. Nanoha emerged from the room with Vivio hiding behind her.

"You're feelings aren't pathetic Ginga-chan. Don't write them off so easily."

Ginga quickly wiped her eyes. She was so tired of crying over her unrequited love. She thought she was done with it after she'd admitted to herself that nothing was ever going to come of it, but it had only taken one meeting to reduce her to tears again. She hadn't gotten stronger at all.

"You should come shopping with us." Fate offered. "If you're up to it that is."

"Isn't this a family event?"

"I thought we were already family." Fate smiled slightly. It seemed Ginga had forgotten how she and her family had practically adopted her after she'd run away from home. They sent care packages with Ginga whenever she visited Fate wherever she was staying at the time. The Nakajima's never turned her away and always welcomed her with open arms. It'd be inconsiderate of her not to do the same for her friend.

"Of course. How could I forget?" Ginga returned the smile.

"So is that a yes?"

"I suppose so. Who's going?"

Fate became slightly uncomfortable with the question. She should have told her before getting her to agree.

"Mom, Nanoha, Vivio, and…. Alicia."

Ginga's smile faltered.

"You can still back out if you want." Fate quickly added.

"No. It's fine." Ginga sighed. "I need to become stronger than this."

"You don't have to force yourself." Nanoha placed a supportive hand on Ginga's shoulder.

Ginga shook her head. "I have to start somewhere. All this time, I still haven't been able to move forward while everyone else around me left me behind. I don't want continue being in the same place. I want to be able to move forwards as well."

Fate nodded in understanding. Taking that first step to face your fears was always terrifying because you didn't know what could happen. That fear of the unknown kept many from being able to take that first step, but it was always less scary when someone else was there with you. She, of all people, knew this very well.

"We'll be there with you every step of the way." Fate said reassuringly.

Nanoha nodded in agreement. Knowing that she would not be doing this alone, Ginga felt lighter than she'd ever felt.

**xxx**

"What are you doing here again?" Teana asked annoyed at Vice. The dark haired drummer had come over with Laguna and promptly commandeered the TV from her.

"Visiting."

"Visitors don't barge in and take the TV remote."

"I didn't barge in. Subaru let me in."

Teana looked over at Subaru who was busy working on homework. It was her first year of college so she was putting her all into her course work. Laguna, Nove and Wendi sat around the table with Subaru also working on their homework. Nove would be graduating the next year and Wendi would be in another two. Dieci and Cinque had already graduated and were working part time jobs while they attended college. It was hard to believe they were all growing up so fast. It wouldn't be long before they all moved out and started their own families. The house would definitely become quieter but she had a feeling the girls would never let their parents feel any loneliness from their departures.

"We're home!" Dieci called out from the front door.

"Welcome home!" Everyone called out.

Cinque and Dieci walked into the living room with grocery bags in hand. Since they worked at a grocery store, it helped that they brought groceries home almost every night saving Quint a trip whenever she ran out of things to cook with.

"Oh, we have visitors." Cinque looked to Vice and Laguna.

"Laguna needed help with her math homework so I figured you guys would be more than willing to assist."

"God knows Vice can't do shit with numbers." Nove teased.

"Language!" Quint called out from the kitchen. "Did you girls get everything?"

"Yes." Cinque and Dieci made their way to the kitchen in order to give their mother the things she'd requested. Seeing as Vice and Laguna would probably be joining them for dinner, she definitely needed more food for everyone. Cinque eventually joined them in the living room. Dieci usually helped with cooking duties since she was actually a very good cook compared to the rest of them with the exception of Ginga. If any of the sisters ever moved out, they would be making more than one trip home in order to be fed by Quint, Dieci or Ginga. The three had offered to teach the others how to cook on various occasions, but they were always afraid the kitchen would end up getting burned down in the process.

"Where's Ginga-nee?" Cinque noticed that the oldest was not around.

"She's too busy making the evening news." Vice answered.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Nove asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Vice motioned to the TV.

The girls moved away from their table in order to crowd around the sofa to watch whatever Vice had switched the TV to. To their shock, their sister was on the screen.

"What is Ginga-nee doing on TV?" Wendi asked surprised.

"That's what happens when you hang out with Fate and her family." Teana answered. "She took Vivio out with her today for the first time along with her family and Nanoha. Still I'm surprised she went seeing as Alicia was there too."

"She still hung up on her?" Vice asked.

"Unfortunately." Nove frowned. "We've tried to get her to date other people, but she just won't. Sometimes I wonder how things would've turned out if she met Fate-chan first."

Silence fell upon the normally rambunctious Nakajima's. It was no secret among them that they didn't exactly like the person their older sister had fallen in love with, but that didn't mean they didn't wished she could be happy with that person if it was at all possible. Alicia being who she was though, there was a slim chance of that happening.

"Well there is no use dwelling on the past." Subaru turned away from the screen from whatever the reporter was saying and back to her homework. "We can only move forward and see what happens from there."

"I'm surprised." Vice grinned. "You can actually say some pretty insightful things."

Subaru stuck her tongue out at the dark haired drummer. Vice changed the channel not wanting to hear what else the media was speculating now that Fate had revealed she was looking after Vivio. Everyone else returned to what they were doing, hoping dinner would be ready soon.

"Hey, Subaru do you still have my graphing calculator?" Nove asked.

"Yeah, should be in my bag."

Nove reached over to Subaru's backpack and began rummaging for the item but stopped when instead she found something unexpected.

"Eh? Subaru what's this?" Nove held up unassuming looking envelope.

In an instant, Subaru's face turned bright red.

"Oh ho, what's got you all flushed sis?" Nove grinned evilly.

"G-give that back!" Subaru attempted to snatch the envelope from Nove's hands but the younger girl was faster. She quickly scampered away to the other side of the table where Wendi sat.

"What is it Subaru?" Wendi looked at the letter suspiciously from her place as Nove waved it tauntingly around.

"It's nothing now give it back!"

"Oh? Something tells me there's more to this than nothing." Dieci joined in the teasing. The sisters loved each other very much, but that didn't mean they were above annoying and teasing each other on a daily basis. Sometimes their parents had to wonder how they hadn't killed each other yet.

"Come on you guys. Just give back her letter." Teana stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"I think you'd find this letter very interesting Tea-chan." Nove winked at the older girl.

"I doubt it." Teana immediately dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

"Ah, but you would!" Wendi's eyes widened as she realized what the envelope held. She took the letter from Nove's hand held it up in her own. "For you see, this is no ordinary letter!"

At that moment, the front door opened.

"I'm home!" Ginga called out but was ignored due to the sudden declaration from Nove and Wendi.

"It's a love letter!"

Ginga walked into the living room just in time to see what all the commotion was about.

"What!?" Everyone asked surprised.

Subaru attempted to hide herself under the table while Nove and Wendi stared at the letter in their hands like it was an ancient artifact.

"Who got a love letter?" Ginga asked.

"You're home Ginga-nee!" Nove and Wendi ran up the older girl and gave her a hug.

"Seems like our little Subaru's got herself an admirer." Dieci confirmed for everyone.

"A love letter?" Teana asked shocked.

"Wanna tell us about it Subaru?" Dieci looked under the table at the embarrassed girl.

Reluctantly, Subaru crawled back out and waited to be interrogated by her sisters. She knew something like this would happen if they ever found it. She should have hidden the letter somewhere else.

"It's not that big a deal."

"But this is a momentous occasion!" Nove exclaimed. "You've never gotten one before."

"Tell us about her!"

Subaru rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Ahaha, well, she's the same age as me. We're taking a robotics class together and we sorta became friends. That's all."

"Doesn't seem like that's all that's going on if she gave you this." Nove waved the letter that she still had. Ginga though, plucked it out her grasp right away. "Hey!"

Ginga handed the letter back over to Subaru.

"Now, now everyone. That's enough of teasing poor Subaru."

"Aww…. Alright." Nove sat back down to do her homework. Wendi followed suit.

"Still congrats brat." Vice gave her a thumbs up in approval. "Are you going to respond to her?"

"Ah, I don't know yet. I mean I barely know her and I just don't know."

"That's what dating is for!" Vice encouraged. "To get to know each other better!"

"Still, I'm not sure about this…"

"I think we should let Subaru have a chance to think about this properly alright?" Ginga gave Vice a look that said to stop talking to which he made acknowledged by nodding. Ginga looked over to Teana who had suddenly gone very quiet. Ginga knew the reason for this even if Teana might still be denying her own feelings. She really needed to hurry up and realize she liked Subaru as more than a friend otherwise; this new suitor might just take her away.

**xxx**

Fate smiled as she closed the door to her room. The young girl had tired herself out at the mall. She'd never been to one and was overwhelmed by all the things she could do. Precia had bought her quite a few sets of new clothes as well as some toys. It was easy to see that Vivio would be very spoiled by her grandparents, but she deserved it. After what she'd been put through, it wouldn't hurt to be a little spoiled. Fate made her way down the stairs, but stopped as soon as she reached the bottom. She'd planned to go relax with a movie before heading for bed as well, but there was something she needed to do. Going down the hall instead, she headed to Precia's study. Her steps became shaky the closer she got.

Memories from the last time she was in there returned to her at full force. She had to stop for a moment to keep herself from tumbling forward. Leaning against the wall, she took some calming breathes. She kept reminding herself what she was actually going in there for. This situation wasn't the same. This time she was going in there for something completely different. There was no reason to feel so anxious.

"I can do this." she whispered to herself.

After one more calming breath she pushed herself away from the wall and continued her walk towards her mother's study. Upon reaching the door she knocked, waiting for her mother to usher her in.

"Come in."

Fate opened the door enough for her to peek inside. Precia glanced up at the door. She couldn't help but look surprised that Fate was the one knocking at her door.

"Fate?"

"Uh, umm, hi." Fate stepped fully through the door; closing it quietly behind her.

The blonde looked around slightly taking in everything in the room. It hadn't changed very much from what she remembered. The only real difference was the fireplace. It was no longer there. Glancing back to Precia, she shuffled awkwardly to the seat in front of the desk. Precia cleared her throat.

"W-what is it?" Precia frowned slightly not happy with her choice of words. She'd meant to sound more welcoming, but that wasn't how it turned out.

"Umm, I-I was hoping you'd be able to help me…"

Precia was beside herself with joy. Fate was actually coming to her for help. She never thought this day would come. She couldn't mess this up now. Whatever Fate needed, she'd do her best to help out.

"With what?"

Fate clutched her hands in her lap. Opening up about her insecurities with her mother was a lot harder than she thought it would be. Just talking to her like this was harder than she thought it would be. Was she still afraid of her? A little voice in the back of her mind told her that this was indeed the case. Her mother may not be the same person as before, but it was hard to disassociate the person in front of her with the bad memories that lingered.

"How did you do it?" Fate found herself asking.

"Do what?" Precia asked unsure of where the conversation was now heading.

"Raise two kids by yourself?"

Precia wondered what it was that brought on this line of questioning. If she had to guess, it might have to do something with Vivio. Perhaps Fate had finally understood what kind of task she was undertaking with adopting the little blonde. Still, that was a loaded question she was asking. Precia remembered exactly how she felt when she realized she'd be raising her two girls alone. It'd been frightening. Even now, she could still feel the uncertainly swirl around her. Yet she pressed on knowing that if she failed, her girls would be the ones to suffer for it.

"It wasn't exactly the best experience."

Fate flinched slightly. She certainly hadn't made it easy on her mother back then. Precia noticed Fate's reaction and quickly corrected herself.

"It's not because of what you're thinking." Precia leaned back in her seat. "Simply put: I was terrified. The divorce itself didn't frighten me as much as knowing I was on my own yet I had to press on. After your father left, it all sank in and suddenly I didn't know what to do."

"How did you get over it?"

"I never really did. Even now, I still feel that fear well up in me, but I knew I couldn't let that fear stop me. I wanted to do everything in my power to make sure you girls were happy and that's what I set out to do." A humorless chuckle followed. "You can see how well that turned out."

"That's not…" Fate began but Precia cut her off.

"You don't have to lie to me Fate. I've come to accept the fact that I was the worst kind of parent. Pushing you to do things that I felt was for your benefit without actually taking your own feeling into consideration. It led to nothing good."

"Mom…"

"As happy as I am that you've come to me for advice, I think I'm the worst person for this particular topic."

"You're not!" Fate stunned both herself and Precia with her sudden outburst. Regaining some composure, Fate pressed on. "You're not. You made your mistakes but no one is perfect. You didn't fail us."

"Although it makes me feel better to hear you say that, I know I still have a lot of making up to do to the both of you."

"It's okay mom."

"No, it's not." Precia got up from her seat and went over to Fate who suddenly froze in her spot. She wished she wasn't shaking just from Precia moving closer to her. The dark haired woman knelt down in front of Fate and placed her hands over Fate's trembling ones. "This is why I can't forgive myself."

Precia gently coaxed Fate's hands out of their death grip she had them in.

"For you to still fear me after all this time… What I put you through was unacceptable and something I shouldn't be forgiven for."

Fate didn't know how she did it, but she suddenly found herself throwing her arms around her mother in a tight hug. She'd never thought she'd hear her mother say these things to her; never thought she'd hear the regret in her voice for what happened.

"You're wrong. That shouldn't be how it has to be."

"But I…"

Fate shook her head.

"I can't condemn you for it. Mistakes were made, that much we accept. I know I've made many. Some have even made my loved ones fear for my life. I've hurt more people than I can count but in the end no matter how big your mistakes; that doesn't mean that's the end. You don't get to decide that on your own. The people around you have a say in it too."

"Fate…"

Fate's grip tightened on Precia.

"I'm glad you're my mother."

Precia had to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You're my mom and no matter where I go or what I do, that will never change."

The dark haired woman felt herself finally be able to return the hug her daughter had her in. After days of uncertainly, Fate banished all the fear with those words.

"Thank you Fate." her voice cracked slightly.

Fate smiled slightly and released the death grip she had on her mom. Precia reluctantly let go, but chose to remain kneeling next to Fate. She didn't want to lose this sudden connection she had with her daughter so soon.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Adopting Vivio?"

"Yeah…."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"What did we just talk about?" Precia chided slightly. "Parenthood is a terrifying prospect, but you're not doing it alone. You have Nanoha, Alicia, Chrono, Amy and you have us. We won't leave you alone in this. Have some faith in yourself; I'm sure Vivio believes in you too."

"Thanks mom."

The clock in Precia's office suddenly began chiming. It was nearly midnight. Fate hadn't even realized she'd been talking to her for so long.

"It's getting late." Precia stood up from her spot. "I think it's time we both went to bed don't you?"

"Ah, yeah. Well, night mom."

"Good night Fate."

Fate did her best not to seem too eager to leave the room. She may have come to understand her mom more but that didn't mean the office made her any more comfortable. As soon as she was outside the room, she sighed in relief. At least it had gone better than she thought it would.

Precia walked back around to her desk and pulled open on of her drawers. Inside was a picture of Fate when she'd turned 18. Around her were her band mates, the Nakajimas, and Yagamis. Linith had sent her the picture shortly after Fate's birthday asking her once again to sign the paperwork that would make Linith Fate's legal guardian. Back then, she'd refused to do so and had planned to continue holding out but Lindy changed all that.

_Uminari City 3 years ago_

Precia stared blankly at the person before her. The smiling cyan haired woman was visiting her at work, again. People were beginning to talk because of this. Many wondering what kind of relationship it was the two women had especially since it involved Precia. None of her co-workers had ever seen her date anyone after her divorce. They'd never even heard her mention anything about any love interests since then. Her life was her work and her daughters. This though, had sent the entire hospital in a buzz.

It started off innocent enough; Lindy Harlaown would come by every now and then to have lunch with Precia in order to give her updates on their search for Fate. Inevitably though, the search had to be put on the back burner since other cases needed to take priority over a runaway. This meant, of course, that Lindy was no longer obligated to seek out Precia for anything. It was a professional relationship; at least, that's what everyone thought. Even Precia thought she'd never see the cyan haired woman again. It made her feel a twinge in her chest she hadn't felt in years and it baffled her. Then Lindy surprised her one day when she stopped by to have lunch with her. She didn't even have a chance to say no because the moment Lindy grabbed her hand to lead her to the cafeteria, her mind went blank. She couldn't remember when the last time was that something like that had happened to her.

As the weeks went by, Lindy's weekly lunch visits didn't stop. In fact, they got more frequent. Suddenly she was stopping by two or three times a week. At first, Precia had been relieved that Lindy hadn't stopped visiting. It still didn't make any sense to her as to why this was.

"You need to eat more." Lindy suddenly said and grabbed Precia's hand without warning. She gently rubbed one of Precia's fingers. "You're so thin."

The dark haired woman tried her best to hold in the blush that threatened to spread across her cheeks. Lindy would sometimes do this; randomly touching her and she never discouraged her from doing so.

"Would you prefer I grew round?"

Lindy giggled. "I didn't say I want you to be fat."

"Then what else would I become?"

"Pleasantly plump?"

Precia snatched her hand away in a huff. That irritating smile never left Lindy's lips.

"Do you not like my appearance?"

"I like everything about you."

Precia certainly wasn't expecting that kind of response.

"Flattering me as always."

"But I'm not." Lindy took Precia's other hand into her own. "I find everything about you to be beautiful."

She was at a loss for words. Since this entire thing began, she'd been lost. With Fate still missing and Alicia seemingly closed off from everyone else, she no longer knew what to do. Every day was nothing but a haze except for these small moments she'd have with Lindy. Being around the woman just made everything fade away; all her worries were gone as her mind occupied her with confusion about their interactions, but what was all this for? Where was it all going?

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you continue to come here when you no longer have any business with me?"

"Because I want to."

"That doesn't explain anything."

"Can't I just enjoy your company?"

Precia snatched her other hand away from Lindy.

"I don't know what you expect from me but I'm ending this now. I don't have time to play games with you. Don't ever come here again."

Precia didn't give Lindy time to say anything more as she stormed out of the cafeteria. She quickly took refuge in her office, crumpling on the couch. She was so tired. Nothing was going well in her life. She couldn't help Alicia, she couldn't find Fate, and she couldn't even hold on to a friendship without turning suspicious of them. Where was her life going? Not wanting to face the outside world, she stayed in her office until her shift was over.

Days passed. Lindy did not stop by to visit her for lunch. Precia had dismissed it at first. The cyan haired woman had never missed one before, but it wasn't like she couldn't have had an emergency to attend to. She was a police officer after all. Precia knew for a fact the woman was swamped with work all the time it seemed, but even with all the complaining she did, she never missed a lunch date. Precia chided herself for even referring to their get together as dates. She went about her daily business and tried not to think about what Lindy was doing.

But then Lindy never showed up for her next scheduled lunch date, or the next, or the one after that. A week went by with no sign of the cyan haired woman and Precia was anything but happy with this development. Her coworkers began to talk again; saying that she'd been dumped by the officer. It was annoying to hear simply because they hadn't even been dating. If that was the case then why did she feel like she had? She went home that night, more tired than she'd ever been. The house was dark as usual, Alicia in her room, more than likely shut in for the rest of the evening. Precia walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water when she noticed a pile of mail on the table. She sat down and began sorting through all the bills and junk mail that arrived. She got to the final letter and almost ripped it in half but decided against it. She looked at the envelope again. It was from Linith. When she'd first been contacted by the other woman she'd been shocked. She and Linith had been good friends in college but they'd lost touch long ago. Their careers took them on different paths and they never tried to regain the connection they'd lost. To suddenly see something from her was almost too surreal. Then she'd opened the letter and was furious to read its contents.

Linith was asking for guardianship of Fate.

To Precia, that meant Linith knew where Fate was, that she was housing her child and attempting to help her continue on the path she'd so desperately tried to keep her from. She'd been so mad that she ripped the letter and tossed it. She'd immediately contacted her private investigator to keep tabs on Linith. He could find nothing though. Linith was not housing Fate nor did she seem to be doing much of anything else; for the moment anyway. Since that first letter, she'd refused to read anything else she'd been sent. Tonight though, she decided to humor the gray haired woman. There was no letter this time. Instead, there was just a picture. Her hands shook as she held it.

Fate was smiling in the middle of the picture surrounded by other people. In the middle of the table was a cake with the numbers eighteen in the middle. The tears began to fall. She'd missed their birthday. How could she have forgotten about that? Alicia, she missed her daughter's birthday because she worked late that particular night. She hadn't even wished her a happy birthday after. What was she doing? She couldn't keep her life together. She'd failed her daughters. Nothing in her life was going right, what was the point anymore?

The doorbell brought her out of her thoughts. Precia didn't even bother to wipe away her tears as she went to answer the door. Much to her surprise, Lindy stood before her.

"I know you basically told me to get out of your life but…. Why are you crying?" Lindy asked alarmed.

Precia didn't answer and instead threw herself in Lindy's arms and cried; from relief that the cyan haired woman hadn't abandoned her, from the fact that she lost Fate, from her inability to be a mother to Alicia. She couldn't hang on by herself anymore. Lindy wrapped her arms around the trembling woman.

"Hey now, I came here to make up with you, not make you cry."

"Where were you!" Precia hit Lindy's shoulder. It wasn't a very hard punch but Lindy got the message.

"I stayed away; just like you said."

"You could've told me!"

"But…."

Precia shoved Lindy away; taking a step back to put some distance between them.

"Why are you here?" Precia interrupted.

Lindy blinked at Precia's rapidly changing emotions. She'd known that Precia had a lot of extra baggage from her past but that didn't scare her off. She took a deep breathe.

"I came to make my intentions clear." She took a step closer to Precia. "I know you're in a vulnerable position right now and I didn't want you to think I was trying to take advantage of that. I like you Precia, not as a friend. I can't explain it, but something about you attracted me from the moment we met. I've been holding myself back since but I guess I just made you upset with my advances…"

"You call what you did advances?"

"Uh, yes?"

Precia snorted. "You're incredibly rusty then."

"So it wasn't obvious I was hitting on you?"

"Not one bit."

"Oh."

"But you can work on that." Precia turned to go back into her house. "You better not miss any more lunch dates."

Lindy was more than ecstatic to hear that. She was being given a chance!

"I'll be there."

"Good."

Precia closed the door behind her quietly. A moment ago, it felt like her world would never be repaired, but then Lindy suddenly appeared, and everything just seemed brighter. Precia went back to the kitchen and looked at the picture. She turned it around to find some writing.

_Please_

It was the only thing written on the back.

_End flashback_

Precia carefully placed the picture back into the drawer. Shortly after that, she signed the papers for Linith. After talking with Lindy, she found that she couldn't keep trying to cage Fate any longer. It hadn't worked before and it certainly wouldn't work for her then. It hadn't always felt like she did the right thing in letting Fate go like that. Sometimes it seemed like she unleashed something she shouldn't have. It wasn't until recently that she was able to admit to herself that it'd been the right decision to make.

"I'm home!" A voice rang out from the front door.

Precia stood up and left her office. It'd been a long day and she couldn't think of a better place to spend the night than in Lindy's arms.

**xxx**

Yuuno took a sip of his tea as he focused on the newspaper in front of him. He was back again. Just like he'd said, he'd returned to the Midoriya in hopes of running into Fate. So far, luck had not been on his side. Each day that passed though did not discourage him. He just had to keep being patient. Every now and then he'd catch a glimpse of Nanoha, but it wasn't like she had time to chat. The auburn haired girl was usually in and out helping when she didn't have classes or homework. He understood. College life could be hectic, which is why he didn't bother her. He trusted that she delivered his message to her girlfriend about his desire to talk with her. The only thing he could do was wait for Fate to seek him out. If he took the initiative, it might make the blonde feel cornered and he might never get the chance to talk to her again.

"Another refill?" Momoko asked the young man.

"Please." He smiled politely.

"Waiting again?"

"Yes."

"You should just call her."

Yuuno shook his head. "If _I_ do that she might not come just because it's me."

"Is that why you had Nanoha pass the message?"

"Yes, I thought that perhaps if it came from Nanoha she might actually consider meeting me. I need her to come here out of her own free will. If she doesn't make the effort herself then this trip will have been a waste."

"You sound like you know she'll come."

"She will. This is just as important to me as it is to her."

"I suppose when my daughter is concerned it's always important, ne?"

Yuuno simply smiled and sipped his tea. He continued to sit and sip his tea as customers came and went. Eventually, he folded up his paper and began to gather his things. It seemed like it was another fruitless day, until he heard an excited voice behind him.

"Yuuno! Hey, Yuuno!"

The blonde man knew for sure that was definitely not Fate but it was still a familiar voice he was happy to hear. He turned towards the voice to confirm that the person calling to him was indeed Hayate Yagami.

"Hayate-chan…."

"Long time no see right?"

"Very long."

Hayate walked up to the taller blonde and threw her arms around him.

"Welcome back Yuuno-kun."

"I'm back."

After several moments, the two broke apart.

"How have you been Hayate-chan?"

Hayate shrugged. "I can't really complain."

"I'm sure you can't with a new wife around."

"Ah, so you heard already. And here I was about to give you the big news."

"News travels fast, especially among friends."

"How true."

They stood in silence for several seconds, unsure of what to do next. Hayate thought, had come armed with a plan. Not a very well thought out plan but it would end this awkward silence.

"Say, how about we go for a walk?"

Yuuno wasn't sure if that was such a good idea, but if Hayate had come all this way to meet him then it must for something important. He hadn't had much contact with his old friends after high school mainly because he had been trying to bury certain memories from back then, but Hayate had been one of the few to keep in contact with him. Every now and then he'd get an email updating him on all their friends' lives. It's how he came to find out that he and Arisa would be living in the same city when she moved to America. If anything, Hayate was probably the reason why they all still had a connection to each other.

"Ok, that sounds nice."

The two left the Midoriya and crossed the road to a very familiar park. They took the exact same route they'd walked when they were in school together.

"Being here brings back memories doesn't it?" Hayate asked.

Yuuno nodded in agreement. It wasn't just the park that brought back memories, being in the city alone reminded him of a lot of the things that happened when he lived there.

"It does. This place hasn't changed much over the years has it?"

"Not really, which I'm kinda glad."

Hayate spotted a nice tree and walked over to it. Yuuno followed wordlessly as Hayate took a seat under it. The brunette patted the spot beside her. Yuuno didn't complain and sat down next to her.

"So, Yuuno, I think you can guess why I'm really here."

Yuuno sighed. "You want to know why I came back."

"Bingo. No wonder you were the smart one of the group."

"I think you come pretty close to beating me Hayate-chan."

Hayate bumped his shoulder playfully.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, but in all seriousness…."

"I came back to settle an old score with Fate." Yuuno leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. "When I went away I left a lot of things unresolved. If I had known this was how it was going to be when I returned, I would have sorted this out long ago."

"You know about them?"

"Yes." He answered after a moment. "I know Nanoha will never be mine again, but I just want to put to rest any hostilities that may still be there with Fate."

Hayate looked up at the sky in thought. She'd always wondered if the resentment Fate felt towards Yuuno went both ways, but never got the chance to ask.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you hate Fate?"

Yuuno blinked in surprise at the question.

"Hate?"

"Yeah, I mean, Nanoha broke up with you because of her right?"

Yuuno did not answer right away. Did he hate Fate? Had he been asked back then, he probably would have said yes. And why wouldn't he? The wound was still fresh and he wished for nothing more than to never see Fate or Nanoha again. Now that he'd had time to dwell, a little far too much in his opinion, he came to realize that he'd never truly had Nanoha to begin with. Even before Nanoha had realized it, she'd always been Fate's. It'd just take the three of them longer to figure out than it should have.

"I don't anymore." Yuuno finally answered. He chuckled at Hayate's shocked expression. "Don't look so surprised."

"But you? Hate?"

"Given enough reason, or sometimes with no reason at all, anyone is capable of that emotion Hayate-chan."

"I guess you're right…."

"Like I said though, I don't anymore. It was for a brief moment and I feel silly for having felt that way."

"'Silly?"

Yuuno nodded. "Silly because as much as I prided myself in being more mature than our classmates, I still let myself get caught up in all the teenage angst and drama. I treated the break up like it was the end of the world when really it wasn't. I gave up on all my friendships because I couldn't see the bigger picture. High school, and all the things that went with it, wasn't the end. Had I stopped for a moment and thought about what I was giving up, I think I would've slapped myself for being so stupid."

"You can't be so hard on yourself. Being in a relationship and having it end like that would cause anyone to react badly."

"To the point where I wanted nothing to do with my friends?"

"Well, I didn't say it was always a rational thing to go through…"

"Exactly, nothing that we did back then was rational. We let ourselves get caught up in this web of lies and hate that we didn't realize how wrong it all was until it was too late."

"I wouldn't say it was too late for anyone. Fate turned her life around, heck even Alicia is trying to change." Hayate smiled slightly. "It's never too late to change Yuuno-kun. It's only too late when you realize that you've lived your entire life wanting to but never taking the chance."

A small smile graced Yuuno's lips. It was true. He could have lived his entire life being resentful of Fate and blaming her for every misfortune in his life, but he didn't. Instead, he was there, ready to bury the hatchet and move forward. He just hoped that Fate felt the same way as he did. He wouldn't be surprised if Fate might still have some dislike for him. They'd never really been friends to begin with. He couldn't recall a moment when they'd been able to have a friendly conversation much less hung out unless they were in the company of one of their other friends. They'd been nothing more than acquaintances, maybe now though, that could change.

"You're right." Yuuno stood up and extended a hand to Hayate. The brunette accepted the offered hand. "Fate and I owe it to ourselves to have this talk. I just hope she feels the same."

"I'm sure she does. Just be patient. She'll come around."

"Just like she did for everyone else?"

"Exactly." Hayate popped her back. Sitting against a tree was definitely not the most comfortable place. "As a matter of fact, it looks like you won't have to wait much longer."

Hayate pointed behind him. Yuuno glanced in the direction Hayate pointed. His eyes fell immediately upon the approaching figure.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. Good luck Yuuno-kun."

Hayate went in the opposite direction towards home. Silently, she prayed that things would turn out well for the two blondes. They were all reconnecting again and it almost felt like when they were in school together, before all the drama of dating and teenage angst took hold of them; a simpler time when all they were was friends. Things could never go back to a time like that, nothing could stay so pure, but that didn't mean they couldn't all still be friends again.

They'd been scattered until recently and she had no doubt they'd scatter again because that was adulthood for you. Hayate, though, had faith that this time, when they did separate, it wouldn't be painful. They'd see each other off with smiles on their faces, knowing that they'd never lose that connection again. Hayate wiped a lone tear. That though was just too wonderful to not cry about.

Fate stopped just short of the tree Yuuno stood under. The blonde man could tell Fate was nervous with the way she kept fidgeting. He wasn't doing much better. He'd imagined all these scenarios in his mind. Rehearsed all the things he wanted to say to the blonde before him, but now that she stood there, mere feet away from him, all the words just vanished.

"Fate…"

"Don't." Fate interrupted. "Just don't."

Fate turned around and began to walk away. Yuuno felt so lost. Was this really it? No chance at all to resolve anything? Fate stopped and looked back at him oddly.

"Are you coming or not?"

Confused, but relieved that Fate wasn't completely blowing him off; he quickly jogged after the blonde, unsure of where she was leading him, but determined to see it through.

**AN:** Cliff hanger ending! Hopefully I don't go four months without updating this again. Thank you for reading and if you have a moment please leave some feedback. Those are always helpful. Until next time!


	17. Chapter 17 Choices

**AN:** This chapter is super late. I told myself I was going to update it before the end of August and I missed my deadline by a few days. I guess that's better than being a few weeks late. Ending the last chapter in a cliffhanger probably made the wait for you all that much longer. Well fear not, I finally got it done. Also, I guess I should let everyone know that I think I'm pretty close to finishing this story. I can't give an exact number of chapters left to go but you guys probably have been getting the feeling like everything was coming close to the end seeing as I'm trying up most of everyone's stories up as best as I can. I already have the last chapter ready to go in my mind and I know you guys are going to love it. Until then though, enjoy the rest of the story.

As always thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! To be specific, thank you to the following people:

**Megamar, Nyaaaaaah, Star Shatterer, ThePanicHour, ElementalMiko12, devilhamster, darkvalk, Spikesagitta, trumm12345, yuifans21, bardiche, HowlingSilverWolf, Hyuuga-Sword, Aka Chibi-chan, bri333865, Tsuchiyasa (nice to see you again!), Kiiroi Senko, and Dakimomoe.**

Nice to see recurring reviewers and a few new ones. Now on to the story!

My Life Would Suck Without You

**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now**

**Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same**

**When our friends talk about you, all it does it just tear me down**

'**Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**

_When I Was Your Man- Bruno Mars_

Chapter 16 Choices

Fate and Yuuno sat across from each other in the office Momoko was kind enough to lend them for their chat. Yuuno had followed the other blonde in silence as she lead the two back to the Midoriya. Of course, she wasn't alone. Fate's ever imposing bodyguard, Zest, followed not far behind him, making sure no one approached the duo in curiosity. The two blondes continued to sit, gathering their thoughts. Yuuno tried to once again recall all the things he'd planned to say to Fate but found that his mental list was hard to recall. Perhaps it wouldn't have been such a bad idea to have written it all down on note cards or something. Fate on the other hand, was trying to recall the last time she actually saw the man before her. It was a lot harder than she though. Then again, it wasn't surprising that she did everything in her power to forget the man before her, but it was also a rather sad thing. Fate took a deep breathe. They could only stare at each other for so long. One of them needed to get this conversation started or they'd be there longer than necessary.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Yuuno shook himself from his thoughts. It was now or never. Whatever came out of this conversation, he hoped it would be good for both of them.

"Nanoha."

Fate figured as much. She and Yuuno never really had a conversation about, well, anything. In school, they were mere acquaintances. A friend of friends. It was almost odd for her to think she was about to have a conversation with the person she hated so much during her high school days.

"Did you love her?" Fate asked. She figured asking about his feeling would be a good place to start.

"Yes."

She couldn't help but notice that even though he said that, no hostile feelings arose. This was new for her. In the past, she could recall her feeling this burning anger course through her at just seeing him standing next to Nanoha.

"Do you now?"

"I do," She felt a bit of irritation arise in her. Still, irritation was an improvement. It couldn't be helped. No one would be able to just sit there and not feel anything if an ex confessed they still had feeling for the other party. "but not in the same way."

That made Fate feel slightly better.

"Then how?"

"She's always been a very good friend. Even when we were dating, she was always a good friend I could rely on. I may have wanted more from that, but it wasn't until everything happened that I realized she loved you all along."

"What?" Now that was something new to Fate.

"We were both too blind to see, but Nanoha has always loved you."

"But, she…."

"No, it took me years to admit it to myself, but it's plain as day now. You were the only one she had her eyes on the entire time."

Fate took a moment to let that sink in. She never thought Nanoha had returned her feeling even then. She couldn't help but laugh at the revelation. Could it have really all have been so simple? Had she just been honest with Nanoha, would things have been much different?

"Wow. We were really dumb back then."

"We were kids."

"Dumb kids."

"Yeah, dumb kids who couldn't see past the moment."

"How'd we manage to get this far?" Fate shook her head in disbelief.

"Because all dumb kids eventually grow up and they can either learn from their mistakes or just become dumb adults. That's why I can sit here and honestly tell you that I'm truly happy for you and Nanoha."

"So you know."

"The news was running rather rampant with news of your relationship."

"Ah, well I guess that can't really be helped."

"I suppose not but it helped me realize that I needed to talk to you about Nanoha because I want to be in her life again. I want to be part of everyone's lives again."

"You know, Yuuno, I appreciate how honest you've been with me. I think you deserve the same courtesy." Leaning forward, Fate rested her arms on the table

"I hated you once, like this just ungodly amount of hate that shouldn't be possible for someone to feel."

"I can say the same." Yuuno didn't even flinch at the admission, likewise Fate was not surprised that Yuuno had felt the same towards her. "I can see that's not shocking for you."

"No I'm not shocked by that. It would have been truly surprising if you hadn't felt that way towards me, but there was a slim chance of that."

"Yeah, the chances were rather low. Even if Nanoha had tried her best to end things between us as painlessly as possible, there was no way I wouldn't have felt something negative towards you. After all, she made it quite clear that she was doing it for you."

"Well, it wasn't until recently that I stopped feeling animosity towards you."

"Wow. That's…."

"Yeah. I held on to that for far too long." Fate sighed again. "I hated you so much that it took over my life. All that negativity changed me into someone I didn't even recognize. Looking back on it, it was dumb. I was dumb for blaming you for so many of my problem."

"No, it's not dumb because I did the same. Granted, it wasn't for as long as you but for a while there, I couldn't help but do it."

"What changed for you?"

Yuuno thought about it for a moment. It wasn't really one event that made him realize that what he was doing was the wrong thing.

"It was many little things really. I didn't wake up one day and say, "oh, hey, I don't hate Fate anymore." But I would say that Hayate's emails and letters helped a lot."

"You kept in touch with her?"

"More like she kept in touch with me. She kept in touch with all of us and even now she's still trying to keep us together."

Fate made a mental note to thank Hayate for all the things she'd done for them up until now. She'd become the mediator between all of them not because anyone asked her, but because she did it for the sake of their friendships.

"Yuuno," Fate stood up from her seat. "We got off on the worst foot possible when we met. Because of that, I think I missed out on having a good friend. What do you say we start over?"

"I think I'd like that."

Fate held out her hand.

"Hi, my name is Fate Testarossa. It's nice to meet you."

Yuuno stood up as well and grasped Fate's hand firmly.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Yuuno Scrya. I hope we can become good friends."

**xxx**

_**Uminari City, 3 years ago**_

"I love you."

Teana had just taken a bite of her sandwich when Subaru surprised her with her bold confession. As a result, she started choking. It only took a second before Subaru realized what was happening to her childhood friend. The blue haired girl acted quickly to help dislodge the piece of food from Teana's throat. She was incredibly grateful that her mother made her take those first aid classes. It didn't turn out to be as useless as she thought they'd be. Tea coughed up the piece of food and took in a ragged breathe.

"Are you okay?" Subaru hovered around her worriedly. She hadn't expected her confession to almost kill the object of her affection.

"Idiot!" Teana turned on her and smacked Subaru's head. "What were you thinking!"

Subaru was confused as to what exactly she was being yelled about. Was her confession not done in a romantic enough fashion? Was she mad that her meal was interrupted? Or maybe her confession was unwanted? That last one would be a tough pill to swallow.

"I was thinking I needed to confess before you left." Subaru answered honestly.

Teana's features softened at that. In a few days, she and her band mates would finally be taking the first step towards their dream. She wasn't sure how Linith did it, but she kept her word and somehow got Fate the passport she needed to leave the country. Because of this, they could finally leave for America and hopefully get their careers going. The only down side was leaving their families behind. They weren't even sure how long they'd be gone, but it was something they'd talked about with them before deciding to go through with it and their families had been nothing but supportive. It didn't make it any easier to know they'd be parting from them very soon.

"Oh." Was Teana's lame response.

"Yeah…."

An awkward silence fell between them.

"Subaru! Can you help me with the groceries?" Quint's voice echoed from the front door.

Subaru groaned, frustrated that she and Tea had been interrupted.

"We'll talk later." Was all she said before heading to help her mother with the groceries. For her part, Tea slumped against the counter in relief. What should she do? How should she respond? Even she wasn't sure what it was she felt towards her blue haired friend. They'd grown up together and she had not doubt that she cared about her, but was it in the same way Subaru did for her? She didn't want this. She didn't want to ruin their relationship.

For the next few days, Tea avoided being left alone with Subaru. It was painfully obvious that the blue haired girl just wanted to talk but Tea just didn't know how to have the conversation she wanted with Subaru considering she would be rejecting her friend. Tea knew she couldn't accept Subaru's feeling if she couldn't honestly say she loved her the same way. It wouldn't be fair to either of them. The problem became how she was going to do that without ruining their friendship. Unable to find the answer, she ended up just avoiding Subaru as much as she could. Whether that meant spending time at the Yagami's or hanging out with Vice, she did what she could to not be left alone with Subaru. Before they knew it, the day for Riot Force 6's departure arrived far too soon. The families and the band bid each other tearful farewells. It was harder for some of them to part than others. It was this time, that Subaru gathered her courage and pulled Teana aside from everyone else.

"Subaru! What are you…."

"I'm sorry!"

"Wha?"

"I'm sorry. I made you uncomfortable with my confession."

"No! Subaru, that's not…."

"I'm not stupid Tea."

Whatever response Tea might have had died on her lips. Of course Subaru would notice. Who wouldn't with the way she went about it? Subaru took a deep breathe.

"It's okay Tea. You don't have to worry about my confession." Subaru gave Tea her best smile she could. "I don't want to lose our friendship. That means more to me than anything, so just forget it okay?"

Tea felt her heartbreak for her friend. She really didn't want to break her heart like this but what else could she do? Tea pulled Subaru into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know you didn't."

"But you know I love you right? You are very important to me."

Subaru knew. She just wished Tea loved her the way she did her.

"I know Tea. You're…. family after all."

Tea pulled away unsure of what else to say.

"_Flight 235; Tokyo to Los Angeles is now boarding."_

The two girls were startled out of their tense silence.

"I guess I better get going."

"Have a safe trip Tea."

"I'll call when we get there. Okay?"

"Okay."

Tea turned away and walked to her band mates at the gate of their flight. She missed seeing Ginga walking up to Subaru and enveloping her in a hug as the blue haired girl silently cried into her sisters arms.

**Xxx**

**Present**

"What are we doing?" Vice asked Tea.

"Did you not listen to me when I called you?"

Vice sighed recalling that phone call. It was very memorable because it woke him up at an ungodly time. Six A.M. to be exact. What followed was a very confusing conversation. Confusing because, if he'd understood correctly in his drowsy state, he was being asked to help stalk Subaru Nakajima. So, here he was now, in a completely unsuspicious van with Tea, Zest, and Agito. The two bodyguards ended up getting involved when Vice pointed out to Tea that if the two of them tried to stalk Subaru they'd fail. Badly. Seeing as they had horrible disguises when they went out, there was no way they'd be able to keep attention away from themselves, especially on a college campus. He'd jokingly said maybe she should ask some professionals but Tea didn't see it as just a bad idea. Thus, she'd called upon Zest and Agito to help her with her plan. The two guards didn't say no which Vice attributed to the fact that Tea was one of their employers. They'd do what they needed for the people signing their pay checks. He just wished he knew why he still ended up getting dragged to Subaru's college at seven in the morning. He usually slept in until ten. Even Laguna was shocked to see him up and semi-conscious.

"Oh I listened but that doesn't explain what we are doing."

Tea sighed but decided to once again explain to Vice her plan.

"We are staking out the school to see if we can catch a glimpse of the person who wrote Subaru that letter."

"Okay…. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care who this girl is? It's Subaru's business who she dates."

"She's not dating anyone yet." Tea grumbled.

"Which brings me to my next question: what are you going to do when you know who wrote that letter?"

Tea hadn't thought that far yet. Right now, all she wanted to do was know who it was that was interested in Subaru. Vice sighed when Tea didn't answer his question. He turned his gaze towards the many monitors that resided on one side of the van. Vice was definitely impressed that the two bodyguards had such high tech equipment. He'd briefly wondered why they had such things in their possession but then he recalled who they use to work for. It wasn't so farfetched to think that previous employers would need them to do stakeouts like this on political rivals or other parties of interest.

"I've spotted the target." Agito spoke to the occupants of the van.

"Is she with anyone?" Tea quickly asked.

"No one yet. Oh wait. Someone is approaching her."

Tea quickly turned her attention to the screen that Agito pointed to. Indeed a girl was approaching Subaru. The other girl, who had long brown hair and glasses, waved excitedly at Subaru. The blue haired girl waved back, albeit a bit more calmly. The girl caught up to Subaru and the two seemed to exchange greeting before walking towards the campus. Could this be the girl who gave Subaru the letter?

"We need to get closer." Tea said.

"What? No. That's a bad idea." Vice hoped Tea would hear reason. "Seriously, we stick out like a sore thumb. Let's just head home and let Subaru go about her business."

"I'm not leaving." Tea said stubbornly.

Vice groaned in frustration. There really was no talking sense into her. He'd been trying all morning to do so after all. As much as he hated going along with this terrible plan, he couldn't let her go out there on her own.

"Fine, but we need better disguise."

"We've got you covered." Agito suddenly pulled out two wigs for them. Vice soon found himself turned into a blonde while Tea had long black hair. "Wear these too." Agito then pulled out contacts for them as well.

"Wow, you guys are prepared."

"Preparation is the key to success." Zest then handed them ear pieces. "We'll be able to keep in contact with these. Agito and I will keep an eye out for you guys and warn you in case there is a chance of you being discovered."

"How will you do that if you're staying in the van?"

"I'll just hack the security cameras around the campus." Agito said nonchalantly.

"You can do that?" Vice asked surprised.

"Sure. Just give me a second." They silently watched as the red head typed furiously. "Done! Ah, looks like she's heading to her lecture."

"Don't tell me we're sneaking into that." Vice was sure that wouldn't go well.

"It's a lecture class. It's so big I doubt anyone would notice if two new people sat in for it. Besides I'm pretty sure the teachers don't worry about anyone wanting to actually sneak _in_ to classes."

"I suppose you're right."

"Well you better get going if you want to make it before class starts." Agito began shoving them out of the van. "Here's a map of the campus with directions on how to get to all of Subaru's class."

"How do you know her schedule?" Tea didn't even know Subaru's schedule aside from a few classes the girl was taking.

"I hacked into the school system to get it." Agito shrugged like it was no big deal.

Vice couldn't help but wonder if what they were doing was legal. He didn't have time to wonder since Tea dragged him at brisk pace to the school. It was going to be a long day for him.

**Xxx**

Subaru sighed as she sat in class with Shario. She really didn't feel like being in class. She'd even though about skipping, but she knew she couldn't be so reckless with her studies. It's not like skipping her classes would help solve her dilemma about her admirer. Maybe she should ask her friends for advice? After all, her only experience with love ended in heartbreak. Still, wasn't it about time she moved on? She'd been holding on to these feeling all this time hoping that Tea would somehow return her feeling with time. It was a foolish desire. Although sometimes absence made the heart grow fonder, all it seemed to do for them was turn them into strangers. Sure there were some things about Tea that would never change, but somewhere along the way, they both grew apart. They talked but it wasn't the same. Maybe it was partly her fault for not talking earnestly with Tea anymore, but after her rejection, Subaru didn't want to share much more of herself with her childhood friend. She wanted to keep herself safe. She didn't want to get hurt again. It was incredibly childish of her but it was how she chose to deal with the rejection.

"Hello? Earth to Subaru!" Shario waved her hands manically in front of Subaru's face.

"Eh?" Subaru blinked rapidly, unsure of what was happening.

"You're really spacey today. Is everything alright?"

"Yes!" Subaru answered too quickly. Shario gave her a look that said she wasn't buying it. "I mean…. Yeah. I'm fine."

"Don't play dumb. Something's been bugging you lately."

"I swear it's nothing. I'm just tired from all the homework for robotics."

"Ah, well I can sympathize with you there. Professor Scaglietti is a slave driver."

"He treats us like robots with all the work he has us do."

The two girls giggled as the lecture hall began to fill up. They were soon joined by another girl with long purple hair and red eyes.

"Micaiah! Over here!" Shario waved to the girl.

Micaiah Chevelle was a year younger than Shario and Subaru, but the younger girl had a near identical schedule to Subaru so the two became good friends and in turn became friends with Shario as well.

"Ah, hello Shario-san, Subaru-san."

The three girls chatted amiably before their professor walked into class; silencing everyone's chatter. The three girls pulled out their notebooks and tried their best to pay attention to their lecture. The class went by fairly quickly before the three headed off to their next class. Subaru did not have her math class with either of her friends but she didn't mind. As she exited her class she couldn't help but feel like she was being followed. Subaru took a moment to look at her surroundings but nothing seemed out of place. Shrugging off the weird feeling, she continued on. Robotics was her last class for the day. She'd be having lunch with Shario and Micaiah after to discuss a good time for them to get together and start on their project for Scaglietti. The three of them had the same robotics class but took them on different days hence why they all knew the hardships that came with being Scaglietti's student. This though, was also the class she was dreading for one main reason.

Her not so secret admirer would also be here. Subaru stood near the door and wondered if it was too late to just turn around and head to the cafeteria. She could get an early start on some of her homework and wait for Shario and Micaiah to get out of their class.

"What's got you all spacey Subaru-san?" A voice purred next to her ear.

"Ah!" Subaru couldn't help but jump back in surprise holding her hear that had been assaulted by such a voice. A blush spread across her cheeks when she got a look at the person who was smiled impishly at her. It was her admirer.

"F-Florian-san."

"Tsk, Tsk. Didn't I say it was okay for you to call me Kyrie?" The pink haired girl leaned forward. Unfortunately for poor Subaru, Kyrie was wearing a blouse that revealed just enough cleavage for Subaru's eyes to get drawn to them causing her to blush even more. Kyrie giggled. "See something you like?"

"Uh, no! I mean yes! I mean…." Subaru decided to keep her mouth shut before she said something more embarrassing.

Amused but deciding not to torture Subaru any farther, Kyrie decided they were blocking the door to the classroom long enough and pulled Subaru inside.

"Who. The. Hell. Was. That?" Teana ground out from around the corner she and Vice hide behind.

"Well from the sounds of it, she's Kyrie Florian and by the looks of it, Subaru's potential girlfriend."

"She isn't Subaru's anything!"

"Whoa, calm down. I'm just saying…."

"She's not even Subaru's type!"

Vice frowned at the way Teana was acting. He could understand being a bit concerned about what kind of person a friend was about to date, but this was going far beyond that. He's suspected it for a while now, but this confirmed his suspicion that Tea saw Subaru as more than a friend. There was no other way to explain the rampant jealous display before him. Hell, they were _stalking_ their friend because Tea couldn't handle the idea of Subaru actually falling in love with someone other than herself.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

Tea didn't struggle as Vice lead her back to the stakeout van.

**Xxx**

Alicia was staring again. Not that she realized she was doing it, but Fate noticed it. Ginga was over once more which was a record for her. She'd been over every day for the past week or so. All so she could get over Alicia. Ginga figured that eventually, she'd get to the point where Alicia's presence would no longer bother her and she'd finally be able to let go of her unrequited love. Fate though was beginning to think it wouldn't be that easy because Alicia was suddenly paying far more attention to Ginga than she had anyone in a long time. Still, Fate couldn't be sure this meant anything. Maybe she was just trying to figure out why Ginga was over all the time. It was strange and even her mothers had asked if Ginga might be having problems at home that she felt the need to be over all the time. Fate assured them that everything was okay and that she was just trying to reconnect with Nanoha and herself. Speaking of Nanoha, she and Ginga had gone from not liking each other to fast friends. Since Nanoha was over almost as much as Ginga, the two girls began talking more and put to rest whatever negative feelings they might still have had between them. It was nice to see her two important people getting along well. Not like back when she was still living at Suzuka's and Nanoha found out about her and Ginga. That had not been the best day of her life, but because of that, Ginga gave her the courage to write that song and confess to Nanoha.

"Fate?" Alicia broke Fate out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Why is she here again?" Alicia asked without taking her eyes off Ginga.

"Who?" Fate leaned a bit back against her chair. She and Alicia were sitting on the porch watching Nanoha and Ginga keep Vivio entertained.

"The one that's not Nanoha."

"You mean Ginga?"

"Who else would I mean?"

"Well it could be anyone. It's not like Ginga is the only person who visits."

"While that may be true, she is the only one who's been over for the past 10 days in a row."

Fate was kind of impressed that Alicia knew the exact number of days. Even she hadn't been keeping track that well.

"So are you going to answer my question?" Alicia tried again.

"What was your question again?"

"Why is she here?"

"To hang out. What else?"

Alicia gave her sister a look that said she didn't completely buy that response. She didn't push any further though and instead stood up. As she head back inside, she took just one moment to look back at Ginga. Fate sighed. So, all it took for Alicia to notice someone was to have them around constantly for no reason at all? She wished she'd known this sooner. She couldn't help but wonder if Alicia would become concerned if Ginga stopped coming over so much. It was a long shot but why not give it a try? It's not like they had much to lose by testing out the theory.

"Hey Ginga!"

The purple haired girl stopped what she was doing and walk towards Fate who waved her over.

"What is it?"

"Don't come over for the next few days."

"Huh? Why?"

"Humor me. I want to test something."

Ginga looked at her skeptically. "You're not going to tell me what you're up to are you?"

"Nope." Fate grinned.

"Fine, but I better get an explanation from you later."

"And if I don't explain?"

"I'll sick your girlfriend on you."

"What? You can't do that."

"Oh ho. That's what you think."

The one down side about Ginga and Nanoha becoming friends was the two ganging up on her. None the less, Ginga listened to Fate and did not visit the Testarossa-Harlaown home. At first, it seemed like Alicia was indifferent to Ginga's absence which was disappointing to Fate. Then, on the third day of Ginga's sudden disappearance, Alicia seemed to finally take notice.

"She's not here again." Alicia stated out of the blue during dinner.

"Who's not here?" Fate asked.

"The girl who's not Nanoha."

"You mean Ginga-chan?" Lindy asked.

"Yeah."

"Now that you mention it, she hasn't been by lately." Precia turned to Fate. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I think she decided to spend some time with her family since she hasn't been home lately."

"I like her!" Vivio exclaimed. "She's nice and plays with me."

"I've been meaning to ask Fate," Lindy began. "Did you ever date her?"

"Uh, what makes you think that?"

"Just a hunch."

Fate couldn't help but feel the glare that Alicia gave her. That glare was probably more to keep her from being honest about her and Ginga's relationship than about her being jealous.

"No, but we almost did." Fate answered. It was half true. The thought had crossed her mind but in the end they both decided they didn't want to date anyone that the people they loved.

"Well I'm glad you're still friends then." Lindy smiled. "So, when are you going to bring someone as nice as Ginga home Alicia?"

"Eh?" Alicia was caught off guard with that question.

"You're mother and I are expecting some more grandchildren from you that we can spoil." Lindy continued without missing a beat.

"Uh, I don't have the time…. I mean my studies are…."

"I'm sure if your mother could find time to date then so can you." Lindy finished.

Alicia was dumbfounded. Fate snickered off to the side. Maybe Lindy really did have psychic powers or something because she was being very helpful. Alicia lightly smacked Fate's shoulder hoping to stop her sister's laughter but it only made Fate laugh harder.

Dinner ended without further discussions about Alicia's love life and instead moved onto more mundane things like crazy stories from Lindy's shift at the police station or Precia talking about a patient who faked being in a coma so he couldn't get in trouble with his wife for going to a bachelor party. Maybe those things weren't as mundane as they sounded. Alicia was about to go to her room and get some work done, but she honestly didn't feel like doing that at the moment. She'd felt like something was off about her lately. She'd yet to figure out what that was though. Nothing had changed recently in her life; at least she didn't think it did. All she knew was she couldn't just sit in her room doing homework.

"I'm going out for a walk!" Alicia yelled towards the kitchen where her mothers were busy cleaning up after their dinner.

"Alright!" Lindy yelled back. "Be careful!"

Alicia headed out, a cool breeze sweeping her hair into her eyes. It already felt like she'd made a good decision to step out for once. She didn't get out enough. It wasn't like there was anyone that wanted to hand out with her anyway. Most of the friendships she'd had were all but gone. Even though Nanoha was around more it didn't mean they were on good speaking terms. It was an unspoken truce between the two to get along for the sake of Fate. Still, she almost missed the days when she'd hang out with Hayate and Nanoha. Hating where her thoughts were going, she decided to go to a convenience store to pick up some snacks. Alicia grabbed some cookies and a magazine she could flip through for the hell of it. Alicia was walking out of the store when all of a sudden, she felt someone hug her.

"Fate! Long time no see. Did you miss me?"

Alicia didn't know who it was that was hugging her but she was not about to just let this random stranger continue to hold her so familiarly.

"Get off!" Alicia shoved the person hugging her.

"Hey! What the hell Fate!"

Alicia now had a good look at the person who'd been holding her moments before. It was another blonde but she had a purple head band.

"Carim, that's not Fate." Another voice spoke from behind Alicia.

Alicia recognized that voice. Turning around, she wasn't surprised to see that it was Ginga.

"Eh? How can you tell?" Carim asked surprise.

"Oh you know…." Ginga didn't elaborate any further.

"You know, that doesn't explain much."

"Anyway, we should get going. We're going to be late for the movie."

"Well, it' finally nice to meet you Alicia-chan. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other in the future." Carim winked before she skipped off to catch up with Ginga who'd already to left her behind. Alicia stared after the two girls and couldn't help but feel irritated. Who was that girl with Ginga? They must be good friends if they were going to the movies together. Also, if what Ginga said was true, then it meant that Carim must know Fate very well if she was okay with just jumping her like that.

"We'll meet again huh?" Alicia was already not looking forward to that. She didn't even spend five minute around Carim but she already didn't like her.

This nice walk had turned out to be less than relaxing for Alicia. Turning in the opposite direction, Alicia walked back home. The irritation still not leaving her when she finally did make it back.

"I'm home." Alicia called out.

"Ah, you went to the convenience store!" Fate bound up to her sister taking a peek at what was in the bag Alicia carried. "Oh! Cookies! I was actually craving some…"

Before Fate could finish, Alicia pulled the bag away from Fate.

"You get none." Alicia walked past Fate towards her room.

Fate sensed there was something else going on with her sister. Maybe it was because she sounded mad at her which would be a first in a while. Since their reconciliation, Alicia had gotten to the point where Fate could call her almost friendly. It was an incredibly vast improvement.

"Umm, did I do something?" Fate asked in hopes of maybe finding out what was wrong with Alicia.

The older blonde stopped halfway up the stairs. She seemed to be contemplating her answer before she finally walked back down towards Fate.

"Do you know someone named Carim?"

"Was she a blonde with a purple headband and incredibly touchy?"

"Yes."

"Then yeah. Why?"

"I met her."

"Oh. How was…."

"I don't like her."

"Ah, well. You're not the first person who's had a bad first impression of her."

"She was with that girl."

"What girl?"

Alicia rolled her eyes like Fate should automatically know who she was talking about.

"The one that's always here."

"Ginga?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, well I guess I shouldn't be surprised that Carim's making friends with all my friends."

"How do you know her?"

"Fake girlfriend."

Alicia glared. "You would."

"Geez, calm down. Why are you so mad?"

"It's nothing." Alicia turned away from Fate intent on going to her room this time for sure.

Fate was left to look confused at the exchange they just had. It made her curious as to what Carim had done to upset her sister. She hoped Carim wasn't doing something weird again. It was bad enough when she got under Hayate's skin. Those phone calls had not been very fun. She didn't think she could handle living with an irritated Alicia especially if she wasn't the cause of that irritation. This was one reason why she hadn't introduced Carim to anyone in her family yet. She could see Lindy getting along well with her and Precia would probably like her too. Alicia though was another story. Carim would see it as a challenge to get a reaction out Alicia. It was one of her weird quirks. The moment she sensed someone didn't like her or noticed she could easily get a rise out of them, she went in. If Carim was planning on messing around with Alicia then it would be helpful to know. She'd at least be ready to do damage control. Plus she was curious as to what Carim was doing hanging out with Ginga. She hadn't even been aware she'd met some of her other friends. It must have happened through Reinforce or Hayate. There was only one way to find out though. Fate pulled out her phone and dialed Carim's number.

"_Hey sweetheart."_

"Please don't call me that."

"_You're no fun."_

"Yeah, yeah. So I hear you met my sister…."

**AN:** I know, another cliffhanger. I'm the worst. Still, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. Until next time!


	18. Chapter 18 Hide and Seek

**AN:** So this only took me over a year to update. I seriously apologize to everyone whose waiting on this and any other stories I've written. Real life happens and sometimes there's nothing you can do. Thank you to everyone who's stuck around and waited patiently for me to update. I can't promise I will be making steady updates again, but I won't be abandoning anything. Not yet anyway. I still want to finish a lot of the stuff I started. Trust me, I hate it just as much when I read a good story that hasn't been updated in like four years.

Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and hopefully it doesn't take me a year to write another update.

My Life Would Suck Without You

Where are we?  
>What the hell is going on?<br>The dust has only just begun to form  
>Crop circles in the carpet<br>Sinking, feeling

Spin me around again  
>And rub my eyes<br>This can't be happening

_Hide and Seek- Imogen Heap  
><em>xxx

Chapter 18 Hide and Seek

It's said that waiting is a virtue. Fate couldn't be bothered to remember who it was exactly that uttered such words of wisdom, but she had to agree. That being said, waiting certainly wasn't her virtue at the moment. The menu in her front of her ceased to be interesting after deciding what it was she wanted for lunch. That was almost 20 minutes ago.

"Mama?"

Fate set down her menu, thankful for a distraction. There was only so many times she could read the descriptions of all the dishes. Doing so only made her hungrier anyway.

"Yes?"

"I want a milkshake."

"What about for your meal?"

"Don't want." Vivio pouted.

Fate sighed. Vivio was actually quite the picky eater. If it wasn't for Nanoha and her mother's, she was pretty sure she would have failed to give Vivio proper meals. Although their methods usually did involve some form of bribery, it did the trick. Fate just hoped that once she got a little older she wouldn't be as hard to convince to eat certain things.

"Tell you what, I'll get you a milk shake if you pick something to eat."

Vivio looked to her menu and back at Fate.

"Can I have two milkshakes if I do?"

It was admirable that she was trying to negotiate her way through this but Fate was certain she'd be skinned alive if she let Vivio have her way. Not that she'd let her, even if she used her puppy dog eyes.

"Nanoha-mama wouldn't be very happy if she found out I let you have two milkshakes now would she?"

"No…"

"Let's look for something you like okay?"

Nodding in agreement, Vivio and Fate scanned the children's section of the menu. There really wasn't anything too exciting but Vivio settled on some chicken nuggets with a side of fruit.

"I never pegged you for the motherly type."

Fate rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"About time you got here."

Carim slid into the booth opposite of Fate and Vivio.

"Well I didn't want to give the media a reason to spread more gossip by showing up with you."

"They'll spread gossip no matter what I do."

"True." Carim shifted her eyes to the little girl currently trying to hide behind Fate's arm. "You must be Vivio."

Having a strangers attention suddenly shifted to her, Vivio tried harder to hide behind Fate.

"She's really shy around people she doesn't know."

"Understandable considering how you found her."

Coaxing Vivio out from behind her wasn't too difficult. All she really needed was reassurance that this new person meant no harm. The little blonde climbed into Fate's lap, but kept her gaze elsewhere.

"This is a friend." Fate began to explain. "She's also friends with Nanoha-mama. Can you say hi?"

"Hi." Vivio went back to hiding in Fate's arms.

"She's better once she gets to know you."

Carim giggled.

"It's alright. I was actually quite surprised you wanted me to meet her. You know I could have just gone to your house."

Fate didn't want to tell her it was because she was preventing her from meeting Alicia again. Since that day, Alicia's mood had improved very little. The family often caught her just glaring out into seemingly nothing or pacing in her room talking to herself. It made little sense to everyone including to the girl in question, which made helping her almost impossible.

"Well I need to get out more and so does Vivio."

"And here I thought you'd just settled down for a boring married life."

"I'm not married…."

"Yet. Do you honestly think any of us believe you'll be dating for much longer?" Carim picked up her menu. She'd been late because her photo shoot ran a little longer than she'd planned. She was starving. Everything on the menu looked good.

"I haven't even taken Nanoha out on a date! I can't get married before that!"

"Sure you can!" Carim didn't take her eyes off the menu. "Don't get cold feet now."

Fate pouted. Carim was picking on her again. It had been awhile since they last saw each other so it wasn't surprising she was taking advantage of it.

"I don't have cold feet."

"Then propose."

The waitresses arrival saved Fate from coming up with a retort. The two women ordered their meals and drinks. Vivio seemed to have become less suspicious of Carim and moved herself next to Fate once again. The waitress had given her some crayons that she couldn't wait to draw with.

"Speaking of Nanoha," Carim began "How is she?"

"Good. Busy with school these last couple days."

"It seems so long ago since I attended school." Carim looked off to the side wistfully.

"You're not _that_ old Carim."

"Ah, but you can't tell me it doesn't feel like a lifetime ago."

Carim made a good point. Looking back on those days and comparing it to her life now, it was almost unrecognizable. She was almost unrecognizable. Fate's gaze went to Vivio. It may not be what she'd expected to be doing, but she was glad she was. This was far better.

"So how are you liking my home town so far?"

"Well I must say there is an interesting cast of characters here."

Fate had a feeling she was talking about her friends.

"Please tell me you haven't made any of them mad at you."

"I'm hurt that you would think such a thing." Fate gave her a look. Carim rolled her eyes. "Other than the little incident with Hayate-chan, I've made friends with all of them."

"You're friends…. With ALL my friends?"

Carim nodded before taking a sip of her drink.

"How did you even meet them?" Fate was sure it had to be through Reinforce or maybe even Hayate. If that was the case then that meant she and Hayate came to an understanding which was good. Although that meant they'd be teaming up to cause mischief together which wasn't great but it beat the alternative.

"Rein-chan and Hayate-chan gave me a tour of the city not too long ago. It was during this tour that we ran into the Nakajima family and several of your other friends like Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan."

Fate felt kind of bad that she hadn't talked to Arisa or Suzuka lately. She needed to be better about keeping her friends in the loop or just saying hi. Now that they were all gathered in one place, it was a perfect time to hold some sort of reunion.

"Is that why you were with Ginga?"

"Ginga-chan and I were getting to know each other better."

Fate's eyebrows furrowed in clear confusion. Sure Carim was friendly enough, but in what capacity did she mean that? Carim didn't miss the look Fate was giving her.

"As friends Fate. That's all."

Fate would have said more but their food arrived at that exact moment. The two didn't realize how hungry they were until they laid eyes on their meals. Fate switched between eating and coaxing Vivio into eating her food as well. Vivio was reminded that a milkshake was at stake if she didn't eat at least a bit of her meal. With a pout, the little girl complied and ate some of her chicken nuggets and fruit. It was more than Fate could ask for.

"So you and Ginga are friends now?" Fate continued their previous subject of conversation.

Carim nodded in confirmation. "Even though I have a feeling Ginga-chan is into blondes," she lifted her glass of water to her lips. Fate saw the mischievous gleam in her eye. It made her nervous. "She seemed to be into a completely different blonde."

Several curse words filtered through Fate's mind. She knew. The real question was how much she actually found out.

"And which blonde do you think she's interested in?"

Carim set her glass down with a smirk. "I think it's clear which one."

"What do you know?" Fate didn't feel like beating around the bush. Carim knew something and she needed to know how much before deciding what to do next.

The other blonde raised her hands up in a show of peace.

"Down girl. All I got was that Ginga-chan's been crushing on your sister for a long time." She lowered her hands. The mischievous look fell from her face. "I had a feeling things were more complicated than that. You're reaction now tells me I'm right."

Fate ran a hand through her hair. Complicated was one way to put it.

"Yeah, that's putting it midly. How did you notice it was Alicia?"

"Well, for one, she can tell you two apart."

"What?"

"Before I hugged Alicia-chan, Ginga tried to stop me but I was too quick. She knew it was Alicia without having seen her face. Considering you and your sister are almost identical, the fact she just knows is pretty telling don't you?"

Fate looked out the window for a second, absorbing her words. Carim was right. It said a lot that she could tell them apart so well. In high school, she never got her and Alicia mixed up. Even their mother would sometimes mistake one for the other and she'd given birth to them.

"I guess that's what happens when you watch someone for as long as she has."

"Don't worry." Fate looked back at Carim in surprise. "I can tell whatever is happening here is touchy. Very touchy. I won't do anything to stir up trouble. Hayate may have turned out okay, but this isn't the same right?"

Carim was a lot smarter than people gave her credit for. Maybe it was the fact she was a model or the old saying about blondes, but Carim was anything but an air head. Certainly, she was more observant than most. It came with years of practice telling which people were genuinely interested in becoming friends with her and which wanted to use her. She and Hayate were very similar in this regard.

"Thank you. Really, it's a weight off my shoulders."

Carim waved her off. "What are friends for? I do hope things turn out well with that whole situation."

"You and me both."

xxx

"Dinner is ready!"

There was nothing to be heard at first, but the slight vibrations on the floor let Quint Nakajima know her message was heard. It wasn't long before her daughters tumbled into the dining room. Her husband followed behind them with a smile on his face.

"Alright! I'm starving!" Nove wasted no time in digging into the food.

Her sisters agreed with the starving part but they filled their plates a lot more calmly than Nove. Dinner proceeded pretty normally for the Nakajima's except for one thing.

"Where's Subaru?" Tea wondered out loud.

"Ah, Subaru has a project she needs to work on with her friends." Quint informed everyone.

"Project?" Tea hadn't heard about this before. Then again, ever since her little excursion to Subaru's college, she hadn't really spoken very often with her.

"Oh the robotics project. I swear her teacher is a mad scientists." Cinque recalled reading up on that particular teacher because of rumors she'd heard. Most rumors were, of course, embellished but there were some things that made her wonder if maybe mad scientists wasn't such a farfetched title.

"He is pretty famous for working on robotic parts for amputees." Dieci added as she slapped Nove's hand away from her plate. "Although his thesis for full functioning androids is pretty nuts."

"But it does sound cool." Nove rubbed her hand. Her plans to steal the meat from one of her sister's plates was foiled.

"Until they turn on humanity and then we're all in trouble." Wendi countered. "Have you not seen those Terminator movies?"

"Yeah but I mean those movies could also be a guide on how not to get enslaved by robots."

The rest of the family soon got drawn in by the conversation of a possible robot uprising, but Tea just couldn't get into to. Their talking became a dull hum as she stared down at her plate. So Subaru was out working on a project with friends. Which friends? Was it the two girls she'd seen her with in class or was it _her_. That _women_ being so close and familiar with someone she used to share the same thing with.

Why had things become like this? She and Subaru shared everything together or they used to. Now she could barely get a decent conversation going with her. When they did talk, it was about nothing really. Subaru didn't talk about school and Tea didn't pry. Tea didn't talk about herself either and Subaru respected that as well. It was odd, like talking to a stranger about the weather.

"Tea!"

"Wha?"

"Geez, you zoned out there for a while." Nove frowned. Her eyes narrowing slightly; attempting to figure out her issue.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"Well while you were thinking, Nove stole all your meat." Ginga pointed out to the oblivious bassist.

"Eh?"

Sure enough, her plate was clean of all her stir fried meat.

"Nove!"

Laugher overtook the table and Tea was relived for it. Her mind was leading her down a dark road. She needed to be better about her stray thoughts especially around her family. They must know something was wrong. If Nove noticed that meant the rest of them had as well. She didn't want to worry them. Worse, she didn't want to somehow divide them. How would they react if they knew she was having issues with Subaru? They would take their sisters side right? It was their sister, but she was family too. They were the kind of people that wouldn't abandon family regardless of any blood ties.

"I'm home!" The front door slammed shut. Subaru was back.

"Welcome home!" Everyone responded.

Subaru bound into the dining room; greeting them with a large grin.

"Dinner!" Nove and Wendi scooted apart to make room for their sister.

"You haven't eaten?" Dieci passed Subaru what was left of the rice.

"Just snacks. I would've stopped and gotten some take out but mom's food is way better!"

"Good thing I made more than enough for everyone." Quint smiled. She guessed that Subaru would be joining them at some point and planned the meal accordingly. Something she was used to doing with her big family coming and going with their busy schedules.

"How is your project coming along?" Genya knew Subaru was stressing a bit about it and hoped things were going okay.

Subaru sighed. Not a good sign.

"Well, we made more progress today but the wiring is probably the hardest part. Not to mention getting it calibrated correctly but we can't do that until the electrical work is done. I'm sure between the four of us we can do it. The planning portion is just taking longer than we'd like."

"Sounds super complicated." Nove attempted to steal from Subaru's plate, but her sister was already privy to her antics. Her hands were quickly smacked away.

"It is but I love it!" Subaru grinned.

As Subaru continued to talk about her work with her family, Tea couldn't help but feel left out. Subaru shared things about herself with her family so easily. Unlike when they were alone, but she had no one to blame for that except herself. Tea lost whatever appetite she had left.

"I'm going to go to bed."

All conversation stopped.

"Are you feeling ill?" Quint looked at Tea's plate. Her eyebrows creased in worry. "You've barely eaten anything."

Genya's expression match that of his wives. Tea hated she was causing them to worry unnecessarily like this.

"I-I'm sure it's nothing." Tea stood up; wanting to leave before they asked any more questions. "Thank you for the food."

No one stopped her as she went to her room. Subaru's eyes didn't leave Tea until she was no longer in her sight.

"She's been like this for several days." Subaru stated very firmly.

"I know." Ginga sighed. "She says its nothing but clearly that's not the case."

"Subaru?" Said girl turned to her mother. "I'll make her some tea. Do you mind taking it to her?"

It wasn't quite a question. Everyone had a feeling there was one thing truly wrong with Tea and it was something only Subaru could really address. Subaru herself had been trying to avoid having this talk. It wasn't fair. She'd given up all hope that Tea would notice her and when she was finally ready to move on this happened. Tea didn't know, but Vice revealed to her what Tea orchestrated weeks ago.

"_I think she like you the way you've liked her."_

Laugh or cry, Subaru wasn't sure which to do. Maybe both. Her wish was answered. After waiting for so long her desire was finally within her reach, but she'd done nothing about it. In her defense, Tea wasn't doing much about her own situation either. Both were avoiding a conversation, but they couldn't run forever. Well they could if they really tried. Just repress their feelings for each other until they came to the end of their lives.

"Yeah I'll take it to her." That wasn't Subaru's way though. She took a chance many years ago because she couldn't live with herself if she held on to her unrequited feeling without having closure. The answer she got then wasn't the happiest moment of her life but at least she knew. Now it was time to decide how she'd respond to Tea's indirect confession. Assuming that Tea would come clean about her feelings that is. Tea was stubborn like that.

Quint prepared Tea's drink in no time handing it to Subaru on a small tray.

"Good luck." Quint placed a kiss on her daughters head.

Subaru smiled gratefully. The rest of her family gave her thumbs up or smiles of encouragement. She felt blessed to have such a supportive family. The same support would be given to Tea in a heartbeat. Nothing would change that no matter what happened between them.

Tea's room was directly across from Subaru's own. A fact that had pleased Subaru when Tea first moved in. Taking a deep breathe, Subaru braced herself for what was to come. Knuckles rapped lightly at the door. No answer. She tried again to be met with the same result. Tea truly was stubborn when she wanted to be.

"I'm coming in Tea." Subaru announced. Lucky the door had not been locked. Maybe Tea had expected someone to check up on her? Whether she expected Subaru or not was another matter.

"You don't usually knock."

Subaru closed the door gently behind her. Tea sat on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest.

"I've learned that barging into people's rooms isn't always a good thing to do." Subaru wasn't about to mention that a certain incident with Ginga and Fate many years ago made her wary of barging into any room unannounced.

She set the tray on Tea's nightstand before taking a seat on the bed. Tea didn't move from her end of the bed nor did she say anything. Subaru idly wondered how to bring up the topic at hand. It's not like she was good at handling delicate subjects, however this was Tea. It meant her usual self would actually be more effective than anything else. She just hoped Tea didn't throttle her for it.

"So… wanna tell me why you followed me around school that one day?"

The complete and utter shock on Tea's face had Subaru so close to laughing, but it took everything in her to stifle her laughter. Her childhood friend really had not expected to hear that question in such a blunt manner.

"What!"

"I'm not mad or anything." Subaru hoped that would help calm her down or at least open her up to talking about it.

"Who told you! Vice? It was that jerk wasn't it?"

"Does it really matter how I found out?" She seriously hoped Vice wasn't going to get hunted down after this. Maybe she should warn him.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because…" Tea trailed off.

"Because?" Subaru helped her along.

"It doesn't matter." Tea drew further into herself, turning away from Subaru.

This was unexpected. Subaru fully expected Tea to deny and fight a lot more than this. It wasn't like her.

"Do you really mean that?"

Tea didn't respond. This wasn't at all what Subaru had prepared herself for. She could handle Tea when she was defensive. That was familiar to her, but this? She wasn't accustomed to seeing Tea just give up. This called for drastic measures. Subaru hoped she would never have to do this again considering how terrible the results were last time, but she was given no choice. She had to use her secret weapon.

xxx

The creaking of the door had Fate cringing with every inch it moved.

Fate peeked through the small crack of her door looking left and right before slowly venturing out of her room. She took extra care to shut the door behind her as quietly as possible. It was like walking on egg shells. With every foot step she took, the floor beneath her creaked. The floor was fully intent on revealing her movements as she journeyed to the kitchen. Reaching the top of the stairs was possibly the most stressful thing she'd ever had to do.

"What are you doing?"

The reaction was instantaneous. Fate's foot slipped on the first step. She could feel herself falling forward. Her hands flailed useless, not even attempting to grab on to the railing beside her. It looked like she would be heading to the hospital once again from this ill planned venture. Alicia though had something else to say about her predicament. She acted quickly making a grab for one of Fate's flailing arms and tugged. It was enough to change Fate's momentum. The sisters fell to the ground; Alicia taking the brunt of the fall but at least she'd managed to keep Fate from seriously injuring herself. The last thing she needed was to indirectly cause Fate any harm. She already had plenty of things she couldn't live down. No need to add another to the list.

"Uh, thanks sis."

"Yeah, no problem. Mind getting off of me?"

Alicia's request was granted. Fate rolled herself off of the older girl to lay off to the side of her. Neither made any attempt to move from their spots.

"What _were_ you doing?" she asked again.

The girl in question didn't answer right away. Fate thought back to Alicia's recent mood swing. Ever since the night she met Carim, Alicia's personality had taken a turn for the worst. After all the progress they'd made, Alicia was starting to withdraw again. Not to mention she was snappy with everyone with the exception of Vivio. Their parents were more than befuddled by this sudden change. Neither were sure how to help or why this happened. They tried to talk to her but even Alicia seemed to be at a loss from her own actions. Fate had some idea but it was so outrageous even she thought there was no way she was right, however she couldn't let this go on. It was disheartening to see her sister go back to hiding from them. No matter how crazy her hunch seemed, she needed to do something about it.

"Are you ever going to answer me?"

Fate really didn't want to. She hadn't really thought about how to bring up the touchy subject of Carim and Ginga without giving away what she knew.

"Mama, what are you doing?"

The blondes sat up at the same time as Vivio bound up to them.

"Playing a game." Vivio's appearance reminded her that she'd yet to make it to the kitchen to grab a snack for her daughter.

"Can I play?"

Those big hopeful eyes left them both wanting to say yes, however, it was probably not a good idea to continue to lie in the middle of the hallway.

"Maybe some other time." Fate pat Vivio's head as the little girl pouted. "How about that snack I promised you?"

"Un!"

The sisters got up, heading to the kitchen together with Vivio leading the way. If there was one thing that was not a struggle with Vivio it was snack time.

"You're going to answer me whether you like it or not." Alicia whispered to Fate.

Cringingly inwardly, Fate said nothing as they entered the kitchen. Vivio sat happily at the table waiting for the snack Fate promised her. Alicia joined Fate with the pretext of helping, but in reality all she did was watch. Silently. It was rather unnerving.

"What was the question again?"

"What were you doing?" Alicia asked without missing a beat.

"Walking to the kitchen. What else?"

"In such a suspicious manner?"

"Does it matter that much?"

"Yes."

Fate sighed. Alicia _really_ didn't want to let this go.

"If I'm honest do you promise not to get mad?"

Alicia thought about it for a bit. Fate took the opportunity to place the plate of food for Vivio at the table. She returned shortly to her spot by Alicia at the kitchen counter.

"Is it that obvious?" Alicia asked instead.

"Yeah, just a bit."

"I suppose I should apologize to everyone for my mood lately."

Silence fell between them.

"Why _are_ you in such a bad mood?"

Alicia crossed her arms over her chest, a clear sign she was uncomfortable.

"I don't know myself." She frowned.

Fate figured as much, but did this mean her hunch could be right? Did Alicia finally notice Ginga? If that was the case it was probably not for the reasons she thought. As crazy as it was, she was going to take a gamble and hope for the best.

"I had lunch with Carim the today."

It was subtle, but Fate noticed Alicia tense up.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I hadn't spoken with her in a while plus she hadn't met Vivio yet so it worked out alright."

"Hmmm."

Clearly Alicia wasn't that interested in Carim.

"But she told me she and Ginga went to a movie together."

That seemed to get Alicia's attention again.

"Is that why they were together that night?"

"Apparently. Carim's becoming friends with everyone."

"Are they dating?"

That was an unexpected question. Dating was the last thing her sister was interested in. The love life of others? That was even further off her radar. To have her ask this was possibly the strangest thing. It made her want to get her ears checked. Maybe her sight too since there was no way the person she was looking at was her sister.

"They're not."

"Is it because of her unrequited love?"

The color drained from Fat's face. How did Alicia know that?

"She told me" Alicia added after seeing her sister's reaction. She couldn't help notice how odd it was for Fate to act like that. Was this unrequited love someone they all knew? It would explain why Fate tensed up so much. If that was the case then who was it? Why was it such a big secret?

Fate didn't feel any better with Alicia's revelation. In fact this was a thousand times worse. She was back in the same situation she'd been with Carim, except it would be harder to find out what Alicia knew without her twin sensing something and asking questions she didn't want to answer.

"Uh, yeah. Ginga's not really wanting to date right now."

Alicia didn't ask anything else. A miracle in Fate's opinion. Vivio finished her snack, bringing her dishes to Fate for washing. For a moment, she thought she was out of the woods, but that was too good to be true.

"Is she coming back?"

Fate almost felt like she wasn't speaking with her sister anymore. Who was this person who cared about someone outside their family?

"Don't know."

Alicia silently watched her sister clean up the few utensils Vivio used. For a moment, Fate thought Alicia would ask more but instead all she heard were footsteps echoing into the hallway. She hadn't even realized she was holding her breathe until Alicia was gone. Fate felt lost. Just what was happening? She wanted to feel happy that Alicia was showing interest in Ginga but she couldn't shake this dread she felt. What should she do?

xxx

It seemed like it'd been years since she was last at the Harlaown home. Ginga couldn't help but feel a bit weak coming back so soon after her "exile" period ended. Still this was a good chance to ask Fate what it was she was scheming. In the event Fate wasn't forthcoming with the information, well she had Carim and Nanoha on her side. It helped to have back up like that. She checked her phone to see if Fate received her message about her visit, but found nothing. It wasn't unusual considering Fate was probably busy with Vivio. Ginga approached the front porch. She was about to ring the doorbell when a sudden feeling of apprehension dawned on her. It made no sense. This was Fate she was visiting. There should be no reason to feel in such a manner. Ginga brought her hands together; calming herself as best she could.

"_There's nothing to worry about. Just relax."_

She rang the doorbell successfully this time. It didn't take long for someone to answer. Unfortunately it wasn't the person she thought it'd be.

"Oh." Alicia greeted. Before her was the person that'd been invading her thoughts since she disappeared. "You're back."

"Yeah." Ginga tried to look past Alicia but the blonde wasn't moving. "Is Fate home?"

Alicia moved aside. Ginga took this to mean yes. Otherwise why would she? That feeling came back. Her instincts telling her to run. Instead, she tentatively moved passed Alicia and into the house. She kept reminding herself how she'd visited countless times before. There was nothing to be scared of. A loud slam cause her to scream in fright. Swirling back towards Alicia, Ginga tried to figure out what was happening. Alicia blocked the door. Her expression unreadable as she stared at Ginga.

"A-Alicia?" There was no denying it any further. Something was definitely wrong.

"Fate's not home."

That much was evident. So why had Alicia let her in? What was her intention? She shouldn't have ignored her instincts. She should've turned around and gone home. Made sure Fate was actually home before coming back, but hindsight is 20/20. All she could do now was try to get out of the house without provoking Alicia.

This was bad. She couldn't be alone with the blonde. She had to get out. Fast.

"I-I should go then."

"No." The forcefulness in which Alicia responded scared her.

"W-What?" Ginga took a step back.

"You just got here." Alicia took a step forward as well. "And I don't plan to let you leave so soon."

**AN:** Darn those cliffhangers. Why are they so much fun to write?


End file.
